Show Me How To Love
by aLottaFaGiNa
Summary: It all started with a bet: to make Virginia Weasley fall head over heels in love with Draco Mafloy.
1. AN

**AN:I have decided that I will revise my story. It has many loose ends and it makes the story confusing. I am even confused right now..hahaha**

**I am revising it as we speak.. So please continue to support my story… hope you will like the new one… thanks!**

**-alottafagina**


	2. Boy meets Girl

**SHOW ME HOW TO LOVE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**AN: okay here it is. I have only added a few details but I hope you like it. Please review! Thank you again for supporting my story! Love lots!**

**-aLottaFaGiNa xoxo**

**CHAPTER 1: BOY MEETS GIRL**

"Draco, he is ready to see you now."

He nodded and gave the woman a smile before going inside the room.

"Good Morning Draco. How are you feeling today?" Leah Soriaga, a mediwitch and a psychiatrist, asked.

He flopped down on the chair opposite her. "I am better."

"Are you ready to talk about her?" she asked again. A frown etched his face as he sadly nodded. "You may begin when you are ready. Shall I record it today?"

He slightly chuckled at that. "You ask me that every time Leah and you know what my answer is." And with that Leah pressed the record button and waited for Draco to begin.

He took a deep breath.

"My name is Draco Vincent E. Malfoy. I am 33 years of age and I am recording this to tell you how I fell in love with Virginia Elyzbeth C. Weasley"

**June 21st **

"I want you to take this job...no, you are taking this job."

"No, there are lots of better mediwitches out there but why me?"

"No, there isn't any better. Gin, you know as well as I that you have had experience with you-know-who and you are by far the best here. **YOU** are the best mediwitch here...please say you'll do it?" a certain brown-haired woman said with pleading eyes.

Silence.

"Oh alright! But it will only be for a while okay? Amanda Alonzo you must promise me..." Ginny threw her hands up.

"I can't promise you anything Gin. We never know you might want to stay" Amanda said.

"As if I would want to stay there" Ginny said and stood up.

"Thank you Gin...Oh! Before I forget, your work starts tomorrow... it was an urgent call. Be there around 8."

**BURROW**

"Please tell me I'm doing the right thing. Tell me I'm dreaming..." Ginny said to her parents.

"Dear, it couldn't be that bad... don't worry, you could always floo us or send us an owl." Her mother patted her back.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ginny said sadly.

"Don't worry poppet... I'm sure she won't bite!" Arthur comforted her.

"Please don't tell Ron, Harry, and Hermione...not even the rest of my brothers. They just wouldn't take it." Ginny pleaded shaking her head.

Molly gave her daughter an assuring smile. "We are going to miss you dear."

Laughter can be heard from the living room which means the trio has come home. "Who's gonna miss who?" Ron asked "I overhead something about missing someone..."

"Ronald Weasley, are you eavesdropping?" Molly had both of her hands in her hips.

"Don't get me wrong Mum... we just arrived from work. Yo Ginny, what are you doing here? What's wrong? You all look so sad." Ron settled himself at the couch opposite from his parents.

"Yeah, is there something wrong Mrs. Weasley? Hey Gin, so good to see you!" Harry asked as he too settled beside Ron.

"Hello Gin...what brings you here?" Hermione looked worried as she removed her cloak and placed it in the cloak rack. She settled herself on the arm of the couch where Harry and Ron are seating.

Arthur and Molly looked at each other then at Ginny. Ginny sighed as she cleared her throat "Nothing's wrong!"

"Are you sure?" Ron eyed Ginny carefully.

Arthur and Molly said in unison "Why don't yah ask Ginny over here..."

The trio shifted they're gaze to Ginny who in return laughed slowly and looked at her parents with the 'yeah, thanks a lot" look "Uhm... I have a new job! Isn't it great?" she clasped her hands together.

"That's it? Whew! I thought it was something worst...I'm happy for you Ginster" Ron sighed deeply and looked calm.

"Oh! That's great!" Harry smiled.

"Yeah... we thought like you were having a baby or something." Hermione had a big smile on her face.

"Well, I'm not quitting my job at St. Mungo's or anything but they just assigned me to a private patient." Ginny said as she tried to keep her smile.

"And you came here all the way from the city to tell us that?" Ron said. "Is there something more?"

"The thing is... if I take this job I...I-" Ginny stammered.

"She would have to move in with her patient... you know live there and everything" Molly blurted out.

"Mum!!" Ginny stared at her mother.

"I was simply saying what you have difficulty in doing... besides look at them, do you see worried faces? I don't think so Virginia" Molly said calmly.

Ginny looked at the trio and saw calm and happy faces. 'God if only they knew...'

Hermione was the one to speak first "Isn't that making you a house maid?"

"I have to take care of my patient which means that I have to do exactly that..." Ginny massaged her forehead.

"Isn't that abuse? It's not in your job description to play house maid..." Harry said

Ginny breathed slowly "It may not say that but it comes along the package Harry..."

"I suppose it's alright... when do you start this house maid thingy?" Ron said as he took off his shoes followed by his socks.

"For the last time it's not a house maid thingy... it's called catering to the needs of my patient..."

"It looks like it..." Ron added

"Well, I came here to say goodbye that's all... besides it may take like 6 months or maybe more before I'll be able to see you guys again. I may not be here on Christmas..." Ginny was able to breathe.

"When exactly are you leaving?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow... it was an emergency call." Ginny replied

"Demanding aren't we??" Harry said as he took Hermione's hand and slowly massaged it.

"Well... my patient is very ill, says Amanda, and any day now she could be dead. Like POOF!" Ginny snapped her fingers.

"Did you finish packing?" Hermione asked with concern. "I can help if you want to..."

"Nah, it's okay. I did it before I came here... Mum, I'm kinda tired do you mind if I sleep at my old room?" Ginny said almost in a whisper.

"Of course Virginia... the Burrow is always open for you." Molly took hold of Ginny's hand and led her to her room.

"I'll go to sleep too... all this stress is getting me nowhere..." Hermione yawned as she made her way to their room.

"She asked for your permission right?" Ron looked at his father.

"Yes, she did ask us but really it's her decision. We support her decision but we gotta trust her Ron... she'll be fine. She's a big girl now... I give you our word" Arthur assured Ron.

"Big girl or not she is still my baby sister..." Ron said sadly.

Harry and Ron left the room and went upstairs to change. "You're worried about Ginny huh?"

"Who? Me? No!" Ron said defensively, scratching his head.

"Uh Huh... RIGHT!" Harry emphasized the last word.

"Oh bugger off Harry..." Ron was starting to get pissed. As he passed by Ginny's room, he paused a bit. He looked at Hermione who kept on blabbing to Ginny about girly stuff and he looked at Ginny.

Ginny looked at her doorway and saw Ron. She gave him a smile and continued listening to Hermione.

**NIGHT**

"Good night, sweet pea!" Arthur kissed Ginny's forehead.

"Good night, dear!" Molly kissed Ginny too.

They were about to leave when Ginny hugged them. "I'll miss you guys!" she said as tears came falling from her eyes.

"We'll miss you too..." Molly cooed in her ear.

"We love you so don't worry..." Arthur patted Ginny's back.

"EHEM!" Ron was standing on the doorway.

Molly and Arthur both looked his way and with last goodbye they left Ginny.

"Hey, Ginster!" Ron entered her quarters and sat at the edge of Ginny's bed.

"Hey, Ronster!" Ginny called Ron by the nicknames they named themselves.

"Look Gin, it may sound a bit-" Ron was having a hard time telling Ginny what he wanted to say.

Ginny eyed his brother and hugged him tightly "I'll miss you Ron... I'll be alright, I promise!"

Ron smiled at what Ginny said "Please be careful. You still are my Ginster... we'll I guess that's what I wanted to say... night!" Ron took one last look on Ginny and closed the door.

Ginny slumped back in her bed "Great! Just great!"

**NEXT DAY**

**June 22nd **

DING! DONG!

'Merlin if I had it my way I would still be sleeping in my warm bed.' Ginny thought as she pressed the doorbell.

"Good Morning! May I help you?" an old man around his 50's answered the door.

"Hi! I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm the mediwitch..."

"Ah, the mediwitch. Please follow me." He led her to a room. "Please sit while I call the mistress." With that he left Ginny.

Instead of sitting down Ginny walked around the room. It wasn't her style to sit around and wait. Looking around she noticed books on the shelf. 'Must be the library... its cosy here.'

"You like the room?"

Ginny was startled at hearing the voice. She spun around and saw a pale faced woman.

"Did I scare you, my dear?" the woman asked as she entered the room.

"Oh, no not at all... I'm a little jumpy these days" Ginny smiled.

"Please sit. This is the study room." The woman gestured to the couch opposite her as she sat.

"Thank you!" Ginny sat down.

"St. Mungo's sent you right? I'm sorry for being a burden..."

"Burden? Oh no, ma'am... it's really nothing. I love my job." Ginny shook her head in disapproval.

"You see, I don't want people to see me. I don't want their pity"

"I understand perfectly... people tend to overreact." Ginny answered.

"How rude of me...Giles please fetch us some coffee..." a small smile curved up on the woman's lips.

"You have a beautiful home ma'am." Ginny complimented.

"Why, thank you dear... I designed it myself. Well let's get down to business shall we. Your name is Virginia Weasley, correct?" the woman asked.

"They informed you correctly ma'am..."

"I have many sources around..."

Giles entered the room with coffee. "Coffee mistress, miss" he placed them on the table in between Ginny and his mistress.

"Please..." the woman offered Ginny the coffee.

"Thank you!" Ginny took the cup. It was still warm so she blew the surface. She was about to drink it when she inhaled the scent of the coffee. She slowly lowered her cup and placed it in the table. "I'll have it later..."

The woman smiled at Ginny with amusement in her eyes. "You don't drink coffee?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong... I do. It's just that. Did you-" Ginny was hesitant because she might think of her rude for asking.

"Mother, where are you?" A man called out.

"In the drawing room..." the woman answered clearly.

Footsteps can be heard approaching them. When the door flew open, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"**YOU!**" Ginny and the man said in unison.


	3. Sweet Surrender

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**AN: Gah! I am so sorry if I just suddenly revised my story but I felt like it needed something and I hope you still like it. Please review!**

**-aLottaFaGiNa**

**CHAPTER 2: SWEET SURRENDER**

"What are you doing here?" The man hissed as he entered the room.

"I believe I don't have to answer that question..." Ginny said stubbornly.

"Why you little-" the man was about to approach her but a hand stopped him.

"Calm down, Draco... Sit down!" Narcissa Malfoy said with firmness in her voice.

Draco sent Ginny a threatening look as he did what his mother told him. "What's this about mother?"

"Well... you sent for a mediwitch right? There you have it." She looked at Ginny.

"WHAT? Ginny Weasley? No, that's not possible. I asked for the best mediwitch they've got... we can't have her as your mediwitch... I won't allow it!" Draco angrily said.

"I'm keeping her Draco... I like her" she smiled sweetly at Ginny.

'Hello? I'm still here...' Ginny thought as mother and son continued to argue.

"Mother, you don't know what she might do to you... she's horrible. She'll just poison you and take your money and-" he was cut off by Ginny

"I am not that LOW Malfoy... just so you know; I have my own money. I don't need your filthy money. If you will excuse me! I have better things to do than sit here and be insulted." Ginny stood up and was about to leave.

"Ginny, please... sit back down." Narcissa pleaded.

"Mother, why are you stopping her? Let her go!" Draco said.

"No. Now, Draco you shut you mouth and Ginny come sit down." Narcissa said in a commanding tone. Despite her anger, Ginny sat back down and Draco held his tongue.

"Draco, she is the best there is and she knows this...just afraid to admit it... you will not object to this because I'm keeping her." Draco was about to open his mouth when Narcissa continued "and about her not knowing what to give me, I think she is perfectly capable of aiding me... why, I tested her and she passed." She gave a smile to Ginny.

"Huh? Bu-" Draco protested

Narcissa raised her right hand "Any ordinary mediwitch could not notice such a small thing but she did and that's why I'm keeping her. End of discussion"

"Mrs. Malfoy... I regret doing this but... I can't accept this job" Ginny calmly said trying to avoid Draco's smirk.

Narcissa laughed "And why not?"

"Because-"

Narcissa shook her head "I will not have another mediwitch who doesn't know what to give me... I refuse to accept your resignation to this job"

"Mom, just let her leave and be over with it..." Draco couldn't hold it any longer as he walked out of the room banging the front door.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about him. He's at work most of the time so he probably will not see you around or even notice you're here... Ginny, ah may I call you Ginny?" when Ginny gave her approval she continued "Please reconsider this... when I'm cured, hopefully, I'll let you go. I don't want lose such talented witch. I may sound demanding and selfish but I will not last a day with any other witch... I will simply send them back. I'm kind of selective of my mediwitch."

Ginny stared at Narcissa Malfoy. She wasn't the kind of person who would back out when trouble is involved. "Alright... I don't know why I'm doing this but I'll do it. Merlin help me!"

Narcissa laughed at Ginny's plea "Giles will show you to your room. You might want to rest after our little discussion; I too am a bit tired and will have a nap. Oh, dinner's at 6" she left Ginny and immediately Giles appeared at the doorway.

"Please follow me Miss..." Giles led her to her room. "Mistress' room is just around the corner at the left and Master Draco is two doors opposite the Mistress' room. Your things are carried to your room, miss"

"You know, Giles... you don't have to tell me where your Master's room is." Ginny informed the butler.

"Just thought you might want to know... in case."

"Thank you..." Ginny entered the room provided for her. A small gasp escaped from her lips. The room was exquisite. It was huge and nicely decorated. She walked over to the window and saw mountains and lakes. She sighed seeing the view, it was so relaxing. It makes her forget about all her problems. She continued exploring her room.Fireplace was provided in the room and opposite the fireplace was a queen sized bed.

She went over to the bed to feel the smooth cream satin sheets. "This must be really expensive. Of course Ginny, silly, they have the money for it." She said aloud. "Now to start unpacking."

**DINNER AT 6**

"Did you sleep well my dear?" Narcissa asked as she took a sip from her soup.

"I wasn't able to sleep... I was unpacking my things." Ginny politely answered.

"Oh. How is Molly by the way? It's been a while now... Looking at you reminds me of her"

"Mum is doing great... she misses her friends so much. Maybe she could visit here..." Ginny excitedly said

"I would like that."

Narcissa and Ginny finished their dinner and went to the drawing room to talk some more. They talked about many things, simply enjoying each others company.

"How long have you been a mediwitch Ginny?" Narcissa asked

"Well ma'am about... 4 years now and still counting..." Ginny paused for a moment "Ma'am, about the coffee..."

Narcissa laughed "Oh please call me Narcissa. Ma'am makes me feel old." At that last reply the room fell silent. Narcissa stared at Ginny. "I suppose you know what is in it..."

"Not exactly. I have a sensitive nose. I can easily distinguish one scent from another..."

"You know what's it for?"

"No... It just didn't smell right. Something told me that it wasn't just coffee..."

Narcissa smiled "You're right... it was a potion called _**Death angel**_ originally called _Amanita Phalloides_. It makes me control my mediwitch the way I want it to, let her do things that does not concern my health. Almost all of them end up in St. Mungo's. That explains why I can't get any better..."

Ginny had a frightened expression "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't want their medicine. They absolutely don't know what they're giving me. You on the other hand are different... I'm amazed after hearing that you still want to be my mediwitch."

"I admit I was a bit scared but if that happens, I can't do anything about it anymore." Ginny honestly said. "I had a feeling you were the only one in the Malfoys who disliked dark magic."

Narcissa smiled "When they hear the name Malfoy, people always associate it with You-know-who... my husband Lucius, may he rest in peace... was a good man but was easily corrupted when he joined the Death eaters. He was greedy for power and I couldn't stop him. Thankfully, Draco refused to join his father. He refused the power that everybody seeks and I admire him for that..." She sighed. "When I had Draco, I thought I wouldn't live. It was a 50-50 operation, my life or Draco's life but with God by our side we lived. He's the only one I've got now..." she continued.

Ginny reached out to touch Cissa's hand and squeezed it a bit "He wont leave you Cissa... he'll be here with you always."

Cissa took Ginny's hand and smiled "I know that's why I'm trying my best to live for him... enough drama. Tell me about your life."

"Well, living with six brothers wasn't easy and it's still isn't. Mum and Dad always wanted a girl so they didn't stop until they had a baby girl..." She laughed

"It was fun having to deal with my brothers; all of them keep getting into trouble and blaming it on me but Mum would just go ahead and scold them. I can't imagine life without them really. It's amazing I am still sane until now..."

"You have a big family... that's nice. Lucius didn't want any other children. He was contented with one boy to carry out the Malfoy name." She shook her head.

"Cissa, it's already 8:30... You should rest." Ginny informed her.

"Oh! That late already?" Cissa glanced at their grandfather's clock... "My, my... I got carried away." She stood up slowly.

"Me too, we have to talk more tomorrow... tell me more about your condition" Ginny too stood up and went to Cissa's side to help her go up the stairs. When they reached Cissa's room, Ginny helped her settle in her bed.

"You are a lovely woman Ginny. I'm amazed why you aren't married yet... How old are you?" Cissa asked.

"I am 22 and marriage? I don't think men can handle me... my past relationships didn't even last 5 months. I'm always at work and simply don't have time for them."

Cissa laughed "You and Draco have a lot in common... he thinks women are distractions in life. He works a lot and barely have time for me but he makes it up.. You two make a good couple"

"Ha ha... very funny Cissa." Ginny said while fixing the sheets around her bed.

"What? Why not? You look good together you know. You are a fine young woman and Draco is a good looking man..." Cissa smiled at Ginny's facial expression.

"No, no, no... We don't agree on anything. He's one conceited person and very arrogant... I hate men with those qualities... you and I get along much better and we've only been talking for one day..."

"Alright, alright... we do get along much better. Thank you Ginny for taking this job."

Ginny sighed "Your welcome...now, sleep."

Ginny closed Cissa's door and headed to her room. She shook her head remembering what Narcissa said. 'She gotta be kidding me...' she thought as she took her time walking, admiring the wonderful architectures. She entered her room and dressed in her nightgown. She sat on her bed and stared at the wall...

'It's so boring here!' she thought silently as she fetched her book entitled: 'Potions, Curses and Counter curses by Rea Langomez', "Now that's something to keep me occupied." She said as she got comfortable in her bed.

At around midnight she heard footsteps coming from below. That means Draco has arrived from work.

"Well, well, well... guess the weasley stayed" Draco was leaning on her doorway.

"Yeah, I stayed for certain reasons" Ginny eyed Draco carefully as she reached for her robes and securely tied it around her waist.

"Couldn't stay away from me eh?" Draco smirked

"As if... you are one conceited git you know that?" she shook her head as she was heading for the door but Draco blocked her. "What now?" she looked at Draco.

"We're not done yet Weaslette... follow me." He descended from the stairs and waited at the bottom for her. "Are you gonna come down or do I have to carry you down here?"

Ginny just looked at him leave and stayed where she was. She sat back at her bed and resumed her reading when Draco barged in.

"We'll do this my way shall we?" He placed his right hand on her waist and the left at the knee pit of her legs.

"Put me down Malfoy!" Ginny struggled from his grasp but he was just too strong for Ginny.

Draco carried Ginny all the way to the drawing room and roughly placed her on a chair. "As you wish!" He walked past Ginny who stood up to the door but it was locked. She turned around to see Draco smirk.

"Won't work Weasley... I'm much stronger than you." He poured himself a brandy.

"What? Talk. You carried me all the way from my room..." Ginny folded her arms under her bosom knowing very well that she was wearing her nightgown.

"Patience Virginia... I don't want that little temper to go out of control now." Draco took a sip from his drink.

'Virginia? Who does he think he is? Calling me by my first name...' Ginny thought as anger started to grow from within her.

Draco watched Ginny chest rise and fall and her breathing becoming rapid. He had a glimpse of her cleavage. He knew that it irked Ginny when called by her full name "Tsk, tsk... you even look prettier when you get angry."

"Look Malfoy, I don't have time with men who flatter women and end up going in bed together and I don't have time for selfish, arrogant git who thinks he's the most handsome man in the world. If you don't know who I mean...that's you!" You could imagine smoke coming from her nose and ears as she stared at him.

"Aaww... was that a compliment? Thank you!" Draco sarcastically said as he touched his chest to show how much he appreciated it.

"You are so-... argh! Never mind!" she flew her hands in surrender.

Draco laughed at the enraged Ginny. He took a step towards her and another and another until an inch was left between them. Ginny backed away from him and walked over to a corner far from Draco.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?"

"Oh, nothing! Just spending quality time" he placed down his drink on a side table.

"Quality time my ass... what do you want?"

"I'll get to the point Virginia"

"Yeah you do that!"

"I want you to leave this job and go back to the thing you call your home... it would be better if you go now that my mother is sleeping." He finished his 'speech' and sat down near the fireplace.

Ginny chuckled "I can't do that... no."

"No?" Draco looked at her with his brows meeting at the middle of his forehead.

"No, I told you I have my reasons for taking this job and I'm not leaving... you want your mother to die then I'll leave. Your choice, you let me leave your mother dies but if you let me stay your mother lives. It's just logic Malfoy." She was able to calm herself down.

"You give me no choice but to use magic... since you won't accept my suggestion."

"Go ahead... use it. Your mother is an intelligent woman she'll notice there's something wrong with me." She confidently said as she smiled.

"You're right. Mother will notice" he paused walking towards Ginny only this time Ginny didn't attempt to move. "I'll just have to..." He paused again as he looked at Ginny's parted lips.

"What? Have to do what? Threaten me, oh please. That wont work and besi-" she wasn't able to finish what she was saying as Draco's lips captured hers. Ginny struggled at first but Draco just deepened the kiss even more until Ginny's back was against the wall.

Ginny opened her mouth so that she could move away but Draco took this opportunity to slide his tongue inside and placing his arms on her waist; tightening his grip. Soon Ginny was giving in to Draco, she slowly closed her eyes and began placing her hands at the back of his neck and was playing with Draco's hair. Draco left her mouth and began kissing her neck, leaving trails of hot kisses that drove Ginny crazy.

Draco heard Ginny moan in pleasure and he knew that he desired him... wanted him. He slowly untied Ginny's robe and slid his hands inside. He pressed her against the wall feeling her soft breast pressed against his body. Ginny was lost, she couldn't think straight. 'Get your act together... he's a Malfoy for goodness sakes.' Her mind screamed. She was too weak to object from his kisses. Draco captured her lips again only this time deepening the kiss more.

Finally he pulled away. They're foreheads touched as they were panting to catch their breaths. Ginny's eyes were still shut and she felt him nibble on her ear. She shivered at the feel of his breath on her neck. Suddenly Draco released her and stood at the middle of the room and reached for his drink.

"Other women are better than you Weasel... you may go now" he said in an icy tone.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" she yelled and stormed out of the room banging the door. She didn't care if Narcissa woke up. She ran to her room and locked the door. Right now she didn't understand what she felt.

Anger. Hurt. Lust. She never felt this way before, not with anyone. He was playing with her...She leaned behind her door and slowly sat. She hugged herself for comfort and cursed herself at the same time. Curse her body for reacting that way... Curse the Malfoy's... curse Draco Malfoy.

**-#-#-#-#-**

"That was not very nice Draco." Leah frowned.

He chuckled. "I know but at that time I was determined to have her out by any means possible. I think that was the time I fell in love with her."

Leah looked at the man before her with pity. "Would you like to continue tomorrow?"

He gratefully nodded and said his thank you.

"How are Leo and Lyra?"

He paused for a moment. "They are turning 9 years old next month. They seem to look like their mother as each day passes by especially Lyra. She is the spitting image of Ginny. I better go. Thank you again."

"Send my regards to them."

With one last nod he left her office. He weaved his way through the streets of London. A few people hwo recognized him nodded his way and he smiled at them. From afar it may seem he is happy but if they just look closely..They would see his hollow eyes and sad smile.


	4. The Deal

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**AN: Please tell me your thoughts about my revised story..please! thank you!**

**-aLottaFaGiNa**

**CHAPTER 3: THE DEAL**

"Go right in."

"Thank you."

"Ah Good Morning to you again Draco. Shall we continue from where we left?" Leah smiled.

He nodded and sat down at his usual chair. "Where was I?"

**-#-#-#-#-**

**June 23rd **

Narcissa descended the stairs and entered their dinning room. She noticed only Draco was there "Have you seen Ginny? It's already 9 why are you still here?"

"Beats me... so it's Ginny now huh? I wanted to eat with you..." Draco was reading the newspaper.

**MEANWHILE...**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ginny groaned from her bed as she reached out for her alarm. "What time is it?" she said aloud. Her vision was still blurry so she couldn't see clearly. She reached for her alarm clock and rubbed her eyes. It read 8:50. She groaned again and went back to sleep.

"Oh shit! I'm supposed to meet Alice at 9 and Colin for lunch..." she hurriedly grabbed her towel and dashed towards the bathroom.

She quickly shampooed and soaped. When she was done, she dashed back to her room and quickly dressed. 'Damn it!' she cursed to herself as she grabbed her things. On her way down the stairs she got her cellphone from her bag and listened to Colin's message.

**AT THE TABLE**

"That's sweet of you dear anyway she is my mediwitch. I have to call her by her name you know..." she sat at the head table and food began to appear. She got her fork and spoon and began eating. After a few minutes passed, a rumble of footsteps can be heard. Draco smiled mysteriously and placed the newspaper down.

Ginny appeared at the doorway and felt 2 pairs of eyes stare at her. She entered the room dressed in a black V-neck shirt that hugged her body and showed a part of her cleavage, hipster denim and 3-inch high heel shoes. Her long hair was still damped. "Uh hi... I gotta go Cissa. I'm late. I'll be back in the afternoon"

"Wait! Where are you going?" Narcissa asked as she resumed her eating. Draco on the other hand, stared at Ginny continuously.

"St. Mungo's... I have a meeting now." Ginny said.

"Oh... maybe you and Draco could go together." Narcissa suggested making Draco look at her mother.

"Nah but thanks for the offer... Colin's waiting for me." She smiled sweetly as she disappeared from their view, making a mental note that Draco looked absolutely hot in a polo shirt.

"What was that?" Draco asked his mother.

"What? I simply suggested it... why couldn't you two just get along Draco? She is a nice woman" Narcissa asked as she placed her table napkin aside.

"Mother, you know the Weasleys and the Malfoys don't get along." Draco didn't like talking about it. It irks him just hearing the word.

Narcissa laughed "Oh Draco. You still believe that logic?"

"Well, it's not my fault I grew up this way." Draco defensively said.

"Just give her a chance Draco... she's a very talented witch. You should see that since you have the 'eye' for women. She's a pureblood although not that rich."

"Mom, I don't care if she has THE talent. And my 'eye' is working perfectly well. There's no way you'll change my mind about her mother."

"I just have to make you agree with me then..." Narcissa said sweetly.

"How exactly will you do that, Mother? Please do tell." He cocked his left brow and smiled at his mother.

"Oh nothing much... I'll just cancel all the paper work that allows me to give you the vaults I own at Gringgots, change my beneficiary in my will... hmm what else? Oh and donate our property to charity." She smiled as Draco's smile disappeared. "Wouldn't that be lovely? I'm sure we will be of good help. We'll also be abl-"

Draco rudely interrupted his mother "You can't do that Mother..."

"Watch me, Draco. You wait and see. Malfoys always get what they want" She calmly said upon seeing her son's expression

"Alright, alright you win... she stays." Draco stood up to leave for work.

"I knew you would see it from my view. Thank you dear. Off you go!" she innocently smiled, patting his back.

"Yeah, yeah..." Giles handed Draco his cloak and bag and he disapparated with a scowl on his face.

**AT WORK**

BANG!

Blaise Zabini looked up from his work. "Easy there Draco" he watched Draco murmur under his breath and placed his things on his desk. "You don't have to bang the door..."

Draco heavily sighed "She is evil you know that?"

"Who? The Weasley girl you mentioned yesterday? She's out of the house now, isn't she?" Blaise asked.

"No, not weasel but she is evil too... it's my Mother and NO...she's still at the manor!" Draco sat down and closed his eyes.

"You mean to tell me you're plan didn't work? Tsk tsk" he found Blaise sitting in front of his desk. "And you call yourself the LADY'S man. Yeah right!"

"Give me a break, Blaise. Mum wouldn't let Weasley go and I wouldn't agree with her... she bribed me into agreeing with her." Draco angrily said.

"Bribe? Your mother? Ohhhh this is juicy, talk Draco" Blaise suddenly became interested.

"She said IF I wouldn't allow her to stay she would cancel the transfer of vaults to my name, change her beneficiary of the will and donate our property to charity."

"So basically you're poor...?" Blaise analysed what Draco said. Draco nodded and run his fingers through his hair. "Wow! She really got you there... what did you do?"

"I had no other option but to agree!" Draco was really pissed. "I'm sure she has something to do with this. She must've persuaded my mother to do it."

"Calm down bro... didn't your 'If you can't beat them join them?' theory work?"

"No, it didn't. Although I can tell you that she's a good kisser..." Draco smirked. "But back to the topic, she's really, really bugging me."

"Hmmm.. Look at it this way; after your mother is cured she'll be out of your life forever." Blaise said. "I on the other hand would like to meet her!"

Draco looked at Blaise "You serious man? Nah, you don't want to do that... let's get to work."

"Yes right but before that I've done a little research on her. It's interesting, her life I mean." Blaise poured himself a drink. "You want one?" when Draco nodded, Blaise poured another glass and handed it to him.

"What did you find out?"

"Someone told me that she hasn't had any decent relationships lately. Quite many o' them" Blaise sat and examined his nails.

Draco laughed "Probably dumped her..."

"Actually it's the other way around. She dumped them." Blaise corrected Draco. Draco crocked his brow. "Yeah, no one lasted 6 months with her. And get this one o' them was the famous Harry Potter."

"Potter? Got dumped by a Weasley?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"I know..."

"Who else?" Draco curiously asked.

"I thought you weren't interested?" Blaise congratulated himself as he managed to trigger his best friend's curiosity.

"You started it..."

"Okay... lemme see. There was Finnigan, Thomas, Potter... mentioned that already, Boot, Corner, some other guy in Hufflepuff and yeah another one from Drumstrang"

"You're right they are quite many... all are a bunch of losers. How come a girl like her can manage to survive after many break ups?" Draco snorted.

"She is a strong one and feisty too. Tell you what I bet you can't make her fall in love with you." Blaise said.

"Can too..." Draco challenged Blaise.

"Oh really? Well... let's do this. Whoever wins will have an all expense pay trip to Hawaii and 5,000 galleons" Blaise smiled at Draco.

"We have a deal." Draco smiled as he started thinking of plans to make the little weasel fall in love with him.

Blaise stood from the table and walked over to his but remembered something "You know the rules, don't you? Never fall in love with her."

"ME?! Fall in love with her? I'm gonna win this bet...you'll see"

"Yes we shall"

**LUNCH**

"We'll this is really not important... we, the WIZARDZ, would like you to be one of the models for our issue next month..."

"Colin, all you had to do was ask or call me. Why does this have to be so formal?" Ginny looked up from her book she had been reading when she entered the Three Broomsticks: "Book of Potions: Mix and Match by Junalyn Magdaluyo" and placed it in her bag.

"Really? I thought it would disrupt your work..." Colin happily said

"Don't be silly. Narcissa was ok with it and Amanda just explained some stuff" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Sorry... anyway will you do it? We're featuring the famous and successful people in the wizarding world." Colin smiled

Ginny chocked from her drink "Wha- what? I won't do it. I'm not famous and definitely not successful. I'm pretty sure Harry would be there but me? I don't think so Colin"

"You don't think you're famous? Hahahaha that's really funny you know. You have been featured many times by magazines, haven't you even read one?" Ginny shook her head. "That's because you're too damn proud to admit it. Please do this, my job depends on it"

Ginny looked at the begging Colin "I dunno. Lately I can't say no to people who ask my help especially when they beg."

"Harry, Hermione and some other people would be there... c'mon please?" Colin gave Ginny the puppy-eye look.

"How could I refuse that face?" She cupped Colin's chin and smiled.

"Thank you! You don't know how you made me SO happy... anyway, tell me more about Mr. Smarty pants"

She looked out the window "He's one son of a bitch Colin... I don't know what he's playing at but two can play that game." Ginny said hoping to have a reaction from Colin but didn't. She looked at Colin whose eyes were fixed elsewhere. "Colin?"

"UH-OH!" was the only words that came out from Colin's lips.

"Uh-Oh isn't good. What's wrong? Seen a witch or something?" Ginny joked but seeing Colin's reaction she turned around and saw Draco Malfoy enter the Three Broomsticks with a good looking guy following behind. "Great!"

"They're coming this way Gin..." Colin looked at Ginny whose expression is the same as his. Colin reached out for Ginny's hand on the table. "Work with me okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't ask... here they come!" Colin waited for the right moment. Draco and his friend passed by. "Honey, when are you gonna marry me?" he said loud enough to get their attention.

Ginny's eyes widen in shock at what Colin said. She blushed a little and just laughed softly. Draco overheard this and stopped right beside their table. "Well, well, well... if it isn't the weaslette. I thought you had a meeting? Looks like a date to me..." Draco suddenly said.

"Sod off Malfoy. It isn't your business to know where I am and what I am doing..." Ginny hissed.

"Sir, here's your table." The waitress gestured the table where Ginny and Colin were sitting.

"You must make a mistake Miss. This is our table." Ginny looked at her with a confused look.

Colin brought his hand to his forehead as he bounced it back and again. "Double UH-OH!"

"Honey bear, what the bloody hell is going on?" Ginny asked while making sure she sounded sweet.

"My superior told me that she reserved a table here for me to meet few of the people whom will be featured for our issue. She didn't exactly tell me who those people were." Colin sighed. "Why don't you take a seat?"

"She WHAT?"

"Don't shout weaslette... you are an embarrassment to the wizarding world." Draco smirked at Blaise.

Ginny sent him a glare and looked away. "I'm sorry but my friend here didn't introduce us, I'm Zabini... Blaise Zabini." He offered his hand to Ginny.

She took it and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you again Blaise. Long time no see but now see now..." she laughed at her statement and he did too.

"You're a funny woman you know that? I heard you were working for Draco."

"Yeah, too bad for him because I'm about to make his life a living hell. The hell I've experienced at Hogwarts for six fucking years." she clearly said every word of it. "Honey, is there something you miss to tell me again?" she turned to face Colin who smiled at her address.

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles "I'm so sorry dear... I was caught up with work that I didn't ask. Anyway there should be one more." He glanced at the entrance door. A woman around the same age as Ginny entered.

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley?" a woman with long blond hair squealed.

Ginny looked at her as if she's crazy but as soon as she recognized her face, a gasp escaped from her lips "OH MY GOD!!!! Is that really you? It's been so long, why haven't you called me? I've missed you so much!!!" Ginny said as she stood up to get a better view of her.

"Yeah it's me... just came back from Paris. Taking over Dad is not that easy... WOW! You look great!" The woman said as she hugged Ginny.

"I can't believe it... you really came back Luna..." Colin said while standing up and giving her a hug while the two men where left to wonder who this woman is. "Please sit down..."

"Am I late? I totally forgot until my secretary reminded me." Luna Lovegood was overjoyed at seeing his friends.

"I'm sure you know Blaise and Malfoy." Colin looked at the two men as Luna nodded in agreement. "We'll let's get down to business shall we? We want you, all of you, to be our models for our issue next month. The Wizards are featuring the most famous and successful in the wizarding world. I've come here as a representative of our magazine to have your answers." He explained clearly.

"Uh... Famous? You got the wrong girl Colin... I'm not successful either." Luna chuckled

"I told him that already but he wouldn't listen..." Ginny added as she looked at Luna.

"Still... we chose you to be one of them. It's either yes or no." Colin folded his arms on his chest.

"Always the humble type, eh weaslette? If I know you wanted to join even when they didn't invite you..." Draco said.

"Oh yeah? Well... at least I'm humble unlike you... Arrogant and conceited git who has nothing to do but tease Weasley for being poor. Get a life Malfoy" Ginny retorted back. "I don't have time for such childish games. Luna, you want to go to the bathroom?"

"Sure, excuse us..." Luna and Ginny stood up to go to the bathroom. When they arrived inside Ginny kicked the door angrily. "Gin, don't let him get to you. You are much better than that."

"I know... I just hate him Luna. As long as that git is alive, I'm not expecting my life to be as wonderful as I have planned." She pointed outside.

"Then let's show them what we've got..." Luna got a small bag from her bag full of make-up and flashed Ginny a smile.

**MEANWHILE**

"What are you planning Creevey?" Draco asked in a bored tone.

"I'm just doing my job after all I'll be the one taking your picture." Colin was relaxed talking to Draco. Back at Hogwarts he'd usually stutter around him.

"I thought you hated us?" Blaise asked as he leaned on the table.

"Look that was like 4 or 5 years ago. I am not capable of holding a grudge against a person. But you and Ginny will never get along." He directed his last sentence to Draco who just rolled his eyes.

"Good you noticed Creevey... I'm not gonna do it" Draco said.

"But..." Colin protested.

"We'll do it. We would be glad to..." Blaise suddenly said.

"No we aren't" Draco argued with Blaise.

"YES, we will." Blaise looked at Draco menacingly.

After a few minutes they returned to their table looking radiant. Ginny had her hair pony tailed and had a little make-up on while Luna clipped her hair at the side and had make-up too.

"Sorry we took so long..." Luna said as she took her seat opposite Blaise and Ginny beside Colin.

The three men were looking totally awestruck by the two ladies. If Draco hadn't used his hand as support for his face he was sure he would have his jaw drop to the floor.

'Sweet Merlin! Get a grip Draco.' He scolded himself as the thought of a glamoured up Ginny turned him on.

Ginny glanced at her watch. "Is this gonna take a minute more because I'm quite busy today."

"They have agreed." Colin smiled at his success.

"Then I'm not joining..." she stood up.

"Wait Gin!" she heard Colin say as she exited The Three Broomsticks. He tugged her arm as she was about to make a run for it.

"What? Let me go now Colin." she yanked her arm back.

"You said you would do it and now you're taking it back?"

"If Malfoy is doing it then I wouldn't. I don't want to make my life a living hell."

"I'm not liking this either..." a voice said behind Colin.

Ginny turned around to see Draco. "What do you want now?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Gin, I think it's best if you didn't fight with Malfoy now." Colin was about to drag her back inside but Ginny held up her hand.

"You stay out of this Colin... I don't want to end up fighting with you." Ginny kept her eyes on Draco.

"Lovers Quarrel huh? How sweet! Please don't let me disturb." He turns back around.

Ginny's anger was about to reach its peak. "Don't tell me you're afraid of me?"

He smirked and turned to face her "You wish Weaslette... I wouldn't touch you even if we are the last person here in the world."

"Poor you! You know I pity you... you don't know how to live."

"I perfectly know how to live... don't tell me that as if you know me because you don't." Draco furiously said while continuously taking steps towards Ginny and stopped leaving only 6 inches between them.

"Prove it to me... You don't even know how to love how much more living your life. The cold-hearted Draco Malfoy."

"You talk some kinda expert in love. Why, you don't even last 6 months in your relationships. I'm sorry Dr. 'Love' but I don't believe in relationships and most definitely I don't believe in love. So keep your free lecture to yourself and stop bugging other people's lives!"

Ginny was speechless. 'How did he know about my love life?' she thought as tears were gathering in her eyes. 'Maybe he's right... I should keep my business to myself.'

"What don't have any smart comments? Just as I thought. Typical Weasley." Draco wore his famous smirked.

"You know" she said almost in a whisper "you're pretty good at making my life miserable but you're right." She felt a single tear slide in her cheek and ran. She didn't care which direction she took as long as she's far away from Malfoy.

Ginny left leaving a slightly guilty Draco. He watched Ginny and shouted "Wait! Ginny!" But he was too late, Ginny disappeared.

"Thanks a lot, Malfoy!" Colin shook his head and made his way back inside the Three Broomsticks.


	5. Guilt and Passion

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**AN: I am in a hyper mode right now..haha got so many ideas and I need to write it.. please help me by reviewing..hehe thanks a lot!**

**-aLottaFaGiNa**

**CHAPTER 4: GUILT AND PASSION**

Later that night Draco arrived home very tires. After Ginny left, Luna, Blaise and himslef signed the contract. They were told that they would just be informed in 2 or 3 weeks for the shoot. He couldn't stop thinking about Ginny. What he said must've hurt her badly. He felt guilt rush through him when he saw Ginny ran.

He ascended the stairs and stopped right in front of Ginny's room. He had decided that afternoon that he went too far and would apologize to her. He raised his hand to knock but decided that he'll do it tomorrow.

'Maybe I'll disturb her sleep...' he thought as he made his way to his room. He took off his coat followed by his tie then he thought 'Wait, why do I care if I wake her or not this is my house...'

He went back again to Ginny's room and was ready to knock. He couldn't do it. He went back to his room and sat on a couch near the fireplace. 'Damn... why does apologizing to someone become hard? Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut Draco?' he scolded himself for being such an asshole.

"I definitely need some sleep..." he said out loud and got ready for bed.

**GINNY**

**On that same day**

Ginny ran as fast as she could. 'What did I do to deserve this?' she thought as more tears gush out from her eyes. She didn't care where she went as long as she's far away from Draco. His words wounded her... it was true; her relationships didn't even last six months. She just didn't need to hear the truth. It was painful enough as it is.

After several hours, at exactly 4:00 pm, it started to rain. She decided to go back to the Manor and was greeted warmly by Narcissa. She entered the manor soaking wet.

"Hello, Dear! My, my, my... where have you been? You're soaking wet." Narcissa said as she gestured Giles to fetch a towel.

Ginny smiled weakly "We need to talk..."

"Okay... let's proceed to the drawing room and you can dry yourself there." Narcissa smiled

"No, I think what I'm about to say is short and I wont be here any longer." Narcissa looked at her confused "I don't like, no let me rephrase that... I don't want to live in the Manor."

"What? But why?" Narcissa was extremely sad upon hearing Ginny's announcement.

"I wanna live in my own uh... house Cissa... right now, things are " Ginny nervously said as she played with her fingers.

"You won't be my mediwitch any longer?" Narcissa sadly questioned.

"No, I will still be but I just won't live here. Please Cissa... I will come by every other week to check on you."

Narcissa looked at the pleading Ginny. She will be sad by her departure but if she's not happy... Narcissa wouldn't force her. "Alright... if you insist." She sighed heavily. Ginny gently took Cissa hand and squeezed it a little.

"Everything will be alright... I promise." Ginny said and let go of Cissa's hand. Few minutes passed and Ginny disapparated.

**NEXT MORNING**

**June 24th **

Draco was up early at exactly 7:30. The guilt was still there and he didn't have that much sleep last night. He knocked at his mother's room but didn't find her there. He then walked over to Ginny's room and knocked but no one answered and so he went in.

Ginny wasn't there. The room was empty, even her things weren't there. Draco wondered if his mother had asked that she be transferred to another room. He heard noises coming from the dining room. 'That must be them." He thought as he descended the stairs and head to the dining room.

When he reached the room, he found only his mother eating alone. "Good Morning, mother!" he planted a smile on his face.

His mother just gave him a nod as she continued eating her meal. "Mother, is something wrong?" Draco asked worriedly.

"No, nothing's the matter. Having a bad day that's all." Narcissa forced a smile on her lips.

"C'mon mother... I know you, something is bothering you. Wait, where did your mediwitch go?" He looked for her around the room but he saw none.

Narcissa looked at Draco and simply said "She left."

"Huh? Why?"

"I didn't know you were troubled about her?" she smiled at Draco's question. "About your question, yesterday she came back mid-afternoon. I sensed that something went wrong earlier... poor girl she must've been crying, her eyes were all puffy. Anyway she asked me if it would be alright that she doesn't live here. When I asked her the reason... she wouldn't tell me."

"So, she's not your mediwitch anymore?" Draco asked.

"She still is. She told me she'll come by every other week to check on me." Narcissa made a frown.

"What's wrong Mother?"

"Maybe it was wrong to hire her. She really is a nice woman... she isn't only my mediwitch but she was also my friend. I mean I only got to spend and talk with her for one day."

Draco fell silent. He didn't have the heart to tell his mother that it was his fault that Ginny was gone. "Oh!"

"It just doesn't make sense really. Well, you seem early today... what's your agenda?"

"Early meeting today..." he glanced at his watch to make an excuse "I have to go. I'll see you later." He kissed his mother goodbye and went off to work. 'Don't worry she'll come back after a few days...' he assured himself.

**July 25th **

Days turned into weeks and still no sign of Ginny. Draco had been waking up and coming home early to see if she has come back yet. 'Why am I worried about the weaslette? I should be happy she's gone.' He thought as he paced back and forth at his study. 'Get a grip Draco...'

The door creaked open and he turned around hoping to see Ginny but found his mother instead. "Want to have coffee with me?" she asked as she showed Draco the tray she carried.

"Mother, we have house elves to do that..." he took the tray from her and placed it on his table.

"I dismissed the house elves... we only have Giles now. Honestly they are too many." She sat down at a chair facing his and Draco taking the chair beside her.

"What? Who's going to cook for us? You absolutely cannot. You are too weak."

"I need the exercise. Besides don't you want to taste my cooking again?"

"Hmmm... Only if you cook my favourite meal." Draco smiled at his mother.

"Of course dear..." she smiled a little.

They didn't talk much while drinking their coffee. They usually just talk about Lucius Malfoy and his doings but Draco didn't like to dwell too much on the past. It would just hurt them both.

"By the way Mother... did Gin- I mean Weasley leave an address to which we can reach her?" Draco suddenly asked his mother hoping she didn't notice that he almost called her Ginny.

Narcissa found his question unnecessary since he himself wanted her out of the house "No, she didn't. She said she would just contact me. Why?"

"Nothing... it usually is this way when mediwitch lives on another house."

"Well... she told me things are complicated right now. You want to tell me something? Maybe something happened that afternoon? Something that concerns you?"

"I got nothing to do with it Mum... besides I was at work how should I know what's going on." Draco defensively said.

"Calm down... I'm just asking. You told me something about a magazine yesterday. How did it go?" Narcissa sipped her coffee.

Draco frowned when he heard magazine. He thought of Ginny instantly. "Model of some sort for the next issue, something about successful and famous..."

"Oh. Well?"

"Well what, Mother?"

"Did you accept?"

He sighed deeply "Yes I did... let's talk about something else. How was your day?" Draco changed the subject.

"The usual... anyway, I need to sleep now. I'm kind of tired. Pity really, I was really looking forward for a great time with her..." Narcissa stood from where she sat and placed her cup on the tray. "If you don't mind dear, please return the tray." Draco nodded and she smiled, kissed him on the forehead and went to bed.

Draco sat there thinking. 'Tomorrow... I'll pay a little visit at St. Mungo's maybe she's there. She'll hear me out for sure and then we'll talk about mother and she'll come back. Yeah that should do it...' he thought as he placed his coffee on the tray and went to the kitchen.

**NEXT DAY**

**July 26th **

Ginny glanced over to Amanda's side "Yeah and Fickle weeds will be replaced in the commonly used ingredients... it has become rare actually."

"Yeah, maybe we'll place it in the uhm... restricted section. What you think?" Amanda suggested and looked at the other members of the board.

Everybody agreed with Amanda's suggestion. "Alright, that's settled. Meetings over." Ginny declared and one by one they left the conference room. "Amanda, I wanna resign my position. Being a head in potions department is tough stuff plus other mediwitches just grab any ingredient. I wanna stay home for a change." She complained.

Amanda smiled at Ginny. "Dear, that's why we placed you there. You know a lot about things and you continue to expand your knowledge by reading that book." Amanda pointed at the book Ginny set aside while they were having a meeting. "How about your charge?"

"Yeah that too... Remind me why I'm doing this job again..."

"Excuse me Miss Weasley... you have a visitor waiting." Angelie Ortiz, the secretary of Ginny, informed her.

"Oh okay... tell her to wait for a few minutes." She said to Angelie but added "Wait, is the person a she?"

Angelie smiled mysteriously "Uh... why don't you see for yourself." She exited the room.

"Now that's weird Amanda... my own secretary being mysterious and all. It gives me the creeps. I gotta go. I have to entertain this 'visitor' of mine" she smiled, got her book and exited the room too. After a few minutes Amanda followed Ginny out and proceeded to her office.

Ginny was taking her time walking. Her office was at the top floor, she could just apparated but she still preferred to walk. When she reached the third floor Angie was miraculously smiling while working. Ginny observed her for a moment and thought that she was crazy. "Are you alright Angie?"

"I'm fine..." Angie sighed dreamily.

"Is she inside?" Ginny said as she made her way to her office.

"Yeah... go right in."

Ginny wanted to laugh but afraid that she might hurt Angie's feelings so she kept it to herself. She opened the door and walked in. Nobody was there. "Hello?" 'This is weird... maybe she left. Oh well.' She walked over to her desk and saw papers scattered there.

Draco was at the very corner of Ginny's office. He watched her as she analyzed the papers at her desk. Ginny's back was facing him so she couldn't see anyone from behind at all.

He never noticed how Ginny had grown through out these years. Her womanly curves formed perfectly. She has long and smooth legs, her bosom was a little bigger than the normal breast size for her age and her long flaming red hair with curly ends which stop at her waist. 'She is a beautiful woman. Wait... beautiful? A weasley? Since when?' he thought as he tried to disregarded his thoughts.

He silently walked over to Ginny and took a peek at what she was reading. He could smell her perfume and as he inched closer he inhaled another scent coming from her hair. 'Vanilla and peach... Hmmm not a bad choice.' He thought.

"What seem to be the problem?" he said near her ear.

Ginny was so engrossed at what she was reading that she didn't notice Draco behind her until he said something. "What the fuck?!?" she exclaimed as she shoved the person away and took her wand from her pocket.

Draco stumbled back and got hit by Ginny's arm at the nose. "Are you trying to BLOODY kill me Weaslette?" he hissed.

Ginny was ready to strike any minute when she heard Draco's voice. She still aimed her wand at him "Goddamn it Malfoy... don't sneak up on me like that. I was scared to death"

"He, ha wah I opposed oh know yu eact tha wa!" he said, holding his nose and muttered something under his breath. He sat at the chair near him.

"What did you say?" she wasn't able to make out the words he said.

He scowled at her and cursed as his nose started to bleed.

Ginny lowered her wand. "Well, it wasn't my fault...it was just reflex Malfoy. My secretary tells me that I have a visitor and when I came in no one was there. What did you expect me to do? Put my arms around you and kiss you?" she yelled.

Draco was busy looking after his nose to even bother listening to Ginny. "Fine... I can't let you have dripping blood on my carpet." She shoved off Malfoys hand and examined his nose then took her wand and muttered a spell. In an instant the bleeding stopped and Draco's nose was back to normal. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ginny crossed her arms at her chest.

"I came here to tell you something but got hit instead." Draco touched his nose.

Ginny looked at her watch. "I'll give you a second." She counted silently and said "Okay, you're time's up." She opened the door to let Draco pass.

"Jeez! All I need is five minutes and then I'm out"

Ginny closed her door. "Talk." She walked over to her desk and sat on top of it.

Draco paced the room and was having a hard time. "You see... about you know, what happened before... uh..."

"What about it?" Ginny was getting interested as she looked at the hesitant Draco. "I haven't got all day Malfoy."

"Well..." he stopped again.

"Tick! Tock! Tick! To-"

"Damn it... I'm trying to say I'm sorry here and you're not making it easy." Draco said frustrated.

Ginny stared at Draco. "You mean to tell me... That you came here to tell me you're sorry about what happened before? Am I right?" Draco sighed and nodded. Ginny burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Draco looked at the laughing form of Ginny.

"Nice prank you have there Malfoy... I- mean...-" she continued laughing.

Draco took Ginny by the shoulders and straitened her, making her face him. "Look at me Virginia... Do I look like I'm joking here?" he said in a serious tone.

Ginny stopped laughing and was staring at his silver-grey eyes. His eyes. She couldn't say anything. "I- uh..." She stuttered.

Draco found himself staring back at her green, lovely eyes. He was like sucked into a world he never knew existed, a world where love is present.

He gently touched her smooth cheek and used his index finger to trace the lining of her jaw. His other hand snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. She gasped at the pull. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came. She was not going to allow herself be tricked twice. She tried to move away from it only made Draco's grip tighten. She instead looked away to her right as she felt her blood rush to her cheeks.

Draco lifted her chin to face him. He saw Ginny blush and thought how beautiful she looked and hoped that he was the only one who made her blush at just one touch.

Before Ginny knew what was happening, Draco's lips slightly brushed her own. She found herself again staring at Draco's hungry eyes. "What... do you re-... really want Malfoy?" She managed to say.

"You" Draco whispered in her ear and nibbled it. He heard a short moan from Ginny. He looked at Ginny one last time before he lowered his lips and kissed her passionately. In an instant her eyes closed and she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms on his neck and drew him closer deepening the kiss. She gave him access and felt his tongue slid inside.

Draco was amazed at Ginny responded to him. Most of the ladies he has kissed didn't give in that easily. They like to beat round the bush but with Ginny he felt... like wanting more. One of his hands played with her curls while the other at her neck.

Ginny was battling her emotions inside. A part of her wanted this to stop and the other wanted to want more. Ginny got her senses back and broke their kiss. Her breathing uneven. She opened her eyes and looked at Draco. "No... I, I mean we can't."

Draco sighed disappointedly. "Right... I'll see you soon Virginia." He gave her a quick kiss before letting her go. He walked out of the room with a smile on his face. 'Making weaslette fall in love with me is gonna be easy...'

Ginny looked at Draco until he disappeared from her view. Angie came running to her office "What happened? He had a smile on his face when he came out... did you manage to get if he has a girlfriend? Wait... you look flushed what happened really?" she asked.

"Nothing... You can leave now." Ginny sat on her chair as she saw a pouting Angie left the room.

She touched her swollen lips and thought about their kiss. His kiss was intensifying...SO intensifying that it left Ginny in a dreamy state.

**-#-#-#-#-**

Leah did not hide her frown from him. "I never knew that happened."

"I was foolish really. The kiss we shared that day was so… no words can describe it really. It was not also part of the plan but I'm glad we did kiss." He smiled at the memory of it.

"And all you thought about was how you could make her fall in love with you?"

"I told you I was foolish back then."


	6. Back to Square One

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**Inu-kana: this is still the same story.. ehhe rest assured. I just added a few details and changed some. D**

**AN: pleaaasseeee review! D thanks!**

**-aLottaFaGiNa**

**CHAPTER 5: BACK TO SQUARE ONE**

"Good Morning"

"Someone is in a good mood today." Leah continued to adjust the camera recorder.

He smiled. "Just remembering something. What are you doing?"

"I wanted to record in a much longer time hence what I am doing."

"I still can't understand why you prefer to use muggle things over magic."

Leah laughed. "And I can't understand why you would prefer to have a muggle doctor than a wizard one."

"Ah you got me there."

"Now that is all done. We should begin now. Let's start a new topic today shall we? Tell me about your mother' sickness."

**-#-#-#-#-**

**July 27th **

Ginny. Ginny. Ginny.

She could hear someone calling her. So far away yet so near...

"GINNY! VIRGINIA ELYZABETH WEASLEY..." Amanda yelled at her ear.

Ginny snapped from her trance. "Huh? You called Mandy?" she asked.

Amanda shook her head. "Obviously you are not with us... something you got in mind? Really Gin, please don't bring personal problems here at work."

Ginny bowed apologizing. "I'm sorry... I was just thin-"

"We'll resume later when Ginny here gets her act together... I wanna see you at my office NOW!" Amanda stood up from where she sat and headed for her office. Other mediwitch who were in the meeting stared at Ginny as they too stood up.

She slowly stood up and walked briskly towards the door before others do. She proceeded to Amanda's office. 'Stupid Malfoy!' She knocked softly in the door and when she heard a soft "Come in.", she went in.

Amanda sat behind her mahogany desk and had her hands clasped. "Sit down Ginny. We need to talk."

Ginny sat in front of her, not even looking up to meet her eyes.

"Ginny... where were you during our meeting? Your body was present but your mind was elsewhere..."

"I was... thinking." Ginny said in almost a whisper. She didn't want Amanda to know that she was thinking about Malfoy and the kiss. Amanda knew that she hated Malfoy and telling her what happened will make her think otherwise.

"Is your patient disconcerting you? You can tell me you know..."

"It's nothing like that. I am enjoying my patient's company." She looked up and saw Amanda's face.

"Someone informed me..." Amanda stood up in front of Ginny. "That you aren't living with the Malfoy's anymore... you know Gin, according to the rules-"

Ginny interrupted Amanda "I know the rules Mandy. I have...uh... Things that I can't do in the manor and they are quite personal."

"And someone also told me that you refuse to accept this offer of the WIZARDZ..."

Ginny was speechless. "How di-.. I mea-.. You know I am beginning to think you are related to Narcissa." She glared at Mandy.

"So, it's true then... Gin, I expect so much from you. You are the best by far and finding out about this is quite disappointing. Continue doing this and maybe one day you'll find yourself without a job..."

"You can't Mandy. Where would I go?" Ginny wanted to cry upon hearing Amanda's words.

"I'm sorry but if you don't have any progress by the end of the month, I'd have to let you go."

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'It's all Draco Malfoy's fault.' If he didn't kiss her in the first place, she wouldn't have left and it's because of him she was about to lose her job.. "Alright Mandy..." she nodded and sadly exited the office.

Amanda stared at Ginny's back and just shook her head.

**MEANWHILE...**

Draco was sitting at the couch at their office grinning. Yesterday went more than fine... in fact it could've been a perfect plan without the kiss. He totally forgot to ask Ginny to come back to the manor.

"What are you grinning at? You look like a fool." Blaise just entered the room. He felt a pillow being thrown at him. "Ouch! Something happened exciting?"

"Actually something happened..." Draco was still grinning.

"Lemme guess... Virginia Weasley."

"HEY! How di-" Draco was cut off by Blaise.

"You forget Draco that I am not planning on losing this bet of ours." Blaise sat beside Draco.

"Oh, so you send your agents to stalk me around to make sure that I do my part of the bet... how clever!" Draco sarcastically said.

"Correction they are my sources not agents or spies... this bet is totally different Draco my boy. This is Weaslette we're talking about. This isn't some slut like Pansy Parkinson."

"You don't trust me?" Draco asked.

"I do Draco... I am just making sure there is no cheating going on. I don't care if it takes you years to accomplish it. A bet's a bet."

"Who's saying about backing out?" Draco challenged Blaise.

"Very well... confident are we?"

"She's already falling for me..." Draco patted Blaise shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Don't be so sure Draco... don't be so sure."

**AT LUNCH**

"Luna what did I do wrong? Why does everything become so hard?" Ginny didn't touch her plate.

Luna didn't know what to answer Ginny. She looked at her silently.

"Tell me honestly and frankly... What do you think?"

"Well... Honestly? I agree with Amanda." Luna replied and Ginny looked at her with disbelief.

"Now you're in their side? I can't believe this... even my two best friends think that I'm going too far."

"No, it's nothing like that Gin."

"No... You don't understand. Colin isn't talking to me because of what I did about the WIZARDZ thingy and I'm about to lose my job because of that GIT and now you!" Ginny yelled.

"Gin, calm down. I'm still on your side... I'm not saying that you have to really follow what Mandy said."

"I don't have any choice... I'll lose my job Lunnie and I don't want that." Ginny sadly said.

"Oh, Gin! I'm really sorry." Luna comforted Ginny. "About this Malfoy thing... don't let him put you down. You're much better than him, always remember that."

Ginny was silent for a while then "You're right! I shouldn't let him put me down... I think I might pay a visit to my patient tomorrow. Thanks Lunnie..." Ginny smiled feeling confident.

"But first settle your problem with Colin."

"Oh yeah... that too. I'll figure out something."

"Look who we have here..." a voice called out. Both Ginny and Luna looked. "Remember me?"

Ginny put a smile to cover the sadness she was feeling. "Of course... Blaise right? What are you doing here?"

Blaise smiled and he thought 'So innocent...' "Same thing you're doing here... taking lunch. I love Madam Rosmerta's cooking."

Luna looked around and saw that no one was with Blaise. "Uhm... if I'm not mistaken, you aren't waiting for anyone are you?"

Blaise shifted his gaze to the woman across Ginny. "You aren't mistaken milady..." He offered his hand as a greeting "Blaise, Blaise Zabini..."

Luna took it "I know... Luna Lovegood." To her surprise Blaise brushed his lips on the back part of her hand. It sent shivers in her spine.

"Nice meeting you Miss Lovegood..." He winked at her.

"Seeing as you are not with anyone, why don't you join us?" Ginny offered.

"Oh no... I might be interrupting you guys...just wanted to say hi that's all." Blaise politely declined.

"But we insist..." Luna added.

"Alright... I must be lucky to have lunch with two beautiful ladies." He took a seat across from Ginny and Luna.

Ginny managed to laugh a little "Yeah right"

"But it's true..." Blaise smiled looking at both ladies.

"Yeah, yeah... if you don't mind me asking? Where is your sidekick?" Ginny cupped her chin.

"My what?" he had a confused look on his face... "Oh, you mean Draco? He had other things to do... Miss him already?" Blaise joked.

"Ha-ha. He wishes. Nobody would miss that obnoxious git. I always see you two together." Ginny retorted back.

Blaise laughed at Ginny's comment "Actually he isn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say... he's your best friend." It was Luna's turn to comment.

"Not really... I mean it's tiring following him around and cleaning up his mess and he does the same thing for me. Some may find him intimidating but the **KEY** to not feel that way is to just ignore him or you could imagine him in a funny way. Instead of getting angry, you laugh... Why don't you try it? Imagine Draco as a Clown or anything you find funny."

Both Ginny and Luna burst out laughing. "You are right... it's so hilarious!"

"Told yah... Now you look more beautiful when you smile rather than looking sad." Blaise said.

"You noticed huh? Thanks Blaise... So, any more secrets you could tell us about your sidekick?" Ginny leaned on the table.

"I think that's enough... I want to tell you more but he's still my friend."

"Alright... enough said."

**July 28th**

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Last night she spent most of the hours deciding whether or not she's ready to face Malfoy again. As much as she would like to avoid him... a part of her wanted to see him too. "Oh well here goes." She stood nervously at the door.

DING! DONG!

No answer. "Hmmm... I wonder if anybody is home.' She rang the doorbell again.

DING! DONG!

"What do you want?"

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Ginny was shocked to see Draco open the door.

"It's my house Weaslette and I'm supposed to be asking you that." Draco leaned against the door.

"I came here to check on your mother. Is she here?" Ginny said.

"Took you long enough to come here. Yes, she is upstairs."

"Well, can I come in?" Ginny asked

"What if I said NO?"

"You can't do that! If you won't let me in then your mother will die." Ginny was starting to get annoyed.

"Okay... I'll let you in if you give me something in return." Draco took a step forward.

"What?! Merlin... I'm not here to play games Malfoy. I'm here for your mother and that's the only reason why I'm here. This is unbelievable!" Ginny shook her head and breathed deeply.

"Then I won't let you in." Draco closed the door but Ginny stopped him.

"Alright... what do you want?"

A small smile crept on Draco's lips. "Kiss me."

"Kiss you? No, absolutely not. This isn't part of my job description Malfoy and besides I don't want to kiss a ferret." Ginny folded her arms on her chest and made a disgusted face.

"Then you can't come in." Draco again closed the door and again Ginny stopped him. "Change your mind?"

"If that's the only way I can come in then I have no choice." Ginny stated. She took a step forward until they were an inch apart. She was about to kiss Draco.

"Ginny? Is that you?" a voice called out. Ginny heard Draco sigh.

'Thank God!' Ginny looked up the staircase and saw a happy Narcissa approaching her and Draco. "HI!"

Narcissa hugged the skinny woman before her. "I'm so glad to see you. You said you would visit every other week but you didn't."

"Sorry... I was quite busy but now I'm not." Ginny smiled with relief.

"Draco why didn't you let her in? Come in dear... let's talk."

Ginny followed Narcissa but looked back at Draco "I'd have to thank your mother for that." She laughed while following behind Narcissa.

When she and Narcissa entered the room, they sat silently. They just looked at each other in silence until Ginny broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

Narcissa just smiled at her "But you came didn't you? I thought you would be reassigned..."

"I wouldn't want that... besides I like you already." She winked at Cissa. "I was quite busy finding ingredients for you. By the way where is Giles?"

"I gave Giles a time off. May I ask you something?" Narcissa asked.

"Sure."

"Can you tell me what my condition is?" She heard Ginny sigh and look at her.

"Oh... about your condition... you have heart problems... I can't tell you anything yet because I might be wrong. All I can say is that you can survive it with my help of course." Ginny had a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Now how would you know that? I on the other hand, being the patient, don't know." Narcissa portrayed a sulking child.

Ginny laughed out loud. "We keep records of everyone. We'll know what your ailments are before you even do. That's why some of our patients are in denial because they believe they are perfectly healthy."

"Oohhhh... NICE!" Draco said from behind Ginny. "Mother, I'm sure you know that already... you're making Weasley look stupid by telling you about that."

"Actually Draco, I don't..." Narcissa eyed Draco.

"Do you have a phone? You know muggle phone? Sorry I asked the question" Ginny inquired not wanting to pick a fight with Malfoy. 'Who you kidding? A Malfoy having Muggle things?'

"Muggle Phone you say?" Draco cocked one eyebrow. Ginny nodded. "It's in the room across. I assume you know you're way here."

Ginny was shocked in what Draco said. "Yo-, you have one?"

"Of course... what did you think? That we are too poor to afford one? We're not like you." Draco folded his arms on his chest.

She ignored what he said and strode to the other room. She remembered what Blaise had said and smiled. She searched around and found the telephone on a stand near. She picked up the receiver and dialled a number. "Yes, hello... room 675 please... I'll wait..."

Draco followed Ginny to the other room. He crept carefully so that he won't frighten her like what he did the last time. He learned his lesson about that. He opened the door a little and heard Ginny say "its worst than I thought Mandy... Yes, I know that but-... I don't want to give her false hope..."

'Mandy... Hmmm.. That sounds familiar. Now where did I hear that name?' he thought and soon realized that Mandy, a shortcut of Amanda, was the superior of St. Mungo's Hospital. He instantly knew that they were talking about his mother.

He inched a little more to hear. "It's not an heart problem Mandy. She might not survive the process... Look, I don't want to do this. I just can't... Fine. Bye!"

Ginny placed the phone down and stared blankly at the window. She heard a 'click' sound and tore her gaze away from the window. She saw Draco enter the room and locked it. "Didn't know you wanted me that badly..."

When Draco turned around his eyes were dark and iserious. He walked towards Ginny and stood beside her. "If I wanted you I could have you anytime weaslette." He whispered in her ear.

Ginny blushed a little... remembering the kiss they shared passionately.

"We need to talk...about Mum." He walked past her and sat on the couch.

Ginny's expression turned from embarrassed to sadness. "How much did you hear?"

Draco clenched his jaw. "Everything... now, start talking."


	7. Truth Revealed

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**AN: Aaaahhh!!!! Hahah I am so happy and I don't know why. Please continue reading! Thanks!**

**-aLottaFaGiNa**

**CHAPTER 6: TRUTH REVEALED**

Ginny was quite speechless. She didn't expect Draco to react that way. She avoided his eyes, not even glancing. "Well... uhm..."

"Well what?"

"You heard me on the phone didn't you? That was all." Ginny had her back on Draco.

"I heard your answers. I didn't hear Amanda's response. What did she tell you?"

"I-, I can't tell you... you'll know soon." Ginny's voice cracked a little.

"Dammit, Virginia... I want some answers and I want it now!" Draco yelled behind her. Ginny jumped at the power of his voice.

"She's not well." She tried to keep her answers short and simple.

"I know that but what I want to know is... how many years, months, weeks or even days will she live?" Draco now stood up and was behind Ginny.

"I-, I don't know." She stammered.

"You don't know? Or you won't tell me?" Draco grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

Ginny met his dark eyes. She could see anger and sadness. His grip on her arm tightened. She yanked her arm away and walked over to the other corner of the room. "This isn't easy for me Malfoy..."

"And you think it's easy for me? You don't even know how it feels to watch someone you love die... you have no idea..." Draco shouted.

"And what makes you think that I don't? Everyday I see many people die in front of my very own eyes... they may not be someone I love but they are still in my care. God, I've lost count on how many people that died, that I killed..." Tears were gathering on Ginny's eyes.

"That's just different... just tell me." His voice was calm.

A tear dropped from her cheek. "She's weak, Draco. She has a weak heart." She sat at the couch and hugged herself.

"Is there anything you can do?" Draco asked as he sat across from her.

"The-, there is... But-" she shook her head.

"Does it work? Has anyone tried it before? Did you succeed?" Draco was very much eager to know.

"Someone did but... failed." She responded sadly.

"Who was it?"

"I really can't tell you... I'm not the right person who should tell you."

"Virginia, I really don't care who tells me. I want to fucking know because maybe it'll work." Draco was starting to get pissed. He was looking at the floor and his hands were at his temples.

Ginny looked at him "Six months ago" She paused for a while. "In Azkaban."

"Azkaban? But who would be-" Draco stopped what he was saying and looked at Ginny and she avoided his eyes. "No... It can't be."

"I can't tell you anymore."

"They told us that he died in his sleep."

"He did..."

"What happened there? Does mother know?"

"We couldn't... it would just break her heart and worsen her condition." Ginny just wished Draco wasn't asking more questions.

"I can't believe this."

"Ginny! Draco! Where are you guys?" Narcissa called out from the drawing room.

Ginny stood and fixed herself up. She looked over to Draco "I'm sorry." Then she went to Narcissa.

Draco didn't move. He couldn't believe it. 'Why would they lie to us?' when he finally entered the room, he saw his mother laugh at what Ginny said. Oh how he loved his mother.

"Where have you been?" Cissa asked.

"Thinking..." he looked at his mother and then to Ginny who looked away.

"For so long? Hmmm..." Cissa frowned. "He works too much doesn't he?" She asked Ginny.

"Yeah" her response short.

Narcissa looked at the both Draco and Ginny. 'Something is wrong here...'

Silence filled the room. Narcissa was the only one who didn't know what was going on and she hated it when things are kept from her.

"I better go. Bye Cissa, see you tomorrow." She smiled at her and left.

"That's weird... are you two hiding something from me?" Cissa wondered.

Draco smiled at his mother and sat beside her. "No, we are not... she must be tired that's all."

"Oh... I was hoping she'd want to live here again. It was good having her for a while you know. And next time when she does come here, be nice to her."

"I will. Now, you should be getting some rest too." He put his arm around her shoulder and drew her close in a hug.

Narcissa smiled "Yeah... care to help me?"

"Of course... Anything for you Mother." Draco said.

"Oh really?" Narcissa cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't push your luck Mum." Draco led his mother to her room.

**GINNY**

"Why did he have to ask that?" she said to no one in particular. She got her keys and went inside her house. She placed her things down and headed for the kitchen.

"Asking stupid question... Argh!!! This is so hard." She yelled while banging the refrigerator.

"What's so hard?"

Ginny turned around. "You scared me... what are you doing here, Harry?"

"Just visiting. The grandfather clock read that you were here. Aren't you supposed to be in your patient's house?"

"Oh, well I didn't want to live there." T'was her only reply.

"How come? Home nurse are supposedly living with their patients, right?" Harry sat down at a chair.

"Harry... I don't want to talk about this okay?" She leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Just asking."

"How's Herm? Giving you a hard time?"

"No, she's always working late and comes home late... don't get to see her often." Harry sighed.

Ginny smiled. "That's the Herm we know but it'll all change..."

"I do hope so... Anyway who's your patient? You never told us..."

"You don't know her..."

"C'mon tell me... we never keep secrets Gin."

"No, you don't want to know..." She again opened the ref and took out the juice. She poured herself one.

"The more you don't tell me, the more I want to know... Never mind. I'll find out soon enough, I'll just check with the Ministry."

"Harry!"

Harry smiled. "So you gonna tell me?"

"No." Ginny firmly said.

"Suit yourself." Harry stood up and got out his wand, getting ready to apparate.

"Alright fine. I'vebeenworkingwiththeMalfoy's." Ginny quickly said. "So, how's Ron?"

"You what?!?" Harry yelled.

"Shh... calm down. The neighbours will think I'm crazy."

"Calm down?!? Gin, we are talking about Malfoy here. For goodness sake, why didn't you tell us??? Does Ron know?"

"Harry please... Ron doesn't have to know. This is my job not his!"

Harry shook his head. "I can't believe this."

"Look, my patient is Narcissa Malfoy. That ferret had nothing to do with it... I accepted the job and it'll be my decision to quit and I'm not planning to." Ginny drank her juice.

"Why not?" Harry asked as he sat back down.

"Stop it. You're acting like my brother Harry..."

"Ron is going to act much worse when he hears about this..."

"You can't tell them Harry... last thing I want to do now is lose my job. Please..." Ginny begged.

"Gin-"

Ginny cut him off. "Harry, I love my job and I love taking care of people even if they are my enemy's mother... When I'm ready I'll tell Ron and the others but not now."

"You're asking a lot from me Ginny. Does your Mum and Dad know?"

"Of course... That's why I was there that night. They approved. Please Harry, I'm begging you..." Ginny was almost to tears.

"Fine but promise me you'll tell them and I'll keep the end of the bargain." Harry can't believe his agreeing to this.

"I promise... thank you!" She hugged Harry.

Harry sighed deeply. "Yeah... if Malfoy is giving you a hard time, you tell me. Okay?"

Ginny laughed. "Okay."

**July 29th **

'Stupid Ferret. It's because of his stupid questions that I didn't get some sleep last night.' She was back again facing the Malfoy Manor. If only she hadn't promised Narcissa she would come this day.

DING! DONG!

'I hope he's not at home...' she thought while waiting at the front door.

"It's you."

Ginny looked straight into his eyes. "Yeah, your mum?"

"She's upstairs." Draco opened the door wider for her to enter. He heard Ginny mumble a 'Thank you'

Ginny went straight to Narcissa's room and she could feel Draco following behind. She stood in front of her room and knocked. When she heard a soft 'Come in.', she went in.

"Ah... You came." Narcissa smiled.

"I made a promise didn't I? I never break a promise. How're you today?" Ginny took a seat near Narcissa's bed.

"Alright I guess... tired most of the time. I hope your day is fine."

"It's great. I informed Amanda about you and uh... they're finding the ingredients for your cure. In the meantime..." she paused as she looked for something in her bag. "You'll be taking this."

She handed Narcissa a red vial. "What's this?"

"Medicine... Drink it."

Narcissa opened the vial and smelled it. "Yuck!"

Ginny laughed "C'mon... it does not smell nice but it tastes like peaches."

"You tried this before?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course." She let out a sigh she was holding and watched Narcissa drink the medicine in one gulp.

"Mmm... it does taste like peaches." Narcissa smiled and handed Ginny the vial.

Draco was just standing at the corner of the room. He watched the two women exchange thoughts and argue. It has been a long time since his mother smile that much and it was because of this woman before him. He kind of envied her for that.

"If you need me, you know where to find me." Draco finally spoke up and walked out of the room.

"Why is he still here? Isn't he supposed to be working?" Ginny asked

"Since I dismissed all our house elves and let Giles take the time off, he thought it would be dangerous for me to be staying all alone in a big house so he works here."

"Really? That's sweet." Ginny said. 'Maybe he's not cold-hearted after all.'

"Will you be staying for lunch?" Narcissa asked as she straightened her pillow behind her.

"Yeah... until dinner."

"Yay! I have lots of things to tell you..."

Ginny admired Narcissa for having such energy at a time like this. "Who's going to cook if there are no house elves?"

"I give Draco instructions on what to do." Narcissa said.

Ginny imagined Draco running around the kitchen and cooking like a woman. "Weird. Hey, I'm here so why don't I cook for you?"

"You know how? That would be great..."

"Alright it's settled. It's about..." Ginny glanced at her watch. "10'o clock... I think I'll get ready now. You stay here and rest."

Ginny stood and walked to the door. "Wait! Could you tell Draco I need to see him now please. Thank you Gin!" Narcissa voiced out.

She just nodded and closed the door. She knocked in Draco's room but no one was there. She forgot to ask Narcissa where Draco was. 'Nah, never mind... I can find him. How big can this house get?' she thought as she knocked in the other door but still no one was there.

She went to the other rooms but still no sign of Draco. "I take back what I said... this house is big." She said to herself as she continued down the hall to check the other rooms. After what seems like hours of looking for Draco, she finally gave up.

TING! TING!

Ginny listened carefully and followed where the sound was. It led her to an oak door. "Oh what the heck!" she went inside without even knocking. Her jaw dropped open as she saw Draco, shirtless, working out. His shoulder-length blonde hair was in a mess. Sweat dropped down into his lean and muscular body.

She never really noticed how attractive Draco is until now. She continued to stare at the shirtless Draco. She looked starting from his feet and up, up and up. When she finally looked into his face, Draco was staring at her.

"Like what you see, Weaslette?" Draco smirked.

"I... uh... uh..." Ginny stammered and she blushed.

"Got tongue tied? I'll start melting if you don't stop staring Virginia..." Draco got his towel and began wiping his body.

Ginny looked away. "Your Mum wants to see you." She quickly walked out of the room. Draco was following right behind her. 'Stupid... why did you have to stare at a... muscular... Handsome...WAIT! What am I talking about?? Malfoy handsome?' she groaned.

The look on Ginny's face satisfied Draco. The hunger in her eyes was enough to let him know that she wanted him. If she didn't stop staring at him he would have gone insane... he too desired Ginny. Any man would be crazy to deny that fact.

She was a desirable woman. Men would go crawling for her but he couldn't let himself get carried away. They had a bet and he intends to finish it.

**-#-#-#-#-**

"You are so hopeless!"

"Hey I resent that and I did mention she was a desirable woman."

Leah shook her head. "You sure gave her a hard time Drake."

He smiled knowingly. "I know but I don't regret it." Just then his cell phone rang "Yes? Daddy is quite busy now… Oh?... Lyra tell your brother to stop scowling I will be home in a minute… And yes we will go out for ice cream… Ok…Love you… bye"

"Well wasn't that sweet" Leah commented.

"You have to thank Ginny for that. She made me be a better person."

Leah nodded. "She always brings out the best in people."

"I will see you tomorrow Leah. Thank you." He sighed as a cool breeze hit him as he stepped out the building. He pulled his cloak closer and walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. 'Ginny… wish you were here.'


	8. What you do to me

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**AN: well? What do you guys think?? Please do review.. thanks!**

**-aLottaFaGiNa**

**CHAPTER 7: WHAT YOU DO TO ME**

"Good Morning. How were the kids?"

He grunted and muttered something. "They decided to play wrestling last night."

Leah smiled. "That's nice"

He glared at her and sat down. "Not when your kids are all against you. Shall I continue now?" with Leah's nod their session began.

**-#-#-#-#-**

She walked even more briskly when she noticed Draco speeding up. She wanted to be far away from him as possible. She has absolutely no idea where she's going. 'Stupid house... why did it have to be so big...' She then came across a T-intersection. She stopped walking and looked from left to right.

Draco followed behind her and when she stopped he wondered why. He smiled as he realized that Ginny was lost. "To the left."

Ginny looked at him. "Thanks... uh... why don't you lead the way? It would be much easier for me."

"Nah, I'll stay here... behind you. I like the view." He was teasing her hoping to irk her. He liked the way she looked when she gets mad. It simply turns him on.

Ginny continued walking as he led the way behind her. When they were nearing Narcissa's room, she felt relieved. She didn't enter the room and continued walking. She descended the stairs and went to the kitchen.

Draco watched her disappear from below. He shook his head as he remembered her reaction. He knocked on his mother's door and went in. "Wanted to see me?"

Narcissa opened her eyes. "OH! She found you? Anyway... you won't be cooking today."

"Is that a yehey for me?"

"Yeah... Ginny's staying for lunch and if I'm lucky she'll stay until dinner. She's going to cook for us."

"The weaslette knows how to cook?" Draco questioned.

"Don't look so surprised Draco... it's a talent she inherited from her mother." Narcissa smiled. "Now go freshen up..."

Draco was quite surprised to know that Ginny can cook. He thought that she was too dependent on her Mum. He disregarded that thought and did what he was told. He went to his room to get another towel and headed for the bathroom.

**11:35 NOON**

Ginny hummed together with the music she has on. Her father gave her a CD player on her 18th birthday. She practically begged him to buy it for her.

The player played the song: Hey Mama by BEP. 'Oooohhh... I love this song'. She was now dancing to the beat and at the same time adding salt to her cooking. She added volume to her player.

Draco stood in the doorway staring at Ginny. He was enjoying this... 'Hey, snap out of it... stop it Draco.' He told himself but couldn't resist looking at her. It was her cooking that dragged him downstairs, the sweet aroma of it.

He was shocked when he saw Ginny dance when there was no music. He looked closer and saw the player at her left side. He wondered what music she was listening to that made her dance so... Seductively... so sexy... he shook his head. 'Draco... what the hell is going on with you??'

Ginny didn't know Draco was there. She kept on moving with the beat. It now played: Milkshake by Kelis, another favorite of hers.

Draco was about to lose control. Apparently Ginny still didn't know that he was there.

Ginny finished cooking and turned off the oven. She bent down to check on her pie and when she stood back up, she froze dead in her tracks. Draco was looking at her. She quickly removed her head piece and stopped dancing. 'Shit!!!!!!' she screamed inside. She looked down; embarrassed of herself.

Draco walked over and stopped right in front of her. Her innocence turned him on. He brushed a finger to her cheek and lifted it up, looking right into her emerald eyes. He moved his gaze to her pink lips.

Ginny was lost in his eyes. She didn't quite understand herself. Whenever Draco touched her, she easily gives in to his demands. Draco touched her cheek again and she shivered.

In an instant Draco lowered his lips to hers. His hand wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to him and the other at her nape.

As soon as Draco's lips joined hers, her knees weakened. She placed her hands at the back of his neck... drawing him closer and for support. She felt Draco's tongue slide inside her mouth. She didn't object. She was enjoying the feeling.

Draco's kiss was gentle and passionate, not to mention **hot**. It really amazed him at how Ginny readily responds to his kisses. A part of him was glad because she wasn't resisting her. He deepened the kiss and drew Ginny closer causing her to moan a little bit louder.

She felt something in her stomach... like a bulge. It didn't take her long to realize what that **BULGE** was.

Draco withdrew. He was panting; he didn't realize that he was holding his breath when he kissed her. He released Ginny and disappeared from the kitchen. 'I need a** cold** shower.'

Ginny was at lost for words. She touched her swollen lips. She didn't want it to end... she was comfortable in his arms. She reached for a chair and sat, hands on her face. 'What is going on? When I'm with him it feels so right but wrong...' She was really confused at the moment. 'Damn him... why does he do this?'

With just one touch, her knees weaken and without a word they kiss passionately.

**LUNCH**

Narcissa took the first bite. "Mmmmm... This is good... no magnificent."

Ginny was relieved to hear that. "Thanks..."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Narcissa looked at her empty plate.

"Nah... I don't eat what I cook."

Narcissa continued eating. "Dear, have you seen Draco?"

Ginny bowed down and blushed. "I uh... No idea."

"Right here, Mother, just took a shower." He came into view, dressed in blue shirt and plain jeans. He looked at her as he entered. She kept her head down.

"Oh, you should try this... it's magnificent." Narcissa smiled savouring the taste.

He took the seat left from Narcissa, which is in front of Ginny. He kept his gaze still on her. "Aren't you going to eat weaslette?"

"I... don't... uh..." she stammered; trying her best not to look at Draco. She was blushing furiously.

"How do we know you're not poisoning us?" he asked.

Ginny shot up her head. "I wouldn't do that. I don't eat what I cook maybe later I'll forget who cooked." She said honestly. He didn't trust her enough to believe her. "Oh, alright... I'll taste the damn thing." She scooped up a little and placed it on her plate.

She took a bite at her cooking and started choking. Draco looked at her. "Yeah, it really does have poison in it."

Draco shook his head. For a minute there, he thought Ginny was actually choking. Convinced that the food was alright, he scooped some and took a bite. He chewed slowly as he felt the sweetness of it. It was...magnificent. "It's...alright." He lied. He knew how good food tasted and this was more than good.

"Alright?? You must've been dreaming Draco... you know as well as I do what good food is." Narcissa was defending Ginny. It was more than alright.

"Say what you want Mother... I have my own opinions, thank you." He continued eating not noticing that he had his third batch of the food.

"What ever do you call this Ginny?" Narcissa asked as she took her last bite.

"It's Chicken Buster. My Mum and I experimented on it..." She was glad that Narcissa loved it.

Narcissa smiled, totally satisfied. "That was the best food I had since my mother died. Thank you for doing this Gin..."

"No worries. I'm happy to do it besides I had nothing to do here." She leaned on the table.

Draco kept silent as Ginny and his mother talked. He was too busy eating Chicken Buster.

After a few minutes, Narcissa stood up. "I think I need sleep after a very delicious meal."

"I'll help you..." Ginny was about to stand up but Narcissa stopped her.

"Nay, I can very well handle myself. I came down on my own remember?"

"It's different going back... it's dangerous. Don't you want to taste my pie?"

"You worry too much dear. I'll taste some of your pie this afternoon... why don't you accompany Draco." Narcissa yawned and headed for her room.

Ginny sat there silently. 'Great, just great...'

Draco ate quietly, from time to time glancing at Ginny. She looked flushed... "This is good!" He complimented her.

Ginny looked at him. "Was that a compliment?"

"Don't let it get to your head."

Ginny felt herself smile with that. A Malfoy... was giving her a compliment? "Er... Thanks?" feeling a little nervous, she stood up and got Narcissa then her plate. "Are you done?"

"Yeah..." taking his last bite. Ginny took his plate and with a swish of wand everything disappeared. She headed for the kitchen; leaving Draco behind.

A part of her just wanted to sit there with him but a part of her was resisting. The last thing she wants to do is to fall in love with him...

"Need any help there?"

She twirled around and saw the famous smirk of Draco Malfoy. "No, no... I can manage. Just go and do something." She busied herself in cleaning the kitchen. She was about to wash the dishes but when she turned to the sink, it was already clean.

"Too bad weaslette... I don't have anything to do." Draco was holding his wand.

Ginny placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I have so if you don't mind... I would like you to go away."

"My house. My rules. We have unfinished business." Draco took a seat in front of her.

"I don't know what business you have with me. My only business is your mother and it will stay that way." Ginny's only reply. She was hoping that Draco forgot about that.

"I don't think so... remember who's paying you. It's not my mother because she be too weak to go to Gringgots, not my father because he is pretty much dead which leaves that to ME." He shifted in his seat and glanced at his shoes.

Ginny sighed. She stood there watching the blonde in front of her shift in his seat. She looked at the window and it began to rain. "Do you like the rain?" she asked.

"What?" Draco looked at her. He couldn't detect any anger from her.

"Do you like the rain?" she asked again; never looking away from the window.

"That's not what I wanted to hear..."

"Just... Answer the question." Ginny wrapped her arms over herself.

Draco was staring at Ginny's back and he thought 'What a stupid question...' As if reading his mind Ginny spoke up.

"I know it's a stupid question but just answer me."

"No, I don't like rain."

"I used to love rain you know... But all that changed." She sadly said.

"Uh... your point?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"When it rains, I feel happy because it's like washing all the bad things that is happening in our world but sad at the same time because we never know that some bad things can change." Ginny said.

"Weasel, I'm not paying you t-" Ginny cut him off.

"It was a day like this... when we, mediwitches, went to Azkaban." She now looked at Draco. "We were called by one of the prisoners there. At first we were hesitant but we went anyway... When we knew who he was, we were shocked."

She paused and then continued. "He was very ill at that time and he was asking for help."

Draco snorted. "Help? That's new."

"Do you want to listen or not?" She asked as she sat across from him.

"Go on..."

"Yes, he asked for help. It was our duty but we just couldn't help him. He had the same condition as your mother has now. One look at him and he immediately noticed me... a weasley.

He wanted to talk to me so I went in. I was really expecting he'll choke me to death but to my surprise he knelt down and asked for my forgiveness. I didn't know how to react... He told me how he missed your mother so much and how he longed to be with his family." Ginny said in a sad tone.

"Miss? This is unbelievable. That son of a bitch!" Draco was shaking his head.

"Is that how you call your father? A son of a bitch? I envy you..."

"Envy me? He was never my father. He was never there for me." Draco hissed.

"He wanted to talk to you but he knew that you don't want to." Ginny looked at the raging Draco.

He felt a little pain when she said that. 'Maybe he **should** have visited him... Dammit!' He wondered now what would have happened if Lucius Malfoy talked to him...

"Even your mother visited him..."

"Mother, visited him? But she was here everyday."

Ginny's eyes widen. "You... I mean... you didn't know?!"

"Hell. Would I be this surprised if I knew??" Draco stood up and began pacing the room.

Ginny chuckled softly. "This is really starting to confuse me... so you're saying your mother was here all the time?" when Draco nodded, she shook his head. For a moment she didn't speak. "You prevented her from going.. That's why she had to make you see that she was here. Now I get it." She was beginning to put the pieces together.

"And that's why people around me acted weird." He said.

"She loved your father very much. They talked for hours in there... I could see from his eyes that he loved her too but was too late. One day he decided that he really wanted to live for Narcissa and for you. We were able to convince the guards there to let us proceed and so we did. It's called COE: Channelling of Energy"

"And how does that work exactly?" He asked.

"We channel our energy with theirs and give a certain amount to them. If they managed to survive that ordeal then there is a small chance that he'll live plus medications. We miscalculated; his body can't handle too much energy.

He lost consciousness and we immediately stopped it then the next few weeks he was getting paler and lost his appetite... even your mother witnessed that."

"So he died in his sleep... Why didn't you tell us?" He said in a calmer tone.

Ginny wasn't able to answer him that. She wanted so badly to tell Narcissa but didn't have the heart. She saw a good side of Lucius that no one saw except of course for Narcissa. That side of him that Narcisa fell in love with. "I don't... know"

It was strange hearing the truth. When he heard that his father died in his sleep, he knew that that's not the only reason. There had to be more. His instincts were right. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"And do what? You wouldn't believe me anyway... me, a Weasley, telling you about your father." Ginny crossed her arms on her chest. "I don't understand you Malfoy. One minute you're this arrogant git and the second this pathetic guy."

"I could've but you are right... I would never believe you. Let's just say that I don't trust anybody and I'm not pathetic." Draco said defensively.

"You have to learn to open up your heart Draco." She stood up and with last look at Draco, she ascended the stairs.

Draco wondered what had she meant by that... she too was a mystery for him. All the more he wanted her. 'This bet is going to be fun...'


	9. Rajya Sabha Fuil

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**AN: Just to let you guys know.. I will update four chapters per day. ) thanks for your continuing support.**

**-aLottaFaGiNa**

**CHAPTER 8: RAJYA SABHA FUIL**

**August 2nd**

Ginny stayed as far as possible from Draco. She didn't want to answer any of his questions and end up in another snogging session. Giles still hasn't some back from his 'vacation' and she had to cook at the Manor. It didn't really bother her to cook... she even enjoyed it.

Ginny was so busy that week that she forgot one problem... Colin. She still hasn't talked to him. She was wondering if they had the photo shoot without her... Luna was too busy on her magazine that they don't talk anymore, even the Golden Trio. There were only two persons left: Blaise and Draco. If she asked Blaise wouldn't he think that I'm using him to get to Colin? If she asks Draco... well, she just doesn't want to be near him at all. She had to go with Blaise... 'Better him than Draco' she thought.

She knocked at Draco's office. She was going to ask him for Blaise address. She waited for him to open her but just heard a small 'yes' coming from the room. She went in and found Draco behind the desk with so many papers.

'Must be lonely being you... Malfoy.' She watched him work. No wonder he was always tired. He was always working. Work. Work. Work.

Draco continued working. "What do you want?" he said without looking up.

"Uhm... can I ask for Blaise's address? I want to ask him something that's all..." she was hoping Draco wouldn't ask her anymore questions.

Draco's brows furrowed and looked at Ginny. 'Blaise? What would she want with Blaise?' he thought. "Is that question applicable to me?"

"What?" Ginny got confused at his question.

"I mean... can I answer your questions? Or is it really necessary that you contact Blaise? Unfortunately he's a busy man..." Actually he lied about Blaise being busy and all. He just wanted to be the one who would answer her. After all he did make the bet.

"Well... It's kinda personal... and uhm..." she stammered.

"Weasel, you have been working here for 1 month or so and you only knew Blaise like weeks... How can you trust that guy?" Draco said.

"And I suppose I could trust you?" Ginny laughed. "You don't even trust me... It doesn't work one-way ferret."

"That's not the issue here, weaslette... it doesn't matter if I trust you or not." He quickly added.

"It does to me..." Ginny walked away.

"Fine... I'll give you the address." He opened his drawer and retrieved the address book.

Ginny turned back... "You don't have to do that... I've changed my mind. As you said, he's a busy man and he can't have some poor girl bothering him."

He scanned through the pages until he reached Blaise's name. "No, no... here, I'll even right it down for you."

"No... You don't have to. I'm alright and thanks but no thanks."

Draco chuckled. "I'm giving you his address and you don't want it? Jeez, make up your mind will yah?"

"I told you... I don't want it anymore." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Tough. Very tough" Draco said to no one in particular. "Well, would you rather I help you?"

'What is wrong with this guy? Why is he helping me?' questions kept on running through Ginny's mind. "No, I rather not." She watched as Draco turned back to his work.

"If you don't have anything to ask me, you can leave. I'm busy." He waved his hand towards the door.

'How dare he wave his hand? Can't he see that I need his help? This guy is so dense...' Ginny got irritated. She didn't leave the room yet.

Draco looked at her again. "What do you want?"

"Oh bloody hell... actually" she folded her arms under her bosom "remember that day when you met Colin..?"

Draco nodded. "How can I forget that? I came out to apologize but you ran away instead."

Ginny blushed. "Well. It's not my fault. Anyway, did you... I mean... did Colin...-"

"If you're asking about the photo shoot... we still haven't. It's as if he's waiting for something...Why? Don't tell me you haven't talked to him yet?"

"You see, I was busy with stuff and wait a minute why do I have to explain things to you?" Ginny said.

Draco shook his head. "Because Weaslette I told you..."

"All I wanted to ask is when this shooting going to happen?"

"Aahhh... the truth comes out." Draco leaned on his chair. "I don't know. It would cause you something."

"Never mind. I'll ask Luna for it."

"Tsk, tsk... Asking her might get you in trouble. As far as I know, from your letters, she thinks you have made peace with Colin."

"YOU READ MY LETTERS??!?!? How dare you!!!" Ginny screamed.

Draco covered his ears. "Hey, I have the right."

"Those were private letters Malfoy... apparently you don't have any manners. So I admit it... Luna doesn't know that but who else would I turn to? Blaise is busy... don't want to go running back to Ron... And I **CERTAINLY** don't want you to help me." She clearly stressed her words. Just looking at him right now makes her blood boil.

"Your choice. I only need one thing." Draco kept his gaze one Ginny.

"And that is?" Ginny asked.

"I want **YOU **to go with me to this banquet."

Ginny raised her left brow. "Excuse me... Go with you in public??? I'd rather not."

Draco laughed. "Feisty aren't we? Lemme explain, mother is invited to this event and since she's not allowed to go out... She's asking me to go in behalf of her."

"The more I won't go because nobody will be here taking care of your mother." Ginny folded her arms under her bosom.

Draco wasn't up for explaining things with her. He stood up and approached her. He whispered in her ear "I'm gonna let you in a little secret... Giles is back from his vacation. So you have a LOT of free time..."

She backed away from him, partly afraid that her body might betray her again. "Giles?? Is back? When?"

"Yesterday..." Draco was just looking at her.

"Wa-... We-... so he's back?" Ginny repeated her question again.

"Weaslette, you need to pick up your brain... I believe you left it on the floor." He paced back to his desk.

"Humph!" Ginny walked out of the room. 'The nerve...' she had a wonderful day and Draco Malfoy had to ruin it. She stopped in front of Narcissa's door and fixed herself before knocking. She heard murmurs and decided to go inside.

"Ginny! I haven't seen you all morning." Narcissa happily turned her attention to Ginny.

Ginny stood in the doorway. Giles was talking to Narcissa. "Oh, I didn't mean to disturb."

"Giles here was just telling me all about his vacation. Come on in." Narcissa gestured for her to get inside.

Giles stood up and offered his seat to Ginny. "Have a seat Miss."

"Thank you Giles! It's wonderful to see you again." She smiled at him.

"Wonderful to see you too Miss. I must be going now Mistress... I believe I have some catching up to do. If you'll excuse me." Giles excused himself and turned to leave.

"So? What's new?" Narcissa had a big smile on her face.

"What's wrong with you? Are you okay?" she reached out a hand to Cissa's forehead.

"I'm fine."

"I think you're not. Anyway, I've come to give you your medicine." She handed her a green vial.

"Another medicine?" Narcissa asked.

"Yeah... I have to change your medicine because the other had some side effects on it... I heard you were invited to this... Gathering" Ginny opened Narcissa curtains.

Narcissa flinched as soon as sunlight invaded her bedroom. "Yeah... but I'm not allowed."

"Sunlight is good for you Cissa. Err, you can go but I have to make another potion for you to take."

"Humph... I'd rather not go Ginny. I don't want to risk anything... I've asked Draco to attend in my behalf."

"But do you want to go? I'm only the mediwitch here... you are the patient."

"No. Patients are to follow their mediwitch." Narcissa smiled. "I have an idea. Why don't you and Draco go?"

"Excuse me? Me and Ferret boy? Ha ha ha ha I don't think so Cissa." Ginny shook her head.

"And why not?" Narcissa questioned.

"Because... Well, because-" Ginny stammered.

"Just because you hate each other doesn't mean you can't get along for one night. C'mon Ginny, do me this favor... Please." Narcissa gave Ginny the puppy-eye look.

Ginny looked at Narcissa. "Oh bugger. Why do I have a soft heart with people...? Fine I'll go."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Narcissa hugged Ginny.

"Easy now..." She helped Narcissa back to bed.

"You made me happier today... I'm so glad you and Draco are here, I don't know what I would do if you weren't... Thank you Gin!" Narcissa took Ginny's hand and squeezed it.

Ginny smiled. "Nah, it's alright. You're the only reason why I'm even working now... and I'm happy to be here."

"Good to hear that. Back to the topic, do you have anything to wear?"

"Uhm... I guess... will a pair of jeans do?" Ginny asked.

Narcissa laughed at Ginny. "No offence Gin but jeans? NO, absolutely not! I suppose I have to explain what this party is all about. Well... we call this event the '_Rajya Sabha Fuil'_."

"The what?"

"_Rajya Sabha Fuil _means Pure Upper Class Families. Once a year we have a gathering... it is only the women who come. The men are just escorts or they don't come at all."

"So you're telling me that Rajya something is a gathering for pure blood women only?" Ginny was getting confused.

"Yes and every year one of us will make a speech... that is whoever gets picked." Narcissa placed her hands on her stomach.

Ginny just looked at Cissa. "I didn't know you had these events... Must be really fun."

"Oh I forgot to tell you about your outfit. We wear gowns Ginny since we thought that it was only celebrated once a year."

"Gowns? No way! I don't wear gowns Cissa... I only wear pants and that's my answer. Take it or leave it, your choice Cissa." Ginny stubbornly said.

"Good Merlin! Not wear gowns? That's absurd." Narcissa remarked.

"That's not absurd Cissa. It's not my 'style' to wear those things and there so heavy." Ginny complained.

"Well young lady... it's time for you to wear one. What if you get married? What then?"

Ginny held up her index finger. "That is if I get married and I don't have any plans on doing so."

"Tsk, tsk... I pity you Weaslette." A voice from behind said.

Upon hearing those words, Ginny turned around and found Draco leaning in the doorway. "Well, I think it's none of your business."

"DRACO! How long you been there?" Narcissa excitedly motioned for Draco to approach her.

Draco went and kissed Narcissa's cheek. "Not long. Sorry wasn't able to greet you earlier. I had a lot of work." He sat beside Narcissa. "So? What did I miss?"

"Well, I was just telling Ginny here that she has to wear a gown for the party..." Narcissa explained.

"Party? Are we gonna have one?" Draco questioned.

"No silly. The _Rajya Sabha Fuil_ Day. She's going with you..."

Draco looked at Ginny. "Oh really? A little while ago she refused to come... care to enlighten me Virginia?"

'VIRGINIA? I'm really gonna kick him in the arse...' she was sending glares to Draco. "I believe it is none of your concern."

Draco chuckled. "I think I am concerned because you'll be going with **ME** and not the other way around..."

Narcissa saw the tension between Ginny and Draco. She rubbed his arm. "Now dear, it was all about persuasion."

"Uh huh... persuasion eh? Well, I'm off Mother. I'll be back tonight." He kissed Narcissa again. "Goodbye to you too Virginia." He walked out of the room.

Ginny was about to explode. 'I HATE HIM... FUCKING HELL!' she cursed him in her thoughts. She heard Narcissa cough and saw her looking at her. "Sorry?"

"Nothing dear. So, about your gown..."

"There is no way I'm going to wear one of those stinking gowns..." Ginny said.

**August 10th **

"Bugger" Ginny was cursing under her breath.

"Language Miss Weasley... no stop moving so that we can take your measurements." A woman said.

Ginny stood in front of a full length mirror. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Kristy, take this down will you?" the woman called for her assistant.

"34, 25, 34... Got it?"

"Yez Ma'am..." Kristy looked at Ginny. She saw Ginny wearing a frown. "Don't vorry it'll ve over zoon." She whispered in her ear.

"Oh stop complaining Ginny..." Narcissa said. "Your gown would be exquisite... I tell you Ellen Jane Guirnela is the best."

Ginny didn't say anything instead. If she did then she would end up having an argument with Ellen.

"Forgive me El... she isn't used to wearing gowns." Narcissa said to Ellen.

"No worries Madam. That's why I'm here..." she bowed down. "Ellen Jane Guirnela at your service."

Ginny had to wear this plain off-white dress. Well, you can't call it a dress since it was just for fit. 'Damn it's heavy.' She lifted the skirt. The girl named Kristy was arranging the skirt and her back part. "You like your job?"

Kristy laughed. "Of corz I du Madam... vy the vay, my name is Kritzy, Krizty Dagazdaz, at yur service." She offered her hand to Ginny.

Ginny shook her hand. "Ginny Weasley and I'm still single."

"O, I'm zo zorry Mizz. All ov our cuztomerz are merrid. Yu have to excuzee my English cuz I'm from France." Kristy smiled at Ginny.

"It's alright... I can understand you." Ginny wanted to get out of the thing she's wearing. It's was starting to itch. Ellen and Narcissa were still talking at the back of the room.

"Madam, as I said, don't worry. You asked for us that's why were here.. Now I'll just finish this." She went beside Ginny and looked at her in the mirror. "Excited are we?"

Ginny just gave her a fake laugh. "Yeah..."

"Okay, Kristy you can take it off now." Ellen said.

As soon as that thing was taken off, Ginny shook and scratched her body. "Finally..."

"Itchy? It is always like that for the first time but the gown won't be that itchy." Narcissa looked at Ginny.

"Yeah, yeah..." she watched Ellen and Kristy pack their things.

"We have to go. Another customer waits... Ta ta" Ellen and Kristy disapparated.

"Mother, was Ellen here?" Draco entered Narcissa's room.

"Why yes Darling... how did you know?" Narcissa fixed her blanket.

Draco kissed her cheek. "Heard her voice from below. So, you had your gown fitted?" he directed the question to Ginny.

"Just my measurements." She watched Draco from the other side of the room. 'Why does he have to be so damn good looking and those muscles...? Argh! Stop it Ginny.' she scolded herself. She can't help but admire him.

"Staring is rude Virginia."

Ginny didn't notice that she was staring at Draco. She looked away and blood rushed to her cheeks. 'Damn it!' "I'll be at the library if you need me Cissa." She walked out of the room.

"Mother, I have to work." He too walked out of the room.

'Hmmm... Something fishy is going on here.' Narcissa thought.

Meanwhile Ginny went in the library. She didn't hear someone enter too. Her heart was beating fast and she needed something to do.

"Why did you run off like that Virginia?"

Ginny jumped at the feel of his breath on her neck. "What in god's name are you doing here?"

Draco smirked. "I'm working." He pointed at a table.

Ginny peered and saw piles of paper. "Then work."

He took a step forward. "I'll take a break... why don't you join me?" he took another step forward.

"I... I... I rather not..." she stammered. Her feet stuck like glue on the floor. She wanted to run out if the room but she couldn't move.

Draco was now in front of her. "Why not?"

"Because... because... I...I...I-" His lips caught hers. She resisted at first but Draco deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. His kiss was hungry and his hands were everywhere.

Ginny found herself giving in to his demands. What's the use of resisting while she wanted this too? Her hands were clutching his jacket. With just one touch from Draco drove her wild...

She moaned as he continued to kiss her. Finally, Draco broke the kiss and he heard a little protest from her tiny lips. "Can't wait to see you in your gown." With that he released her and went over to his table.

Ginny was panting for breath. 'Oh God... what had she done? Flirting with Malfoy?' as mush as she hated it, she enjoyed it too. Her legs weakened and she sat down the floor.

Draco watched her from the corner of his eyes. 'Damn it! Keep your hands to yourself and stop kissing her!'

**-#-#-#-#-**

"If I didn't know better I think Blaise was setting you up."

"He was and I was too damn proud to admit it. He did a very good job in his plan and mind you he had help"

"Was that the time you fell in love with her?"

He smiled and Leah noted he was doing that quite often. "There was not a day when I did not fall in love with my Ginny. You see before I met her I was willing to throw my life away. I absolutely didn't care but then she came and everything changed. She became the reason why I continue to survive this life and she still is."


	10. The Party

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**AN: OMG! I am so sorry. I got busy with the starting of term and with my sisters birthday that I had forgotten to update… please do continue to read.. I have more surprises for you. I promise.. )**

**CHAPTER 9: THE PARTY**

"What did her gown look like?"

"Eager aren't we?" he smiled again.

"Here is another thing I don't get. Wouldn't it be just simpler if you extracted your memory and we'll both look at it in the pensieve??"

He chuckled. "You were the one who insisted on the camera recordings but I don't really mind this way. If it doesn't bother you much I'd like to continue with this method. I want my story… no wait, our story to be told by me."

"She sure changed you for the better Drake."

He nodded and resumed telling their story.

**-#-#-#-#-**

**August 11th (Wednesday)**

Ginny sat cross-legged on the sofa while flipping the pages of the latest issue of VOGUE. As of the moment she was killing the time. Narcissa was asleep and Draco is at work, to which he has been doing ever since Giles came back.

It was late in the afternoon and it seemed like forever for Ginny. Suddenly the door burst open, Ginny jumped from her seat and rushed to the front door.

"What is going on?" She asked.

Draco came in carrying two huge chests and placed them in front of Ginny. "Fucking Heavy."

"Why are you here so early? It's still 5:00 pm... Shouldn't you be home by 8?" Ginny wondered.

'Home? It sounds so cozy coming from her lips...' he thought. "Well, this was delivered at my office and I had to come home. Wait a minute... How did you know I come home at 8?"

"Oh, Because Narcissa tells me. Anyway, couldn't you let someone deliver it for you? I mean... you what I mean."

"Concerned are we? Nope... this one here" he pointed at the chest "is very delicate and this one here" he pointed to the other chest "are other stuffs. I'm not going to let these be delivered by some person that I don't know."

"Don't you even know your employees? No wonder you don't trust anyone..." she said. 'What am I doing? Talking civilly to Malfoy?'

"GINNY! Is Draco here? I can hear his voice..." Narcissa called out from her room.

"Yeah, were going up in a sec. Ferret, you go ahead and see your mother... I'll take care of these chests." Ginny called out for Giles and he came emerging from the kitchen.

"Yes miss?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, uhm, can you place this luggage upstairs?"

"What room Miss?"

"Uh... please take it to the room near mine and Narcissa's. I think it's much better if I go with you. Be careful with that first one." Ginny motioned for Giles to follow her.

As Draco was climbing the stairs he can't help but listen to Ginny's request, more like a command, Giles to do this and that. It amazes him that she isn't intimidated by anybody. 'This is really going to be an interesting bet for me... Got to thank Blaise for that.' A smile curled up his lips.

Ginny guided Giles into an empty room. "Careful... and place the second chest here. Thank you Giles."

"Welcome Miss." Giles exited the room and Ginny followed. Her watch started beeping and she immediately went in Narcissa's room.

"Catch Cissa." She threw Narcissa a green vial.

"Oh!" Narcissa caught it perfectly and instantly drank it. "YUCK!"

Ginny sighed. "You know what they say, the price for being sick."

"Hey, hey, hey... it's not my fault. Where did you put the chests?" Narcissa was in a sitting position on her bed.

"In the next room. Next week I'll be giving you another medication. I can't guarantee it would be nice but..."

Narcissa eyed Ginny. "Yes I know the price for being sick. Draco dear, back to my question, why are you home?"

"I told you Mother. I delivered the chests here and I can't just let anybody do it." He snatched the vial from his Mother's grasp. He sniffed the contents of it and made a disgusted face.

"Hey, it's not all that bad." Ginny pouted.

"Uh huh... what's in this thing?" Draco set aside the vial.

"Stuff... you should know you're one of the top students in potions."

"Is this proven and tested?" he asked.

Ginny snorted and was about to make a comment but bit her lip from saying anything.

Ginny let out a breath when Narcissa answered for her. "Of course they do. St. Mungos wouldn't send me medicine if it wasn't tested, isn't that right Gin?"

She could only nod and fake a smile.

"I see. Mother, El placed a charm on that stupid chests to make them follow me if I'm not going to deliver it. I spent 20 whole minutes running around the room with those chests following me. So here I am..." he relaxed in his chair.

"That's our El. tonight I will be showing you something Ginny." Narcissa looked at Ginny who was busy looking at the figurines displayed on top of Cissa's cabinet.

"Tonight? Uh... I'm not sure Cissa. Did you forget I have to go home?" she picked up a snowball and shook it.

"That's your problem? Then it's fixed... you have to sleep here."

"NO!" Narcissa pouted. "Fine, I'll stay for a little longer... by the way I need to borrow some of your books today."

"What for?" it was Draco who answered her.

"I've been doing readings about your mother's health. Apparently the ministry and St. Mungos don't have those kinds of books." She glanced his way.

"And we do?" Narcissa asked.

"Yeah... every Rich Family has one. Don't argue with me here, I've been reading a lot and it is a proven fact." She sent Narcissa a wide smile.

Narcissa shook her head. "Ask Draco. He is the only person who goes there."

Ginny looked at Draco who looked back at her. "Well?"

"What time will you be using it?" he asked.

"Anytime..." Suddenly Ginny's watch alarmed. "Ohhhh... I have to go. I have a meeting today at the hospital. I'll see you tonight." With a pop she apparated to St. Mungos.

"Soooo? Are you and Ginny friends yet?" Cissa asked.

Draco looked at his mother. "No... I doubt we will ever be. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing." She smiled.

"Mother, what are you planning on? And why do you have that smile one your face?"

"What smile? Is it so bad to smile?"

"Mother, that smile tells me you're planning something very bad."

"Oh stop it. I'm not like that Draco... what I'm panning is not bad" She crossed her arms on her bosom.

"AHA! So you do have something..." he smiled in victory. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll know soon enough." He got up and left the room.

"Let's see about that." Narcissa rubbed her hands together.

**That night... (7:45 pm)**

POP!

Ginny appeared in front of Narcissi. "Hi!"

"Oh hello dear... have you eaten yet?"

"I'm afraid not. I was caught up with work..." Ginny touched her nape.

"Draco's in the kitchen... why don't you join him? I'm done eating." Narcissa was sitting comfortably in her seat.

"Um... I'll grab a bite later after were done with what you and I have to talk about." She didn't want to see Draco.

Narcissa just smiled. "Ginny dear, OUR talk will be very long and I reckon you will feel hungry... go now..."

"Fine." Ginny went to the kitchen and found herself being watched by Draco. "What?"

"Nothing..." he went back to his eating.

As soon as Ginny sat down, food appeared. Her mouth melted at the sweet aroma. She started eating. She noticed that Draco hasn't touched his food and was still working. "You know working and eating isn't a good combination. I suggest you eat first then work."

Draco looked up. "I didn't ask for you opinion Weaslette and I'll eat my food later."

"Whatever suits you Ferret. Just don't complain when that stomach of yours craves for food in the middle of the night which I can say you do often."

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Lucky guess." She truthfully answered. To her surprise Draco set aside his work and started eating.

Not one of them is talking to each other. There was only SILENCE.

"This silence is killing me... isn't there any music here?" Ginny complained.

"No." he plainly said.

"No elves running around?" she asked.

"No."

"Aren't we monosyllabic today." she sarcastically said.

"What do you want me to say weasel? In case you didn't noticed we are enemies... deal with it!" His words suddenly sinked in to him and he watched Ginny stand and left the kitchen.

'Damn it! The woman was trying to talk to you and you pushed her away... Great Draco...' he scolded himself for being insensitive. It was about 9 o' clock when he left the kitchen. He went up and knocked to his mother's room and she wasn't there. He heard noises coming from the other room so he went there instead.

When he opened the door, his jaw snapped open. There in front of him standing was Ginny wearing the gown El had delivered. She wore a blood red strapless gown with roses decorated on her bosom. Her bodice hugged her curvaceous body and the hem of her gown followed her gracefully as she moved. She looked absolutely beautiful and he can't help but stare at this beauty.

"Even Draco thinks it's beautiful... don't you Draco" Narcissa asked him.

He snapped out of his dream. "Uh? Oh yeah sure..." he kept his gaze on her.

Ginny felt his gaze still on her. She blushed. "Well, I'm absolutely amazed at El... the gown is absolutely breath taking..." she faced the mirror again.

"I told you she'd take care of you..." She simply adored this young woman standing before her.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't notice the woman standing before her.. It's like she was another woman in this dress. "Now, let's take this off. I'm afraid I' might destroy your dress."

"This isn't my dress... this is yours... for the ball this Saturday."

"Excuse me? My dress?" She turned around to face Narcissa sitting on a chair.

"Are you deaf?" Draco passed by her side and accompanied his mother.

Ginny was still shocked. "What? No. no. no... I refuse."

"Refuse? You can't. I'm not going to allow you, who by the way is going with me, to dress in those rags you call clothes." Draco said.

Ginny simply breathed calmly. He was trying to get her mad and she'd end up the sore loser here. "Ferret, you're lucky I'm wearing this dress which is so heavy because if not... you'd probably be dead right now."

"C'mon Draco... stop that. Don't listen to him Ginny." Narcissa mildly slapped Draco on the arm.

"It's okay Cissa. I've become numbed at that stuff. Don't worry I can handle myself." Ginny smoothen her dress.

"Draco darling I have to help Ginny get out of this dress.. Would you be so kind in showing yourself out the door?" Narcissa smiled.

"Of course Mother." He gave one last look at Ginny and left.

**August 14th (Saturday)**

"Ginny you should get ready now!" Narcissa sounded excited.

"Cissa it's still 5 in the afternoon. What's the rush? And Draco isn't here yet."

"You're waiting for Draco? He won't be here until 6 and believe me you need 2 hours to get ready" she pushed Ginny inside her quarters.

Ginny sat in front of the dresser. She watched Narcissa run around the room, very busy. "Cissa you are sick.. You should rest."

"No. I want to do it myself." She dipped a brush on the foundation and placed some on Ginny's face which caused her to cough.

**6:30 pm**

Draco was ascending the stairs. He was supposed to come home by 6 and because of his stupid employee he had to extend. He was so pissed off that he just nagged the door of his room.

Narcissa peered at her door. "What's gotten into him?"

"I don't know... bad day?" Ginny asked.

"Never mind that... now, look at yourself in the mirror and tell me what you think." She twisted the chair so that Ginny faced the mirror.

Ginny gasped at seeing her reflection. "Oh Cissa!" she slowly touched her face. "I look..."

"You look what?" Narcissa clasped her hands.

"Gorgeous!!! Oh, thank you Cissa... Whoa! I don't know who I am anymore." Her face looked younger and her hair was put up into a bun.

"Let's not forget your gown..."

**6:50 pm**

"Mom!!! It's almost 7 and you know how they complain about being late and all." Draco paced back and forth near the stairs.

Narcissa appeared. "Hold your horses... may I present your date for tonight Draco." She moved to her left to give Draco a view of his 'date'.

Ginny appeared and carefully descended the stairs as to not rip off her gown. Draco was lost. She looked absolutely... Breathe taking. He followed her every movement. He awoke from his dream by Ginny snapping her fingers.

"Hello Ferret.. wake up!" Ginny said.

"I uh I... you look... uh..." Draco stammered.

"Let's go.."

"Wait something's missing." Narcissa cried out and ran to her room.

"C'mon Mom... were gonna be late." Draco complained but kept his gaze on Ginny.

"I said hold your horses. Here put it on her." Narcissa gave him something in his hand. He looked at it. It was a simple diamond necklace.

"May I?" he asked Ginny. She nodded.

He positioned himself at her back. Slowly he placed the necklace in her neck. She could feel his hands fixing the lock. "There."

Ginny touched it and she gasped. "Cissa I can't wear this."

Narcissa approached her and held both her hands. "Ginny, you can and you will. I owe you a lot... please allow me to let you wear this."

"But-" Ginny started saying.

"No buts... Now go and you'll be late."

Ginny looked at Draco who was waiting for her. He offered his arm and she gladly took it. "Bye Cissa..."

"You two love birds have fun." They vanished in front of her eyes. "Now, for my beauty sleep."


	11. Who are you?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**AN: hehhehe peace readers. I haven't forgotten to update.. )**

**Chapter 10: WHO ARE YOU?**

They arrived at their destination. It was a huge house and well lit. They entered the house through a big mahogany door. The usherette greeted them. "Name Please..."

"Draco Vincent E. Malfoy and?" Draco looked at Ginny.

"Virginia Elyzabeth C. Weasley..." she finished with a smile.

"Excuse me?" the usherette asked.

"You heard what she said." Draco said.

"Yes sir... Follow me." The usherette led them to a table.

Ginny hadn't spoken a word to Draco since they arrived. "What's wrong?" his voice was gentle.

"Nothing." She said in a whisper.

Draco shifted on his seat and looked at Ginny. He lifted her chin. "You spent 2 hours in making yourself beautiful and you just give me that frown?"

Ginny smiled weakly. "Now that's better. Now tell me..." Draco said.

"I was just... Thinking about..."

"What the girl had said? I'm going to say this honestly, she wasn't shocked at your surname. She was shocked that a beautiful woman like you has a surname of Weasley."

"Exactly my point... people wont talk to me because of that and they might not talk to you because you're here with me." She played with her fingers.

"Virginia, I don't care." Draco gently touched her cheek.

"Why hello Draco... long time no see." A woman approached Draco. He stood up and met the woman.

"Hello Sylvia! I would like you to meet my... err girlfriend." He took Ginny's hand. _'Play along Virginia.'_

Upon hearing the word 'girlfriend', Ginny shot her head towards Draco. As if reading his mind, Ginny extended her hand to Sylvia. "Hi!"

"Oh hello dear.. I believe we haven't met before I'm Sylvia Johnson and you are?"

At first she hesitated to give her name but a light squeeze in her hand told her that Draco was right beside her. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Dear Lord... Ginny you say. Nice to meet you dear. Draco hasn't brought anyone to this event before. You must be really special." Sylvia said.

Ginny blushed and looked at Draco who just smiled a little. "Sylvia here is one of Mother's close friends..."

"Oh... nice to meet you Ma'am. You seem a nice person." Ginny smiled sweetly.

"Why thank you dear... I better go. I have to get myself prepared for the introduction...Nice to see you Draco... you too Ginny. Bye. I'll see you around." with a nod she left.

Ginny sighed. "Why did you do that? You're not making this easy for me."

Draco smirked. "I'm saving your arse here... at least you could do is say Thank you Draco."

"Thank you... Draco." Ginny said.

Draco cocked his left brow. "My name sounds good when you say it... I believe it's the first time you have addressed me by my first name."

"It's your name isn't it? It would be impolite if I call **MY** boyfriend by his last name... don't you think?" Ginny played along his little game.

"Ah... true." Draco said. He wanted to hear his name more.

"Draco!!!!" a black haired woman had her hands on her hips accompanied with a serious look. "You didn't tell me you were coming... you never did like this occasions. What made you change your mind?" the woman slowly approached them and extended her hand to Draco.

'Who does she think she is? Extending her hand to my boyfriend?? Wait... just hold on one second. Ginny this is all a play, why are you angry?' Ginny thought as she watched Draco kissed her hand.

"Nice to see you Pansy... how have you been?" Draco asked.

Pansy flipped her hair. "Well, you know me... aren't you going to introduce me to you're..?" she took a sip on her drink.

"My girlfriend... I'm sure you know Virginia Weasley from Hogwarts." Draco said.

"Virginia who?" Pansy almost choked on her drink.

"Excuse me for a moment. Would you mind entertaining her for me Pansy?" Draco stood.

"Anything for you Draco..."

"I'll be right back." He whispered into Ginny's ear and left.

"So? Weasley isn't it?" Pansy looked at her from top-bottom and vice versa.

Ginny felt jealous about Pansy's relationship with Draco. "Look I don't want to hear your comments Parkinson."

"Feisty as ever. I'm not here to give comments, I'm here to entertain you remember? I can't believe that it's really you." Pansy sat down beside Ginny. "You've changed so much and I hardly recognized you... what ever did you do to capture that man's heart?"

Ginny looked in Draco's direction. "I have no idea... it just happened like that." She snapped her fingers. 'Why is Pansy so nice to me?' she thought.

"You're one lucky woman Ginny. Every woman here dreamt of having Draco by their side... I once did. Oh by the way it's Flint... not Parkinson."

"Flint?!?! Why did you end up with him? Pansy, you're better off without him." Ginny showed a disgusted face.

Pansy laughed. "Yeah, many people tell me that but..."

"Sorry about what I said...You were forced to marry him right?"

"Yes... and the funny thing is I fell in love with the bastard." Pansy gulped her drink.

"I'm sorry I asked..." Ginny felt guilt for reacting the way she did earlier.

"It's not your fault... hey come with me and I'll introduce you to the other members of the club." Pansy grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her to a group of women chit-chatting.

"Hey guys! I would like you to meet Ginny Weasley... Draco's girlfriend." Pansy said.

Ginny heard gasps and mutters coming from them. It was too mush, she excused herself from the group.

"Shame on you! You have no right to do that..." Ginny heard Pansy say. "Ginny wait!"

"What's the use Pansy? They hate me all the same..." her eyes began to water.

"Sweetie, they're just jealous that you have one handsome man under your finger. Don't let it get to you... Look at me. I managed this far haven't I?"

"Easy for you to say you're rich and beautiful..." Ginny sadly said.

"Money is not the case here and look whose talking you are one beautiful woman Ginny. I've seen the stares men have given you since you entered the mansion." Pansy didn't have to state the obvious.

"Stop it Pansy! Let's talk another thing." Ginny gently slapped Pansy's arm.

For 2 hours Ginny and Pansy pretty much talked about everything; from clothes to men to Hogwarts. Whenever Pansy asks a question about Draco and Ginny's relationship, she purposely changes the topic and thankfully Pansy never noticed.

"Thanks Pansy!" Ginny suddenly said.

"For what?"

"For being here with me. You left your friends inside for me." Ginny said.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Oh please... if you call them friends then I would have been a bitch all my life. I'd rather have your company than those whores."

Ginny laughed. "I'm glad we talked... there were a lot of issues we left unfinished at Hogwarts."

"Ahem!" Pansy coughed.

"Something wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Act natural. William Vanderbilt is coming our way..." Pansy fixed herself.

"William who?" Ginny was bewildered.

"William Vanderbilt ladies..." he gracefully bowed.

"William... this is Ginny." Pansy introduced Ginny to him. She nudged Ginny to extend her hand.

"Oh..." Ginny extended her hand and William placed a kiss on it.

William smiled at her. "I was roaming around and was about to go home when I saw this young beauty. May I take this dance milady?"

Pansy again nudged Ginny in the ribs. "He's talking to you."

"Me?" Ginny asked.

"Who else could it be?" William offered his arm to Ginny.

Pansy practically pushed Ginny into going. "I'll be alright. Go."

Ginny took his arm. William led her to the dance floor and they swayed to the music. It seems Ginny was enjoying the dance. Meanwhile, Pansy looked for Draco. After 10 minutes of searching, she finally found him in one corner talking to some of his acquaintance.

"It's a pity that your girlfriend had to dance with another guy." Pansy said aloud.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked Pansy.

Pansy glanced at the dance floor. "Pity. She had to entertain William because her boyfriend is too busy for her... I got to go. Bye love."

Draco looked at the dance floor and found Ginny dancing with William. He felt a stab of jealousy seeing Ginny smile at what William had said. He excused himself from his acquaintances and proceeded to the dance floor.

"Ehem!" Draco coughed.

William and Ginny ceased their conversation and looked at Draco. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I believe that is my girlfriend you are dancing with."

"William and I were just-" Ginny told Draco.

"William? That close huh?" Draco said.

William snorted. "Your girlfriend? How come you aren't by her side??"

"Vanderbilt... if you don't want to go home with a distorted face, I suggest you back off this instant." Draco clenched his fist.

William laughed. "Alright, alright... but mark my words Malfoy: Next time well, let's just say there won't be any next time... Just be Careful, you might end up chasing after this fair maiden." He took Ginny's hand and planted a kiss on it. "I'll see you soon milady." He gave Draco a glare before disappearing.

"What were you doing?" Draco asked.

"Dancing... with William." Ginny stood with poise.

"I thought I told Pansy to keep you entertained..." his voice was firm and commanding.

"Malfoy, she did entertain me... you know sometimes you can be a real jerk." Ginny said in a whisper in case anybody was around and left him in the middle of the dance floor.

Couples were looking at Ginny to Draco. They sent him a disgusted look and he was left with no other option but to follow her. "Ginny! Wait!" he cried out but Ginny kept on walking.

"I said wait... Damn it!" Draco cursed. He can't believe that he let Ginny walk out on him. He grabbed her by the arm and turned her around.

"Let me go!" Ginny struggled.

"Stop! What are you doing?"

"I'm making this easy for you... go back to your friends... and don't follow me." Ginny yanked her hand away and disapparated quickly.

**GINNY**

'Stupid Ginny... why did you get sucked in this whole mess anyway? You could have said NO.' A tear rolled on her cheek. She didn't get him. One minute he's this sweet guy and the next this cold bastard... he was acting like a big prat.

"What is wrong with you Draco?" Ginny said aloud. She was beginning to feel something for Draco since he kissed her on her first night at the manor and he just kept crushing that feeling into pieces.

She went to her room and stood in front of her full length mirror. The gown brought out her hidden features and she smiled weakly seeing her own reflection.

She wiped away the tear from her cheek. "No more crying!" She was tired of crying. She had been doing it her whole life. When her mom wasn't able to buy her new things, when she wasn't allowed to go out and play or when Harry refused her love but most of all she cried when she stood as the bridesmaid on Harry and Hermione's wedding. At that time she still had feelings for him.

That was one of the reasons she moved out of the burrow... 'Time to heal her wounds' she says and she succeeded. She could look Harry in the eye with no love or regrets and she was happy for him.

Draco's face invaded her thoughts and dreams. She never thought she would have feelings for him but she did and she can't change that.

She cleared her mind and took one last look at her reflection. Indeed she looked beautiful... she began to strip out of the gown and placed it gently on her bed. She almost forgot about the necklace Narcissa lend her. She took it off and placed it neatly beside the gown.

Tomorrow she would return the gown together with the necklace and bury herself in work. 'Pretending is the hardest thing to do but you have to do this Gin... Pretend he doesn't exist...' She told herself.

**-#-#-#-#-**

She gasped.

"What? I did not know what to do. Yes I was jealous." He said defensively.

Leah pouted. "That doesn't change the fact that you treated her like some whore."

"Malfoys plus jealousy means bad news. I tend to do the stupidest thing when I am jealous or angry but at that time I was more angry than jealous."

"You do tend to fuck things up with her and the more you tell me your story, the more confused I am as to why Ginny fell in love with you."

And he laughed. "Believe it or not I still ask myself that."


	12. Mixed Emotions

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**AN: Thank you all so much... Thank you for all who reviewed. Please spread the word so that many people will read... Please...**

**CHAPTER 11: MIXED EMOTIONS**

"I'm sorry I'm late. Lyra wanted to come with me so I had to dress her up pretty as she says"

"Oh she is here now? Why don't you send her in?"

"Lyra, come inside and watch your manners." He softly reminded her.

"Yes Daddy."

Leah could have sworn she was seeing Ginny right before her eyes. "Hello, my name is Leah. What is yours?"

She hesitantly looked at Draco and with his nod sh spoke. "My name is Lyra. Are you a friend of Mommy's?"

"Yes and may I say you look very much like her."

"I get that a lot. Nana and Sasa always tell me that too."

Leah smiled. "Are you going to see her today?"

Lyra nodded. "Daddy can I be excused? I want to play with the lady outside. I will wait for you there."

"Okay, be good. Give daddy a kiss" Draco bent down for her to reach. With a smack on the cheek she left the room.

"If someone told me years ago that you'd be mushy and soft I would have told them to jump of the bridge." Leah joked.

"Shall we continue?"

**-#-#-#-#-**

**Sunday, August 15th **

Ginny held her breath and gradually released it as she neared the front door of the manor. 'You can do this Ginny... Just relax. Hey wait a minute... didn't I say that when I first came here?". She tapped lightly on the door.

She felt relieved when Giles opened the door. "Good Morning Miss. Mistress has been waiting for you."

"Morning Giles! Where is she?" Ginny entered the manor, a little nervous.

"She's in the Study Room."

Ginny sighed. "How many times do I have to tell her not to get out bed?" she lightly knocked on the door and heard Narcissa's faint voice.

"Come in."

Ginny went in. "Cissa, what are you doing here?" she faced her and stopped dead in her tracks. Draco... was there. Her heartbeat began to pound loudly. 'Damn it! Why does he have to be here?' Ginny felt like running out of the room.

"Ginny, it's past twelve. What took you so long?" Narcissa asked.

Ginny didn't answer Narcissa. She was staring at Draco who was also staring at her. 1 minute...5 minutes... who knows how many minutes they have been staring.

"Don't you know that staring is rude?" Narcissa eyed both Ginny and Draco.

Ginny blushed and looked away. "Sorry... I was cleaning my flat and I didn't know it was past twelve. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in your room resting." She approached Narcissa.

"Dear, I was just taking a walk... Draco here accompanied me since he had a day off. How did the party go?" Narcissa didn't know what happened that night.

Ginny stiffened. "It... it went well."

"Really? Whom did you meet?" she asked another question.

"Many... Sylvia was there and Pansy too. Anyway, I've checked with Amanda and she told me to give you another medication. So here it is." She handed Narcissa a vial that contained a purple substance.

"What is this?"

"It's medicine. Now drink it." She could still feel Draco staring at her.

Narcissa held the vial up. "Cheers." She drank the medicine in one gulp. Ginny bent down and checked Narcissa's pulse.

"Well, that's odd. Doesn't taste as nasty as before." Narcissa gave an odd look on Ginny.

"That's because you complained it was nasty so I made some changes. Everything seems to be normal... your heart rate is okay and breathing is also normal." Ginny smiled.

"That's good to hear. Isn't it Draco?"

"Yeah." He muttered.

"Well... I think I'll be resting now." Narcissa announced.

"Let me help you..." Ginny helped Narcissa get up from her chair. She guided her back to Narcissa's room and tucked her to bed. "I feel so childlike... you, tucking me to bed."

"You're supposed to feel that way. Now you need your rest." Ginny left her to sleep.

A few hours passed by and it was mid-afternoon. Ginny managed to avoid Draco and she was glad that Draco spent the rest of the hours in his study. She didn't want to answer questions coming from him especially about last night.

She silently made her way to the mini-library. When she went in, she saw about 50 shelves, about 9 meters high all stuffed with books... Her mouth dropped open...'Mini-Library huh? How am I supposed to be looking for a book?'

She saw a stand that contained a large book. When she opened the book she saw categories of books. She quickly scanned the pages and found what she was looking for. "Ah there it is... aisle no. 26."

She made her way to aisle no. 26. "So many books... I could live here the rest of my life." She lightly touched the books. "I guess I'll be doing a lot of reading. Better start now." She decided to spend the rest of her afternoon in the 'Mini-Library'.

**DRACO**

'What is wrong with you? Stop saying you didn't do the right thing!!!' Draco placed his hands on his temples. Seeing Ginny that morning made him recall what happened last night... she acting as if nothing had happened.

"Damn it!" he muttered as he stood up from his desk and walked around the house to keep his mind occupied. He needed to stop thinking about that damn Weaslette. As he rounded the corner, he noticed that the library door was open. He peered inside but saw no one.

'That's weird. Nobody goes in the library except me'. So he went inside and roamed around the library. '12...15...20...24...2-' he counted mentally and suddenly stopped. He could smell someone's perfume and it smelled really good. He followed the scent and saw Ginny, sitting on the floor and books scattered all around her.

'So, this is where she has been...' he leaned against a shelf, watching her silently.

Ginny was unaware of Draco's presence. She moistened her lips and flipped another page. She was really determined to get at least one important detail about Narcissa's sickness. She let out a sigh and rested her head on the shelf. "What am I gonna do?" She took of the denim blazer she was wearing. She had a baby-t that says 'I know... I'm a bitch'.

RING! RING!

That surprised Draco... he looked around but no one was there when he looked back at Ginny, he saw her reach for her bag and took out a cellphone. "Hello?" he heard her say. "Oh hi Harry..." upon hearing Harry's name, Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah... okay I guess... oh please... Harry, I'm a big girl now, don't worry about me... I know I know... Harry I don't want to hear another word about it. Tell mum I can't see her this weekend, an important thing came up... okay, bye!"

"Geez..." Ginny placed her phone back on her bag.

"So... what did the Great Potter say?" he was still leaning against the shelf, crossing his arms on his chest.

Ginny whirled around and saw Draco. The one person she was avoiding. For a moment she stared into his eyes then sat on a chair. "Eavesdropping eh? What's it to you?"

"Just curious... and I did not eavesdrop, I overheard." He moved away from the shelf and sat across her.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah right!" she whispered.

"What?"

"Uh... I didn't say anything." She continued reading the book.

"So..." After last night Draco felt kind of awkward sitting in front of Ginny.

Ginny looked up from her book. "Look, if you have something to say, say it now because I'm busy here and I don't have time for this."

"Ijustwantedtosaysorry" Draco muttered.

"What?" Ginny leaned on the table.

"I said I am sorry about yesterday!!" Draco yelled.

"Jeez, don't have to yell and about yesterday it doesn't really matter. What's done is done and if that is all... can you please leave?" She sounded cold and distant, not the Ginny he knew.

"Okay..." He stood up and was about to leave. "By the way, Creevey called. He said the photo shoot will be tomorrow."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"A deal's a deal and I don't go back to my word." With that he left her.

That night before she went back to her flat, she crept into Narcissa's bedroom. Narcissa was sleeping like a baby and she didn't want to wake her. She took out a small box and placed it in the middle of the room. With one swish of her wand, the box enlarged.

She got a piece of paper and was scribbling in it. She placed it on top of the box and left without a word.

**August 16th**

Narcissa woke up early in the next day and thought that she didn't get to say goodbye to Ginny. 'Hmm... It must be because of the medicine. Oh well' she happily thought. She slowly got out of bed, a little bit sleepy, and was about to take a shower.

She gasped as she saw the box that stood in the middle of her room. She wondered who could have placed it inside... she move towards it and saw a note.

_**Thanks for the dress and the necklace. It was absolutely beautiful.**_

_**I had a great time, Thanks Cissa!**_

_**Ginny XOXO**_

Narcissa smiled knowing it was Ginny but felt a bit disappointed. She was hoping that Ginny would keep the dress and not return it. Narcissa sighed and headed for the bathroom.

After a refreshing bath, Narcissa went down to eat breakfast and the manor seemed quiet.

She reached the dining hall and seated herself at the head of the table. In an instant food appeared and she started eating.

A minute later Draco appeared, looking gorgeous as ever. He kissed her on the cheek and sat across her. Since yesterday he has been acting quite oddly and Narcissa couldn't help but notice.

"Dear, anything wrong?" Narcissa asked.

Draco was reading the newspaper when his mother asked him a question. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? You seem a little distracted since yesterday. You aren't this quiet when we have breakfast... did something happened?"

"Nothing mother... it's just that" He was about to explain what happened in the party.

"GOOD MORNING!!! You're awake already???" Ginny stood in front of the two Malfoys. She was dressed her khaki pants and a pink spaghetti strapped blouse, her hair done in a messy bun.

Narcissa was surprised to see Ginny. "What are you doing here so early... it's still" she glanced at their grandfather's clock "7:30... I'm.."

Ginny giggled. "I got bored in the house so I decided to come here early"

"Why are you happy?" Narcissa asked.

"Nothing... by the way, I'll be out for the rest of the day. I'll leave Giles your medicine and oh, I forgot to tell you that I placed a small amount of sleeping herbs so you may feel sleepy anytime."

"Uhm... where are you going?"

"I'm visiting an old friend... nothing more. So anyways, dropped by to give Giles your medication. And I'm off." Ginny went to the kitchen.

Narcissa looked at Draco. "That was...fun."

Draco was more or less surprised to see Ginny especially when she shows up dressed so...so... simple yet seductive. He pretended to continue reading the newspaper while listening to Ginny and his Mother. At the mention of an old friend, Draco's head jerked up. 'She's going to Colin's' he thought.

Ginny returned from the kitchen. "Now that's done... I have to run Cissa. Maybe I'll be back later tonight." She kissed her on the cheeks. "Take care." Pop! She apparated.

**COLIN**

"Did you call them all yesterday?" Colin asked Zenia Aya-ay, his secretary.

"Yes Colin I did... how about Ginny?"

"Don't mention it okay? Now, people..." Colin clapped his hands twice to get the attention of his workers. "Today we are going to shoot a very important issue. We are launching our 1 year anniversary and I want it to be perfecto... do your best and make it the best.. thanks.."

"Colin? uh.." Zenia pointed something at his back.

"What?" Colin looked around.

Ginny was standing nervously behind Colin. "I uh... can I talk to you?"

Colin folded his arms on his chest. "Let's talk.."

"Privately."

Colin looked at her for a moment. "Follow me." He led her into his office. "What do you want?" he sat on his chair and raised his feet on the table.

"Colin... I'm sorry. I've been acting stupidly lately and I was hoping if you'd forgive me..." Ginny was getting as each minute passed by.

"Why now only?" Colin asked.

"Because I was thinking about what I'm going to say to you. Colin, you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you. Not now, not ever."

Colin looked at Ginny. He could see that she was sincere. He stretched out his arms. "Come here Ginny."

Ginny smiled and embraced Colin. "Oh Colin! I thought you'd never forgive me..." tears were falling from her eyes.

"Ssshhh... I could never do that. I'm sorry too. Hey, stop crying..." he cupped her face in his hands and used his two thumbs in wiping her tears.

"Thank you Colin. God I missed you!!!" She sniffed.

"I missed you too! So, what about that offer of mine? Still willing to accept it?" Colin asked.

"I'll do anything to make it up to you..." Ginny was now smiling.

"Alright... Zenia!!!" he called Zenia.

A cute and petite woman came inside, holding papers in her arms. "Yes?"

"Mention the people who will be present today...please."

"Hold one moment..." she scanned through the papers she was holding. "Well, there's Zabini, Potter, Granger, Weasley, Lovegood, Parkinson-Flint, and Malfoy"

As Zenia mentioned the last name, Colin cocked an eyebrow to Ginny. "Add Weasley in there.."

"But Colin there is already a Weasley here..."

"I'm not talking about Ron Zenia... I meant her..." Colin pointed at Ginny.

A 'o' was formed from her mouth. "Right away..." she disappeared from the office.

"What?" Ginny asked as Colin looked at her.

"You and Malfoy are friends?? Or is there something going on between you too? I mean you didn't react when his name was mentioned" Colin said in a teasing voice. Indeed he thought they were a good match and usually his thoughts were right.

Ginny slightly blushed. "Nothing is going on..."

"Fine... but I'm telling you Virginia Weasley, I will know.."


	13. Frustrations

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**AN: Weeee a few more days and all 32 chapters will be posted.. thank you for your patience..hehhe but I promise surprises for you and I will give it! Thank you! mwahugz**

**CHAPTER 12: FRUSTRATIONS**

"Colin, what are you trying to imply?" Ginny placed her hands on her hips.

Colin just smiled. "Nothing... you just look good together... that's all."

"NO we don't!!!!" Ginny screamed. "Absolutely not... unacceptable... Gross..."

Colin nodded after every comment on Ginny. "Yes you do.. And I can tell you like him..."

Ginny threw her hands up. "I give up Colin Creevey... you are absolutely impossible to deal with. I won't say anything else of the matter."

"Uh yeah..." Colin just smiled.

**9:00 AM**

Ginny and Colin spent the next few hours catching up on things. They hadn't really noticed how much they missed each others company.

A knock on the door caught their attention. "Col, your guests are starting to arrive... well one only..." his secretary told him.

"Thank you Zenia... we'll be right there." Zenia nodded and went out of the room. "Shall we?" Colin offered his right arm to Ginny, who gladly took it.

They laughed as they walked and anybody would think they have a relationship. "LUUUUUUUUNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ginny shrieked.

"Ginny! Colin!" Luna ran towards the both of them; each giving them a hug. "How have you been?"

"We are great... so, just came back from Paris huh?" Colin asked.

'Yeah... I almost fainted when I apparated here. You're joining again?" Luna looked at Ginny.

"Of course. I can't let you have all the fun right?" Ginny laughed.

It was a reunion for the trio and they really are happy. Seconds after Luna arrived, the Golden Trio arrived together. Ron, Harry and Hermione entered the studio with confused looks on their faces.

"Oi Ginny! What are you doing here?" Ron spoke first.

"Oh hi big brother. What do you think I'm doing here? I'm joining the photo shoot, you dumdum" Ginny gave him a kiss (on the cheek) instead. She also did the same with both Harry and Hermione.

"You're here for the shoot too?" Hermione asked.

Ginny just nodded. "Mione, we need to talk about something..." Her face turned serious.

"What is it?"

"Privately..." She eyed Harry, who just stood there.

Harry noticed that Ginny wanted to speak to Hermione alone. "Sorry Gin... I'll be with Ron."

As soon as Harry was out of sight, Ginny dragged Hermione into a quiet place. "What is it Gin?"

"Did it work?" Was Ginny's first question.

"What worked?" Hermione blushed a little.

Ginny eyed Hermione. "Don't give me that look, Mione... I'm sorry if I haven't been able to reply from your last letter... anyway, any news?"

During her stay with the Malfoy's, she wrote and sent letters from the manor. Hermione had been asking her of advices on what to do with Harry. She desperately wanted a baby and Harry is quite SLOW on his tactics.

She advised the number one, most common thing to do: SEDUCTION. Unfortunately, it didn't work on Harry... as soon as Hermione "seduced" him, he would start feeling nervous and start blabbering about stuff that drove Hermione crazy. Number two was slipping a Viagra on Harry's drink but the drink ended up being given to Ron.

"He's hopeless..." Ginny looked at Harry who was talking to Ron.

"He's just adjusting that's all... Thank you for your advices." Hermione too was looking at Harry.

"Herm, denial won't get you anywhere. Believe me. I may not be married but I know stuff. He's literally slower than a sloth and you can't just stand there and wait for him. Granted that he's your husband and all and you love him but it's not an excuse for you to just wait. Sometimes if you wait too long then nothing will happen." Ginny focused her attention to Hermione.

"For a moment there, you sound like my mother Ginny..." Hermione laughed.

Ginny poked her in the arm. "Hey, I'm not the one who is asking for an advice here..." She too laughed.

CRASH!

Hermione and Ginny both looked alarmed. "What was that?" Hermione asked.

"We're about to find out." Ginny said. Both women hurriedly went over to where the others were. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Ron, who had Draco's back against the wall, momentarily stopped and looked at Ginny. "Hey... I'm just teaching Malfoy here a lesson..." he was about to punch Draco when they heard "_Petrificus Totalus"_

Ron froze from his position. Behind him you Ginny was holding her wand, pointed at Ron. Draco smirked at this and was about to counter-attack when another "_Petrificus Totalus_" was heard. Pansy stood beside Ginny. She too was holding her wand, pointed at Draco.

"Ginny." Pansy acknowledged her.

"Pansy." Ginny nodded and lowered her wand. "Good to see you..."

"Sorry I was late Creevs... Marcus wouldn't let me go yet. What in Baron's name is happening here?" Pansy asked.

"These two men are acting childish... there constantly at each other's throat." Ginny answered.

"Childish? Ginny, you weren't here when Draco came in. he said nasty stuff about Ron and your family... is that okay with you?" Harry was just as furious as Ron.

"Harry, that's okay with me... Why? Because nothing will happen if we just ignore those stupid comments coming from that ferret" she pointed to Draco "and My God until when are you going to kill each other?"

"7 years Gin and still counting..." Hermione stood beside Harry.

Ginny chuckled. "You're not the only one who has suffered. I got sucked in this mess of yours that I, myself, wasn't able to enjoy my life at Hogwarts... I'm not saying that you should consider my feelings but enough..."

She shook her head and walked away. Harry, Hermione, Pansy, Luna, Blaise, and Colin were speechless. Colin and Luna pretended to talk about the shoot while Harry and Hermione sat behind Colin quietly. Blaise and Pansy remained were they were.

"_Finite Incantatum"_ Pansy muttered in the direction of Ron.

"Thanks!" Ron touched his nape. He stood in front of Harry and Hermione. He flashed a weak smile.

"_Finite Incantatum_" Blaise sighed as he released Draco from the spell. "How was your rest Draco?"

"Shut it, Blaise! I have enough problems... don't add. Where is she?" Draco straightened his clothes.

Blaise pointed to his right. "Careful mate...you might end up getting a big black eye in your beautiful face."

"Yeah, yeah" he followed where Blaise finger was pointing. Lucky for Draco, the Golden Trio didn't notice his disappearance.

It was a dark place and Draco was having a hard time seeing. "Gin?" He heard a crack from behind him and saw Ginny leaning, her back on the wall.

"Why did you come for me? Just leave me..." her voice was sad and hurt.

Draco moved towards her. "I believe I started it and you don't have to blame your brother about it..." he stopped right in front of her. Heck he didn't even know why he had come after her...

Ginny smiled weakly. "You always start the trouble, Draco Malfoy... it's just so... so..." Ginny began to cry and leaned her head on his shoulder.

At first, Draco didn't know what to do but his instincts told him to hug Ginny and comfort her and so he did. He lightly stroked her back and at the same time whispering kind and gentle words to soothe her.

Ginny hugged him, placing both her arms around his neck. She continued to cry... she needed him close. Draco hugged her more tightly and continued soothing her. He closed his eyes savoring her perfume, her tiny body molded perfectly against his own.

He could feel Ginny's lips touching his neck. Merlin help him... he was seduced by this and she was unaware of it. Draco opened his eyes as he felt Ginny pull back.

Ginny felt a little better and started to release him. She slowly lifted her head and saw Draco, looking back at her.

Draco was staring at Ginny. 'She looks so cute... and beautiful" he thought as his gaze searched every inch of her face. He kept on wondering how beautiful she was and then... he was taken aback when Ginny's lips covered his.

At first Draco started to push her away but when Ginny pressed his nape to deepen the kiss, all thoughts disappeared from his mind. His arms were now on her waist, pulling her closer. He hesitated to slide his tongue inside because he might end the kiss, which he was enjoying, but Ginny erased that problem as her tongue sought his. It was a long, passionate kiss and both of them can't deny that they both wanted this.

Draco's lips left her mouth and started kissing her neck down to her collar bone. He heard Ginny let out a moan. "You..." he trailed kisses on her collar bone to her neck "don't know"

"Know what?" she was finding it hard to breath. His kisses felt like fire to her skin.

From her neck, Draco was back kissing her lips and then he pulled away. "You don't know what you do to me Ginny... I don't want..." he wasn't able to finish as Ginny pressed her index finger on his lips.

"Shh..." she silenced him. She was looking deeply into his eyes... the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. "Make love to me Draco..."

It wasn't a question but a statement. "No... I can't..."

"Can't? Or wont?" he didn't answer her. "I see... how could I be so stupid? You wouldn't sleep with me..." she was embarrassed by what she did and turned to walk away but his arm encircled her waist and brought her back, facing him.

"I take back my word..." he kissed her again and Ginny relaxed in his arms. She wasn't really kidding when she told Draco to make love to her.

He pushed his body against her and she was now leaning on the wall as Draco trailed kisses along her neck. He worked his way on getting her top of he and when he was about to take it off... "Ginny?" Ron searched for his sister.

"Damn it!" Ginny said in frustration. She fixed herself up and was till catching her breath.

"Don't go..." Draco's voice whispered in her ear.

"If I won't then he'll come here and see you with me..." Ginny leaned her head on his chest. "I have to go..." she managed to escape from his embrace and started to walk away...

Draco leaned on the wall. He sighed deeply. 'Fuck! Why did Weasley have to interrupt??'... Minutes later after Ginny had left; he went back to the others.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked as he saw his sister emerge from some place...

"What's it to you?" Ginny said in an irritated voice.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry... I guess you are right but I can't forgive him no matter what. It was childish of me..." Ron chuckled.

"You have to forgive the guy Ron. Let go of the pas and move one. I'm sorry too for going mad and all." Ginny hugged Ron, who hugged her back.

"Gin?" she heard Ron ask.

"Yeah?" she was still hugging Ron.

Ron sniffed. "You smell like... a man. It's very familiar. Where did I smell that?"

Ginny stiffened and immediately released Ron and blushed furiously. "No-, noth-, nothing..."

Blaise saw Ginny blush from the corner of his eyes. He turned his gaze to Draco... "What did you two do?"

Draco was wearing this angry look. "None of you business Blaise"

"If I remember correctly... you have been gone for like about 10 minutes... hmmm what did you do?" he was curious.

Remembering what happened earlier, a smile crept upon his lips. "So something did happen!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Shut it Zabini..." Draco shook his head. "Were still on with the bet right?"

"Of course... why not? I'm having fun watching you two play." Blaise smiled. A hand poked him at the back and he saw the woman named Zenia who was handing him his clothes. She also extended the other suit to Draco.

"The changing room is there... proceed to room 213 for your hair and make-up."

"Small but terrible huh? Oh well... Let's change." Blaise said and made his way to the changing room.

**-#-#-#-#-**

A knock echoed in the room and Lyra's head peeked inside.

"Daddy, are you done yet? It is already 4 in the afternoon and I want to see Mommy."

He chuckled. "In a minute Lyra... Daddy and Miss Leah were just about to finish."

The little girl nodded and disappeared from their view.

"I swear she inherited my characteristics."

"She sure did. May I ask why Leo is not with you?"

"He said he wanted Lyra to spend the day with Ginny and that he did not want to be selfish. Leo always insists for Lyra to go with him but she always tells Leo that I might get mad. He goes to her anyway, a stubborn boy really."

Leah laughed. "I believe he inherited that from Ginny. When she sets her mind on something, she will do it."

He smiled. "Yes you are right. Anyway, I'll just come back tomorrow. Thank you Leah."

She watched as Draco exited the room and offered his hand to Lyra, who was waiting on the couch outside her office.

Just before they were out of earshot, he heard Draco say "Wait till you tell Mommy what a girl good you have been. She will be so proud of you."


	14. Excuses won't get you anywhere

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**Sympathetic Me: Waaa! Thank you for pointing that out to me. D **

**To all my reviwers: thank you so much! I send my apologies if I haven't updated for a few months now.. I was recovering from a heartbreak.. but I'm ok now.. hehe**

**CHAPTER 13: EXCUSES WON'T GET YOU ANYWHERE**

"Pleasant morning Draco." Leah greeted him.

"Yeah." Draco answered groggily.

Leah eyed him for a moment. "Are you alright? You seem a little tired."

"I am fine. It was our anniversary yesterday so we spent the whole night celebrating."

She couldn't help but smile. "That's nice. Mind telling me what on your mind now?"

**GINNY**

"What took you so long Ginny?" Luna came up behind her.

"No-, nothing... just didn't felt like it." She blushed again.

Luna eyed Ginny carefully. "What is with you and blushing today? You seem a little distracted... something happened while you're at the back?? I can read it in your face Ginny."

"Stop that! Nothing happened...it's just that... I mean...I can't..." Ginny denied. She wasn't ready to tell anybody what happened between her and Draco. She was too embarrassed to tell them knowing she was the one who offered to make love.

Zenia came up to them handing two outfits... "Please change into these and proceed to room 481 for hair and make-up.." she walked off and handed the rest of the suit to Harry and Ron and the outfit to Hermione.

While Ginny was waiting for Luna to finish dressing up, she kept on looking for Draco. 'What is wrong with me? Stop it Ginny! I'm warning you... you promised you wont fall for the guy...' she found herself scolding herself.

"Ehem!" Ginny looked at Luna and her mouth was wide open. Luna twirled around for Ginny to get e better view.

"Oh my God!" Ginny was seeing a whole new Luna before her. Luna was wearing a short black pleated skirt paired with a blue haltered oval-shaped neck blouse; the cut reached near her stomach.

"So? What you think?" Luna asked with excitement.

Ginny was staring at her friend. "I hardly know you... you look... WOW!"

Luna giggled. "Thanks! Now your turn." She pushed Ginny inside the dressing room. 15 minutes passed and Ginny still hadn't come out. She tapped her foot, waiting patiently for Ginny. 5 minutes passed by and Luna banged the door of the dresser. "Ginny? Are you still there?"

"Yeah... I'm not going out Luna."

"And why not?"

"Cuz... I don't like the dress. You go ahead."

"Lemme see and I'll be the judge of it... I'll give you 3 counts Virginia Weasley. 1...2..."

"Alright, alright... I'm coming." Ginny pushed the door open. "Well?" Ginny kept her eyes closed, afraid of seeing Luna's expression.

"Who are you? What have you done to my friend?"

"What does that supposed to mean?" her eyes flew open and saw Luna's jaw dropped.

"Absolutely amazing!! Terrific... every man would be drooling for you Gin."

Ginny wore a red backless dress. Like Luna, it was a halter dress only the cut was V-shape below her stomach; it showed a little of her bosom and to top it all off the dress was very short; it ended 9 inches below her waist. She looked like a model... No, a supermodel "C'mon no one would be drooling... they'd think I'm a whore."

"I don't think so... that's called fashion girlfriend... c'mon we should go to room 481 for make-up..."

"Wait, I can't go out wearing this..." she grabbed her robe.

Luna looked at herself. "Right." She too grabbed her robe. They reached Room 481, laughing on the way. Hermione was already there getting her hair fixed.

"Hey guys... so how was the outfit?" Hermione asked. She was wearing a simple pink spaghetti dress that reached just below her knee.

"Amazing! You should wait until you see Ginny..." Luna replied.

"Ladies, please take your seats and we'll start. By the way my name is Glezanie Baclayon and I will be handling you two lovely ladies..."

"Oh hi Glez! You seem an expert in this job..." Luna smiled as she took the seat first.

Glezanie untied her hair. "I've been working for this magazine for 1 year now and I guess I could say I'm pretty good at my job... now," she paused "what would your hair be?"

"Do you know where Pansy is?" Ginny asked.

"She's outside Ginny... she was done moments ago." Hermione answered Ginny's question. She sat on a chair and waited for Luna to finish. As she waited for Luna to finish, Zenia told her that she could take her lunch ahead of them and so she did.

**MEANWHILE (2:50 pm)**

Draco stood in front of a full length mirror. Twisting and turning until he was satisfied with himself. He wore a green polo. The first four buttons were unbuttoned, showing his muscular chest and paired with black pants. Blaise came up behind him wearing a black polo shirt but only three buttons were left unbuttoned. He too wore black pants.

Both of them looked so hot, it would make any woman drool. Blaise looked extremely good looking in his attire while Draco looked like the Greek God Adonis.

"Yo man... you look good aight? No questions about that..."

Draco smirked "I known that Blaise..."

"Of course you do... you are, as you say, the 'LADIES MAN'" Blaise chuckled. "Is that lip gloss I see Draco Malfoy?" he leaned forward to examine Draco's lips.

Draco, by reflex, grabbed his handkerchief and wiped his lips. "None of your business Blaise..."

"Something did happen. Care to enlighten me my dear friend?" Blaise folded his arms on his chest.

"I told you... none of your goddamn business. Learn to keep your nose elsewhere..." he threw his hankie aside.

Blaise picked it up and examined it. "It looks like..." he paused and his eyes widened "Ginny Weasley's..."

Draco just cocked an eyebrow at him. "How do you know what lip gloss she wears?"

Blaise approached Draco "Drakie darling, you do know the rules right?? It seems to me that you are falling for Ginny and she's the only one among the women who wear a lip gloss over her lipstick... the rest just wears lipstick."

Draco knew he was teasing him but he couldn't help and wonder: what if Blaise is right?. "Excuse me, that's my mission and I am not... I repeat I'm not falling for her."

"Whatever man..." he patted Draco's back.

**RON**

"What's taking them so long 'arry? Is it that difficult to beautify a woman??" Ron paced back and forth the room.

"C'mon Ron... you must know by know that women are extremely slow."

"Speak for yourself boys... you men are much slower than us, women." Pansy stood behind Harry and Ron.

Both Harry and Ron jumped simultaneously. "Bloody hell Parkinson..." Ron looked at her like he saw a ghost.

Pansy just smiled. "Well, you guys sure are ready." As of the moment she was still wearing a silver robe.

Harry smoothed his polo. "Yeah but the ladies are taking so long. We are getting really tired of waiting."

"A complainer. Tsk, tsk... It won't get you anywhere. Oh Weasley, that's Flint not Parkinson. Don't look so shocked... not everybody gets what they want. Some don't have the freedom to choose."

"I'm not saying anything." Although he said he didn't say anything, his eyes tell it all. He felt sadness and pity for Pansy.

Pansy smiled. "Yeah... that's the problem. You're not saying anything..."

Harry, who watched the two people exchange thoughts, was getting nervous. One fight was enough for one day and he didn't like another one. "Hey, you yourself look ready. Now how come you finish early and the rest are still in the room?" he intentionally changed the subject.

"That's because we wanted you to wait..." Hermione, Ginny, Luna were standing near the doorway.

"Hmph... women." Ron grunted.

Luna laughed. "Well Ron, you better start stretching that patience of yours... women wont last long when they are your girlfriend."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah... Oi, why don't you ladies take off your robes?"

All the women looked at each other and said "It's none of your business."

Ron covered his ears. "No need to shout... Where the bloody hell is Colin?"

"Right here... Sorry guys." Colin came running bringing two boxes. He carefully set them aside. "Before we start, can we do an attendance check? Zenia?"

Zenia was behind Colin, following him everywhere. "Harry Potter?"

"Here..."

"Hermione Granger?"

"Correction please... that's Hermione Potter." Hermione smiled at Zenia.

"Oops... sorry. Ronald Weasley?" Zenia scratched out Granger and changed it with Potter

"Present."

"Luna Lovegood?"

"I'm here darling."

"Ginny Weasley?"

"Alive and still kicking ass."

"Blaise Zabini?"

No one answered. "Blaise Zabini? Draco Malfoy?" still there was no answer.

"Where in God's green grass could those two be?" Colin has his hands on his waist.

A few minutes later, Blaise and Draco entered the room laughing. "What is going on?" Blaise asked.

"What's going on? We had to wait for you for 5 minutes... that's what's going on..." Colin stated.

"What's 5 minutes of your time? We always get the grand entrance." Draco smirked.

"Argh!! Listen here...Since all of you are here, I'll set out the rules. I am the director. You do whatever I say and no complaining... let's start. First is Harry... step right up." Colin guided him into a platform with plain white sheet as background.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just follow my directions and you'll do fine... the rest of you: OUT!" Colin shooed the rest o' them out of the room.

"That is so unfair!! Maybe we could just take a peek inside..." Ginny sulked in one corner.

"Still in love with Potter eh Weasel..." Draco said, wearing his usual smirk.

Ginny slightly blushed. "Excuse me, first of all... He's married to Hermione, second... I'm not in love with him; third... he's like my seventh brother besides I have Colin."

Draco felt hurt at the mention of Colin's name. He forgot that she was his girlfriend but why did she ask him to... Make love? This thought kept him busy. He was now confused. 'Fuck! Focus Draco!'

Few minutes passed by and Harry came out. "Hun, you're next in line..." Harry told Hermione.

"Hey, how did it go? Was Colin too harsh on you?" Hermione slightly rubbed her hands on his back.

Harry drew Hermione in a tight hug. "No, he wasn't, in fact I was having fun. Now, go inside or else you'll find yourself turned into something we don't want." He chuckled.

Hermione slapped his arm. "Fine be that way..." she went inside the room; leaving behind a pouting Harry but he knew that Hermione was only playing. He went over to Ron and began talking to him.

Luna and Ginny stayed in one corner coincidentally near Blaise and Draco. "Loonie, don't you like Pansy?"

"I like her but she acted bitchy with me while we were at Hogwarts..."

Ginny smiled. "True but she isn't all that bitchy now... would you like to meet Pansy?"

"Sure... why not?" Luna didn't mind as long as she wasn't all that bitchy with her.

Ginny looked for Pansy and spotted her near Blaise. She waved at her to come join them which she smilingly accepted. "Hullo Ginny!"

"Hee hee Pansy... meet Luna... Luna meet Pansy."

Pansy offered a hand to Luna. "Nice to meet you... Ravenclaw right?"

Luna looked at Ginny then at Pansy. She took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too and you're right I'm from Ravenclaw. Are you really Pansy? You seem different..." Luna looked at her in an odd, weird but in a good way.

Pansy laughed. "Hahahaha... of course it's me. Few things have changed just like you. You look more beautiful..."

"Thanks... so do you. So, where does life take you?"

"Oh, just at home... I heard you're working in Paris." Pansy sat beside Ginny.

"Yeah and it's tiring but thankfully Ginny here visits me there in France and takes me out on a vacation." Luna pointed Ginny with her thumb.

"Hee hee hee. She won't come off her work if you won't literally drag her out of her office. She's a workaholic." Ginny giggled.

"That's nice... you two must be really close. I'm jealous; I never had friends who were close to me. Okay I think I've said so much... Hehehe. Anyhoo, sorry about that" Pansy smiled weakly.

Luna reached out for Pansy's hand. "Don't worry darling... we can be your friends."

"Yeah, whenever you have problems, just come to us and we'll listen." Ginny added.

"EHEM! Did I spoil your moment?" Blaise and Draco stood before them.

"As a matter of fact, yes! What do you want?" Ginny was the one who answered.

"Ouch! You sound like you hate us... Colin wants Luna in. You were so engrossed in your conversation that you three are the only people left whose solos aren't taken." Blaise sat across the three women.

"You're done all ready? Both of you?" Luna asked. Both of them nodded. "Oh! I guess I better go then..." Luna stood.

"Let me take you there..." Blaise offered but when Luna started to shake her head, he took her hand and said "I insist Luna..." with that Luna smiled.

Ginny and Pansy was left to talk more about things and Draco just stared at the redhead woman before him. It wasn't long before Luna emerged with Blaise and gestured Pansy to go inside.

"Why do I have to be the last person? Don't I mean anything to Colin? How did it go?" Ginny sulked.

"Don't sulk Virginia... you look like a puppy." Draco was now sitting beside Ginny.

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you... Loonie? And sit somewhere else would yah?" Ginny moved to the left.

"Well, it went fine... I guess. Nothing to worry about Ginger." She gave her friend a smile.

Ginny sighed. "It's so boring... I wanna go home and sleep."

"Why don't you take off your robe Virginia? It's so **HOT** in here and with that thick robe you got there just adds to the heat..." Draco whispered in her ear making her blush.

"Sod off Malfoy... I don't need you to tell me that. Besides, your eyes may pop out when you see me." Ginny stood up. "I'll be waiting for Pansy outside the door..."

Draco just smiled. Surely he would enjoy seeing Ginny take off her robes for him. If only he could just get her to tell him that she loved him, it would be so much easier for him.

Meanwhile, Luna and Blaise were watching the two argue. Luna chuckled and Blaise smiled. "Our best friends make a good couple don't they?" Luna giggled some more.

"What do you have in mind, sweetie?" Blaise and Luna were whispering so that Draco wouldn't here them.

"Hmmm I'm not sure... hooking them up maybe. I don't know... what do you think?"

"What? Did you forget that Ginny's boyfriend is Colin?"

Luna laughed. "You actually believed that? Colin has a girlfriend and is certainly not Ginny... I can't believe you fell for that."

Blaise expression was shocked and at the same time relieved. "They're not? Draco doesn't know that... I mean how come?"

Luna's fingers were pressed on Blaise lips, preventing him from continuing further. "Sweetie, he doesn't have to know... let's see how he copes with it."

Blaise smiled. "You're evil woman, I tell you."

"Thanks!" Luna winked.

**GINNY**

She paced back and forth; waiting patiently for Pansy to come out. 5 minutes... 10 minutes... 15 minutes... she was getting pissed. Sooner or later she would break this door down.

Pansy came out. "Oh... you're here. Go right in."

"Thank Merlin!" Ginny went in and immediately approached Colin. "I hate you!"

"Hey, hey... remember my rules. Now, I want you to stand there." Colin pointed to the same spot where Harry, Ron and etc stood. "And for goodness sakes, take of that blasted robe you're wearing."

"Colin I think the dress isn't appropriate for the occasion." Ginny complained as she positioned herself.

Colin motioned towards Ginny. He surveyed her for a moment and with one swish, Colin tore the front part of the robe leaving Ginny's front exposed. "There... you don't have any problems anymore."

Ginny gasped. "How could you? Now I won't have any robe to wear when I go out." She angrily took of the torn robe and placed it on the floor.

"Honey, there is no need. With that body of yours... you should at least flaunt it. I'm sorry for that. I'm just tired of listening to people complain." Colin massaged his forehead.

Ginny felt guilty for getting angry at Colin. "I'm sorry Col. It's just that I'm confused right now and I don't know what to do."

"Nah, it's alright... I'm pressured by this photo shoot that I don't know what to do too. C'mon lets get this over with. Stand right there and give me a pose darling."


	15. It hurts so much

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**TO MY READERS: Thank you all so much... Thank you for all who reviewed. Please spread the word so that many people will read... Please...**

**CHAPTER 14: IT HURTS SO MUCH**

**August 17th**

**DRACO**

He sat in is office looking bored but he keeps on thinking about stuff. Stuff like Ginny. He found himself constantly thinking about her, like she was an addiction or something, and he didn't like it. He thought of what happened between him and Ginny yesterday. '_Make love to me, Draco'_ those were the exact words that kept on popping in his head. The way she said his name was enough to drive him insane, it was so... so smooth and caring. He could spend the rest of his life hearing his name from her lips.

"Damn it! Stop thinking about it!" Draco frustratingly said.

"Think about what?" Blaise's head popped out of nowhere and gave Draco a fright. "Why so jumpy?"

"Nothing... just thinking..." he muttered.

"Right and talking all by yourself... you should go to a psychiatric doctor. Oh wait... why don't you let Miss Virginia help you? I'm sure she would love to help poor Drakie..." Blaise made a teasing face.

"Don't mention her name okay? You're giving me a headache..." Draco pretended to massage his temples.

Blaise cocked his left brow at Draco "You know man... I think were going too far. She is a nice woman, wouldn't want to break her heart."

"Are you backing out? Wait... you're the one who initiated this stupid bet in the first place. Why are you backing out now?"

Blaise chuckled. "So you admit it's stupid? I know, I know but isn't this a bit...Harsh?"

"Blaise, this bet has been the most challenging bet that you have given me and you're backing out... are you afraid? Or is there another reason why you're saying this? Is it because of Ginny... or... Luna?"

Draco's question caught Blaise off guard. Partly the reason he wanted to put an end to the bet is because of Luna, he has become fond of her and he kept on thinking what she would do if she knew that they had a bet on Ginny. Surely she would be furious. "No, no... I'm not the issue here. I'm only saying that you should be careful. You might end up hurting yourself."

"Whatever man..." was Draco's only remark.

"Aight. I gotta go... I'm meeting Luna for lunch. Don't be late for the photo shoot okay?" Blaise exited Draco's office.

**FLASHBACK**

He was talking to Pansy when he saw Ginny came out of the shooting area. He couldn't believe his eyes... he was staring at her with desire and lust. She was right. His eyes did pop out from her outfit.

Ginny felt totally bare when she came out. All eyes were directed at her. She walked slowly towards Luna, ignoring the angry look Ron has on. Her emerald eyes met with silver-grey ones. "Do I have dirt on my face?"

Draco continued to stare at her. He was looking at her from head to toe and Merlin she was too damn sexy to resist.

"Ginny??" Pansy was in total shock. "My God... look at you. I mean I'm speechless... you look WOW!!"

Luna nudged Ginny by the elbow. "I told you. What did I say?"

"Yeah, yeah... listen to your advice." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You look amazing Ginny... one piece of advice though; you should keep wearing this type of dresses." Blaise rested his back on the coach.

"And why's that?"

"Cuz' it's one way of shutting Draco up. Just look at him... he can't take his eyes off of you and no woman has ever done that..." Instantly all eyes turn to Draco, who was observing Ginny.

Ginny blushed. "Stop that..."

Luna, Blaise and Pansy laughed all together and Draco still continued to stare at the red-head before him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU WEARING, YOUNG LADY??" came the voice of none other than Ronald Weasley.

Ginny turned her head around and saw Ron coming towards them with Hermione and Harry by his side. "Hi Ron!"

"Don't 'Hi Ron' me" his face was red with anger.

"Ron, just relax." Hermione tried calming Ron.

"Don't tell me what to do Hermy... Ginny, take that... that thing you're wearing and change into your clothes." Ron barked.

Ginny chortled at his brother. "Ron, Ron, Ron... No."

"No? I won't take that as an answer... you move now young lady..." He pointed towards the dressing room.

She stood up before Ron calmly and firmly said "First of all, I'm not a young lady anymore Ron. I'm 22 years old. I'm old enough to know what I want... there is a fine line between young lady and a woman."

When Ron opened his mouth to answer, Ginny continued on talking. "Second of all, I'm sick and tired of you being so overprotective. Give me my life Ron, I feel like I'm stuck in a cage with all the thorns surrounding me. I need to be free and with you always there to bicker with me isn't my idea of freedom."

Ron was breathing calmly now. "The reason why I'm doing this Ginny is because I feel that you don't need me anymore. As a child, you used to call for me when you're in trouble and I was always there to defend you. I guess I'm still thinking that you're still my baby sister." He said those words with concern.

Ginny was touched by Ron's words. "You know, I understand you completely but you're only thinking about your side. How about mine? I need to stand on my own. I will still need you but not that often anymore." She gave him a small smile and moved forward to hug him.

Ron accepted the embrace. "You're right. I will refrain myself from interfering with you but I wont promise..."

"Thanks Ron!"

"Bravo!!" Draco clapped his hands. "Family Reunion... this isn't the appropriate place to do that you know..."

"Draco..." Pansy warned him. "Just leave them alone."

Draco smirked. "Whatever. Just makes me sick seeing those two." He turned around and walked towards the exit.

"I swear I'm going to kill that ferret... he just wait till I get my hands on him." Ron announced.

"You don't want to do that Ron..." Ginny said. Both Hermione and Harry looked at Ginny but it was Harry's expression that made Ginny realize what she has said.

"And why is that?" Ron asked.

"Cuz...uh... Cuz... there would be no more balance Ron. Ying Yang remember?" Ginny just made an excuse and because Ron got confused he just nodded.

Ginny sighed. 'Whew! That was a close one.'

Colin came out of the room all sweaty. "Sorry for the delay guys but I need you to come back tomorrow for the final shoot... it's usually not done this way but there's so many of you and time is gold. See you tomorrow. Oh one more thing, the dresses are free."

One by one they turned to leave, bringing with them the clothes they wore from the shoot.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Draco didn't notice that it was already 12 noon until he heard a knock on the door.

"Sir, are you dining out for lunch?" his secretary asked.

"Yes, I won't be here for the rest of the afternoon..." he declared and began compiling his belongings and getting ready to leave.

**1:30 PM**

**GINNY**

"Luna, when are you going back to France?" Ginny asked.

"Uhm... in a few weeks. Why?" Luna was sitting on the floor while eating her favorite junk food: Mr. Crabbs.

"I'm planning on going there... with the permission of Narcissa, of course."

"You know Gin, I'm really happy that things are working out for you. I mean you don't fight that much with Malfoy and you're developing some softness for him."

Ginny wanted to say 'I think I love him' but it would just cause more problems. "What? You're insane if you think I like Malfoy. C'mon Loonie..." she tried to look disgusted.

"I'm just saying... I would love to see you two together though. Fire meets ice huh?"

"Stop it. I don't want to hear anymore. What's taking Colin so long?" Ginny was pacing back and forth in Colin's office.

"Stop complaining will yah? I was instructing my crew on something... c'mon everybody is here." Colin told Ginny and Luna and both ladies followed him outside.

"People, people... attention. Today, we will be doing our shoot by pairs and one for the magazine cover. I will be choosing your pair and no complaining. Alright... Harry with Hermione" Colin paused as he looked at the jumping Hermione hug Harry "Ron and Pansy, Luna and..."

Ginny looked alarmed. If Luna is paired with Blaise then she would be doomed. "Blaise!" she heard Colin say. 'Oh no! Why do I have to be paired with him?'

"And last but not the least... Draco and Ginny."

"Colin I will not allow my sister to be paired with Malfoy..." Ron folded his arms on his chest.

"Ron, you seem to forget my rules. NO COMPLAINING. And if you threaten to leave the shoot or drag Ginny away from the shoot then I promise you this: You will experience a great deal of pain." Colin stated.

"That is just unfair..."

"No, cuz' you signed the contract and in section 2.13, it states that you will agree to whatever is necessary." Colin smiled sweetly. When he saw Ron shrugged, he called for Harry and Hermione.

One by one Colin called pairings until it was Draco and Ginny's turn. "Draco, Ginny come on in" he waved at both of them.

Ginny stood first and quickly entered the room, quietly followed by Draco. "Colin, why am I paired with him?" Draco didn't say a word.

"Cuz' I want you to be and besides you look cute together." Colin teased and got a slap on the arm from Ginny. "Sorry... change into these" he handed each of them outfits "and we'll start right away."

Ginny quickly made her way to the dressing room and changed. Once in her gown, she found herself staring at a new person. The gown Colin gave her suited her perfectly; red and strapless. She wore a corset that hugged her body perfectly and a skirt that float like silk as she moved.

She was admiring herself and thought 'What would Draco say? Would he like it? Oh no... NO don't go there Ginny. He doesn't care shit about you so don't care what he'll think.' Disregarding that thought, she again looked at herself at the mirror. She turned around "What could be nice for my hair? I better let my hair loose..." she got her tie and placed it in her bag. "There that should do it."

She slowly walked over to Colin and tapped him lightly. Colin turned around and stumbled back. "I'm speechless... you look beautiful. Oh my god I do have excellent choice..." he chirped happily.

"Don't flatter yourself Creevey. It doesn't necessarily mean that it's the dress that's beautiful, it's the person wearing it that's making it beautiful." Draco was leaning against the wall and staring right at Ginny.

Ginny looked at him and blushed. "Colin, we should start now."

Colin stared at Draco. "Wow, Draco... that was amazing. He's absolutely right Gin. You may be a git but you know how to treat ladies... at least you're a gentleman."

"Hey, I'm not a jerk who mistreats women..." Draco was now walking towards the centre of the room where Colin would be taking their pictures. His white tuxedo accentuated his broad shoulders and showed his lean waist, his hair was slicked back.

"Yes, you are. You insult me all the time... is that how a gentleman supposed to act?" Ginny said as she clasps both her hands.

Draco's look was diverted to Ginny; a small smile crept in his lips. He walked towards her. "That's because you look so beautiful when you get mad. It matches with your fiery hair."

Ginny blushed again. "Let's start this shoot Colin and I mean NOW!"

Colin, who was watching the couple from afar, was chuckling. 'They so look good together.' "Alright, alright... Cant wait eh HONEY?"

"Honey?" Ginny looked confused. "Oh yeah right Honey... can't wait when I know you're the one whose going to be taking our picture."

Draco almost forgot that Ginny and Colin are 'in a relationship'... 'Damn... this bet is not easy...'

"Okay... Ginny you stand here and Draco you move back. The situation is like this... Ginny you look sad while Draco is approaching from behind. He will hold your shoulder and lift your chin up and you look at him with all the love. Go."

"Colin, love? I don't like this ferret… much more love." Ginny folded her arms under her bosom.

Colin sighed. "Pretend Love... it would be over soon before you know it."

So they did the pose. Ginny portrayed a sad looking person as Draco came behind her and held her shoulders. As he placed his hands on her shoulder, he slowly massaged her and she began to relax. Draco lifted her chin and Ginny looked at him.

One reason she didn't like the situation is she might fall for Draco Malfoy again and she was right. As her eyes met his, her heart, that she tried so hard to build a wall, shattered. When she looked at him, she felt safe and cared for... she looked at him with all the love she could gather and slowly touched his cheek.

Draco felt a warm feeling on his cheek. He closed his eyes and savored her touch. He opened his eyes again and found her staring back at him. He encircled his arms around her waist and drew her close.

Colin secretly took pictures of them; he intentionally removed the flash of the camera as to not disturb them. They were caught up in the moment that they totally forgot that Colin was still there. How he adored the couple...

Ginny's heart ached with pain for the man that she learned to love for 3 months... this man. A single tear dropped on her cheek.

Draco wiped it from her cheek and held her close. He felt something prick his heart that it started aching. If only there was no bet then it wouldn't hurt that much. If only there was no bet then he'd love her... love her like any other man would do.

Maybe he did love her after all but he is too damn proud to admit it. 3 months he has played by the rules and he didn't expect things to turn out this way.

Ginny backed away a little. "Draco, I..." she was stopped by his fingers on her lips.

"Shh... don't speak." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Don't you know that I also hurt when I see you like this?"

Ginny's head jerked up and Draco instantly caught her lips. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow for he knows that they could never be together. She hangs on to him, never letting go...

"I am always thankful for Colin. I was such a fool back then and she changed me. Anybody would be so lucky to be loved by her."

"She really did do wonders to the people around her." Leah smiled and began dismantling the video camera.

"And I will always love her." A single tear dropped from his eye and then there was silence.

Silence.

That was all anybody could here..

Just silence.


	16. Tears

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**TO MY READERS: Thank you! You really give me the inspiration to write more... I hope I meet your expectations and please continue to support my story..**

**CHAPTER 15: TEARS**

"Morning Leah."

"Hey you are here early. What gives?" she looked up from her paperwork.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Leo's here. He woke me up an hour early to get ready."

"Really? Can I see him?"

He opened the door and beckoned Leo to come in.

"Good Morning Leo." Leah smiled and walked over to where he was.

"Good Morning Miss Leah." He gave a small smile.

Leah knelt down so that she could see Leo properly. "You look like your father. Do you agree?"

Leo nodded. "Many people tell me that but they say I have mummy's eyes and attitude."

"You sure do. Are you going to visit your mummy today?"

"Yes. I'll go and stay outside now. Can I go now daddy?" he looked at Draco.

"Yes you may and maybe if you are good we could go to the museum." Leo smiled at Draco and kissed him on the cheek. He gave a bow to Leah and went outside.

"At such a young age I don't think kids would be that gentlemanly-like."

Draco smirked. "He learned from the best Leah."

**SEPTEMBER 4TH **

Ginny was shaken lightly by someone. "Uh?? Is there something wrong?" She arranged herself in her seat and flipped the pages of the report handed to them by Amanda.

"You're spacing out again Ginny... May I have a word after this meeting?" Amanda asked.

"Sure" Ginny nodded and pretended to listen to the rest of the meeting. She proceeded directly to Amanda's office.

"Sit down dear..." Amanda offered a chair. "What's wrong?"

Ginny stared at Amanda. For minutes she didn't speak. "Nothing. I'm just tired that's all" She smiled weakly.

Amanda sighed deeply. "Tired? You have been like that for about 2 weeks... spacing out as if you're thinking about something or someone."

'So, she noticed' Ginny thought. "I just need rest and I'll be fine. Don't worry about me... I'll be working actively after a week maybe."

"Ginny, take the next 2 weeks off or for as long as you want. This is not a request but a command." Amanda smiled. "Don't argue with me... I'll have someone cover for you. Rest and when you are fine, you can come back."

"Thank you Mandy but I don't need it and I can't take a vacation just for that."

"Yes you can and I will... You may go now. Thank you!"

"Thank you too..." She left. She kept on reading books about diseases and illnesses. She only did that for the remaining hours. Many people noticed the change in Ginny. She used to be a jolly person... she was the one who keeps on telling people to cheer up and not be sad.

She left for work early and minutes later she arrived at her flat. As soon as she closed the door, she would collapse behind it and endlessly cry. She has been doing this for two weeks now and she can't seem to stop.

She remembered her last encounter with Draco and she cried even more. Right after Draco ended the kiss, she pushed him away and ran to the closet... she didn't like what she was feeling. Anger and sadness built up inside her. She didn't come out of the closet until someone tapped at the door.

Even if she would visit Narcissa, she would make sure that it was a brief visit. She avoided him in every way possible and thankfully she hasn't encountered him at all.

**DRACO**

He was burying himself in work. Coming home late and drunk... He went back into his old ways. He kept on thinking what had he done that was so wrong. Surely it wasn't a crime to love somebody... he was confused as she is.

"You look like shit, Draco" Blaise entered his study.

He looked at his friend. "Why thank you!" He drank the remaining brandy in his glass and stood up to get another one.

Blaise was concerned for Draco. He knew something is wrong but he just wouldn't tell him. "What's wrong with you? I've been calling you for these past days and Miles tells me that you're out."

Draco chuckled. "I'm more than fine Blaise... I'm doing great. You look... fine too"

"You have to stop this man. It's not good..." Blaise motioned to grab his glass but he yanked Blaise's hand away.

"Since when do you care that I'm doing this? This is me Blaise... did you forget that? This was me before and I can't see the problem with that..." he unsteadily sat back on his chair.

"You're drunk and you don't know what you're saying..."

"I'm not drunk... I'm happy cant you see?" He had a big smile on his face and was instantly replaced with a frown.

"It's Ginny isn't it?" Blaise sat across from him. His head jerked up when he heard a glass breaking. He looked at Draco's hand and saw it bleeding.

"Don't ever mention that name in this house." He looked at Blaise as if he was going to kill him.

Blaise never expected that from Draco. "Sorry but wake up Draco... you think you're the only one who suffers?" He chuckled. "Look around you. There are many people who cares about you and you're just going to sit here? Don't you care for your mother? How about me? Did you think I wouldn't get worried? Draco, you are my best friend... no, you're like my brother and how about Ginny? Do you honestly think she isn't suffering?"

Draco didn't know what to answer. He just stared at his bloody hand. 'Who care about Ginny?' he thought. 'She's just some woman right? Why would I care if she suffers?'

"Call me when you have come to your senses..." Blaise looked at him before he left. "God, you are stubborn."

"Thank you for the compliment Blaise!!" Draco yelled. 'Stupid Bastard... letting me remember Ginny... he didn't have to state the obvious.' He kicked the nearest furniture. He didn't know what to think and didn't know what to do. He spent the day locked up in his study.

**SEPTEMBER 10th **

**GINNY**

It was a wonderful day. The sun is up and the birds happily singing, Stores and shops started opening to prepare for the day. Newspaper was already in the doorstep of every house. Everybody was so happy except one person.

She sighed deeply. "Stupid TV... doesn't have anything interesting on." She lazily flipped channels. She reached for the potato chips beside her and found out that it was empty.

She stood up and opened her refrigerator. There was no food there... she sighed and got water instead. She went back to the couch and continued her 'MOVIE Marathon' only there were only few channels.

A knock disturbed her 'MOVIE Marathon' and grunted. "Goodness... it's still 9 in the morning. Who would come here at that time?" she swung the door open.

"I would." Luna smiled at Ginny.

"Oh it's you... come in" Ginny was in no mood for visitors. She would entertain them for 5 minutes or so and show them to the door. She hated it when people would pity her.

"I can see that you're doing fine." Luna looked around her dusty flat.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Paris." Ginny slumped back to her chair.

"Well, I needed a break... I wanted to see you too. Why? Is that a crime?"

"No... Amanda told you didn't she? You know she should learn to keep her mouth shut." Ginny mumbled under her breath.

Luna shook her head. "No, it wasn't Amanda."

"Ron then"

Luna again shook her head. "Not even your brother knows I'm here."

Ginny was beginning to wonder who could have told Luna. "Colin?" Luna shook her head. "Oh I know... It's Harry or Hermione?"

"No, none of the people you have mentioned. It doesn't matter who told me, what matters is I'm here."

"I'm too tired to think..."

Luna continued to roam around her flat. When she first rang the doorbell, she saw newspapers piled up beside her door and when she entered, she saw things scattered anywhere. "God Ginny... why are you doing this?"

"It's none of your business what I do with my life. Who told you?" Ginny followed Luna.

"We need to clean this whole mess... and you" She faced Ginny as if not hearing what she said "you will clean yourself up and we will go out." She grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her to her room.

Ginny grunted. "I don't want to Luna... I'm going to melt under the sun."

"Melt under the sun my ass! Get in the bathroom and I'll be waiting for you outside. When I return I expect to see you in your robes..." she turned to leave her.

With a swish of her wand Ginny's apartment was spotless clean. She decided to watch television while waiting for Ginny.

"I'm in my robes. Now can you please go?" Ginny stood in her doorway wearing her robes and her hair was wet,droplets of water fell from the tips.

Luna, without Ginny's permission, opened her closet and began picking out clothes. "No, I'm not going anywhere... Here where this." She handed her a denim skirt and pink sleeveless shirt.

"I'm not going out..." Ginny was serious this time but she only got a disapproving look from Luna.

"Okay, if you won't cooperate I would just have to force you. You know I can do it, now I'm going downstairs to cook something. Come down when you're done." She left Ginny to dress herself.

The last time someone argued with Luna, they went home having a bloody nose and if not that then a broken arm. She sighed and grabbed the dress.

10 minutes later she was out of the dressing area and was looking at herself in the mirror. She can't believe she was doing what Luna is saying... since Luna intends on going out, she decided to make herself pretty. She placed a little eye shadow, blush on and placed lip gloss on her lips.

Luna was happily humming a song when Ginny came down. "Morning sunshine!"

Ginny was still adjusting to the light in her flat. When she can clearly see, her mouth gaped open at what she saw. A clean and organized place, everything was back to normal. She wanted to cry...

"Don't even think on crying now. C'mon eat something... I cooked eggs."

Ginny was speechless. "Oh Luna... Thank you so much!!" She hugged her friend tightly. "I don't know what to do without you."

Luna laughed. "Hee hee... welcome Ginger. I just don't want to see you like this." Ginny released her. "You are always there for me when I'm down, now it's my turn to help you."

They ate breakfast and were out into the world. They went shopping for hours, buying new clothes, shoes and accessories. She was feeling better and was glad.

They ate their lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Luna was telling Ginny about this guy who thought she was gay.

"And I was like 'No you did not just call me gay'... I mean I was so shocked. Do I look like gay to you?"

Ginny was literally laughing her ass off. "NO... And then what did you do?"

"I told him in a very gayish tone 'I'm gonna bitch slap you back to Africa' and he got a big red slap mark in his left cheek." Luna sipped on her drink.

Ginny was still giggling. "Thank you Luna for doing this... I never thought that I would miss the world this much. So tell me... who told you about me?"

Luna was hesitant to tell Ginny but being her best friend she couldn't resist. "It was Blaise... he didn't know that you were like this. He just called me on the 4th and asked me if I could check on you. What he didn't know is that I was on my way here for a business trip. I cancelled it just for you because' you are much more important than some silly business meeting that has no meaning."

Ginny wanted to cry. She was so touched by Luna... "Thank you Luna... hey, I've noticed that you and Blaise are getting closer these past few weeks. Is something going on that I should know about?"

Luna blushed. "NO... we are just friends. Just friends."

"But you want to be more than that, don't you?"

Luna nodded. "Just after the photo shoot he asked me if I was free on the evening and I said yes. We went out to dinner and talked about a lot of things. Majority of our topics led to you and Draco... Sorry for mentioning his name... Anyhoo, he told me that I was the sister he never had."

"Aaww Loonie... I'm sorry. Maybe he was trying to avoid trouble. Don't feel bad because' you deserve someone better than him." Ginny placed her hand on top of Luna's and lightly squeezed it.

"You know Gin, you two make a good pair. Honestly speaking, you two are compatible and I'm sorry for saying this but I want you guys to be together."

"Who are you talking about?" Ginny asked innocently.

Luna eyes her suspiciously. "Draco Malfoy... Blaise told me that he's a total mess. He didn't know what to do with him. He even suggested that you go and see him..."

Ginny frowned. She was having a very nice day but all had to be ruined at the mention of that bastard's name. "What good does it make? He won't come to his senses... and we are not compatible. Lately everybody has been telling me that and I really don't care about him!"

"Fine. All I'm saying is that you never know what's going to happen. By the way, have you visited Narcissa lately?" Luna licked her spoon.

"No, not yet. I'm not ready..."

"If you say so... c'mon we have lots of time to shop." They paid or their bill and went shopping again.

**5:00 PM**

"WOW! You bought many clothes Luna..." Ginny was rummaging through all the clothes they bought.

Luna, who was looking at herself in the mirror, looked at Ginny. "Look who's talking... you almost bought the whole store."

Ginny laughed. "Well, I needed them and besides you have Paris... I have London. Shopping really is a girl's best friend." She looked at herself beside Luna. She managed to get herself a skirt and a very sexy top.

"That's looks good on you... His eyes would get big." Luna was now trying on a new outfit.

"I don't care about him Luna. I don't want to see his ugly face... that bastard."

"Okay I think that's enough. He's probably choking right now..." Luna laughed.

"Let him die!!" Ginny shook her head. 'Would I let him die?'

"Sickle for your thoughts Ginger. You've been staring at the wall for about 5 minutes... got something on your mind?" Luna started placing her newly bought clothes on a bag.

Ginny gave her a smile. "Nothing. Do you really have to go tomorrow? Can't you go on Friday?"

"You know I can't. Don't worry sweetie, you'll manage."

"I hope your right..."

**SEPTEMBER 11th **

**9:00 AM**

"Bye Luna... thank you for coming." Ginny hugged Luna.

"Welcome, just don't forget that I'm just a pop away. Holler me gurl..." Luna was getting ready to apparate.

Ginny released her from her hug and stepped aside. "Have a nice trip."

"Bye." POP! She's was gone...

Ginny sighed deeply. "Now what am I gonna do? I think I'll pay a little visit to Narcissa."

**MALFOY MANOR**

"Giles, is Draco still on his study?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes madam... he won't come out. He said he doesn't want to be bothered."

"I see...do you have word from Ginny?"

"No madam but-"

DING DONG!

"Excuse me madam. I'll go get that." He bowed to Narcissa and left. He could sense that his mistress is worried about Draco and Ginny. Something must have happened that the two of them are acting really strange. "Good Morning!" he didn't look up to look at the person.

"Morning Giles. Why the long face?" Ginny happily chirped.

He looked up and smiled. "We thought you would leave our mistress but thought wrong. How have you been Miss?" he gestured her to come in.

Ginny entered. "I'm great... Narcissa is in her room?"

"Yes miss. She would be happy to see you. She has been asking if you have dropped word..."

"Okay, thank you Giles." She made her way to Narcissa's room. She knocked lightly and entered the room.

"GINNY!! Where have you been?" Narcissa opened her arms for a hug.

Ginny was happy to accept it. "I was just here... You look fine."

Narcissa released her and was wearing a smile on her face. "I'm so happy to see you. Any news for me?"

"I'm happy to see you too... I'm on vacation now but I will still come here daily."

"Daily?"

"Yeah, I don't have anything to do. Don't you want me here? Fine I wont" Ginny turned to leave.

Narcissa grabbed her hand. "C'mon Ginny... it was just a question." When Ginny faced her, she was laughing.

"I'm only kidding. I'm not going to do that and leave you..."

Narcissa slapped her playfully. "I hate you!"

"No you don't..." Ginny continued laughing.

Narcissa and Ginny talked for many hours and Ginny was thankful she hadn't seen Draco. She wanted to ask Narcissa about him but it would just make Narcissa curious. She promised Narcissa that she would come by and check on her everyday.

When it was time to go home, Narcissa asked a question that Ginny was trying to avoid. "Do you know what happened to Draco?"

Ginny fell silent. "Uh... I... no idea"

"Because' he hasn't come out if his study for weeks now. Since he came home on... when was that?"

"August 17th" It was Ginny who answered her question.

"Oh yeah... how did you know?" Narcissa asked.

"Lucky guess?" She hoped Narcissa won't ask anymore questions.

"Yeah I guess so. So you'll be here tomorrow?"

"Yes... I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She lightly kissed Narcissa on the cheek. "Bye!"

She decided to take a cab home since it wasn't that far. She was getting dizzy from apparating. She descended the stairs and was greeted by Giles. "Goodbye Giles! I'll see you tomorrow"

"Look what the cat brought in..."

She knows that voice. "Well hello to you too!"

Draco was leaning on a wall. "So it's true... you are here." He said in a rude manner.

"No, I'm just a shadow of Ginny Weasley... of course I am" she sarcastically said. She couldn't clearly see him because he was in a dark place. But when Draco stepped into the light, she believed Luna.

He was in total mess. His hair has grown from shoulder length to below. He hasn't shaved his face and looked like he lacks sleep. My God... he was still handsome. No matter how he looked, you could still say that he is handsome.

"I never thought you would come back." Draco placed his hands on his side pockets.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ginny asked.

For about 5 minutes, they stood there just staring at each other. Draco looked at her from head to toe and nodded. "You're looking fine."

"Yeah... look I don't want to waste my time here. So, I'm leaving now..." She turned but Draco stopped her.

"About what happened..."

He was cut off by Ginny "Look, things happen when they are caught up in the moment. I told you before and I'm going to tell you now... that was all in the past. Do you see me affected? I don't think so..."

"All in the past huh..." He repeated her words.

Ginny turned to leave and Draco followed her at the door. "Goodbye Giles...I'll see you tomorrow. At least you're a gentleman, unlike some people here."

"Gin-" he called after her but she already left. "Damn it!"

Ginny walked out of the house and almost lost her balance on her way outside. It took a great deal in masking her emotions in front of Draco. She was teaching herself to be a cold-hearted person. Not for Draco but for herself... she promised herself that she won't cry anymore but she broke it but those tears where not for Harry. They were for Draco.


	17. Falling for You

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**TO MY READERS: Thank you! You really give me the inspiration to write more... I hope I meet your expectations and please continue to support my story..**

**CHAPTER 16: FALLING FOR YOU**

**SEPTEMBER 24TH**

Ginny had visited Narcissa for a few weeks now and she was happy. Whenever she sees Draco, she would just pass him by as if he didn't exist. She would talk to him if and only if it was between life and death.

Draco was hurt to see someone treat him as if he did not exist. Whenever he sees Ginny laugh, smile and doing alright, he would feel pain from his chest.

"This sucks!" He threw the last bottle of NOXIOUS NECTAR, the newly produced beer by Lucille Dorothy. "Giles!!" he called out.

Giles came running in the room and stood beside Draco. "You called Sir?"

"I need more of these... What do you call them? Oh yeah nectar something..." his eyes were droopy.

Giles didn't move at first. He just looked at his Master and thought _'Poor Sir... he must have experienced a great deal of pain._'

"But sir, too much of this drink can beat the hell out of you"

Draco chuckled and lifted his eyes to Giles. "Who is the Master here? I don't care if I don't wake up... just give me the damn drink!" he was close to throwing something at Giles.

Giles nodded and went running to get another case of NOXIOUS NECTAR. Few minutes passed and he placed them beside Draco. "Sir, if I may be allowed to say something..." He waited for Draco's response.

Draco nodded. "What you are doing is not good sir. You have gone to worst to better and back to worst. You could call it worstestest... if there is such a word." Giles remained standing.

"You know Giles... what I'm doing doesn't matter. I don't care shit about it... I'm just being myself, am I not like this?" Draco opened a bottle and began drinking.

"Before Sire... I stress the _before_. Before Miss Weasley came." Giles was careful at what he said.

"Fuck! Do not ever mention that name in this house again... what does my drinking and going out at night got to do with her?? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I don't need her... she brings trouble and I hate trouble." Draco was outraged.

"Hate is such a big word sir. No one can hate a person that long... life has many trials and you can overcome it. It is not given to you if you cannot handle it... especially if it is a problem about love" Giles looked at Draco.

Draco's brows furrowed in confusion. "What? I don't understand you Giles... What are you talking about??" he looked at Giles but found him not there.

He was able to finish the bottle and opened another one. He has been staring at the ceiling for quite some time now. He needs to stop thinking about her... he needs to stop. He placed his unfinished drink on the table and got his cloak.

He descended the stairs quickly and looked for his care keys. "Giles!!"

"Sir?" Giles appeared instantly at his side.

"Where are my car keys?"

"Are you going out sir?" Giles went over to a side table and opened the drawer. He took out the gold chain with a key at the end.

"Obviously... tell Mother to not wait for me."

**GINNY**

"What a wonderful life this is!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You seem happy today. What's up?" Narcissa was looking at Ginny twirling in joy.

"Nothing." She giggled. "I feel so happy... no problems at all."

"Okay... it's good to see you happy rather than sulking in one corner. Draco has been doing that. I'm really worried about him Gin... he's not like this. Not that I know of." Narcissa frowned.

Ginny sat beside her. "Cissa, I don't know the reason for his actions but I'm sure he'll be back in no time. He just needs time... sometimes that is all a person needs."

"I hope you're right. I lost a husband... and I don't plan to lose a son."

**THAT NIGHT**

Ginny was walking on the way home. She stopped the cab one block from her flat since she wanted to see the lights at night. She strolled around, seeing lovers in every corner. The face of Draco flashed in her mind and a frown formed on her tiny lips.

'This really isn't love I feel after all... I guess I was too desperate in finding someone who'll love me that I resort to my worst enemy but if that was just an infatuation then why do I feel so...sad?' Thoughts came through her mind as she continued to walk. It wasn't that easy for her to see him on her visit with Narcissa and just passing him by. It took a great deal for her to master control over her emotions.

She sighed deeply and shook her head. As she rounded the corner, she passed by a popular bar named THE HUB. 'Hmm... I wonder what's on tonight' she thought as she crossed the street and went straight to the bar..

"WOW! Nice Bar!!" she looked around and saw many people. It wasn't at all crowded and she liked that.

She sat at the bar and the bartender approached her "What can I get you?"

"Just give me something that's not too strong and not too light... this is a nice place." Ginny said. She wasn't able to look at the bartender. She was having fun looking at people.

"Why thank you... here you go honey. What's a girl like you doing in a bar alone?" The bartender passed her drink.

"Nothing. I never heard of this place..." when Ginny faced her, she was shocked. The bartender was a woman.

"Yes. I'm a woman. This place just opened... last week to be precise. By the way I'm Chantal Lamour Fick" the bartener beamed. "Are you having problems honey?"

'What the heck. She doesn't even know me...' Ginny thought. She decided to tell Chantal about what's happening about her and Draco. She didn't mention her name or even mention his... she just gave him the name code of _**'JACKASS'. **_She took few more drinks as she narrated her story.

"So that was it... THE END." Ginny slightly bowed.

"Jackass, as what you call him, must really like you a lot. Hearing your story I kind of remember one of our regular customers... he had the same situation. Anyway, I wouldn't worry about it. He'll come to his senses soon." Chantal said.

"Thanks Chantal! You really helped me tonight. But I have to go... I still need my beauty sleep. I'll stop by some other time. Bye!" Ginny paid her bill and left.

On her way out, she looked for her pen. 'Oh no! Where's my pen??' she sighed as she made her way back to the bar. "Chantal I forg...got... My pe-..Pen"

She couldn't move. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She felt Chantal tap her shoulder. "Here's your pen. Good thing you came back for it... this one is rarely found in the market."

She handed Ginny the gold pen but Ginny's eyes were fixed elsewhere. "Are you okay?" she followed her gaze. "Oh! That's Draco... one of our regular customers."

"We know each other, Chantal." His silver eyes pierced through amethyst ones.

She felt like she couldn't breathe but didn't show it. She swallowed the lump on her throat. "Why of course. How could I have forgotten? Where's your other half?" she confidently said.

Draco looked behind her and a beautiful woman passed behind Ginny and was beside him. "This is Therese Mejia..."

"I was beginning to wonder that... anyway, nice meeting you. I finally met one of his conquests. I have to go Chantal, thanks for the pen. I owe you one." She winked and walked towards the exit not even looking back.

Draco cursed under his breath. He sat back at the bar. "One more drink!"

"Whoa! I thought that was the last one?" Chantal pointed at the glass where he sat before.

"I changed my mind..." It didn't work. His plan didn't work... he wasn't expecting Ginny to be there. This day was supposed to be a day of forgetting Virginia Weasley.

He felt an arm hug his waist. "What's the matter sweetie?" Therese purred.

He had completely forgotten about Therese. He looked at her and was tempted by her licking of her lips. He was almost giving in to the temptation when he entwined his hand to her hair, he stopped and looked at his hands... He saw blonde. Damn it! He didn't want blonde, he wanted red.

He shoved her hands away. "Get out of here.."

"Why don't you want me anymore?" She showed a generous amount of her breast and pressed her body against him.

"I said get out of here!" He shouted at her. He pushed her way.

"What?! But why? You weren't like this when we were dancing? What happened to you? Why?" Therese asked.

"Because...yontinyley" he muttered and looked at his drink,

"What?"

"Because you are not Ginny Weasley... I don't want you. I want her... if you can't be her then get out!!"

Therese left him with a disgusted face. 'Why does have to be this hard? It's not fair... who am I kidding? She suffered much more than I have...' he thought. He was really hurting inside.

**GINNY**

"This is Therese Mejia" she mimicked Draco. "Who is he kidding? What that I would get jealous or something? Nuh ah... he can do whatever he wants with his damned life. I don't care." She continued walking until she reached her house. For some reason she was really pissed. She didn't know what or who. "Damn Him!"

**DRACO**

He arrived home all drunk. "Wiles... we awe you?" he wobbled as he entered his study. Giles came running in his pajamies.

"Sir, what kind of mess are you in now? _Mobilicorpus_." Giles shook his head and he helped him lie on the couch.

"I was... ee a baaa and aw inny.." Draco said.

Giles got confused. "I didn't understand a thing you said and frankly you speak like a retard."

Draco twitched his eyes. "Ju.. beause I'm dwunk that doent meen I ont unersand wha you sawing..."

Giles chuckled. "Oh boy. Even if he's drunk he still understands me. Good for him. Accio Sitron" a sober potion appeared in his hands. "Drink this!"

Obediently, Draco drank the potion in one gulp. He made a disgusted face. "That was horrible!"

"Humph... better that than wake up in the morning with a throbbing ache in the head. I believe my work is done... have a good night's rest Sir." Giles was put of the room in less than 10 seconds.

Draco smiled. It was always Giles who saved him from any danger... covering for his ass whenever he did something wrong, taking the fault when Lucius asks him. He was almost like his father...

He was having a slight headache... he couldn't think straight. 'What happened earlier?' he thought. Then he remembered Ginny. 'Oh yeah...'

Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. The same word kept on popping in Draco's head. He was disoriented and angry with himself. He didn't know what to do for the first time in his life. This woman made him do a lot of things he thought he couldn't do... he got to have her no matter what.

**SEPTEMBER 25TH **

_Please take note that attached to this note is a copy of WIZARDZ magazine and 500 galleons. We are sorry for the delay of the magazine... Thank you for cooperating with us and we hope to see you again soon. We hope you like it!_

_Colin Creevey_

_WIZARDZ CEO_

An owl arrived at Draco's study early morning with the attached note. He tossed aside the note and the 500 galleons.

In his hands he held the magazine which says: WIZARDZ...Celebrating our first year in business. Check out inside for more information. We also have the famous Harry Potter, Charming Ronald Weasley, Lovely Hermione Potter, Excellent Luna Lovegood, Attractive Blaise Zabini, Gorgeous Virginia Weasley and the handsome Draco Malfoy... check out for more information about these people as they have joined our celebration this year.

Draco flipped through the pages of the magazine. His eyes caught a certain red in color. He went back to the page and saw Ginny in her solo picture. She looked so beautiful... he can't believe he didn't notice her before at Hogwarts.

Now, that the magazine was out many people would be after her... especially men. He can't stand the idea of letting another man touch her the way he does. He stared at the picture, carefully memorizing every single detail of her face. He traced her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, and her mouth.

He flipped the second page and saw their picture together. She looked really hurt... he hated the fact that he was the cause of her pain. He read everything from that page including the foot notes. It read: Just look at these love birds... Don't they look good together? I know they do!

At this moment he could do anything just to see Ginny smile again. He wanted her but he can't have her. "Argh!! This bet started this whole thing!"

He hated himself right now and he can't help but wonder what Ginny's reaction would be.

**GINNY**

She was about to visit Narcissa when an owl appeared. She read the attached note and placed the galleons in her safety box. She took one look at the magazine and placed it inside her drawer. She didn't even look at the content...

She took her bag and apparated to Malfoy Manor. She did her usual routine... talk with Narcissa, have a short chat with Giles and then help out in the cooking.

"Giles, is Draco still in his study?" Ginny asked as she sliced the peppers into tiny pieces.

"Not today Miss. He went to work..."

"Okay, just asking... well, my work here is done. I'll go check on Narcissa" Ginny left the kitchen and preceded upstairs. Instead of proceeding to Narcissa's room, she went to Draco's study. "Curiosity killed the cat Ginny. Well too bad I'm not a cat!" Curious what's happened inside, Ginny crept inside slowly.

She strode from corner to corner. 'Nothing changed at all' She continued to roam around the room until she saw Draco's work table. Ginny had a wicked smile on her face. "Let's have fun shall we?"

She sat at the chair and opened drawers and files. She came upon the last drawer which can't be opened. "Darn it! Open will yah... _Alohamora_" the drawer opened. She was surprised to see herself.

Inside the drawer was the magazine WIZARDZ... turned to the page where she had her solo pictures. She took it out and began reading it...she laughed at a few pictures of Ron. She was beginning to wonder why she hadn't read the magazine in the first place.

"EHEM!"

Ginny jumped from where she was seating. "Oh dear Merlin!"

"What are you doing here?" Draco stood in front of her.

"I was just passing by... and the door was open. I got curious." Ginny was quick to think of an excuse. "Besides, it's not like your hiding something... I forgot to ask you, how was... what was her name?"

"Therese Mejia."

Ginny snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! Did you have fun? You don't have to answer that question... I'll leave now!" she went to out but Draco's tight grip on her arm stopped her. "Let go Ferret... you are hurting me."

"She didn't mean anything. Talk to me Ginny..." He sounded like he was begging.

Ginny laughed softly. "So? I simply don't care what she means to you and why are you saying that to me? Malfoy's don't beg remember? Now, if you'll excuse me... I have to check on your mother." She yanked her arm from his grasp and left.

Draco shook his head. He was lost for words... Everyday it gets harder and harder for him to face Ginny. Everyday his desire for Ginny gets stronger and everyday seems like an eternity. "Fuck!"

**SEPTEMBER 28th **

Ginny decided to go back to work at St. Mungo's Hospital since she wasn't feeling 'Ill' anymore. It was a shock to her when she saw someone inside her office. She absentmindedly dropped her keys and the lady jumped at her presence.

"Oh Sweet Merlin!" the woman said.

"Who... Who are you?" Ginny got her keys from the floor.

The woman approached her and extended her hand to Ginny. "I'm Leah Soriaga. I'm taking over while you're gone but seeing as you are her now, I guess my work is done."

"Please it was rude of me. I'm Ginny Weasley and I would love it if you would tell me what exactly you did so that I could catch up..." Ginny shook her hand. Five minutes passed by and still Leah hasn't released her hand.

Leah closed her eyes. Ginny could only hear her breathing and it was starting to freak her out. She was turning her head from side to side and when she finally opened her eyes, she quickly released Ginny's hand and clasped her hand with the other.

"Is there something wrong?" Ginny asked.

Leah smiled weakly. "You act as if you aren't hurting inside. I can feel you... don't be terrified Ginny."

Ginny was stunned at what she heard. "Are you... are you an empath?"

Leah nodded and smiled. "I should get going now. There's nothing much I did... Nice meeting you Ginny Weasley." She left Ginny to think on her words.

'_Don't be terrified Ginny_' Ginny wasn't sure what she meant by that. The only thing that she's sure of is that it has something to do with her current situation right now with Draco.

**SEPETEMBER 26****th**

**GINNY**

"Okay, okay. I am coming. Yes Amanda." She stuffed the cell phone in her bag and grabbed her cloak. She hastily locked her apartment and was about to apparate when she was swarmed with flashes on her face.

"What the-" she exclaimed.

"Miss Ginny can you please sign this magazine? I am a big fan of yours!" a girl about 16 years of age excitedly extended the magazine for Ginny to sign.

"What?" Ginny looked at the magazine and reluctantly signed it.

The girl squealed and jumped for joy. "Oh thank you!"

Ginny smiled a little. "I'm really sorry guys but I have to work.. Bye!" she quickly grabbed her wand and apparated.

**LUNA**

"Please move out of the way. I have work to do." Luna had an irritated look on her face. She was not in the mood to entertain anyone. She fished for her phone in her bag and dialed Colin's number.

"_Hello?"_ Colin's voice replied from the other line.

"I am so going to kill you Colin!"

**BLAISE**

He looked up just in time to see Draco with a disheveled look. "What happened to you mate?"

Draco merely shrugged and fixed his cloak. "I advice you to stay at home for a while Blaise. Women out there are crazy. Somebody tried to touch my ass and it did not feel like a woman's touch!"

Blaise laughed. "I better be careful then. You were looking cozy with Ginny in the magazine."

"So did you and Lovegood."

Blaise just smiled.

**-#-#-#-#-**

"I believe that was the first time you met her Leah."

She smiled. "I remember that day. I felt a great deal of pain because of that mid you. You really kept messing things up Drake."

Draco laughed. "That's what I'm best at doing. By the way I brought the WIZARDZ magazine with me now." He took out the magazine from his bag and handed it to Leah.

Leah accepted it and placed it one the coffee table beside her. "I'll look into it later. I wouldn't want to take up more of your time. Send my regards to Ginny."


	18. A New Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**TO MY READERS: Thank you! You really give me the inspiration to write more... I hope I meet your expectations and please continue to support my story..**

**CHAPTER 17: A NEW BEGINNING**

Leah sighed as she flipped through the magazine.

"Don't go all mushy on me now."

She smiled and help up a page for him to see. "The best picture you had together."

Draco nodded. "I have a bigger version of that in my study."

**-#-#-#-#-**

**OCTOBER 2nd **

"What?" Ginny woke up from a very strange dream. She has been having this dream for one week now since her encounter with Leah. She dreamt that she was getting married to some handsome guy and after the reception; her 'Husband' carried her to their chambers and kissed her passionately. He was about to make love to her when she felt someone tug at her shoulder and she'd wake up.

"I tell you Loonie... it is so weird" Ginny said through the phone.

"I think it's normal... who is the guy and what does he look like? Do I know him? Is he here in Paris?" Luna asked all at the same time.

"First of all I don't know who the guy is since I don't know him then certainly you don't. He is not there in Paris. All I can tell you is he had..." Ginny paused as she recalled the looks of her 'husband'. "Brown. No wait... Blonde hair?"

Luna giggled. "Blonde? Then it's settled it must be Draco."

"Luna, be serious. It's not Malfoy... we do not, I repeat, do not get along and you tell me that he's my future husband? You gotta be kidding me."

"Anything can take place Ginger. You said so yourself. Shouldn't you be working?"

"Yeah... thanks Loonie. Call you later. Bye." Ginny ended the call. She sighed... no one can tell her what her dream meant. So far only Luna knew and her prediction was Malfoy. This dream is taking up her time. Instead of working, she keeps on thinking about it. She remembered the incident at THE HUB...

_"We know each other, Chantal."_

_"This is Therese Mejia..."_

'THERES MEJIA... why that woman. It's so obvious that she wanted Draco all to herself... she's not that beautiful. I mean aside from her blonde hair and perfect body. What did Draco see in her? Doesn't he know that blondes are dumb? Argh! Just the mere mention of her name really pisses me off' she didn't know that she was clenching the paper so hard.

She didn't know why she was pissed off. 'Are you jealous?' her subconscious asked her.

'Me? Jealous? Of who? Therese? No way!!' she thought.

'Then why are you doing this?' it asked again.

"Why am I doing this? No way I'm jealous... it's not possible" she whispered to herself.

'Keep saying that then it might just come true in the next hundred years'

"Get out of my head... you're confusing me..." Ginny muttered and covered her ears.

She met Leah again at St. Mungo's. She was about to ask her about her dreams but she could see that Leah was busy. She thought by the next day Leah would be gone but she was still there... She tried to find some ways wherein she could talk to her but every attempt failed.

Finally Amanda informed her that Leah will be working there at St. Mungo's permanently since she had nowhere else to go. Every time she wanted to talk to her something or someone disturbs it. She gave up on trying talking to her... 'She can't help me anyway... But why do I feel that she has something to do with this?'

Ginny went home tired and sleepy. All she wanted was to take a nice hot bath and just relax. She stripped from her clothes and wrapped her body with a towel. She went inside the bathroom and let the hot water run in the bath.

She clipped her long hair and slid inside the tub. "Aahhh... That feels good!" she lazily washed herself, taking her time.

After 15 minutes she stepped out of the bathroom. She wore her white, above the knee nightgown and unclipped her hair. She sat at her dresser and began combing her hair... once it was all in place; she placed lotion in her hands and began applying it in her body.

She started off with her hands, feet and made her way up to her thighs. Just as she was making her way up to her thigh, she heard a popping sound.

Draco tumbled on her floor, panting. "Gin-"

Ginny quickly lowered her nightgown. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??" she was screaming loud enough to wake up her neighbours.

Draco covered his ears. "Don't shout! I came here to tell you that something's happened to mother... but found you like this..." he eyed her from head to foot. He was having a hard time focusing as he saw Ginny in an almost see through nightgown.

"What happened? C'mon we need to get there now!" Ginny grabbed her robe, got her wand and apparated quickly followed by Draco.

**MALFOY MANOR**

Giles stood beside his mistress. Ginny and Draco came rushing inside the room. Ginny quickly checked her pulse and did some other tests.

She was able to calm Narcissa down. "What happened here?"

"We were just talking a while ago and she just started shaking. I panicked so I told Giles to bring mother here while I go get you." Draco was on the other side of the bed.

"My entire fault..." Ginny whispered. She watched the blond woman before her sleep soundly. She held her hand tightly and continued to watch her.

**OCTOBER 3rd, 3:00 AM**

Ginny awoke by the gentle nudge in her shoulder. She stirred and looked up. Draco held a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Here..." Draco handed her the cup and went to sit by the chair on the other side. He watched his mother sleep. "You should get some rest... drink it while it's hot."

"You should too... you look like you need one." She sipped her coffee.

"Gin, I-..." Draco couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

Ginny looked at him questioningly. "What?" her voice not at all irritated or mad.

"I... I- What I'm trying to say is... Thank you!"

She smiled weakly. "First of all this is entirely my fault. If I was here then I would be able to monitor her but I wasn't... I wouldn't want anything bad happen to Narcissa." She silently sipped her coffee.

"Why?" Draco's question caught her unaware.

"Because... of all the patients that was assigned to me, Narcissa was the only one who treated me like a friend. Each and every one of em' treats me like an ordinary mediwitch. Narcissa gave me something to live for."

"And what is that?" Draco focused his gaze on Ginny.

"Hope." Ginny looked at him. "I can't leave her... I have to stay and-"

"Ginny," Draco cut off "don't worry... I'll be here. While I watch mother, you get some rest. If there is any problem I will go and get you right away."

Ginny sighed. "Alright. Can I sleep in the room where I first slept in?"

Draco nodded and she made her way to the room. "Mother, can you hear me? I hope you can, stay with me okay?... I don't want to lose you. I already lost father, don't leave me too..." he whispered ever so gently. He kissed her on the forehead and watched her sleep peacefully.

**6:00 AM**

Ginny stretched in the bed. "That was a good sleep..."

"Was it?" Draco had a smile on his face. He was standing near the bed post.

Ginny gasped and grabbed the covers. She covered herself protectively. "What are you doing here?" she eyed him from head to foot and thought 'Merlin, he is such a mess'

"Relax. I'm not here to do anything bad. If I did then I could have done it hours ago which by the way I have no intention of doing..." Draco sat on a nearby chair.

"Really? Then what are you doing here?" Ginny still held unto the covers.

"I thought you might need some clothes to wear. I brought you this... it's an old shirt and believe me it will fit you..." Draco handed her a shirt.

"Did you try it on?" Ginny asked.

Draco chuckled. "Of course... it's my old shirt besides I know your size. I looked-"

Ginny gasped. "You pervert! You peeped into my nightgown." She held the bed covers tighter.

This time Draco didn't smile or chuckle... he laughed. "No... remember the gown you fitted? Anyway, mother is awake now... you should go and see her." Draco left with a smile and shook his head from left to right.

Ginny smiled. She can't believe that she had a civilized conversation with Draco... but somehow she felt relieved. While in her bath, she thought of Draco. 'Why is he being so nice to me?'

She emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped on her body. "Now let's see what he brought for me." She laid the shirt in the bed.

**DRACO**

"How you feeling Mother?" he touched her neck, just under the jaws to feel her temperature.

Narcissa smiled weakly and said in a hoarse voice "I'm fine. I wasn't feeling good." She looked pale and her eyes were droopy.

Draco held her hands. "I have good news for you... Ginny is here." The look he has seen on his mother's face was something worth remembering. She looked overwhelmed and speechless.

"Hi!" Ginny appeared in the room wearing the old shirt of Draco. Her right shoulder can be seen since it was too big and it just hung there. "Sorry Cissa..."

"For what?" she tried to sit up but was unable to.

"For not being here... this is my entire fault." She moved closer to Narcissa; standing behind Draco. Ginny flashed a smile...

Narcissa noticed that Ginny was wearing one of Draco's clothes. "Isn't that too big for you?"

Ginny giggled and stood in front of Narcissa. The shirt ended about 10 inches below her knee. "Not quite. Draco was good enough to lend me his clothes... I was going to ask you if I could go home and change but I'm afraid of leaving you here."

"Hey, I'm still here too..." Draco waved his left hand in the air.

Ginny turned to look at him. "I know you are but just in cases. You never know what could happen. Which reminds me... can I talk to you in private later?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Cissa, I'll be doing some calls over at St. Mungo's and I will tell you what are your do's and don'ts later. In the meantime, get some rest." Ginny flattened Narcissa's bed sheets. Narcissa nodded and both Ginny and Draco left the room.

"Let's go to your study." Ginny moved ahead of Draco which gives Draco a view of her at the back. Maybe he was wrong to give her the shirt because she looked sexy in it with one shoulder revealed. Right now he didn't have time for distractions.

Ginny sat, waiting patiently for Draco to sit across from her. When he was seated, she directly got to her point. "Tell me the exact thing that happened before she was all shaky and why are you being nice to me?"

Draco adjusted himself in a comfortable position. "Which question should I answer first?"

"I give you the freedom to choose..."

"I'll answer the first then...Well, it started when we were talking about my business. We were jumping from one topic to the other so I really don't know how we got to you." Draco explained.

"Wait, wait, wait... you were talking about me?" Ginny wondered in shock.

Draco smirked. "Don't flatter yourself. She started the conversation besides it wasn't really about you. It's about us."

"Us? As in you and me?" Ginny leaned a little to listen more carefully to Draco.

"Yup... mother has this habit of pairing me with any woman she thinks that is suitable to be my wife and it just happened that she likes you a lot. She started talking about marriage-" he was distracted by Ginny's facial expression.

Ginny actioned as if she was barfing and urged Draco to continue. "Hey I'm not that bad... if you really get to know me then you'll see that I'm fit to be a husband." Draco said with a tinge of hurt in his voice.

"I was only kidding. Actually you're not that bad, continue please."

"So, I told her that we wouldn't get along and we would just end up blowing up the house. She asked me why are we not friends... and I really didn't know how to answer her because I really don't know why we are not in good terms. Would you like to answer that question for me?" Draco asked.

"Lemme see... maybe because of the fact that you keep taunting Harry, Hermione and my brother Ron?" Ginny said in her sweet voice.

Draco had this Oh-that-thing look on his face. "Oh! Yeah I guess you're right but anyway, after what I said, she felt a little sad and I continued talking and I didn't realize that she was having hard time breathing. God, I'm such a bad son."

"You didn't know... How about my second question."

Draco had a soft smile on his face. "I thought that if mother is sad seeing us always in disagreement with each other then I would only fasten her death but if we are friends then she would live longer. That's my theory anyway..."

Ginny just realized now how Draco cared for his mother. 'You have a heart after all Draco...' "Oh... I guess. Stress is not good for her. Okay let's agree on one thing: we will not get into an argument unless we really can't help it. Alright?"

"Deal. How should we do it?" Draco criss-crossed his arms in front of him.

"Excuse me? Do what?" Ginny had no idea what he was talking about.

Draco sighed and went to sit beside Ginny. The next thing that happened caught Ginny unaware. He placed his both hands on her neck and drew her close. He was kissing her...

'Oh sweet Merlin!' her mind screamed. She didn't expect Draco to kiss her... but as much as she hates to admit it, she was enjoying the kiss and all thoughts disappeared from her mind. She felt her eyes droop...

Draco was afraid that Ginny will call him a pervert and slap him across the face but he felt relieved when he felt Ginny relax. He kissed her gently... he couldn't help himself. While he was telling Ginny what happened, she sat there looking like an angel, listening to him intently. He was tempted to haul her in his bed and make love to her endlessly... the way she looked at him was driving him mad.

He slid his tongue slowly into Ginny's and soon he felt her join him. It wasn't long before he broke the kiss... he didn't know if he would be able to control himself if he didn't stop.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes only to find Draco looking back at her. "What... what was that for?" her breathing was uneven.

Draco cupped her chin and briefly kissed her one more time. "That was to seal the deal. Every deal has a seal right?"

Ginny was speechless and no she didn't know that you have to seal a deal... "I uh.. I mean... uh"

Draco smiled. "That's okay Virginia. If you'll excuse me milady, I have some calls to make..." he stood up and left her there.

Ginny was still processing the kiss in her mind. It took her 5 minutes to snap put of her trance. She too followed Draco and left the room. "Are... are... are..." Ginny stuttered as she stared into his beautiful body.

Draco looked at her amusingly. He took of his short right after their discussion, hoping to relax in the bathroom. "What?"

"Uhm... nothing." Ginny forced herself to turn around and look the other way. She simply couldn't take her eyes off him... she made her way to Narcissa's room. "Hey!"

Narcissa smiled. "Hey!"

"Listen Cissa, Stress can give you an attack. Even getting angry or any exhausting emotions is not allowed for you and you should-" Ginny halted talking because Narcissa was looking at her in a strange way. "What? Do I have something on my face? Here I am explaining to you your condition and you have this I-know-something-you-don't look."

"It's just that... you and Draco are friends now and it makes me so happy."

"No big deal. If it makes you happy then it's enough for me and Draco. Did you get what I said?" Ginny asked. Narcissa nodded. "Good! I'm gonna go and tell Giles to make you some tea..."

Ginny waited until Narcissa lay comfortably before looking for Giles. Lucky for her that Giles was in the kitchen and that was the first place she looked. "Oh Giles... can you please do me a favour? Please make Narcissa some tea. I'll just wait for it..."

"Okay... it'll only take 5 minutes." Giles took a kettle and placed some water in it. He went to the back room to get some tea. Since Lucius died, people in the house refrain from using magic. They'll only use it when it is really needed... that's why most of their things now are muggles.

DING! DING!

Ginny waited for Giles to emerge but he didn't. DING! DONG! She heard the doorbell again. She waited again but still no sign of Giles so she took the liberty of answering the door. She wore this big smile on her face but soon dropped it when she saw who the visitor was.

"What were you thinking Virginia?" Molly asked her daughter Ginny as she sat near Narcissa.

"Mum, you don't have to worry about it. I'm here now." Ginny said.

"It doesn't matter if you're here now. You are supposed to be here when this happened... Draco had to get you to your house and tell you all about it. By the way thank you Draco, is that how the hospital taught you?" Molly said.

Draco looked at Ginny, who was looking very pissed. He wasn't expecting Molly Weasley to come and by the look on her face, she wasn't expecting her too.

"I'm sorry Gin. Your father and I already gave you our consent to live here but now I found out you were living in you own house for the last 2 months..." Molly sounded concerned. Concerned for Ginny and for Narcissa.

"Mum, I was going to propose to Narcissa that I'll come back here but just when I was about to open up the topic, you come barging in and telling me all this. I know that there are consequences to my actions and I regret what I did." Ginny finally said.

"You were?" Narcissa's voice was filled with hope and joy.

"I was going to. If you'll still have me"

"Ask him. He's the master of the house." Narcissa directed the statement to Draco who was seated in a nearby chair listening.

"Me? I have nothing to do with this. You are still the mistress of the house, so you decide. Besides if you let me choose, you know my answer." Draco said.

"And that is?" Narcissa teasingly said.

"I rather not answer." Draco shut his mouth but in his mind his answer was different. 'I would _love_ it if you'd come back Ginny...'

"Of course sweetie. You know Molly; your daughter has grown up to be a beautiful and wonderful woman. You must be very proud of her."

"Oh I am! It's been so long Cissa... you're still beautiful as ever." Molly smiled. "He inherited your beauty." She looked at Draco.

"You think so? But he looks more like Lucius... anyway, you should go home now. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Narcissa assured Molly.

"I won't. I'll be dropping by anytime to say hello... I must be off. Would you be so kind to lead me back to the front door?" The question was not addressed to anyone. Both Ginny and Draco agreed in unison.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to rest now, so go." Narcissa nodded to the both of them.

As soon as Molly reached the door, she bade goodbye to Ginny and Draco. "Goodbye darling and to you too Draco. Nice meeting you!"

Draco extended his hand to Molly and Molly took it. "My Pleasure. Do come by often... mother would like that."

"Okay. Well, take care." Molly was gone.

"Now, that was unexpected." Ginny said.

"You're really going to come back?" He sounded eager and excited but didn't show it.

"Yeah... would you like that?" Ginny asked hoping he'd give any hints of liking her.

Draco just looked at her and bid her goodnight and Ginny just smiled to herself. She knew a part of him wanted her to come back. He was just reluctant to say it. As she recalled it, back at Hogwarts, "Malfoy's have no weaknesses."


	19. A Brother's Fury

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**TO MY READERS: Thank you! You really give me the inspiration to write more... I hope I meet your expectations and please continue to support my story..**

**CHAPTER 18: A BROTHER'S FURY**

**OCTOBER 4th , 8:00 AM**

Ginny was able to go back to her flat and pack. "So, do you think I should bring all of em'?" she asked Luna over the phone.

"Darling, you definitely need to bring all of em'. Move in permanently with Draco and start a family. Leave that dump place you're in..." Luna replied.

"WHAT?? Loonie I'm moving in with the Malfoy's... There is no family involved here. I could care less what he does with his life..." Ginny got her perfumes, make-up, and jewelry and placed them in small bags.

"Yeah right. Hey, you should bring your thong... and that sexy bathing suit and those sexy formal attires and shorts skirts and almost see through tops..."

Ginny stopped packing. "Luna, I'm not on a vacation... besides I'm bringing all of my clothes. Remember? So that means I bring them all with me, including those you mentioned. I'm doing this for Narcissa and because my mother marched up there to tell me that I should move back in..."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to hear that you and ferret are friends. Took you long enough though... it was good of your mother to march up there otherwise you would've have come to your senses"

"Luna, you are not helping me. So, I have to finish packing and I'll talk to you later." Ginny held her thong in front of her.

"Okay... buh bye... say hello to ferret for me. Bye Darling!" Luna said happily.

"Yeah give my kisses to Frederiko. Bye sweetie." Ginny hung up the phone; her black thong was still in her hands.

"Who was that? Someone special?"

Ginny turned around at the sound of Draco's voice. "God, you scared me. You have a habit of doing that you know..." Her heart was thumping real fast and she placed her right hand to calm it down, the hand which held her thong.

Draco's attention was diverted to the thong Ginny held. "Nice thong!" he teased.

"Huh?"

Draco pointed at her hand and tried hard not to laugh. "Uh... your hand..."

Ginny frowned and slowly turned her head to her hand. She quickly hid the thong... she was blushing furiously. "Sorry... so, what brings you here?"

"I'm here to help you finish packing..." Draco plainly said; fighting back the urge to burst out laughing. "So who was on the phone?" his voice shifted from playful one to a little bit sad.

Ginny noticed his change of tone. "No one important... there isn't a lot of things to bring."

"How much do you pay for this place? It's so..." Draco wandered in her flat.

"Chaotic? I know. I couldn't find a place close to London." Ginny stuffed her thong quickly inside her bag when Draco wasn't looking.

"Are you sure? I could name you some if you asked... this place is full of junk and c'mon the owner could have provided you with new furniture." Draco eyed the 3-legged chair in front of him. He felt a pillow being thrown at his back.

"Did you forget that we weren't on speaking terms??" Ginny smiled as Draco threw her back the pillow.

"Sorry, I forget. So what can I do to help?"

"You can pack up my books... just don't touch anything that has to do with my clothes." She felt herself blush. She watched Draco get a box and start placing books inside, reading the title before placing it inside.

She never would have thought that Draco Malfoy, The Great Sex God of Slytherin as his fellow housemates called him, would be here right now; helping her pack.

Two hours passed and Draco wasn't finish packing. He never would have guessed that Ginny had a LOT of books. Mostly it was on Illnesses, Cures, and Romance Novels. "You like reading books about romance?"

Ginny smiled. "Yeah. I even sometimes imagine myself being the heroine and some handsome hero would sweep me off my feet like some gallant knight."

"Oh that's why all women are mushy." Draco nodded to himself.

"No, they're not. They are just much emotional than the guys... guys are insensitive. They won't know the women giving hints even thought it is right in front of them." she neatly folded her shirts.

"But this guys is different... he obviously know his way around women. You're looking at the most hottest man in the world." Draco twirled around for Ginny to get what he means.

"Don't let that get to your head..." Ginny laughed.

"You don't believe me?" he took a step closer to Ginny, closing the gap between them. Her back was to him.

"I don't believe because it's not true. If it were true then I would have fallen on my knees and beg you to make love to me." Ginny chuckled.

"Oh really? Then you wont mind if I do this?" he brushed a light kiss on her neck.

Ginny shivered at the light kiss. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Draco moved up to her ear lobe and gently nibbled it which caused Ginny to moan a little. Her breathing became uneven...

"Or if I do this?" he turned her around and kissed her collar bone. Ginny was on the verge of going crazy. She moaned as Draco continued kissing her.

'So, this is your sensitive spot?' Draco came to the conclusion. He made his way up her neck and her cheek. He paused for a moment to look at her... Gods! She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Ginny flew her eyes open just in time for Draco's lips to come crashing down on hers. He urged her to open up for him and she, lost in her world, did so. Their tongues met and Draco deepened the kiss. He lay her down in her bed and his hands were all over her.

Ginny snaked her arms at his neck and pulled him closer. Draco found his way on the buttons of her shirt and worked on the buttons one by one. She too opened up his shirt and slid her hands to feel his chest. Her hands were like machine, she managed to throw Draco's shirt on the floor in just 5 seconds.

Draco deepened the kiss more and they're bodies touched. She shivered feeling his warm body cover hers. Draco broke the kiss and kissed her neck, making his way down. Ginny arched her back, telling him she wanted more.

He left hot trails of kisses in Ginny's skin. She felt like she was burning... she pulled him back for a passionate kiss.

_RING! RING!_

Draco broke the kiss and looked at Ginny. Ginny got her phone and cancelled the call... she pulled Draco for another kiss which he did not stop her from doing.

_RING! RING!_

"Damn it!" he heard Ginny mutter. She wanted this as mush as he did... everyone and everything is against them and he can't live his life that way. He got off Ginny and sat at the edge of the bed.

Ginny felt like she lost a part of herself. She watched Draco leave her side and sit at the edge. "What?" she finally answered her phone. "Is that it? You called just for that?" she paused and looked over the direction where Draco was. He still hasn't moved from where he was.

"Look, I have to go... Bye" Ginny hung up the phone. Silence. After a few minutes of silence, Draco got his discarded shirt and wore them. Ginny clasped her shirt...

"Let's finish packing..." Draco didn't look at her. He was afraid that if he did he would see the hurt in her face.

"Let's." Ginny felt her heart being crushed. She buttoned her shirt and said "Excuse me for one moment... I have to go to the loo." She quickly went to her bathroom and locked the door. She coiled up on the floor and she felt tears fall from her eyes.

She thought that part of her life was she would have never stopped it. She didn't want to stop it... because she knew deep in her heart that she wanted it too.

Draco felt like he was torn inside. He should've have taken advantage of her... 'What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do?' the same phrase kept on running on his mind. He didn't know what to do. Well for starters, he wanted to say sorry to Ginny but she took so long. Second, he wanted to explain his actions.

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. She had puffy eyes... her face was all red from crying. She looked horrible and she didn't want him to see that. She sighed, a very deep sigh. She let the water run for a while before washing her face.

Draco was hesitant at first but he have to do it. KNOCK! KNOCK! "Uhm, Ginny... where do I place the books? I've just finished packing the first set"

"Uh... just place it near the door." her voice cracked. She swallowed hard and opened the door. "No, wait. Place it downstairs. It would be much easier for us to carry." He didn't move. He just stood there and watched Ginny pretend that nothing happened.

"Gin, I'm sorry. That won't happen again." He said softly. He got the box and went downstairs. It was something in his voice that Ginny knew he meant that. She shook her head, trying to erase what happened.

**12:00 NOON**

"Are you hungry? I'm going cook something. What do you want to eat?" Ginny asked as she wiped the towel on her sweaty body.

"I'll eat anything you cook." Draco smiled and continued packing all the books. Yes, her books were that many.

Ginny gave him a smile back and headed for the kitchen. She began to take out ingredients at excellent speed. Draco. He wasn't that bad after all. He worked really hard packing the books. He would smile, once in a while, when he read the title.

After one hour, Draco came down all hungry. "What's cooking? I smell good food." He searched for Ginny and found her placing the food in the middle of the table.

"Hey, it's just something I creat-" she glanced up and saw a shirtless Draco. 'He is so sexy...' She can't help but wonder. "Something I experimented a while ago. Take a seat." She watched Draco rub his oh so... muscular stomach and took a seat.

Draco was sure hungry. He stuffed food on his plate and ate like there was no tomorrow. "This is good..." he stuffed some more food. Ginny watches Draco eat his food... "Good you like it. I haven't tasted it yet."

Draco halted and looked at her. "Uhm... Ginny, I think you should call the hospital. I'm cho-... chok-ing..." He was turning red. Ginny started to panic and approached Draco. "Okay... Draco... oh Merlin..." she felt like crying then she heard a soft laugh.

She looked at Draco, who had a big smile on his face. "YOU!!" she grabbed a knife and held it firmly in her hands. "I thought you're almost dying... I panicked and I didn't know what to do!! How could you?!" she shouted.

"I was only kidding." Draco still had the big smile on his face. Ginny looked down and he thought that maybe she'd throw the knife at him when she looks up.

She didn't look up... he saw her shoulders move up and down and he thought that she was laughing but he saw something glittering drop from her face. 'Oh this is bad.' He approached Ginny. "Gin? I was only kidding..."

"I thought I almost lost you... you don't know how that feels Draco." She dropped the knife she was holding. Draco wrapped her arms around Ginny.

"I'm sorry... Shh. Don't cry. I'm alive, I'm here..." he rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry..." he whispered in her ear.

"Don't you ever do that... ever again or I'll sweat I'm going to put an end to your life." She said between sobs.

Draco smiled at this and cupped her face. "I Promise. You don't look pretty when you're crying... Let me see that smile..." he saw her smile. "That's better!"

He kissed her forehead, hugged her again and said "I'm sorry." He cradled her like a helpless child.

"Don't ever do that again or I'll swear I'm going to make sure you won't live another second... I don't want to panic and if I do I don't know what to do. I always tell Amanda that..." Ginny made clear but what she really wanted to say was: God! Why do you have such sexy and muscular body? She was even tempted to caress his torso.

"I promise... why don't you eat this food with me then? I would prefer it if you join me." Draco asked her.

"Okay." She placed a little food. "Happy?" but the look Draco gave her, an Oh-c'mon-look, made her get more. "What? I don't want to get fat."

"Sweetie, you're not fat. Whoever says you're fat will answer to me." Draco gave her a smile and continued eating. A tinge of pink was visible on her cheeks.

They had finished packing after lunch. 'Thank God!" was Draco's thoughts. His back was aching from bending up and standing up again. "Ginny, we have to go now. Your things are ready..."

"Yeah coming..." She grabbed her coat and came down ready to go. Draco was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. When she reached the last step, Draco offered his arm to her and she gladly accepted it.

Once outside Ginny didn't expect what she was seeing now... "Have you gone mad Draco? You hate this stuff. Please tell me I'm dreaming... am I?"

Draco smirked. "It's a car Ginny. After you" he opened the passenger's door for her and went to the other side.

Ginny was seating inside a brand new model of Lexus, the most expensive car. She got tongue-tied. "Draco this is..."

"Amazing isn't it? I haggled for the price and he gave it to me for half the price. Buckle your seatbelt." He reminded her. He started the car and Ginny looked uncomfortable. "I know what I'm doing... Trust me okay?"

They arrived at the manor in one piece. All her things were shrunk and placed into one box. Draco handed the box to Giles and instructed him to place it into her room. "Mother is waiting for us."

Narcissa was sitting quietly in her garden; her blond hair playing with the winds. She always loved taming them when she still had the strength especially her favourite 'Kiss of the Night Shadow'. This rare silver colored flower can cure many diseases and it blooms once in every 20 years. A light kiss on the cheek alerted her of Draco's presence.

"Good day Mother. Am I... I mean are we disturbing you?" he said softly.

Narcissa smiled. "Good day to you too dear son and yes you are disturbing me... I'm reminiscing the good old days."

"Fine then... you won't get to see Ginny." He turned to leave.

Narcissa laughed. "I was just playing. Come over here and give your mother a hug..." Draco went over and gave his mother one big hug. "Ginny!! Nice to see you..."

"You too..." Ginny smiled at the affection Draco and his mother are sharing.

"You both sit beside me..." she patted the seat next to her. Both complied and sat at opposite ends.

Narcissa breathed deeply. "Do you know that you father always scold me because I spend more time in here than be with him. I use it to irk him at times... and it worked. It's been a long time since I've been here. Ginny wait till you see all of the flowers bloom."

Ginny watched Narcissa get all excited. She wanted to bring back her happy moments in the garden. "May I?"

When Narcissa nodded, Ginny stood up and began picking flowers; each of every kind. She waved at Narcissa and asked her to join her. Narcissa quickly joined her. Ginny placed a lavender flower at her right ear. "Never forget..."

Draco watched his mother and Ginny. He was very happy that they get along so well... Giles came up beside him "May I say something young Master Malfoy?"

"Go ahead... say what you want to say. You don't have to ask my permission... you always have something to say so spill..." Draco crossed his arms on his chest.

"Mistress is very happy. I've never seen her this happy since your father died and Miss Weasley is here too. She's a very kind woman... very caring too."

"Yeah...she is. Just look at em' Giles. I would want my wife to get along with my mother. She would have to put that smile on my Mother's face..." Draco continued to observe the two women.

"Like Miss Weasley" Giles added.

"She would have to be as caring and gentle..."

"Like Miss Weasley" Giles said again.

"She would have to be..."

"Miss Weasley!" Giles smiled. He knew it. Draco liked Ginny... he may even love her but he doesn't realizes it.

Draco smiled at the thought but quickly shook his head. "That won't happen Giles." He left Giles and joined his mother and Ginny. "What did I miss?"

"A lot. Did you know that you have 350 species of flowers here?? I could live forever in this place... Heaven, absolutely heaven." Ginny twirled in circles until her head got dizzy and she ended up on the grass lying on her back.

"Good you like it... I have yet to show you my favourite one but we'll have to wait until it blooms; Very rare flower. It blooms once every 20 years and its fragrance is mesmerizing." Narcissa said.

"Let's get going. It's getting cold." Draco offered his left arm to his mother and the other to Ginny. Together they headed for the manor.

**OCTOBER 16th **

"Thank you Madam Pinkz. I can't get enough of your books..." Madam Pinkz handed her the newly bought books.

Ginny exited Flourish and Blotts and headed to the Three Broomsticks where Draco was waiting for her. "Hey!"

"Did you get what you need?" he asked, taking a gulp of his butterbeer.

"Thank you for accompanying me Draco... yeah got everything ready. Shall we go?"

"Right." They exited Three Broomsticks and walked their way back outside London. They walked side by side... so close that people think that they are a couple.

"Is that-?" a woman focused her gaze into the couple that's approaching them.

"Hermione c'mon... we need to go home now." Harry held her hand. "What are you looking at?" he too looked at the direction where Hermione stared. "We better go... Don't tell Ron about it."

"Tell me what?" Ron stood in front of them.

"Nothing... something we saw that's... never mind." Harry told Ron. Ron would go ballistic when he sees Ginny walking and talking happily with Draco. Hermione kept quiet the whole time and let Harry handle the situation...

"We better go." Harry covered Ron's view of Ginny but when he bent down to get the things he bought, Ron gently shoved Harry aside and focused his gaze to... 'Ginny..." Harry went pale. Last thing he wants is the Weasley siblings getting on a fight.

"Is that Ginny? and with... SON OF A BITCH!!" Ron walked briskly towards them. Harry and Hermione followed him to make sure he doesn't get into a fight. "OI!! WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?!"

But before Ginny could explain Ron's fist came flying in Draco's face. Draco stumbled back... Ron was so furious that his face turned red. "Ronald Weasley!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING??" Ginny spatted at his brother and helped Draco up.

"What are you doing Ginny?? That's Malfoy you are helping!!" Ron wanted to punch him more but Ginny stood in between them.

"Ron... I suggest you go home before I do something we'll both regret." Draco's arm was draped over Ginny's shoulder. He was holding his nose as it bled. "C'mon Draco..." she left Ron standing red and furious. She didn't care what his reaction will be... he had no right hitting Draco like that.

No right at all.

**-#-#-#-#-**

"I have to admit it was a very nice feeling when she defended me against her brother. It made me feel important." He chuckled.

"You are important to her at that time Drake. She just didn't know it that time."

Draco stared out the window and allowed tears to flow from his eyes.


	20. That one person

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**AN: I'm sorry if I'm confusing you all with my revisions..hehe in all honesty I want you to be confused. I promise you will know soon but for now enjoy..**

**CHAPTER 19: THAT ONE PERSON**

"Daddy, can I sleep with you?" Lira softly said.

_CRACK!_

Before Draco could answer, Lira ran to his bed at the sound of thunder. He smiled affectionately as he calmed his crying daughter. He tucked her to bed and went back to sleep.

"Dad?"

Draco cracked open his left eye and sighed. He sat up and saw Leo on his doorway. "Yes son?"

"Oh. Lira is there with you. I'll just go back to my room now." He bit his shacking lip.

Draco could only chuckle. "C'mon I have room for one more."

Leo quickly ran to his left side and went under the covers. "Night Dad!"

He kissed both his kids forehead and hugged them tenderly. _'My love… I miss you'_

**-#-#-#-#-**

"I can't believe she's defending Malfoy… of all people why Malfoy??" Ron paced back and forth at the Burrow.

"Ron, I think you should go easy on her. She must have a good reason for this. Hear her out then decide what you're going to do with it." Hermione suggested.

"You know what I think Hermione?? I think you should mind your own business…" Oh Ron was pissed, very pissed indeed.

"Fine" Hermione left the room. Harry wanted to talk to her but she said "No, no... You stay here with your BEST friend."

Harry guiltily sat back down and listened as Ron continued to whine.

**MALFOY MANOR**

Ginny assisted Draco into the sofa. "I'm so sorry Draco. God! Can I see?"

Draco removed his hand from his face. Most of his face was covered in blood "What does it look like??"

Ginny winced at what she saw… a broken nose. "He's really getting into my nerves… Wait here okay? I'm going to pay a little visit to my dear old brother." She got her wand and apparated to the Burrow.

As soon as she arrived, Ron was shouting at her non-stop. Ginny waited patiently for Ron to finish his 'little' speech. She could see his face turning from red to violet and red again. She chuckled to herself.

"Are you done now??" she asked calmly. sHe sat across from her. "My turn… Who the bloody hell told you to mingle with my business? That night that I came here Mum and Dad knew about him. Merlin… even Harry knew."

At the mention of Harry's name, Ron looked at Harry with disbelieving eyes and Harry looked down. "Not his fault Ron… I told him not to tell... I'm a woman now Ron. Why can't you let me live my life? I'm ruined… you made me lose my job Ronald." Ginny glared at him.

"You should thank me for that… I did you a favor."

"No Ron… you didn't. Either you accept my decision or stay out of my life… I want to continue working there and there is nothing you can do about it. I'm leaving now… Don't show your face to me until you come to your senses. I can't forgive you for the way you acted earlier." Ginny went back to the manor.

**BACK AT THE MANOR**

Draco laid his head on the sofa. His nose was throbbing with pain. He didn't see the punch coming on his face… he winced as he felt ice lightly dubbed on his nose. Someone was caressing his arms, calming him down.

He looked sideways and saw Ginny having an apologetic face. "Not your fault Ginny…"

"It doesn't matter. How do you feel? Does this hurt?"

He slowly grabbed her hand. "Ginny, stop saying it's your fault. You know as well as I do that it wasn't. Here." His hands guided her to the spot where it was most hurting. His hand covered hers.

"Wait here while I go and get my wand." Ginny informed Draco.

"Don't!" Ginny halted. "Stay." His voice was gentle and pleading. With those two words, Ginny understood. He needed someone… he needed her.

**AT THE BURROW**

"I can't believe you Harry!! Why would you keep something that important to me?" Ron shook his head.

Harry couldn't look Ron in the eyes. He was guilty alright. "Sorry Ron but I made a promise to Ginny."

"Tell me Harry… are we not friends? Am I not your best friends?? Are we supposed to keep secrets from each other?" Ron asked as his voice was getting louder.

"Yes we are but you can't expect me to break a promise… I'm not that kind of person Ron. Why couldn't you just let her be? She's a grown woman for God's sake! Did you see her suffer under Malfoys employment? For goodness sake she's even having fun! Today was the first time I ever seen her laugh, a real laugh Ron. Harry calmly said. "I trust Ginny and you should too." Harry left Ron in the living room and went to console his fiancée.

Ron sat on a coach thinking. Just the thought of Ginny working with Malfoy really irks him. He knew she could handle herself being a mediwitch for 4 years. He couldn't understand why he's acting this way now. It's not because he doesn't trust Ginny… but maybe he couldn't stand to imagine Malfoy's hands on his sister. YES! That's it.

His thoughts were interrupted by his mother's booming voice. "Ronald Weasley!! How dare you?! How could you do that to Draco?? I'm ashamed to say that you are my son. Did I teach you to act this way? I think not!"

Ron held a finger over his right ear. "Mum… it was just reflex. I didn't mean to do it… and its Draco now is it?"

Molly sighed deeply. "For God's sake… I give up. Arthur, you talk to your son." Molly held her hands up and went to the kitchen.

Ron looked at his father. "I'm waiting for another sermon. If you want to say something… better say it now."

Arthur went to get something to drink. "You want some?" Ron nodded grumpily. He sat opposite from Ron and handed him the glass. "What you did wasn't nice. Let her go Ron. Let her live her own life without our protection, without the rest of your brother's protection and without you. She won't be able to stand up on her own if we keep on protecting her. Nothing is wrong with her working with the Malfoy's son."

He took a sip from his drink and continued. "I understand how you feel. I experienced the same thing when I knew that my sister was getting married. I couldn't stand the fact that she was already grown up… I fought for what I believe in but ended up hurt. I forced myself to understand the situation and just let her be. Years after their marriage, I saw her with her child. She was happy and then I knew that I did the right thing."

"You never told us about that Dad… Did Aunt Anne regret any of it?" Ron asked.

"No, she didn't regret a thing. Right now, she is expecting her fourth child. Trust Ginny Ron. She needs her family's support more than anything." He patted his back and left him in his thoughts.

**OCTOBER 17TH **

Ginny stirred gently. She opened her eyes and saw a sleeping Draco. He looked so peaceful… with his unshaved face. He lay next to her… Ginny spent the night, on the sofa, watching him. From time to time they would talk but most of the time they just sat there in silence.

She brushed a stray of hair that was covered his face and lightly touched his unshaven face. "Morning Beautiful!" a smile crept on his lips.

"You're awake the whole time and you didn't tell me?" Ginny sat up straight.

He now opened his eyes and beamed. "I liked your touch. Thank you for staying with me…"

Ginny smiled back. "No problem. Did your mother come down last night? I didn't see her." Draco shook his head. "I better go check her."

On her way to Narcissa's room, she tied her hair loosely. She tapped lightly and entered the room. "Morni-" she covered her mouth to avoid any further noise. Narcissa was sleeping soundly so she quietly exited the room.

"Is she alright?" Draco asked as he saw Ginny come down.

"Yes. She's asleep right now…" Ginny yawned. "How about a nice cup of coffee… you want one?"

"I'll come with you.." Together they made their way to the kitchen and Giles served them coffee. Both drank silently.

"When was the last time you cut your hair?" she suddenly asked.

Draco counted mentally. "About 2 months now. Why do you ask?"

"It's too long for you. You look like a caveman. Tell you what… I'll cut your hair today." She proposed. "I mean for a change."

**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER**

"Ginny, do you have experience with cutting hair?" Draco asked unsurely. Never in his life had he experienced a woman cut his hair. It has always been Giles or someone else.

"Once or twice… I even cut my own hair." Ginny spread the black cloth in front of him and tied it at his neck.

Now he was doomed. He would look like a clown… "Uh… Are you sure about this? Man Hair is different from Woman hair you know… can you tell the difference?"

"C'mon Draco… I'm not blind. I promise you will look fantastic. All the women would drool after you." Ginny assured him as she positioned herself.

"Even you?" he said unconsciously.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Ginny first tied his hair at the bottom. He was nervous. She could tell by the way his leg keeps on moving. Without his knowledge, she cut the ponytail. She laughed silently. He would be upset when she lets him see his hair.

She continued her work. Cutting here and there… "All done." She said. Draco was relieved but Ginny pushed him back to the chair. "The hair is done but your face isn't." beside her was a shaving cream and razor blade.

"Ginny, uh… I think I can handle this on my own. Don't you think?" Draco asked. Honestly he was kind of scared now. In his mind he pictured Ginny holding a razor blade in his throat and slashing him. He shook his head violently.

"Draco, trust me…" Ginny whispered in his ear. Something in her voice made him think otherwise. When he nodded, she began her work.

Twenty minutes passed and Ginny was just finishing up. "One more detail and you're done. Wait here…" she went upstairs to get her hair cream. She spread a small amount in her hands. "Face me." She said. Draco twisted in his chair and faced her.

She gently ran her fingers through his hair, adding life to his hair. "Okay… Now we are done!"

Draco went to the living room and stood in front of a mirror. He expected to see some weird looking guy with scratches on his face but when he looked at himself in the mirror, he was speechless. "Ginny…"

Ginny was drooling over her project. He looked more striking and young in his sexy hair which sometimes covers his beautiful silver-grey eyes. "You look—good."

"You think? I look very different but I like it. Thanks!" he faced her and smiled.

Ginny felt her knees going weak. She grasped the couch beside her for support. "You're welcome… I guess. Your hair was too long for you and it made you look old. Anyway, I have to go check Narcissa." she literally dragged herself out of the living room. She started for the stairs and took a glance of Draco, who was still looking at his new look.

"Narcissa?" she entered the room oh so quietly. She found Narcissa seated in the beautifully decorated sofa. "Hi! How are you doing?"

Narcissa managed to give her a smile. "Kind of tired… Sorry that I wasn't able to be with you…"

Ginny sat opposite of her. "No worries. Draco kept me company today… May I take a look at you?" Narcissa nodded and she started doing a series of tests. "I have to send this to the Lab. Are you going to come down for dinner?"

"I will. Please tell Draco I'm fine." Narcissa said.

Ginny took a long, refreshing bath before coming down for dinner. She needed to clear her mind of Draco. She can't just keep on looking at him… "Good Evening."

Draco was reading the Daily Prophet when he heard her gentle voice. He folded it and stood up to greet her. "Good Evening! Is mother coming?"

"Of course she will. You look happy today. What's new?" she asked.

"Aside from my newly cut hair? Well, when I reached the office people were looking at me oddly but I didn't mind them. Even Blaise asked me if I was sick or something. Before I forget he's joining us for dinner." Draco said cheerfully.

Ginny smiled too. His happiness was infectious. "Really? It's been a long time since I've seen him. I bet he has some news about Luna."

"He better have one. He has been ditching our meetings because of some important matter to settle. Mother, you're here." Draco greeted Narcissa and gave her a kiss.

Narcissa looked confused. She cupped his face and studied it. "Are you okay darling? Are you sick?" she checked his temperature but it was normal.

Draco laughed. "I'm perfectly fine… Like my new look?"

"LIKE?!" She could almost bring the house down with her booming voice. "Like?? Draco I LOVE IT!! Who cut it?" Narcissa shrieked with excitement.

"Who else? Ask your mediwitch…" he gave her a big smile.

Narcissa looked at Ginny, who was smiling. "You did this?? Amazing… Thank you! I've been telling him for months to cut his long hair but my, oh my, it only takes a woman to do it. I LOVE it…"

Ginny felt relieved. She wanted to surprise Narcissa about Draco's new looks… "Thanks Cissa! I'm glad you like it. It was just an experiment… I wasn't sure if he'd like it."

"Nice job on Draco's hair Ginny" Blaise entered the room.

"Blaise!!" Ginny hugged the man before her. "How are you? Do you have news about Luna?"

"Hey Princess… What a warm welcome. Only a little… she is busy right now for her Quibbler. How are you Prince?" Blaise gave Draco curt a nod.

"Fine as usual… c'mon lets eat. I'm starving." Draco assisted Narcissa in seating while Blaise with Ginny.

Food appeared and they started eating. They talked about loads of stuff while they ate. It was mostly about their business. After dinner, they proceeded directly to the drawing room.

"Here's to good health, good wealth and good women. Cheers!" Blaise toasted. He drank his wine straight up. "Man that tastes good. So what's up?"

Draco too drank his brandy. "Nothing's up… just the ceiling."

Blaise chuckled. "Look at them. Narcissa is really happy and so is Ginny… they get along so well. I would want that in my future wife. It would be wonderful for her to have a special connection with my Mother. You have no problem finding your own wife Draco. It seems she has caught her heart." Blaise looked at the two women who were taking eagerly.

"Who caught who?" Draco wasn't really listening to Blaise since he was watching Ginny.

Blaise punched his arm. "I'm talking about your mother and Ginny moron… it would be hard for you to look for a wife since she prefers Ginny here."

"OW! It will be easy… all I ask is that they get along with my mother."

Blaise punched him on the arm again. "Weren't you listening to me a while ago?? Draco, Draco, Draco… Has the Prince fallen in love with my Princess??"

"That's starting to hurt real badly and I was thinking about something. No the prince isn't falling in love." Draco said.

"Yeah... I'll believe that when pigs fly. As I was saying earlier, I would like my wife and mother to get along well." Blaise repeated. He had a mysterious smile on his face.

"Me too. She would have to put that smile on my mother's face… like right now, she would have to have that enthusiastic attitude that is so infectious to other people. She would have to be smart, beautiful and she would have to be….Ginny uh.. I meant skinny." Draco immediately said, hoping Blaise didn't hear him but it was too late. Blaise heard it all. The whole time Draco said this he was looking at her.

Blaise couldn't help but smile. He knew that Draco would mention her name eventually; he just waited for the right moment. "Oh! Don't want a healthy wife? Pity…"

"I hate to interrupt but I would have to respite now… it was very nice to see you again Blaise dear. Say hello to your mother for me." Narcissa bid them goodnight.

"I'm just going to aid your mother. I'll be right back." Ginny helped Narcissa up and they both exited the room.

"Amazing… she has not only captured your mother's heart but yours as well." Just as Blaise finished what he was saying, Ginny came back.

"So, what were you talking about? What did Luna tell you?" She sat opposite the men.

"Nothing much really… just some stuff. This and that you know. She has been asking about you. How you are doing? Are you happy?" Blaise took another glass of wine on the stand.

"Really now… I have to give her a call sometime. So, what can say about his new look?" Ginny asked.

"You did an amazing job! Whatever did you to make him cut his hair? I remember so well his exact words 'No one can make me cut my hair… even if they beg'. It seems he ate his own words." Blaise smiled.

"Really? How come?" Ginny directed her question to Draco.

He was staring at her the whole time while she and Blaise were talking. He didn't expect her to talk to him. "Uh… Because… just because."

"Oh. Well… I'm kind tired so I'll leave you too to talk. Night Blaise… Goodnight Draco." She bid goodnight and went upstairs.

"What a lucky boyfriend she has. You do remember Colin right? Do you know how they got together? Luna said it was the most romantic thing he had ever done for her… he hired an airplane to spell out 'Will you be mine, Ginny?' on the sky."

"Don't care and I don't want to hear it. He doesn't even have time for her. Why would she want to be with him? She should be with someone who is responsible." Draco said irritated.

"Cool it man… they are not yet getting married and why do you concern yourself in her relationship?" he gasped suddenly. "Could it be? That the Great Malfoy is jealous with Creevey-boy? Does the Big Bad Slytherin want the Beautiful Innocent Gryffindor all to himself?"

"Shut it Blaise…" Draco clenched his teeth. Damn right he was jealous…

"I've been hearing that lately. Good luck man. Just remember what I said: you might end up hurting yourself. You did it once, are you going to risk it again? Think about it… Goodnight _Draco!_" Blaise mimicked Ginny's voice when she bid them goodnight.

"If you love someone you say it...you say it right then, out loud...or the moment just... passes you by." Blaise said before he left. He truly cared for his best friend… he helped him more than once and it was time he did something for him.

_RING! RING!_

"Well, my part is done. Now it's your turn…" Blaise said in a satisfied tone. Indeed he did his part.

Ginny let out a satisfied sigh. Today had been for her… a smile formed on her pink, luscious lips as she recalled the events that happened. If she didn't restrain herself then she would have done more than what she could have thought of.

She was happy that she and Draco managed to patch things up even if it was for the sake of Narcissa.

_RING! RING!_

"Hello?" she managed to find her phone amidst the pile of clothes dumped on her bed.

"Hey, sorry if I called so late but I just wanted to let you know I'll be arriving tonight and I was wondering if I could steal you tomorrow." It was Luna on the phone.

"It's okay Luna… good thing you called. I have so much to tell you… Are you gonna be here long?" Ginny wanted to tell Luna everything… maybe not everything but most part of it.

"Oh, much longer than you think… I have a job to do there. They said it was important… anyway, get some sleep and I'll call you when I arrive. Bye!" Luna said.

"Okay, bye!" they dropped their cellphone in unison.

Draco leaned back in his chair. _'If you love someone you say it...you say it right then, out loud...or the moment just... passes you by.' _Damn Blaise for saying that. He can't think straight now… there is only one thing in his mind… rather one person. That one person was none other than Virginia Weasley.


	21. I think I'm falling

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**TO MY READERS: Thank you! You really give me the inspiration to write more… I hope I meet your expectations and please continue to support my story...**

**CHAPTER 20: I THINK I'M FALLING**

**OCTOBER 18th **

She reread the letter in her hands. 'No, it can't be!' she thought. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. The owl post was delayed and she has been waiting for it sometime now. She was close to tears and she breathed deeply as to calm her down.

"Hey…" a hand touched her shoulder and she almost jumped out of her chair. He startled her. "I was wondering-" he didn't get to finish what he was about to say because tears were starting to fall from Ginny's cheeks.

The tears unconsciously dropped from her eyes. "I-" she was at lost for words. She was beginning to have a hard time breathing. She clutched her heart and massaged it constantly. She shook her head violently and she felt someone rubbing their hands against her back.

"Ginny… what happened? Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong? Tell me!" Draco seated himself next to her. He wrapped her arms around her and rocked her gently. "Hush…"

Ginny took deep breaths and let Draco comfort her. She tried her best not to cry anymore but it was no use. How could she face her now? How could she face _him_ now? She was so ashamed of herself.

"Shh… Breath deeply now." he let her go and cupped her chin. "Now, tell me what's wrong." Again she shook her head. "Ginny is it me?"

"N-no." she managed to say between her sobs. "N-not yo-you" she was calmer now thanks to Draco.

"Then what is it? Goddamn Ginny I don't want to see you like this! Tell me!" he demanded of her. It was true he didn't want to see her like this. Not when the other day she was happily going about the house. Not when his heart ached for her.

"Not yet. When the right time comes Draco… Please believe me." She was still hurting inside but she managed to stop her tears from falling.

"Alright I trust you but please tell me when that time comes… I would want to know what's bothering you." He lightly rubbed his hand on her cheek.

"Well-" she was tempted to say it to him right there, right not but the sound of the doorbell interrupted her.

_DING! DONG!_

"If that is Luna please tell her to wait here. Thank you Draco! This means a lot to me." She stood and went to freshen up.

Draco sighed as he saw her leave. What troubled her was something big and he was determined to find out. He strode to answer the door and was greeted by a smiling Luna Lovegood.

"Good Morning Malfoy! Is Ginny available?" she cheerfully said.

"Of course she is. Come in…" he opened the door for her. "She'll be here in a moment. Please sit." he led her to the living room and politely offered her a seat.

"Quite friendly today Malfoy… What gives?" she seated herself where she Ginny formerly sat.

"Draco. My being friendly isn't your concern Luna."

"Alright _Draco_" Luna rolled her eyes.

"Hi Luna!" Ginny gave her one of her best smiles. "I assume you are doing well with Draco?"

Luna smiled. "Is that a question or a statement? And yes you assume well. Draco and I were just talking. How have you been?"

Ginny twirled around for Luna's inspection. "I'm more than alright. So what is this I hear about you and Blaise?"

Luna chortled. "Let me guess… Draco told you. Just a few friendly calls, is it alright with you Draco if I steal Ginny for today?" she looked at Draco, who was leaning against the wall.

"As long as it's okay with Ginny then its okay with me…" he looked at Ginny, who in return just stared at him.

"Gin, it's your decision." Luna turned her gaze over to Ginny, who was still staring at Draco.

Ginny drew in a breath. She always seems so vulnerable to him when he is leaning against the wall. She found it sexy and added with his new looks… she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Ginny! Are you even listening to me?? Hello!!" Luna was almost to the point of breaking the nerves in her neck.

"Huh? Oh sorry! Uh… yeah you can steal me." Turning her head to face Luna, blush creeping in her cheeks.

Luna gave her the 'Oh-really' looks. "Okay… now go and get your things. I'll give her back to you by the end of the day. Surely you can survive without her?"

"I can manage…" he smirked and left Luna who was waiting for Ginny.

Luna giggled as soon as Draco was out of sight. She was so happy she noticed one of those moments. It was fun watching both… Blaise had said the same thing too. He was right. They need to help their best friends.

Draco had his hands on his pockets and wore an amused grin. The way she stared at him was so… he couldn't find the word for it. Lately he noticed that she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off him and he was glad he had that effect on her. If only she knew what effect she has on him.

**GINNY**

"So, what's going on between you and Draco?" Luna leaned closer to the table for Ginny solely to hear.

Ginny felt blood rushing to her cheeks and she couldn't look Luna in the eyes. "Nothing really…"

Luna smiled. "You two really need some help. God you are so oblivious of the fact that Draco is in love with you. I just wish you two would notice because people around you are starting to notice and don't deny that because I've seen the way you look at him and vice versa. Look Gin, I know you more than other people do…"

"And what do you exactly mean by that?" Ginny didn't believe a word of what Luna said. 'No, it can't be… can it?'

"You're falling for the guy and it's so obvious he's falling for you." She leaned back against her chair.

"You…. are imagining stuff. That is ridiculous! C'mon Luna"

"Whatever. All I'm saying is the facts are there… accept it or live in denial."

Ginny was extremely embarrassed. She didn't know what to make out of what Luna said. "Could we just change the topic please?"

The rest of the afternoon was fun for Ginny. She was able to buy new clothes, new pair of Manolo Blahnik shoes, make-up and etc. The day was almost up and Ginny dreaded going back to the manor. She would have to face him again and pretend everything is all right when it's not.

"Are you staying here for long?" Ginny asked Luna.

"Maybe, it depends…I'll call you." When Ginny didn't give any reaction, Luna glanced her way. "What's wrong?"

"This! Everything is wrong!! Me…. Draco… Narcissa….ARGH!" she wanted to cry again.

"Darling, the only wrong thing would be to deny what your heart truly feels. Thank you for spending the day with me. I'll call you okay?" They have just arrived in the manor. Luna was just saying her goodbyes when Draco came out.

"Bye!" Luna drove and disappeared from their view.

"How was your day?" Draco asked as he stepped forward to help her with her things. The slightest touch of their hand would send shivers on Ginny's spine.

"Wonderful! I'll tell you all about it when we have dinner. Did Narcissa have any problems? I was really worried about her and I didn't know what to do and-" she was silenced by Draco's finger on her lips.

"Hush… no need to fret. She's fast asleep now. She has finished taking her medication and her dinner. What else did I miss?" he gave her a smug look.

Ginny smiled. "Nothing, I swear Draco if you aren't here I wouldn't know what to do. It makes my job a lot easier." She started for the stairs.

"So you like having me around?" he asked.

"I guess so which makes me wonder, how come I see you almost everyday here at home?" she reached her room and was followed by Draco.

'_Home…._she called it her home.' Draco liked that. "I don't go to the office anymore since mother had an attack. I do my work here and Blaise takes care of everything in London." He placed her things beside her dresser.

"You don't need to be here. I'm here, remember?" she cocked an eyebrow at him.

Draco was almost out of her room when he heard her. "But you like having me around…"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and heard his footsteps fading. _The only wrong thing would be to deny what your heart truly feels._ What did her heart feel? Questions keep on pouring in her head as she dressed for supper.

**7:30 PM**

Draco waited for Ginny at the foot of the staircase. When she finally came down, he offered his arm for her to take and led her to the dining area.

They ate together in silence. Neither said a word to each other. Ginny wouldn't look Draco in the eye, afraid she might fall under his spell. He, on the other hand, hadn't taken his eyes off her. He can't tell what's drawing him to her but it was strong.

After supper they proceeded to the drawing room. "Are you going to tell me now?" Draco finally spoke.

Ginny looked up and met his gaze. Those beautiful eyes seem to captivate her every time she looks into them. "About what?"

Draco frowned. 'How easily she forgets.' "Why you were crying this afternoon."

Color drained from her face. "Oh!... it's not the time Draco. I can't bring myself to tell you even if I wanted to."

"Alright but you have to promise me… no more crying. It really hurts me to see you cry." he said.

"Why?" her question caught him off guard. He almost chocked on the brandy he was drinking.

"Why, you ask? Well... Because…uh… I don't know." He flatly replied but at the back of his mind 'Damn! What am I suppose to say to her?'

"C'mon you must have a reason." Ginny was a very persistent girl. Draco quickly noticed this.

'Think Draco! C'mon… what to tell her?' Then it hit him. "Well, if you really want to know. It's because you are my friend and also family. Families take care of each other right?"

'_OUCH!_' Ginny felt a hundred of arrows being shot at her heart. "Oh I see. Goodnight Draco…" she gave him a weak smile and left.

"Fuck!" Draco kicked a nearby chair. What had he done? He felt crushed when he heard disappointment in her voice. He wanted to take her into his arms and take back what he said. The look she gave him was quite enough to conclude that he'd hurt her.

Ginny didn't know how to feel. She felt pain and it was too much to bear. She felt hurt. She was beginning to have a hard time breathing again. Her breaths came in short gasps and the last thing she remembers is that her head hitting the floor.

_BLAG!_

Draco flung from his chair and ran to where the sound came from. Panic filled him when he saw that it was Ginny. She lay unconscious near the staircase. He quickly strode towards her and carried her to her bedroom.

He gently placed her in the middle of her bed. He sat beside her and stroked her cheeks. Her face was pale, very pale. "You scared the hell out of me Ginny." he whispered to the unconscious Ginny. He wanted to shake her so that she'd tell him what was wrong. He was so sure that it was him that caused her to faint but he would have to wait until she wakes up.

He noticed she still had her clothes on. He sighed as he started working on the buttons of her shirt. As he opened her blouse, he saw a glimpse of her breast and quickly turned around. "Calm yourself Draco. Get a grip" he told himself.

He turned around again and worked on her pants. Once everything was taken off except for her knickers and bra, he got one of her nightgowns and slip it on her. If anybody would see him right now then they would think he was raping her After all that is done, he reached behind Ginny and unclasped her bra then placed it in her dresser.

He unclipped her hair and laid her head on the pillows. She looked so peaceful laying there. He pulled the covers and carefully placed her inside. She stirred and Draco ceased his movements, only to find out that Ginny had cuddle closer to him. He smiled and continued laying her.

He gently moved away from the bed and tiptoed out of her room. "How about a nice _COLD_ bath…"

At 3 o' clock in the morning, he was awoken by a strange feeling. He grunted and went to his study. As he was walking past Ginny's room he heard a sound. He immediately peeped inside but nothing seems to be wrong. He still wasn't contented. He checked the windows and made sure that it was securely locked.

He paused to look at the beautiful Ginny. She would probably kill him if she knew he had stripped her but what was he to do? He was about to leave her when he heard her moan. She was still asleep though… Thank God. He disregarded the thought and proceeded but she heard her moan again.

"Ginny?" he whispered but he only got a moan. 'She must be dreaming…' he went over and made sure… but boy, was he wrong. She was burning hot.

"Ginny!" he shook her lightly but she wasn't awake yet. "Damn! Giles!! Help me will you…" Giles appeared in the doorway two minutes later.

"Yes sir?"

"Uh… get me my wand will you? Ginny is burning with a fever." He stuffed her pillows and sat her up on the bed. Giles handed him his wand and he muttered a spell. "This should do it…It's at least I could do for her. It won't stop the fever but I've managed to lower it. Get me cold towels."

**OCTOBER 23th **

"Ginny… be with me." Her fever was up again and this time Draco couldn't lower it down. She wriggled in her bed and turned her head from left to right.

Draco saw her struggle. He sat next to her and pulled her to a hug. "Shh… Ginny, I'm here. C'mon Ginny you can do this. Shh." He rocked her gently and it calmed her down. He continued whispering sweet words to her.

He felt wet? He glanced down and saw Ginny crying. He cupped her face and searched for something. She slowly opened her eyes and hugged him. "Gin, I'm here..." he stroked her back.

She loosened her grip around his neck and looked at him. "Why did you come?"

One look at her and Draco felt pain. He caressed her cheek and looked at her straight in the eyes. She was still crying and he hated the fact that it was he who caused all this. "Oh Gin!" he kissed her. So many emotions are building inside of him and he couldn't take it anymore.

Ginny let him kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him and drew him close. She wanted to feel his warmth and damn did she miss him. He kissed her gently and also wrapped his arms around her waist. "Gin-" she cut him off by kissing him deeply.

Draco lost all his thoughts as she deepened the kiss. He slowly lifted her and laid her on the bed. He lay on top of her covering her from head to foot. 'You do realize that you're on top of her don't you?' a voice inside Draco's head said.

He was brought back to reality and pulled away from the kiss. He looked at her and said "Ginny, we can't do this…" He shook his head to tell her it was wrong. She still held on to him. "I won't take advantage of you…" it would have been alright if he didn't see the smile on her face but he did.

She pulled his head closer and whispered "I'm fully awake now Draco. Why would you take advantage of me?" her voice was low and seductive.

That was all Draco wanted to hear. When he looked at her, she bit her bottom lip. "Don't do this. You know I can't resist…"

"Cant resist what Draco? Do you like it when I'm so bold? Do you like it when I do this?" she pressed her body against his and the feel of her breasts made Draco groan.

"I can't resist you woman." He kissed her hard. The only thing left between them was her nightgown and as he was reaching for it Ginny was also reaching for his pants. It was easy getting her nightgown off but she was having a hard time getting his pants off.

His skin touched her bare skin and the warmth of it aroused Draco even more. When he heard her grumble, he chuckled. "Let me." He heard another grumble when he pulled himself away from her.

He was able to get a perfect view of Ginny and he teased her by moving slowly but she wasn't at all teased. She looked at him straight in the eye and seductively twirled the end curls of her hair. He soon joined her and covered her body with his.

His hands touched her everywhere and trailed kisses from her neck down to her cleavage and to her flat belly. She arched her back to give him more access. Draco was going crazy. He hasn't known any woman who would respond to him that way, so honestly.

Ginny didn't know what to make out of it. She was hungry for his kisses. His touch. The way his hands stroked her was… amazing. She moaned even louder when she felt his aroused member hit her thigh.

Her skin was hot from the fever but that didn't stop Draco. He brought back his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. His member was aching and he wasn't sure if he should continue this. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Ginny, are you sure?"

She nodded and pulled him for a kiss. Draco nudged her thighs apart and positioned himself at her center. Still not breaking the kiss, he drove into her in one swift. She cried out and tears began to fall from her eyes.

Draco ceased his movements. "Baby, you're so tight… Damn why didn't you tell me?" he cursed.

"Would that have stopped you?" her voice was husky. She held him close to her body.

"Hell yeah"

"Then I'm glad I didn't… I want to move Draco." She told him the truth. She knew all about sex. That it was supposed to hurt at first and it'll be better later.

Draco was stunned by Ginny's revelation and without delaying any moment he began to move inside her. He was determined to give her pleasure more than anything. He thrusts deeper inside her until she screamed out his name and found his release. He came shortly after she did.

He slumped beside her and pulled her by the waist. "You were wonderful…" he turned her and kissed her forehead. He only got a snore from her. He smiled at how quickly she had fallen asleep.

Ginny waited for a few minutes before calling out his name. "Draco?" when she didn't hear any sound from her, she assumed that he was asleep. She played with his chest… writing to be exact and then she whispered "You were wonderful too…"

Draco couldn't understand what she was writing on his chest. He was about to go to sleep when he heard Ginny call him. He pretended to sleep and see what happens. 'There's and I… and an l, o, then followed by a v and e. He tensed for a moment and placed the words together. 'I Love…'

She didn't finish it and Draco wanted her. She snuggled closer at the crook of his neck and whispered. "I think I'm falling in love with you Dragon… " Minutes later she fell asleep in his arms.

Draco wasn't sure if he heard her right… 'Falling in love with him? It wasn't supposed to be that way… Ginny, don't do this, don't make it any harder for me…I don't want to hurt you but damn it felt good hearing her say that.' He thought. He had a smile on his face when he fell asleep and the last thought in his mind was _'I've already fallen for you Virginia…'_

"_Soon. Next time Virginia you're Prince won't come running here for you…. Soon…"_ a voice said in the shadows and disappeared.

**-#-#-#-#-**

As he was about to open Leah's door, it swung open revealing a pregnant Hermione. "Oh hi Draco!"

"Hello Hermione. How is the baby?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "She is very healthy. How are your sessions going?"

"A girl. I'm sure Harry would like that."

"Don't tell him. He doesn't know yet. I want it to be a surprise."

Draco laughed. "Women are so full of surprises. My sessions are great. I feel much better already. Will I be seeing you at the Burrow tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded. "I miss Mum's cooking. Are you bringing the twins?"

"Even if I have to leave them, which I don't like to do, they'll just glue themselves on my leg. Anyway, I'm sure they will be happy to see Lily and James again. I have to go. Leah is going to have my head."


	22. Who is she?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**AN: I'm quite moody today so the revisions I made are all depending on my mood. Hahah I hope you still like it though.. Please review! Thanks and Love you all!**

**CHAPTER 21: WHO IS SHE??**

"Hello Draco." Leah greeted him.

"Great morning to you too." Draco smiled.

Leah surveyed him. "You seem in the mood today. What gives?"

"Well, I'm about to tell you one of the unforgettable moments I had with Ginny."

**-#-#-#-#-**

Ginny sat up in her bed. She almost jumped out of the bed because of a dream. She sighed in relief and thought it was just a dream. She looked around the room and everything seems to be in order. Her things are in order, her clothes are on the floor specifically her nightgown, there's blood on the sheets and a naked Draco beside her. "Yes, everything seems to be- HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!!"

"What? What?" Draco not only sat up but also stood up stark naked. "What's wrong?"

Ginny can only gape at him. He stood before her naked without any hint of embarrassment. She covered her eyes with her hands but she only heard him laugh.

"C'mon… you have seen me naked last night and what's the difference in seeing me now? And you don't have to cover yourself" he paused as Ginny reached for the bedcovers. "I've seen it all Ginny and there is nothing in there that I didn't see."

Ginny flushed in embarrassment. She had no idea that 'her' dream was no dream at all. It was real… she and Draco had sex. "Wh- what ju- just happ- happened?"

"We had sex." Draco shrugged his shoulder and sat beside the bed. "You don't remember?"

"I have no memory of it whatsoever and I'm not asking about the obvious Draco… I'm asking how come-? All I can remember is that my head hit the floor"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth. You would just say that I drugged you and seduced you until you gave in to me." Draco didn't believe her one bit. How can she not have a memory of a night shared passionately by the two?

"Tell me." She demanded of him.

"Well, after you hit your head on the floor I went to see what the sound was and was quite rattled when I saw you lying on the floor. I carried you back to your room, undressed you and put you to bed. Yes, I undressed you…" he said when she saw her eyes widen in anger… he wasn't sure though.

"As I was saying you slept peacefully. That night you came down with a fever but we managed to lower it down. Five days later your fever was up again… you can guess the rest."

Ginny looked at him in shock. What he said was so unbelievable but he does have a point. "How did we end up in bed?"

"Don't look at me like that Virginia… it wasn't I who seduced you madam. It was the other way around." He saw her wince at the mention of her given name.

"I did no such thing…" Ginny folded her arms beneath her bosom and held her nose up high.

"Oh but you did… let me refresh your memory. I came by your room and tried to lower your fever but failed to do so. I admit that I kissed you at first and managed to control myself. I even told you that I don't want to take advantage of you and you know what you said?" he left his seat and was beside her in seconds. He leaned close to her ear and whispered "I'm fully awake now… why would you take advantage of me?"

Ginny covered her ears. She didn't want to listen anymore. "Stop it! Just stop!"

Draco had a triumphant look on him. She remembers now… "So now my dear you remember." He also wondered if she ever remembered what she had said to him that night. He wanted her to tell him now but he was asking too much.

He leaned in and kissed her until she lay on her back. "Thank you Ginny…" he whispered and pressed his body against hers. He gently kissed her mouth and travelled down to her neck and then to the collarbone. He heard her moan and knew that she was enjoying it herself too.

"Ms. Weasley- Oh! I didn't mean to interrupt." Giles quickly closed the door. Ginny shrieked at the sound of Giles.

Draco sighed and stood up, hastily wearing his pants. He opened the door to see an innocent Giles waiting to be opened. "Didn't your mother teach you some manners? Knock before you enter. What?"

"Uhm… I'm so sorry Sir but it's your mother-"

"We'll be right there… Ginny, its mother." He went ahead of her. He barged in his mother's room and quickly went beside her. "Mother?"

Narcissa was grasping the sheets on her sides. She was having another attack. Few moments later, Ginny appeared in the room wrapped in sheets. "What's wrong with her?"

Draco could only stare at the half-naked Ginny. He snapped out of his dreamy state when Ginny stomped her foot. "Oh… She's having an attack."

"Accio Wand! Cardiaque" she muttered a spell and immediately Narcissa ceased her movements. Ginny heavily sighed and checked her heartbeat and her breathing while securing herself in the sheets. "Damn! She's going to be fine… she's asleep now but who knows she might be having another attack."

Draco sat in a chair close to his mother. He looked horrified. He clenched his fists, not knowing what to do. She knelt in front of him and laid her hand on top if his clenched ones.

"She's going to be fine. I just have to watch her and see what happens. It's not your fault Draco… I assure you that she will be fine. Be strong for her. She needs it badly." She squeezed his hand. He looked at her then nodded.

"Thank you!" he brought her hand to his lips. "Thank you! Accio Shirt!" he handed her the shirt. "Wear this… you can't go walking around the room wearing nothing. It'll keep you warm. You don't have to watch her every time. We'll take turns…"

Ginny was touched by his gesture and waited for him to leave the room so that she could change but all Draco did was stare at her as if waiting. "Uhm… Can you-?"

"What? Darling, I've seen everything. No need to feel ashamed by it… oh alright! I'll leave but I'll be right beside the door." He shook his head and left the room.

She quickly changed. The shirt he gave her reached her knees and the neck line was near her cleavage. When she was done, she opened the door and Draco came in. "My shirt looks better on you but I'd much prefer you naked."

Ginny blushed. "Stop that! I can't think straight."

Draco smirked and hugged her to him. "Her condition has gotten worse. It would be a lot easier if she was at the hospital."

"Ginny, my mother doesn't like the hospital and if you'll ask me I'd prefer if she stays here. Truth be told, none of my ancestors succumbed to the idea of being hospitalized; not even if their life was on the line." He was guessing Ginny would spat at him for what he had said but to his surprise, she was smiling.

"Here goes the Malfoy Stubbornness. You don't have to worry Draco… I'm not going to force you to hospitalize your mother. I'd also prefer she stay here because she needs to feel comfortable. So, which of us is going to take the first watch?" Ginny said.

"Me. Come back after 3 hours and it'll be your watch. By the way, I sent Giles for some herbal medications in our farm. I hope you'll find something interesting. Thank you so much Gin." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"My pleasure." She sighed as he let her go. She could not bring herself to forget the look on his face when she came into the room. The scared and horrified look of him was enough to crush her heart.

While waiting for Giles, she occupied herself by reading books in the library; still wearing his shirt. She liked how it smelled. It smelled so manly and she wanted to relish it for a while. Her hair was tied in a messy but fashionable look.

One hour and a half passed by and still no sign of Giles. It was almost lunch and there was still no food for them. She decided to make lunch herself. She found her way to the kitchen and thought of a recipe her mum has taught her.

Thirty minutes passed and Ginny was brewing a nice, hot soup when the bell rang.

_DING! DONG!_

"Giles I'll be right there. Wait for just a sec." she waved her wand and the fire beneath shrunk. She hurriedly walked towards the door. "GI—les…" her voice faded as she saw 3 women and a child.

The four guests looked astonished. They were expecting to see Giles but instead found a beautiful young woman. "Good Morning! Are you the new butler? Where is Giles?" the older looking one said.

"Oh, I'm not a butler and Giles went to fetch some herbs. Do come in…" Ginny gave a friendly smile. The old looking one entered first, followed by the 2 ladies and the child being carried.

"I see… By the way I'm Kathrin. Kathrin Kaiser." She extended her hand towards Ginny and she accepted with a smile. "These are my daughters Jan Sunday, Shatila, and Marigold; 17, 15, and 3. And you are?"

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley. It's nice to meet all of you. Uhm…"

"I assume you don't know who we are. I'm Narcissa's younger sister. She isn't much fond of me… I came to see her if she is available." Kathrin said.

"Please sit down for a while. She is still asleep so it may take a few minutes… can I get you anything? Coffee? Juice? Or Milk?" Ginny offered.

Kathrin smiled at Ginny. "You are too kind to be a staff of the Malfoys but please coffee for me and juices for these young ladies and a glass of milk."

"I'll be right back." Few moments later, Ginny held a tray with the beverages in it. "Here we go. I haven't seen any relatives of Narcissa. She doesn't talk about it much either but it pleases me to have met you."

"Thank you dear… Girls drink up. Marigold, don't tire your sister again by carrying you. Shatila, put her down." Kathrin commanded.

"It's really okay Mum." The girl named Shatila said. "Nice to meet you too Miss Weasley. Your father is Arthur Weasley right?"

Ginny was surprised that this girl knew his father. "Why yes! How do you know him?"

"Shatila is very fond of muggles… although they are quite yucky." Jan Sunday flipped her hazel brown hair.

"Forgive my sister Miss Weasley. She doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." Shatila countered.

Ginny observed them. Jan Sunday appeared to be a beautiful girl. With her perfect shape, guys would be after her. Shatila, however, despises Jan. She too was a beautiful girl but with a very kind heart and Marigold; quiet and shy. She clung to Shatila very tightly.

Jan Sunday glared at her sister. "She isn't taught how ladies are supposed to act…"

"And you are? Hmphf!" Shatils shrugged her shoulders.

"Children, are you still going to argue even here? You behave now…" Kathrin reprimanded.

"She started it!! Not my fault she's acting like the bitch she is!" Shatila defensively said.

"Watch your language young lady!"

"Shatila? I thought it was you!" Draco came down the stairs.

"Draco!!" Shatila ran to hug him. "It's been a while… How have you been?" Draco didn't have time to answer her question because she was bumped by Jan to the side.

"Draco!!" she flung herself at him. He almost tumbled back. "Hey Jan! Mary!" Marigold ran towards him and he carried her.

"She isn't doing good Draco…" Shatila said and stroke Marigold's back gently.

"Is your mother awake now? I would like to see her please." Kathrin too stood up to meet his nephew.

"Aunt Kathy, don't want to greet your favorite nephew of all?" he stretched his arm and waited for her to hug him. "She's wide awake…" he watched as his aunt climbed the stairs and went inside his mother's room. "How have you been doing?"

"Great! I learned a new spell." Shatila bragged and beamed at Draco.

"She just transfigures a chair into a bundle of roses. Nothing special" Jan flipped her hair once again. "I made a love potion however."

"Transfiguring is not easy. Brewing potions is. You need to have a lot of concentration to transfigure a thing Jan."

Shatila stuck out her tongue to Jan who turned red with embarrassment. "Hey Draco, why is she here?" she pointed to Ginny.

Draco stood beside Ginny. "She's mother's mediwitch… beautiful isn't she?" he saw Ginny's cheeks flush with color. She lightly slapped him in the arm.

"Just a mediwitch? Then why is she wearing one of your shirts? Is she really just a mediwitch?" Shatila teased Draco.

Ginny lips formed a perfect 'O'. She glanced back at her shirt and muttered "SHIT!" She glanced down and gasped in horror. She shifted her gaze to Draco then back to the three guests standing before her.

Draco had placed a mysterious smile on his face. He didn't even say anything… he just smiled. Ginny wanted to kick him in the ass for that. "My shirt? Oh yeah… she loves to wear them after our-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Ginny covered his mouth with her hand.

"Excuse us." She dragged Draco back into the kitchen. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just telling them what happened. Are you denying that? Or do you need me to refresh your memory?" He was leaning against a wall.

"I can't believe you! How could you do that?? What would they think of me? That I..I" Ginny said ignoring Draco. She turned her back to him so that she wouldn't be tempted

"Slept with me last night…" he finished the sentence for her. "That's exactly what happened. Did I hurt you last night?" a tinge of concern was present in his voice.

"A little… Anyway, you can't just go on telling people what just happened." She hadn't realized Draco was already behind her until she turned and found his face inches away from hers.

"I'm sorry. It was because you said you wanted to move…" he touched her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. The same pair of amethyst eyes that makes him flips his stomach upside down.

Ginny opened her mouth but none came. Those silver-grey eyes always seem to percolate deep down into her soul. As if his eyes told her everything about him. She didn't know what came over her to react that way. She just can't make her self believe what happened last night… she wasn't emotionally prepared for the aftermath.

Draco looked at her and saw a blank expression before him. He sensed she felt worried… anger… terrified… her brows met ands her lips was slightly parted. He couldn't help but taste her. He captured her lips into his. Kissing her and assuring her that he will be here… always.

Ginny was battling inside herself whether she should push him away or join him but it was too damn good to pull away. This kiss was different. She felt safe and protected. Yes, protected. This kiss promised her that he will always be there. It was an unspoken promise.

"Jeez, get a room will yah?" the voice of Shatila echoed in the room. "You guys were taking so long so I thought I'd check you out. I assume you got your problems solved by the way you two were kissing." She was leaning against the wall where Draco occupied.

Ginny jumped at her voice and quickly entangled herself away from Draco. She turned around fully aware the blush on her cheeks. Draco kept his cool attitude and ruffled Shatila's hair. "Don't sneak up on people like that… and why aren't you tying your hair? Didn't I tell you to tie it?"

Shatila moaned in protest. "I told you already that I'm not used to tying my hair. Come out when you two are finished… the two are starting to wonder what's taking you so long. Especially Jan." she arranged back her chair and went back to the living room.

Ginny pressed her lips together and faced Draco. "Jan? Why especially?"

"It started last year… she formed this crush on me. Shatila had a slip of tongue. Eventually she wants to marry me. Can you believe it? she wants to marry her own cousin." Draco crossed his arms in front of him.

"I wouldn't wonder why." Ginny made her way back to the living room and had a smile on his face. Draco followed behind her.

Ginny's heart warmed as she saw Marigold jumping up and down the couch. She always had a soft spot when it comes to children.

"Hey you're back!" Shatila announced. True enough Ginny saw Jan's face lit up in Draco's direction but he didn't mind her. "You haven't answered my question… oh don't bother Draco. I'll ask her myself. Are you his girlfriend?" Shatila spoke to Ginny.

Ginny didn't know what to reply. 'Am I his girlfriend?' she thought as she seeked an answer inside her head. All of them waited for her answer. Shatila just right in front of her with eager eyes, Jan who cocked an eyebrow at her, Marigold who stopped jumping to hear her answer and Draco who shot her a questioning look. "I… I… uhm…" but before she could answer Draco did.

"Darling, we don't have to hide anymore. Yes. She is my girlfriend." He walked over to her side and draped his arms on her shoulder, bringing her closer in a hug.

"YEAY!!" Shatila jumped in excitement. "I'm so glad. I was kind of hoping that would be the answer, I mean, besides the obvious facts laid out."

Ginny instantly looked up at Draco, who just smiled at Shatila, with a confused look on her face. He looked down and saw her confused look. He drew her into a hug and whispered into her ear. "I'm saving your ass… she wont stop pestering you if you didn't give her the answer she wanted."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around Draco's waist. She smiled at the jumping Shatila and Marigold in her arms. "She looks happy."

"Draco!!" Narcissa called from above. He looked up in the direction of his mother's room when he heard his voice.

"I'll be right there. Excuse me…" he kissed Ginny in the cheek and hurriedly went to his mother.

Jan surveyed her from her seat. She looked at Ginny from head to foot. She wore a disgusted look on her face. "So, what did you do to be his girlfriend? Did you give him a love potion? Because I just cant register it in my mind that Draco would go out with a person like you."

"Oh please Jan! Just because you didn't win him over don't act all bitchy on Ginny. You are just angry because Draco chose Ginny over you. Cant you get that in your thick skull that he doesn't like you?" Shatila said.

Jan just shrugged her shoulders. "Humph!" she went out of the door. "Sorry about my bitchy sister. She's just cant get it… she's afraid of turning like our mother." Shatila shot an apologetic look to Ginny.

"Afraid..? Turning like your mother? She seems a nice lady." Ginny sat down opposite Shatila.

"I know. She's always like that that's why she is easily deceived. Jan Sunday Quilaquil, Marigold Romero and Shatila Albaño, that's our real names." Shatila ruffled Marigold's curly hair.

"I'm sorry to bring up the topic." Ginny apologized but Shatila shook her head.

"There is no need to apologize. It doesn't bother me at all to talk about it… I don't need to know who my father is. Just knowing my mother is there to take care of me is enough. She has sacrificed a lot… isn't that right Marie?" the little girl just looked at her sister.

"Why doesn't she talk?" Ginny asked as she noticed that she didn't hear a single word come out from her mouth.

"She used to before… before her father beat her up. Draco beat the pulp out of him. He's the only one who seems to understand Marie. I may seem to understand her but there are nights where she would cry and I can't seem to ease her." Within minutes of striking Marigold's hair, the little girl seems to have dosed off in Shatila's lap.

"Poor darling. She must have had a really bad trauma…" Ginny pitied Marigold. For a child as young as her age, it would be hard to forget.

"Where is your sister Shatila?" Kathrin's voice can be heard from upstairs.

Shatila looked up and saw her mother. "She's outside sulking. Marie fell asleep."

Kathrin smiled. "Let her. Go and tell your sister that we will be staying here for a while." She disappeared from their view.

Shatila grumbled. "Aww HELL!! Why do I have a sister like her?" she gently moved Marigold's head. Afraid of waking her up she motioned for Ginny to take her place. "Please."

Ginny beamed at her and took her place and she went off to Jan. Ginny continued stroking Marie's hair. She had face like of an angel.

"You look perfect to be a mother." Draco watched his Ginny beside Marie.

"Well, from what Shatila has been telling me, I'd say you are perfect to be a father too." She didn't need to look around to know who that voice came from.

"Then we are perfect for each other." He beamed at her.

"Hush! Stop embarrassing me." She blushed.

Draco sat beside her and drew her close. "You are amazingly cute when you blush. Do you know that?"

Ginny groaned and blushed again. "I said stop Draco."

"Ok ok.." He kissed her temple. "Looks like Mary is beginning to wake now." He saw Marigold stir. He was expecting her to scream like what she always do when she sees strangers but his surprise Marigold sat up, looked into Ginny's eyes for a moment and did something out of the ordinary. She hugged Ginny and cradled into her lap.

Ginny was surprised as well but she was glad. She wrapped her arms around Marigold and put her back to sleep. She leaned against Draco and they both sat there in silence.


	23. Let me show you how I feel

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**TO MY READERS: Thank you! You really give me the inspiration to write more… I hope I meet your expectations and please continue to support my story... Please review. Help me advertise my story please… THANK YOU!!!**

**CHAPTER 22: LET ME SHOW YOU HOW I FEEL**

"Shati-" Kathrin's voiced faded. She nudged Narcissa by her side. At the same time Shatila and Jan stood in the doorway. They all didn't move for a moment and just stared at the couple with the child at their middle.

_BANG!_

Both Ginny and Draco looked behind and saw all them staring at them. "Oh, we didn't realize…"

"Why do you have to do that?! Why do you have to spoil the moment?!" Shatila threw her hands up. She glared at Jan who pretended to look innocent.

"Yeah, why did you do that Jan? They look good together don't they?" Narcissa smiled and gave out a sigh, still looking at the couple. Kathrin just shook her head. Of course being Jan's mother, she knew of her daughter's infatuation over Draco.

"Of course they do Aunt… after all Ginny is HIS girlfriend." Shatila backed her Aunt. She would say anything just to get Jan mad.

Narcissa shot them a questioning look. "Girlfriend? Oh yeah… I forgot to mention Ginny. She's currently _dating_ my son Kathy." She stressed the word dating. She had an amused grin on her face.

Ginny looked bewildered. 'What in the world is going on here?' The sudden movement in her lap made Ginny look down. Marigold stirred in her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and was fully awake now. She looked at her surroundings and returned her gaze to Ginny. She touched Ginny's face and did the most unexpected thing in the whole world… "Cousin"

Everyone looked at Marigold. She had a smile on her face. "Marigold, what did you say?" Draco asked the little one. Marigold looked at him and closed her mouth.

Draco couldn't help but smile. His cousin was talking again… "Marie..." He looked at Ginny who was just as shocked as he is. She searched her face and saw shock in it.

"Ginny… you made her talk!" without any hesitation he captured her lips and kissed her passionately forgetting that they had spectators. He was so overwhelmed with what happened that he didn't think twice.

Everyone gasped, especially Jan. They went to the living room without letting the pair know even if they had to cover Jan's mouth and drag her there, even Marigold slipped unnoticed by them. When Draco released her, she gasped for air.

"I'm sorry. I was just..." Draco was speechless…Speechless from Marigold's unexpected doing and speechless from the kiss. He looked at her and he was tempted to kiss those luscious lips again. "Let's go. Everyone is waiting." He grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

The sudden movement caused Ginny to quiver, in a good way. Up until know she isn't used to the idea Draco having physical contact with her. A smile formed on her lips as she followed him. "Sorry to keep you waiting…" she said. She noticed everyone was staring at them.

Draco held out a chair for her and she sat. He sat beside her and food appeared. They ate in total silence. Ginny could feel Jan giving her a death glare while Shatila grinned at her. "I heard you're a mediwitch Ginny?" Kathrin broke the silence.

"Yes I am." Ginny nodded and silently sipped her soup. "Not the most interesting job…"

Kathrin chuckled. "I was once a mediwitch but after I had Jan… I never continued. Narcissa can confirm that. I still can't forget father's face when I told him that I will not continue. Remember that Cissy?"

"Who can forget? He managed to not speak to us all…" Narcissa smiled.

"Even Grandmother?" Draco asked.

Both Kathrin and Narcissa nodded. "I say he was stubborn. It runs in the family you know… the Malfoy Stubbornness. He couldn't take the fact that I am not doing what he wants. Call me a rebel but I wasn't really happy with it but you seem to love it." Kathrin said to Ginny.

"Oh, it has been my passion. Even when I was still at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore gave me advance classes and a few extra lessons from Madam Pomfrey which, I may say, helped me a lot."

"You are like your mother. She always was the obedient one…" Kathrin blurted out her realization.

"You know my mother too?" Ginny asked in astonishment.

"Oh yes! Even if I was a year younger by her and Cissy… we were called the Inseparable."

Ginny could only smile. Whoever thought that she would meet her mother's friends back in their days? She was happy that she met them…

"Where were you supposed to go Kathy? It's not a holiday or something…" Narcissa asked. "You never mentioned the reason for you coming here and don't say to visit me because if that was the reason then why didn't you visit me before?"

"Sister dear, you are too wise to fool. I came to ask for your blessing really. You see… I'm getting married." Even at the age of 45 Kathrin held a beauty of a 30-year old woman.

"Finally! You don't need my blessing Kathy. If you are happy then I am… I'm sure Father and Mother would be happy to hear that." Narcissa gave her sister a smile. "Has Giles come back?"

"I don't know mother but Ginny cooked this soup so I guess not… This is delicious Ginny maybe I should fire the cook and hire you." Draco sipped his soup very slowly, letting the taste prolong in his tongue…

"Careful Ginny you are spoiling my son. He's very choosy with the kind of food he eats." Narcissa warned but she smiled.

Ginny blushed. "He won't be spoiled Cissa. It's not in his character to be spoiled besides I'm not going to cook ALL the time…So?"

Draco frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

They continued talking about Ginny's cooking then to other topics that they all found fascinating except for Jan. Everybody seem to like Ginny except her. Everybody is happy about her mother's marriage except her. No one should have Draco except her. 'No one takes him away from me… even a poor class girl' she thought.

_DING! DONG!_

"Who could that be?" Narcissa asked and everyone wondered. It was 9:30 in the morning and they weren't expecting any visitors. Narcissa heard Giles answer the door. "Ah Giles has returned…"

They could hear faint murmurs as they wait for the coming of the guest. "Did I catch you in a bad time?" Luna appeared in the doorway smiling.

"LUNA!!!" Ginny shrieked as she hurriedly stood up and hugged her. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you call me?"

"Excuse me if you just had the time to even look at your phone then maybe you'll see the 30 missed calls I have for you. Oh, where are my manners? Good Morning Mrs. Malfoy, Draco and..?"

"Oh! This is Kathrin, Narcissa's sister. Jan, Shatila and Marigold." Ginny introduced them. Luna slightly bowed to them.

"Listen is it okay if we go out today? I have something to tell you… if Narcissa and Draco won't mind." She looked at them for approval.

Ginny didn't want to leave Narcissa all alone especially in her condition. "Luna, I can't. You see, I have to be here and monitor Narcissa. I can't... No I don't want to leave her. I hope you understand." She gave Luna a sorry-look.

"Ginny its okay" Narcissa nodded but Ginny was still not convinced. "Don't let my condition worry you. I assure you that Draco is here as well as my sister and my nieces. You have done enough for me…"

Ginny shook her head. "No."

"Well, if you can't go then is it okay if I stay here instead? I can't wait much longer to tell you…" Luna suggested and Narcissa nodded, she smiled.

"Wait in the living room while I go take a shower okay? Cissa, Draco and family excuse me…" Ginny excused herself and pushed Luna in the living room and went directly to the bathroom.

**AFTER 1 HOUR and 30 MINUTES**

Ginny sprinted in the living room freshly dressed. Her hair was still damped form the water. "So? What is it that you want to tell me that can't wait?"

Luna looked up from her magazine. "Well… I have a problem Ginny and since you are my closest friend then I might as well tell you. I seriously need your help." When Ginny nodded she continued "It's about..se" the last word faded.

"What? Speak more loudly Loonie." Ginny leaned towards Luna.

"Blaise" Luna sighed deeply.

"What about him? I mean you don't have problems with him do you?"

Luna shook her head. "I don't understand him. He keeps on calling me then next he tells me that I'm a really good friend. He tells me sweet words Ginny and then act as if it didn't affect him at all. I'm confused. I don't know how to feel…"

Ginny smiled and patted Luna's hand. "Loonie, could it be? That you love him more than a friend?" she looked at Luna in the eyes and it told her everything she needed to know. "Listen, are you sure? I'm not trying to discourage you but it's Blaise we are talking about. He's not like any other guy…just like Draco."

"I know. I know but he keeps on sending me signals and take it away next. How am I supposed to feel Ginny? It's really hard for me. He calls me when he has problems, calls me when he has woman problems; he even calls me just because he was bored." Luna was in the point of rage.

"Tell you what. I'll ask Draco or even better I'll ask Blaise. He doesn't realize how special you are Luna. I mean you even came here to see him…Let me finish" she smiled as Luna was about to open her mouth. "Men can be daft. They are so oblivious to the things happening around them."

"That's why we need you, women, to be with us."

Both Luna and Ginny looked at the doorway and saw that famous smirk plastered in his lips. "How long were you eavesdropping??" Luna asked. Her face went pale when she heard Draco's voice. She wished that he didn't hear the first part.

"Not long. How can you say that men are daft? Women, on the other hand, are blind. They continue to pretend that they don't see anything, denying what their heart is telling them and just walk away from what they could have." Draco said.

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well Doctor Love… I could say the same for men."

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind if I speak out what I feel… last night." He moved into the room and sat opposite the women.

"Last night? What do you mean Draco?" Luna asked as she saw Ginny bow down her head and blush was apparent in her cheeks.

Ginny waved her hand in the air. "That's not the point. You are wrong about women being blind and I admit that men are not completely blind."

"Then love is blind." He concluded. He folded his arms on his chest and waited for her answer.

She curved her lips into a smile. "No, love isn't blind. Lovers refuse to see."

"What the hell are you both talking about? I'm the one with the problem here. The spotlight is on me… ME! SOS! HELP!" Luna said.

It hit him. 'Lovers refuse to see…' maybe he needed to hear Ginny out as much as Luna needed. He was so sure that he had seen the look Luna gave Ginny when she had her back on Luna. Her face was shocked because…of his shirt on Ginny's but she hadn't said anything to her. Not even giver her any hint.

"Luna, here's my advice. Don't just sit their on your fat ass! Have fun… go out to clubs or something. Do everything what he has done to you. Call him. We can't have the men enjoy all the fun now, can we?"

Luna's face brightened. "What would I ever do without you? I owe you a lot and I just paid one; one out of the thousands. Thank you! You too Draco… your verbal exchange made me realize something. I feel so much better."

"I know what would make you feel a lot better." Ginny grinned at Luna.

"COOKING!!!!" Both of them said simultaneously and raced in going to the kitchen.

Time flew by quickly and they all had lunch made by Ginny and Luna. They had tea over at the veranda while Shatila and Marigold played in the yard. A black BMW was coming and they all looked at each other because no one owned a BMW. It stopped and was greeted by Draco.

"Blaise… I thought you're not coming. I told you I would send them over to you today." Draco shook his hand.

"Well I needed a break so I came here. I see your mother's relatives are here and Jan…" Blaise sent Draco a look that says Oh-you-are-up-for-it.

"Yeah, yeah… Aunt, Jan this is my friend and partner Blaise Zabini. Shatila, Marie come here. I would like you to meet somebody." Shatila and Marie raced towards the veranda. "This is Blaise Zabini."

"Nice to meet you…Shatila here, Marie on my side. She says nice meeting you too. C'mon Marie, you're It." she ran back to the yard followed by Marie.

"And I presume you already know my mother, Ginny and…. Luna?" he asked. He was able to get a glimpse of Luna's reaction when she saw who the owner was.

"Of course." He looked at Luna, who was happily talking to Ginny. "Now let's talk business." Draco led him to his study. Luna watched Blaise back until he disappeared from her sight. She lightly gripped Ginny.

Thankfully, Blaise and Draco were strictly talking business and weren't done until 4:30 in the afternoon. "So, I'll have to send you the account another time. I have my hands full… without you there. Be sure to send that file to me alright?" Blaise was out of the door and surprisingly saw the same people he met earlier.

Draco patted his back. "I won't forget…"

"Hey, are you going now Blaise?" Ginny asked and he nodded. "Well, Luna is going too. Would you mind sending her at the hotel?"

"No! I'm fine Ginny. I could take a cab. No worries…" Luna pinched Ginny by the hip which was unnoticed by all.

"I insist. C'mon…" Blaise said smiling. Luna sighed and bid her goodbye. She gave Ginny an angry look and was inside the car. They all watched as Blaise drove away. Ginny's lips curved into a smile and she looked at Draco's direction who has the same expression as she has.

**8:30 PM**

"I'm beat… Marie can sure run." Ginny was catching her breath when Draco walked in. "Hi! Is your-"

"Yes, she's sleeping soundly. Kathrin too is asleep which means you, children, should be too."

"Aaawww man! You are no fun Draco…" Shatila pouted and dragged Marie with her. Jan was still in the room and smiled at Draco.

"You too Jan…It's late." His attention was diverted to the sweaty Ginny sitting across from him. He didn't notice Jan scowl and stomped her foot before ascending to her room. "Tired?"

She nodded. "You? We should go to bed too."

"I agree." He offered his hand for her and she took it. She muttered a thank you but Draco still held her hand. They reached the top of the stairs and were almost in Ginny's room. She gently tugged her hand away. "What's the matter?"

"Well… my room is here." She shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. The way he looked at her was telling her something else. "Dra-"

She didn't finish her sentence as Draco's lips descended on hers. In a moment she got her wits back but forgot those all again as Draco slid his tongue inside hers. His hand pulled her waist closer to him, closing the gap between them.

"I've been waiting to do that all day…" he kissed her again while moving towards his room bringing Ginny with him. Ginny could feel his erection getting harder as he deepened the kiss even more. Her arms found their way towards his chest and clutched his collar.

He broke the kiss and moved to nip her neck. He sucked near her earlobe and she moaned his name. He nipped at her earlobe which he found one to be one of her sensitive spots. "Draco please…" knowing very well that it would leave a mark.

He began to tug her shirt away from her. He needed to touch her, feel her… at the same time Ginny unbuttoned his shirt and as soon as skin touched skin; warmth against warmth. She opened her eyes and panicked. She pushed him away. "No… we can't do this."

Draco firmly wrapped his arm on her waist pulling her closer. "Can't or you wont? Is it because you still hurt?" he asked getting worried. She shook her head and laid her hand on his muscular chest. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head again.

"I don't want to this… please let me go Draco." She pushed away again but it only made Draco tighten his grip on her. She didn't look him in the eye for she knew that he would find the answers there.

"Oh really? Then let me give you a goodnight kiss…" he lowered his lips on hers and kissed her in a slow, sensual, erotic way that made Ginny go limp against him. He pushed her towards the edge of the bed, without breaking the kiss, until she had her back on the bed.

Somehow Draco managed to discard Ginny's clothes and his. He covered her body and it almost drove him wild when he felt her warmth beneath him. "Oh Ginny…" he looked at her.

It hit her again. "Draco I don't want to do this! You can't force me… this is rape…Let me go!" she pleaded with him. She couldn't understand what was happening to her. To her surprise, Draco chuckled and caressed her face.

"Ginny first of all if you didn't want this then why didn't you move? You would have insisted to leave and not permit me to give you a kiss."

"No!" she shook her head and avoided looking him in the eyes. 'Why didn't you Ginny? You could have insisted..' she scolded herself.

"Look at me Virginia… I told you I would show you how I feel. Ginny the sight of you makes me want to take you again. It's just too bad that my relatives are here or I would've taken you…"

"No! I won't fall for your seduction. You took away what I would have given to my husband. It happened once and it won't happen again." She retorted back, anger rising inside her.

"Ginny, Ginny…" he whispered in her ear and he felt her shiver. "That is not what your body is telling me. You want it too as badly as I. you want me…Admit It." he nipped on her earlobe.

"No fair…" her voice trailed away softly as he continued nibbling her ear. 'Ginny get your wits back!!!!'

He smirked. "Say it Ginny… say that you want me." He traveled down to her neck then moved to her collar bone until he reached her stomach. Ginny felt her body getting hotter even if the room was quite cold.

She shook her head. She wont give in… but damn her body! When she refused to say it, Draco traveled back to his original spot… "Say it…"

"I…I… Oh Gods! I want you Draco!" she pulled him down for a kiss.

"Foreplays over sweetheart…" his hands held her hips in place and he backed away to see the beauty he had seduced. Gods she was perfect! He lingered over her body for quite a long time.

"Draco, I need you inside me now!" she said.

An amused smile formed on his lips. "How impatient you are!" he positioned himself on her center and nudged her knee open which she complied without fighting it. He kissed her lips before entering her slowly.

Ginny was wet when he slid his member on her. She arched her back to meet his thrust and wrapped her legs around his waist. At first Draco made slow and mild thrust until he was losing control over himself and his thrust became hard and fast.

She clenched the sheets on her side. She was experiencing pure pleasure… and to think she had refused this earlier. "Draco…" she moaned.

He pushed one last time and he spilled his seed inside her. Ginny was so sure that he has touched her womb but he didn't stop there. She hasn't orgasm yet and Draco won't stop until she did. After e few more thrust she finally cried out his name and came.

He slumped beside her. He watched as her chest rise and fall from her rapid breathing. "This won't happen again." She said.

Draco pulled her closer and kissed her temple. "We'll see about that… You were great!"

She couldn't help but smile. "So are you…"

**OCTOBER 26th **

It was a very wonderful morning. The sun was up and birds happily chirping with their babies in their nests, the smell of newly cut grass and the sweet smell of morning's meal. What could have spoiled the day?

Shatila frowned as the first sunrays hit her face. She pulled the covers over her head but found she was wide awake. She grumpily stood up and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at her watch and it read '6:30' "Shit!" she muttered as she grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom.

She was wide awake now, fully dressed and brushing her jet black hair. She sighed and smelled the morning air. "Let's see… Mom is still asleep and so is Aunt Cissy. Don't want to be in Jan's room either and Marie is also asleep. Am I the only person here awake?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Aha… I'm sure Draco is wide awake by now." She finished brushing her hair and made his way unto Draco's room.

Draco smiled at the sight he saw. Ginny sprawled over his bed. Her white complexion and red hair mixed well with his black satin sheets. He remembered last night and smiled even wider. He lightly caressed her face and kissed her nose.

_BANG!!!!_

"GOOD MORINING SLEEPY HEAD!!!" Shatila greeted happily.

Draco covered himself with his sheets. Ginny awoke from the loud bang of the door. Her visions were still blurry and couldn't see clearly. She rubbed her eyes and went pale as she saw Shatila gaping at them.

"Good morning to you too" Draco said and sat up in the bed. He cursed Shatila from under his breath.

"Y-you… l-last…. Ni-night…. AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted and ran from the room leaving an amused Draco and a pale-faced Ginny.

**-#-#-#-#-**

"And that's it."

"You are a very cunning man Draco but also chivalrous." Leah smilingly shook her head.

"I did what I wanted and I can assure you I wasn't the only one."

Leah laughed. "This is good Draco. I think we are done for today."


	24. You and your stupid mouth

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**CHAPTER 23: YOU AND YOUR STUPID MOUTH**

"Okay now tell me about what happened after Shatila saw you."

Draco chuckled. "Ah well I was a very stupid man that day."

**-#-#-#-#-**

"Aaahhhh!"

Everyone panicked and rushed to where the sound came from except Narcissa, Draco and Ginny. Kathrin still had her beauty mask on, Jan had curlers in her hair while Marigold in her nightgown.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Kathrin tied her robe at her waist.

"What were you shouting about brat?" Jan asked obviously pissed off.

Shatila stood in the hallway with a beaming smile. "Oh nothing, just a wake up call for you guys."

"Idiot!" Jan muttered and proceeded back to her room. Shatila stuck out her tongue to her and folded her arms on her chest.

"Shatty, you are lucky Narcissa's room is in sound proof or else I would have strangled you. It's still 7:00 in the morning… it's much too early for a wake up call my dear. Go back to sleep and bring Marigold with you." Kathrin shook her head and headed for her room too.

Marigold pulled Shatila's skirt. She too wanted to know what the shouting was for but Shatila just patted her head and carried her to her room.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny covered her face with her hands.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked but his grin was still present.

Ginny looked at him and was ready to beat him to death. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "You think it's so funny?"

Draco had a hurt look on his face and tossed the pillow back. "What's the matter with you? Yes, I thought it was funny. What are you worried about? I mean Shatila knows... everybody knows so what's there to hide?"

"You and I both know that what you said yesterday was not true. Doesn't mean that we had sex we are immediately a couple."

"Don't you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh please! Your girlfriend? You have to do better than that Draco. By now, you should know that I'm not an easy catch…"

"I see. You want to have the proper courting. Am I right?" when she nodded, he moved closer to her and hugged her. "Maybe later." He kissed her on the lips and smiled. "Thank you!"

She watched him closely and touched his cheek. "You know… you should smile often. It's very beautiful." She gave him a smile and pecked a kiss on his lips before saying "I've been meaning to ask you what you are thanking me for. What did I do?"

He still hadn't released her from the hug. He hugged her even tighter when she asked her question. "Because I was your first. Every woman's…" he hesitantly paused.

"Go on. Say it."

"Every woman's virginity is the most precious thing that they own and having it taken away from them is like losing a part of them."

"Oh uhm.. You're welcome I guess. i think this is the time where I dress up and go back to my room." She grabbed her clothes and quickly dressed. All this time Draco watched her carefully. The only clothing that she didn't find was her skirt. "Where is it?" she searched.

"Looking for this?" Draco raised the skirt. Ginny reached for it but he quickly held it above him.

"C'mon Draco… give it to me. I mean it!" she was jumping for it and since Draco was much taller than her she couldn't reach it. She finally gave up after several tries and slumped in the chair.

"Aww, Is Virginia sad? You can't reach for your skirt? I'll tell you what…give me one kiss and I'll give it to you." Draco teased the redhead.

Ginny turned her face away from him and crossed her legs. She could still see Draco from the corner of her eye so she turned the chair around. She was expecting that he will turn the chair around but he hugged her with his left arm instead. He held the skirt in front of Ginny. She tried reaching for it but since he was hugging her, her arms were locked to her sides.

"Don't tell me VIRGINIA is a chicken? Not even with just one kiss? Is it me or you haven't been kissed by a man before?" he whispered into her ear.

"How dare you? Of course I have kissed a man before. What makes you think I haven't? Fine! Just one kiss?" she looked to her right and saw Draco nod. He released her and she stood up and faced him. She started walking towards him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Is that it? You call that a kiss? Let me show you what a real kiss is like." He encircled his arm on her waist and pulled her close. He met his lips with hers and kissed her. Ginny wasn't participating at first but when Draco explored her mouth with his tongue, she felt herself enjoying it and soon participated.

When he broke the kiss, she was flushed and out of breath. Draco smirked at seeing Ginny turn so red. "Thank you, Sweetheart! As I promised your skirt." He handed her the skirt and she didn't even dare look at him.

She hastily grabbed her skirt, wore it and dashed out of his room. She was so embarrassed with herself. 'Why is he doing this to me? Damn! He just knows what buttons to push… Ginny get a grip! He thinks he can have what he always wants? We'll see bout' that.' She wickedly thought.

Her room wasn't that far so she took her time walking. Just as she was about to open the door, she heard the voice of the one person she didn't want to see today. "Good Morning Ginny! How was your night? Quite exhausting right? Hey are you still wearing the clothes you wore yesterday?" Shatila grinned at her.

Ginny was about to say something but shut her mouth. She wasn't going to make this situation any worst. "Uh…"

"Shatila you must be dreaming. She isn't wearing the same clothes as yesterday." Jan instantly appeared behind Ginny.

"Yes she is sweetie… Shatila be sure to-" Kathrin came out of nowhere.

"Yes mother… to take good care of Marigold. You've been giving me that phrase since I was like 9. I can take care of everything. Say hi to Michael for me…" Shatila tenderly smiled at her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Jan, close your mouth. Don't you know that staring is rude? Take care! I have to go!" Kathrin hurriedly went out of the house.

Ginny was pale as the color white. First, there was Shatila. Second, Jan appeared and is looking at her in a How-Could-You way or you're-a-bitch way. Third, Kathrin just had to show up to prove Shatila's point. Good thing Kathrin was gone or else she would have to face 3 questioning faces. 'One down, two more to go.' Ginny thought.

Shatila chuckled. "You won't believe me? When did I ever get you wrong Jan? Never! I'll see you around Ginny… Marigold is coming this way." She waved her hand before meeting Marie on the hallway.

Ginny opened her door and muttered a sorry before entering her room. "Oh God! Oh No! Could it get any worst? Merlin… help me!" she grabbed her phone and dialled the first person to ever come to her mind.

"Hello... Hi Fred! Where's George? I just wanted to say hi… uh huh… is it okay for you if I help you around a bit in the shop? I just feel like going out… no problem I'm going to ask Narcissa's permission… Okay, thank you so much. See you later."

She took a deep breath and ran to her bed. She buried her face on the pillow and shouted as loud as she can. "There that should do it!"

**SHATILA **

"C'mon Marie… into the tub… that's it…" Shatila carefully guided Marigold into the tub. _BANG! _"What the- oh it's you!"

"How dare you? You think you are so brilliant?" a raging Jan walked back and forth in the bathroom.

Shatila laughed. "You are pathetic!"

"What's so funny?"

"You are."

"And how come?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Shatila turned her back on Jan and continued washing Marigold.

Jan gasped as Shatila did this. "How dare you! Come here you bitch! I'm not done talking!" she grabbed Shatila hair and dragged her.

"FUCK!" Shatila held Jan's hand, twisted it to her back and grabbed her hair. "DON'T EVER… I MEAN EVER TOUCH ME! WHO ARE YOU TO DO THAT? A NOBODY… you aren't my sister, Marigold is, so fuck off!" she took out her wand and muttered a spell.

Jan's body was becoming wobbly and soon her legs were jelly. Shatila had turned her legs into a slug. "Do that again and you'll die! No… there won't be a next time of this or I'm going to do worst! Get out!" Shatila yelled and as soon as Jan was out, she calmed herself before turning her attention back to Marigold.

"Sorry sweetie… you know how Jan is like. She just has gone too far…"

**NARCISSA**

She opened one eye and when she saw a small amount of light in her room, she closed her eyes again. "Who are you kidding Mother? Afraid of the sun? Impossible" Draco sat across from her mother.

Narcissa grunted. "You're up early… How are you?"

"Never been better and you? I am hoping you'll say that you are recovering…"

Narcissa chuckled and accepted his son's outstretched hand. "I am recovering… my plan worked. I'm so happy…"

Draco gave her the NOT-AGAIN-LOOK. "Mother, what did you do this time? You always get in trouble for your meddling with things… you do it more often now that fath- Lucius is dead. Tell me."

"No! This time I won't tell you… it might not work besides I'm not doing anything bad. That at least I can assure you. So tell me about this girlfriend thing with Ginny."

Draco smiled and he felt blood rising to his cheeks. First time Narcissa had ever seen his son blush. "It's nothing. We aren't a couple… I was saving Ginny from Shatila. She agreed to do it anyway."

"Ah... so it's no big deal?" Draco shook his head. "Then why are you blushing?"

"You lie mother… I am not!" he said defensively. He doesn't know how to blush and why the hell is he gonna start now?

"Mothers see what others can't. Ginny is a great woman. Any man would be blind not to see how great she is. She is… what's the word?" Narcissa brought her hand to her temple.

"Amazing…" Draco unconsciously said.

"Yes! Amazing… that's the word!"

"Then I must be blind because I see nothing but… crap!" Draco said.

_CLASH!_

Both Narcissa and Draco turned to the door and saw a hurt Ginny in the doorway with a broken glass on the floor. "Ginny…" Narcissa called but Ginny quickly walked away from the room teary-eyed.

"Draco, who are you trying to kid? Like I said mothers see what others don't. Don't let something wonderful as that go and from the look on your face I can tell you care for her a great deal but be careful. You might end up hurting yourself. Go!"

Draco darted from the room quickly and went to find Ginny. The first place he looked for Ginny was her room but she wasn't there. He went to the kitchen but she wasn't there, he went out to the gardens but still he couldn't see her. He looked for her in the entire household but there was no sign of her. "Where could she be?"

**GINNY**

Ginny held her knees to her chest as tears flowed from her eyes. "Crap? Crap? I'll show him what crap is. He thinks he's so smart that he can just play with me? I've fallen in love with him for God's sake. How could he do this to me? Okay granted that he doesn't know that I love him but…I don't know what to think anymore…." She was talking to herself so fast, without even pausing.

She felt so hurt that she wanted to kill herself. "What am I to him? Just a toy? Two can play that game! Wait and see Malfoy..." her hurt now turned into anger. She went out of the bathroom and went to talk with Narcissa.

She knocked lightly and entered Narcissa's room. "Hello!" she wore a smile on her face.

"Ginny… about what you heard…"

"Narcissa, you did nothing wrong. Anyway, it's no big deal… I mean the truth hurts right? I've come to ask your permission to go out. My brothers have asked me to help them in their shop and I'll be also going to St. Mungo's to get some things I need. Is that okay with you?"

Narcissa was quite speechless really. How can a person stand back up after that? "Okay… are you going to be gone long?"

"No… I'll be back 7 or 8. Thank you!"

**DRACO**

"Mother, I can't-" he opened the room to his mother's and stopped. He saw Ginny look at him and continued talking to Narcissa.

"Thank you so much Cissa! I'll be going now… see you later." She stood up and shoved Draco out of the way. When Narcissa gave him the LOOK, he went after her.

"Ginny wait!"

"Is that important? I have some other things to do and I don't need people slowing me down." She descended the stairs, followed by Draco.

"Yes this is important. Ginny… please"

"No can do. I have a busy schedule and by the way that's Weasley or Weasel for you. Only my family and close friends call me Ginny, Malfoy." She said and apparated.

"DAMN! You and your stupid mouth Draco."

**FRED AND GEORGE**

"I told ye to mix dragon tail with phoenix powder." Fred said to George as he saw their firecracker explode.

"Ye didn't tell me. Now we have to do it all over again!" George threw his mask aside.

"Is that how you guys work? I thought you guys always agree."

"GINNY!" Fred and George said in unison.

"How is our favourite sister?" Fred asked as he ruffled Ginny's hair.

"Fred, I'm your only sister…DUH! Not so good…" Ginny took the seat near the table.

"What did Malfoy do?" Fred asked.

"Did he hurt you?" George asked.

"I'm going to kill him!" They both said simultaneously.

"NO! He didn't. It's me who's the problem. You two can be protective sometimes." She rolled her eyes.

"SOMETIMES! We are always protective when it comes to our baby sister. So, what's your problem?" George seated himself next to Ginny and Fred to the other side of Ginny.

"Well… how do you know if you're in love? I mean was there any sparks or fireworks when you married Deanne Taboada, George?"

"Ah. When I saw Deanne, time seemed to stop… or maybe it was one o' my inventions but anyway yes I definitely saw sparks."

"How about you with Dianne Villamero, Fred?"

"Yep… sparks indeed. Did you notice we married a person with almost the same name? and the same hobby too?" Fred said.

Ginny though of it for a moment. "If you really think about it… did you plan all this? Or was it just coincidence? Did you use one o' yer spells?"

"GINNY! We did no such thing! We let destiny take its place…well…maybe we used a little mumbo jumbo but that doesn't count!" George said.

"I was only kidding… anyway, I feel like I'm in love but I'm not exactly sure. I mean he can be the sweetest guy in the whole wide world and the most stupid person the next. I don't understand him!" she threw her head back.

"OH! Is our sister falling in love with Malfoy?" they asked with intrigued ears.

"WHAT! You must be joking! Me? Fall in love with him? That is crazy! What makes you think that he's the guy?" Ginny said defensively.

"Because that is what he does… It's not crazy, you are just paranoid! Honestly, you're our sister and all but wherever you're happy we'll support you. Were kind of tired of playing the role as protective brothers who has nothing to do in the world but ruin their sister's life." Fred said as he hugged Ginny.

"Yes! We are done with that stage… this time we'll play the overprotective brothers with families who has nothing to do but make their sister's life a living hell." George added and joined the hug.

"What?" Ginny said.

"He he he I'm kidding Gin! We'll let the others deal with their overprotectiveness. We have our own families now. Always remember… to always follow your heart." George kissed her temple.

"True… don't let the brain tell ye what to do or else you'll end up with a brain damage due to too much thinking." Fred smilingly said.

"I love you guys! Thank you! And it's not Draco!" she slapped them both.

"Uh huh… yeah right! It's definitely not _DRACO_." They said in unison and rolled their eyes.

"Shut up! It's not him… do you need any help around here?"

"Yes! Could you just arrange that stuff over there? And file these files? And clean up the shop? Oh and also dance a Macarena?" Fred said.

"FRED! I'll do all those things but not dance… and aren't you going to help me?"

"Nope… we'll be just here, sitting and drinking coffee." George answered but when Ginny gave him a questioning glare he continued "Kidding! We'll be making the firecracker at the back. If there are any customers just sell them what they want. No haggling of the price either!" they both started to move in the back as Ginny started arranging the things on the shelf.

"Fred, do you think it was a good idea to tell her that?"

"George, how would you feel if Mum and Dad didn't allow us to get married to our wives?"

"Awful… very awful."

"Exactly… Everybody is against her except Mum and Dad. You know how Bill, Charlie and Percy reacted but I can't understand why it has to be Malfoy."

George laughed. "I can't start to imagine… That git! Who knows what he's become… an arrogant bastard that he is or the other side of him that no one sees?"

"Hmm... who knows? But it must be some drastic change because he made our little sister fall in love with him."

"Whatever the reason must be really something… just look at her" George looked at her sister worked and was joined by Fred.

"Yeah… she seems different. Enough with that, let's go back to work! Remember I told you to mix Dragon tail with Phoenix feather or was it powder? Look what you made me do?" Fred said.

"Why are ye blaming me for your forgetfulness? Besides you didn't tell me that I was supposed to mix dragon tail with feather or whatever. So it's your fault! Don't go blaming it all on me." They continued arguing until they reached their lab.

"_How loving… a family reunion. Don't worry Ginny, our plan continues… just wait and see. You're in for a treat!"_ a voice said and laughed.


	25. AN!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

I am deeply sorry for not updating. I didn't expect to be busy these past few months and our internet got cut off. Hopefully it will be reconnected soon and I'll be able to update more!

Thank you so much readers for still reading my story! You have been my inspiration.. Thank you!

Have a happy new year! (And to celebrate: I have updated two chapters! Maybe next week I'll update more! )

Love lots,

aLottaFaGiNa xoxo


	26. Some things are best kept hidden

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**CHAPTER 24: SOME THINGS ARE BEST KEPT HIDDEN**

"What have you placed here Fred? This place is getting dustier each time I see it. You're lucky your wives aren't here or they'll surely demand cleanliness from you." Ginny looked at the total mess right in front of her.

"Well, we are busy you know. Watch out!" Fred shouted from the back.

Ginny sighed. "How could they live in this mess?" she asked herself as she began cleaning the place up. Once in a while she would glance at the door to check of there are any customers.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"You're not done yet?" George emerged with a dirty face.

"Obviously… I'm just testing your old products if it still works." She set aside the odd looking crystal ball she was holding and with a swish of her wand, everything is in order.

"Brilliant! Would you like to see our finished work?" he asked.

"Always" Ginny smiled and followed George to the back. "What are you doing anyways? I know you're making a firecracker but what makes it so special now?"

George led her to the back door and Ginny found herself in a very dark room. There was no ray of light inside. "This is special because… it does not only change to glittering color but you can have it customized. For example"

Ginny waited as her two brothers set up their firecracker. BANG! BANG! Her face twisted from the noise and she covered her ears but it was quickly replaced by an awed face. "Wow!" she saw the lights dance before her and she was filled with gladness.

"What you think?" Fred asked proudly.

"What I think? It's something I've seen before." She shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch the entertainment before her.

"Seen before! Where?" George threw a fit.

"Calm down… I was only kidding." Ginny flashed a wide smile. "It's wonderful. I like it! This will be a big hit for you guys. I'm so happy for you. Mom and Dad and Bill and Charlie and Percy and Ron… and…. The whole world!"

"Aww…thanks Gin!" the twins hugged their sister tight.

"Need… air…breath…" Ginny said in between gasps. When they finally let her go, she shook her head and went back to the front. She never imagined that Fred and George would be this famous considering the fact that they didn't finish school.

_TING!_

The bell rang from the front desk. Ginny hurriedly went there and with a smile greeted the customer. "Good Morning! What can I do for you?"

"Ginny? Is that you?" he asked.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?" she asked back.

"Don't you remember me? William… William Vanderbilt? The guy you danced with in Rajya Sabha Fuil." The guy named William smiled.

"Vanderbilt… Vanderbilt…. Oh yeah! It's been a long time. Look I really am sorry for what happened that night. How are you?"

"Fine… what are you doing here?" he asked.

"My brothers own the place. I'm just helping them out for today… what brings you here?"

"My friends told me to check out this shop. They have really good stuff. Tell your brothers congratulations. By any chance, did you have any plans for lunch?"

Ginny smiled. "Did you come here because you liked the shop or to ask me for lunch?"

William chuckled and ran his hands through his chestnut hair. "Uh… a little bit of both. What do you say?"

"Wait for one sec." Ginny disappeared in the counter and after a few minutes… "Okay, let's go!" she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She heard her brothers shout "Keep her safe or else!"

He took her into a fancy restaurant where all the rich people hang out. Ginny kind felt left out since she wasn't rich but he made her feel as if she's one. He showered her with compliments that Ginny never knew were possible and he listened intently when she talks.

"And then I said 'If it weren't for me I swear your head will be chopped off!'. That was the first time I ever talked back to my brothers. They got to stop being so overprotective although I know their reasons but I sometimes feel like I'm being chocked, you know." Ginny took a sip from her wine.

"I know exactly how you feel. I have two sisters who make sure I do everything right. They fuss over me almost everyday and they are wife hunting for me as we speak..." he said.

Their talk continued until they were done eating. Ginny asked William if he could take her to the Malfoy Manor and he gladly agreed. "Thanks for lunch William…" she said.

"No problem. Can I see you again?" he asked.

"Call me. Bye…"

William got her hand and pecked a kiss on the back of her hand. "Good bye Cherie!"

Ginny sighed dreamily. She waited until he apparated before entering the manor. She checked her watch and it read '2:30 pm'. "Oh good!" she got the extra key to the manor and opened the door. She hummed a song that she heard a while ago in the restaurant.

"Where have you been?" Draco emerged from the kitchen.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him and turned her back. "It's none of your business Malfoy. Cissa, I'm back!" she shouted at the foot of the stairs. She took off her coat and hung it by the clothes stand.

"You left without saying where you went." Draco said, obviously pissed off.

"Since when do my affairs have to do with you?" Ginny faced him.

"Since…-" he stopped himself before he will say things that aren't supposed to be said.

"What? Since you and I had sex? This is the 21st century Malfoy… Sex is sex. It doesn't matter I didn't love you or anything. Hello Marigold!" Marie ran from Shatila's grip to Ginny's inviting arms.

Draco went blank for about 3 seconds. He wasn't sure if he heard her accurately but whatever it is she said hit him real hard. He watched as she carried Marigold up to Narcissa's room. He felt someone pat his back.

"Tsk! Tsk!" Shatila shook her head and followed Ginny.

He stared blankly at the spot where Ginny was. He knew what he did was wrong but she didn't have to be so cold to him. Well, maybe she had to but still… 'Why is the world against me?' he thought.

_RING! RING!_

"What?" Draco answered with a pissed tone.

"You alright man? I can't handle this anymore. I need your help!" Blaise replied.

Draco sighed. As of the moment he didn't want to leave the house. He needed… wanted to talk to Ginny and if he goes out then he might never get his chance. "Is it really urgent?"

"Hundred percent!" Blaise said sounding very worried.

"Alright! Give me a second…" Draco grabbed his coat and wand and quickly apparated to wherever Blaise was. "What is it?"

"Well… I can't choose between chocolate or strawberry ice cream. Which one?" Blaise held up the chocolate and strawberry ice cream.

Draco suddenly saw red. "You called me up just because you can't decide what ice cream to eat! Do you have any idea how stupid my coming here is!"

"It was a major crisis for me! Spill." Blaise sat at the table and gestured for the chair opposite him to Draco.

"What spill?" Draco took the seat.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "You obviously have done something wrong… do you want ice cream?" he offered the strawberry to Draco.

"No! YES!" Draco grabbed the ice cream and ate. "You can call me stupid. I never meant for it to happen. It just did and… she won't listen to me."

"What happened?" Blaise was busily eating and at the same time listening. Draco went silent. So silent that it made Blaise look at him. "Don't tell me…" he gasped.

"Don't tell me you broke the vase I gave you? How could you? Of course she won't listen to you. It was an expensive vase…" Blaise sulked.

"IDIOT! It's not the vase… iptthr" Draco whispered.

"What?"

"Ilptither" Draco repeated.

"Come again…"

"I SLEPT WITH HER! FOR GOODNESS SAKE BLAISE!" Draco threw his hands up in surrender.

Blaise jaw dropped open. The spoon that he held was slowly slipping through his hands. "You did what?"

"We slept together." Draco slouched back in his chair.

"Oh… I thought you had sex with her." Blaise sighed in relief.

Draco closed his eyes and counted to 40. "Merlin, why did you give me such a STUPID companion?" he breathed deeply before saying "Blaise let me make it totally clear to you. I slept with her… I had sex with her."

"YOU WHAT!"

"What a late reaction! While you're still at the port, your boat is at the middle of the sea. Yes… I had sex with her."

"Draco… the bet…" Blaise said. He had suspicion Draco forgot about that and he was right because he saw Draco's facial expression change from worried to horrify.

"I uh… didn't forget that! I was almost there but… this came"

"So let me get this straight... You slept with her and now she hates your guts?" Draco nodded. "I don't get it. It can't just go from alright to a disaster."

"Mother and I were talking and she overheard me saying that she's crap."

Blaise beckoned him to come closer and Draco did. Blaise leaned closer and suddenly hit him in the head. "YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

"What was that for? I spent a good two hours fixing my hair and now look what happened?"

"Is that all you're thinking of now? Why would you say such a thing? You were never good at analyzing women's feelings. They aren't toys Draco… they're people too. They are more sensitive and they easily get hurt."

"That's deep Blaise… wherever did you get that crap?" Draco mocked him.

Blaise scooped a spoonful of ice cream and stuffed it in his mouth. "I am not kidding man! Why did you say such thing? Stupid, stupid… serves you right she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Whose friend are you? You're supposed to help me and not make me feel any worst."

"I'll drop by your house this evening for the business transactions. It's a total mess… that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Blaise announced.

"Fine… I have to go!" Draco brought the ice cream with him then disapparated.

**GINNY**

"Hahahaha and then what?"

Draco heard faint voices coming from the living room. He entered quietly and peeped inside. He almost broke the handle of the door at what he saw. "What are you doing here?"

"Malfoy, I do believe you know William." Ginny's smile disappeared from her face.

"Good to see you Malfoy!" William extended his hand but Draco just stared at it. "Okay…" he withdrew his hand.

"Draco! Where are your manners? We have a guest." Narcissa entered the room with Shatila, Jan and Marigold by her side.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and looked at Ginny. 'How can she act as if nothing happened? So okay… I'm the one who's worried about this. I should be happy right? It won't be hard telling her about the bet but…' he thought.

"DRACO!" Jan shrieked and ran to him.

"Where were you this morning? I didn't see you…" he looked at the hazel brown haired lady beside him. "Did you miss me?" Jan teased.

Draco placed his arm around her shoulder and drew her close for a hug. "Maybe I did. Your birthday is coming up right? Where do you want to celebrate it?"

Jan giggled and a faint blush was on her cheeks. "I'd like to celebrate it here if it's okay with Aunt Narcissa." She looked at the woman with pleading eyes.

"Of course. Why not?" Narcissa replied with a smile.

"Yeah… why not? I'm going to freshen up…" he entangled himself out of Jan's hug and looked at William menacingly before walking off.

"Well, that went alright. Do you want to stay for dinner William? It would be fun having many people at the house." Narcissa asked.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. It would be a pleasure…"

**6:30 PM**

_DING! DONG!_

"Good Evening Mr. Zabini!" Giles greeted.

"Good Evening, Where is Draco?" he handed Giles his coat.

Giles took the coat and hung it on the clothes hanger. "Master is in his study room. He's waiting for you. Uhm sir if you don't mind me asking… what seem to be the problem with the master?

"You noticed too huh? His life is getting complicated Giles. He's experiencing feelings he never felt before and he's afraid of that. How did you know something's bothering him?" Blaise asked.

Giles could only smile. "I know the Malfoy's very well. I know there attitude and I know their actions before they do it, they are all one and the same… but he's different since he was born I knew he would do great things, unusual things to be exact. Sir, a gossip in this house never misses my ears."

"True… I just hope he'll stop before he falls." Blaise went to Draco's study.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Come in." Blaise heard Draco say. He came in and saw Draco on his desk.

"Here." Blaise handed Draco a folder that contained many papers. "So, how are you?"

"Fine" Draco continued scribbling on his desk. He didn't even look up when Blaise handed him the folder.

"Okay…" Blaise said and sat down across from him. After a minute or so Draco looked at Blaise who was looking at him back.

"I hate him! Mother even welcomed him with open arms. She knows that I hate the guy but… and Ginny is infatuated with him. Can you believe that? He had the nerve to come here and act as if we are friends." Draco babbled.

Blaise smiled. He knew Draco would open up somehow. He always tells Blaise everything. "Who's he?"

"Vanderbilt"

"He's here? Humph! The nerve of that guy"

"I know and he's staying for dinner."

"So am I. Let's see how he reacts seeing me again. I would gladly give him another scar…" Blaise clenched his fists.

"Great! It's almost dinner." Just when Draco finished what he said, Giles informed him that dinner is served. "It's show time!"

Everyone was seated on the dinner table except for Draco. Kathrin came home just in time for dinner and was happily chatting with Narcissa. Shatila and Marigold were playing Red hands as Jan looked at them boringly. Ginny and William were also chatting.

"Good Draco is here." Narcissa announced as she saw the familiar blond hair of her son coming in to view.

"Good evening everyone. Blaise is here to join us…isn't that great?" he looked at William who became stiff.

"Goodie, more people." Shatila clasped her hands together. Draco sat across from his mother and Blaise beside him.

"Let's eat." Draco announced and everyone did so.

"So, William… what do you do?" Kathrin asked.

"I'm a lawyer at Grand Huert." William replied.

Blaise snorted. "Grand Huert? Isn't that the company who got sued?"

"Y-yes but we managed to solve that problem."

"A lawyer huh? You never told me this…" Ginny said.

"I thought you wouldn't mind." William replied.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't. So tomorrow you'll pick me up?"

William nodded and took a bite of his food. "Yes at 8:00. How's that sound?"

"Fabulous."

Dinner went on fine. Others seem oblivious to the fact that three or rather four people are not in good terms. Ginny tried so hard not to look at Draco but she could sense that he was staring at her the whole duration of the meal. She noticed that William couldn't sit at ease and he keeps on glancing to Draco's and Blaise's side.

"Bye William! I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny said.

"Bye!" everyone greeted except for Draco and Blaise who are in the study.

"Tomorrow…"

"Is Ginny in love?" Kathrin asked as she heard her sigh.

"What? No… I'm just tired that's all." Ginny yawned and bid her goodnight. She ascended the stairs very slowly and passing through doors. Suddenly her vision became blurry and she clutched her heart with her hand.

"I-" she was having a hard time breathing. She couldn't find her voice… 'God! Help me!' that was her last thought before her world turned black.

_BLAG!_

"What was that?" Blaise looked up from all the paperwork.

Draco also looked up. He decided to check it out. When he opened his door, he saw a pale-faced Ginny on the floor. "What the fuck?" he instantly carried her to his study. He placed her on the coach.

"What happened?" Blaise approached Ginny. "Let me." He checked her heart and her eyes. "Draco, do you have those muggle thingy which can wake her up?"

"No but I'll check in her room." He darted quickly. When she reached her room, he grabbed the first thing small bottle in her dresser. "Here." He handed it to Blaise.

Blaise opened the bottle and placed it under Ginny's nose. After a second, Ginny was awake and catching for air. "I can't… breathe."

"Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale." Blaise instructed Ginny and she followed. Minutes later she was breathing normal. "Are you okay?"

Ginny nodded. "Thank you."

"C'mon I'll carry you to your room." Without Ginny's permission, he carried her back to her room. He placed Ginny on her bed. "It's dangerous for you to be wandering alone. You don't have to be afraid. I won't tell anybody…"

Ginny looked at Blaise horrified. "You know?" Blaise nodded and squeezed her hand. "Thank you Blaise…"

"Go to sleep. You'll need it tomorrow since you're going out with Vanderbilt."

"Why do you call him Vanderbilt? He is your friend right?" Ginny inquired.

Blaise snorted. "Be careful Ginny. He's not what he seems…" with that he left Ginny wondering what he meant.

"_Hahahaha… your death is coming Ginny Weasley." _He whispered as he looked up to her room and then slowly disappeared.


	27. The Greeneyed monster

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**CHAPTER 25: THE GREEN-EYED MONSTER**

"Is she okay?" It was Draco's first question. He was walking back and forth in his study, waiting patiently for Blaise to arrive.

"Yeah… she's just stressed. Where were we?" he was refraining from saying anything to Draco. He doesn't even know how he'd react if he knew.

"What happened to her? Is she going to be okay?" Draco bombarded him with so many questions. Blaise understood his best friend. For the very first time he cared for someone…

Blaise smiled a little. "Don't worry man. She's going to be fine… why are you so concerned all of a sudden?"

Draco turned his back on Blaise and looked out his window. He could never forget her face when he said she was just crap. "Damn!" he didn't mean that at all… 'What is the matter with you Draco? Are you afraid? No, Malfoy's are feared, they do not fear!' he continued thinking as he tried to find a reason for his actions.

"Do you CARE for her Draco? Or rather do you LOVE her?" Blaise teased Draco even though he knew the answers to his questions.

Draco snorted. "Care? Love? What are you talking about? I do not know how to feel that kind of stuff… I'm _THE LADIES MAN_ remember? I don't go after women… they go after me. I was just asking how she's doing because…" he paused and ran his hand through his hair. "Just because…" he didn't turn back to look at Blaise because he knew he can't say all this to him. He knew too much…

Blaise smiled. 'Draco, Draco! How stupid do you think I am? Don't you know that I can see your reflection in the mirror? Don't fool yourself Draco… don't let her get away.' He thought as he watched his best friend's reflection.

"Your best friend is right you know…"

Draco twirled around to find his cousin leaning on the doorframe. "Mind your own business Shatila!"

"Cousin dear, just because you're brought up to be a Malfoy by tradition that doesn't mean you can't change to be the Malfoy you really are. Do you understand me?" Shatila asked.

"Leave me alone! I chose to be this…" he replied.

Shatila stared at her cousin for a moment before saying "She's not Aerys you know… don't ever compare her to Aerys." She left him.

**OCTOBER 27th **

"Hello? What happened last night? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Wait for me, I'll be right there." She hung up the phone. What a morning greeting! Luna dressed quickly and drove to Malfoy manor.

_DING! DONG!_

"Good morning Miss Lovegood. Are you here to see Miss Weasley?" Giles greeted her.

Luna smiled at him. "Of course. Is she in the house?"

"Would I have called if she isn't?" a voice said behind her.

Luna's smile grew wider as she heard the familiar voice. "One would never know Blaise. How you've been?"

"Good and you? Are you okay with Francesco now?" he inquired.

"Blaise if you're asking if I'm single then the answer is… yes. Francesco and I didn't work out. Where is she?" her mood instantly turned into a worried one.

Blaise led her to Ginny's room and he couldn't stop smiling. "Can I talk to you after?"

Luna nodded. She went inside Ginny's room quietly. The room was illuminated by a candle near her bed. She went to sit beside the bed and whispered "Ginger, what did I tell you?"

Ginny stirred as she felt her bed stir. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Luna. "Luna…" she said very weakly.

"Shh. Don't speak! Your mother is so going to chop off my head if she hears about this. You know you are left in my care when you transferred to here. What happened?" Luna scolded her like her own daughter.

Ginny slowly sat up, leaned back and smiled weakly. "I thought that was over… over-stressed I guess. Blaise told you right? How did he know?"

"How should I know? I have news for you… Francesco and I broke up last week. I caught him cheating with another woman."

"Aww… give me a hug!" Luna leaned for Ginny's hug. "Now you and Blaise can hook up!" Ginny declared happily making Luna gasp. "Don't tell me you haven't thought of that? You are in love with the guy…"

Luna scratched her head. "Well… he did ask me if I was single. Blah! Whatever happens I leave it to God. Blaise also told me that you were meeting Vanderbilt today, am I right?" Ginny nodded and pulled the covers to her chin. "I'm going to have to forbid you."

Ginny groaned. "NO! Please Luna… I'll be careful. I was just stressed last night. Please… I beg you..." she pleaded.

Luna was silent for a moment. "Do whatever you want but if anything happens, there won't be a next time for you. You look so pale Ginger…" Luna ran her fingers on Ginny's face.

Ginny smiled weakly. "Stop worrying about me and help me get ready. It's already 7:30 and I'm supposed to meet him at 9:00." She slowly got out of the covers and Luna helped her up.

"Whoa!" Luna said when Ginny was kind of shaky. "You're still too weak…"

"I can do this!"

**BLAISE**

"Dum di Dum… dum du dum dum.. dum di dum… dum du dum dum.." Blaise sang as he walked inside the dining room.

Everyone ceased their movements and eyed Blaise. He had a smile on his face. "You sure are in a happy mood Blaise!" Kathrin said.

"Can't a guy be happy for no reason?" Blaise asked as he sat and joined everyone.

"NO! What was Luna doing here?" Shatila asked as she fed a spoonful to Marigold.

"She was here to check-up on Ginny… She'll be here in a minute. Ahh, speaking of the witch." He smiled as he saw Ginny approach and Luna following behind.

"Good Morning all!" Ginny and Luna greeted and sat beside each other.

"Oh! Are you okay Ginny? You were acting weird last night…" Shatila asked.

Ginny gave Shatila a big smile. "I'm okay now. I was just stressed last night… Oh shit! I have to run!" she glanced at her watch and hurriedly rummaged through her bag for her wand. Luna tossed her something and she caught it briskly. "Bye!" she bid and apparated.

Luna sighed. "Be careful…" she whispered to herself.

"Everything will be alright Luna. Don't worry about Ginny." Blaise said and gripped her hand which she gripped back. For a moment, Blaise thought that she was going to be alright but he saw tears on Luna's lap.

He excused himself and brought Luna with him. As soon as they reached the living room, Luna cried and hugged Blaise. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way! This is my entire fault…. I should've not allowed her to work here. Blaise, I don't want to lose her…"

"Shh… everything will be alright." Blaise cooed and stroked Luna's back.

Luna hugged Blaise even more. "I'm sorry for all this…"

Blaise cupped her face with his hands. "You don't have to…It's not your fault." He looked deeply into her eyes and without hesitation; he brushed his lips lightly against hers. Luna slightly jumped at the sudden contact.

"What was that for?" she asked and bit her lip.

"For nothing... I'm sorry." Blaise let her go and slowly backed away. "I'm sorry…"

He left Luna in the living room confused. He knew that he shouldn't have done it but he couldn't resist. He didn't want to add to the burden she is carrying now…

**DRACO**

'_She isn't Aerys you know…' _Shatila's voice echoed in his mind. He knew that Ginny was different from Aerys but he promised himself it won't happen again… ever again. He won't allow himself to get hurt by another woman but what he is doing now is so contradicting.

He sat in his chair with a blank expression on his face, rum on his left hand and cigar on his right. 'Why am I doing this? Ginny… Ginny…' he thought. He heard his door creak and looked up to see Blaise come in.

"Not again? What is wrong with you Draco? I don't know what to do with you anymore… you are hopeless, you know that?" Blaise waved a smoke of air that Draco puffed from his smoke.

"Shit! I need to go out! I don't want to see her…" he reached for his phone. "Hello... meet me at THE PUB… okay!" he quickly passed by Blaise without even saying a word to him.

'What a loser!" Blaise said.

**GINNY**

She searched for the familiar face of William among the crowd in Diagon Alley. It was 9:35 and she still wasn't able to find him. "Maybe I came too early…" she said to herself.

"Not at all… you are just in time" a voice said behind her and wrapped their arms around Ginny's waist.

Ginny jumped at the contact and turned to face the person. "Whoa! Oh William!" she hugged him tightly. "I thought I came too early…"

"No. How have you been? I missed you!" his forehead leaned against hers.

Ginny bit her lower lip and blushed. "You missed me? You'll be happy to know that I missed you too… where do you want to go?" she said with excitement in her voice.

"C'mon." he grabbed her hand and led her to a shop. "Close your eyes…"

"What? I might fall…"

William extended his hand to her. "I won't let that happen."

Ginny wasn't if she should trust William. After all, she has just known him for like two days but her conscience told her that it was okay so she accepted his hand. "Okay…"

"Step forward… just follow my instructions." To make sure Ginny didn't peep, William casted blurry spell in her eyes.

"William where are we?" Ginny asked him. She had no idea where they were and she was beginning to get worried.

"Okay wait right here." He left her side instantly and Ginny began to panic.

"William? Where are you? Hey!" she called but she only heard his footsteps fading.

"Ginny you can open your eyes now!" his voice was distant but close enough for Ginny to hear. Ginny slowly opened her eyes and saw blurry things. "Oh sorry!" he said and removed the blurry spell.

When Ginny was able to see clearly, she almost fainted at what she saw. It's a room filled with flowers, roses to be exact. "Oh my Lord! William…"

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it! How did you know that roses are my favourite?" Ginny was overwhelmed right now. The room was absolutely fabulous… so breathtaking.

William smiled. "Come. I have something to show you…" he took her hand and led her to the back part of the room. "It's something I made myself."

"Another surprise? I tell you William if you keep on surprising me then I might get used to this." Ginny joked but her laughter faded away as she saw what his next surprise was. "Dear Merlin…" she saw a lettering of her name made out of roses.

"I hope you like it. I know it's nothing to what others have done but…"

Ginny placed her finger on his lips to silence him. She shook her head and said "You have done the most wonderful and sweetest thing for me. No one, and I mean no one, has done that… Thank you! You made me so happy today…" she hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad."

**NARCISSA**

"Kathrin, tell me if I'm doing anything wrong." Narcissa told her sister.

"Cissy, you aren't doing anything wrong. I myself see the compatibility of them both. They are both stubborn because they won't admit their feelings. Do you remember Lucius? He was the same right?"

Narcissa smiled at the mention of her husband's name. "Oh yes I remember! But this time it's different. I know that Ginny is right for Draco but there are so many obstacles they have to take before reaching their final destination. As of the moment I'm doing something I know my son will not like… but he needs to realize that Ginny IS the right one. Oh Kathy… I'm doing a wishful thinking here…"

Kathrin squeezed Narcissa's hand. "I know. Sometimes you can't help but wish and hope. Look at me right now… I waited for the right one and finally I found him but it wasn't easy. I had to go through three failed marriages. For a moment I even thought that God was being cruel to me but now I know he made all those things happen to teach me a lesson and prepare me for my real destiny."

"I know Michael Ramos is a good man. He accepts you of who you are…" Narcissa sighed. "We have got to do something…" she sat quietly in the living room when Ginny came in through the front door with William.

"Good Evening Cissa, Kathy. If you don't mind I invited William to dinner." Ginny happily said. She had her hand around William's waist.

"No problem. Why don't you fix yourself up? By the way, Blaise took Luna out tonight… they'll be back later." Narcissa smiled.

"Wait here for me okay?" Ginny told William and he nodded. He watched her go and disappear.

Minutes after Ginny and William arrived, Draco came barging in. "Mother, Aunt…"

"Good evening to you too, son. I see you've brought someone with you. Care to introduce us to her?" Narcissa eyed the woman who clung at Draco's arm.

"Oh! Mother, Aunt meet Therese Mejia. She's staying for dinner…I'm going to freshen up now." He started for his room with Therese on his arm. He snorted loudly as he passed by William. Therese eyed William and bit her lip. William gave her a wink and she giggled in response.

Kathrin stared at the woman her nephew brought home. "I don't like that woman." She whispered to Narcissa.

"Then that makes the two of us… Oh Merlin" Narcissa brought her fingers to her temples. She saw Ginny on her way down and the look Ginny gave her was of shock and something else she couldn't decipher.

Ginny happily walked downstairs. She kept remembering what William did and it made her smile. She reached the top of the stairs and slowly descended but when she looked up her smiled slowly faded from her lips. Right in front of her was Draco and….THERESE! He looked at her straight in the eyes and proceeded to his room with the giggling Therese on his arm.

Ginny stood frozen for a minute there. 'Why should I care if Therese is here? I have William after all… Why am I so angry? There is nothing to be angry about! Of course there isn't!' she angrily thought. She continued to descend towards Narcissa but not in the happy mood she was in before.

She forced a smile when William placed his arm on her waist. She tired to concentrate to what he was saying, avoiding to look in Narcissa's direction. "We'll be in the dining room…" she said.

"We'll be right behind you!" Kathrin answered and helped Narcissa up from her chair. They followed closely behind. "Giles, is the food ready?"

"Oh yes Madam! Shall I serve it now?" he asked.

Kathrin shook her head. "Not yet. We are still waiting for Draco and his guest."

Giles nodded and went back to the kitchen but not before he sent Ginny a questioning look. He knows something is up and all he has to do is wait.

Draco and his _Guest _came into view. They sat beside Kathrin, which was directly in front of Ginny and William. "Where are my dear cousins?" Draco asked his Aunt.

"I sent them off to their fathers. This is one of the times when I let them see their fathers except Marigold. Shall we start dinner? Giles, you may serve dinner." Kathrin smiled. Narcissa kept quiet. She was observing the two couple in front of her and it amused her so.

Giles appeared with the food on his hand. He was expecting a male guest from Draco but to his utter surprise it was Therese. "The food is served!"

Kathrin kept talking to Narcissa who preferred to remain silent and pretended to listen intently to Kathrin. Kathrin knew Narcissa wasn't listening one bit to what she was saying but she continued as to not make it oblivious to the others.

Ginny, on the other hand, has a very hard time avoiding not looking at Draco. She would steal a glance at him once in a while and it would always send her blood boiling. 'Why is she clinging to him like that? God! She is like a leech!' she thought.

"Ginny, are you listening to me?" William caught her attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry William. I was thinking about something…" she gave him an apologetic smile.

Draco chuckled at what Therese saying in his ear but in the back of his mind he was ready top punch someone in the face. 'How could she bring him here, at my home? What is she trying to prove? Is she trying to make me jealous? Well I have news for her… it's not working.' He thought. _LIAR_. His conscience said.

Ginny was trying her best to listen to what William is telling her but she can't help but look at Draco. He was smiling. 'You never smiled that way before Draco… not even for me' she helplessly thought. She can't seem to understand why she continues to love the guy. Yes, she has admitted it to herself a long time ago but she wouldn't let him know. Not now, not ever.

She continued eating her meal and because she was obviously distracted her table napkin fell to the floor. "Oh!"

"I'll get it." William offered but she shook her head and said she'll be the one to.

She bent down slowly. "What is wrong with you?" she asked herself. She dusted off the dirt from the napkin and looked straight. She was directly in front, but below, Draco and Therese. 'I can't believe the BITCH!' she was beginning to feel furious. Therese's leg was brushing against Draco's and her hands were on his thigh. She was boiling inside and because she was in a hurry, she bumped her head on the table. "FUCK!" she cursed aloud.

"Are you alright?" William asked and assisted her up. Narcissa hid a smile and so did Kathrin.

"Yes!" She touched the bump in her head.

"You should watch where you're going Weasel." Draco said firmly.

Ginny hasn't said a word since that incident. She was afraid she might say something else. Right after dinner Ginny accompanied William in the living room. "I'm sorry I'm not myself."

"I understand. You are stressed lately… Thank you fro inviting me over. Send my compliments to the Chef." He held Ginny's hand.

"Thank you! I'll see you soon…" she pecked a kiss on his cheek. She looked at him in the eyes and she could see how blue they were. His gaze was directed to her lips and she knew what he was about to do.

William lightly touched his lips on hers and when she didn't pull back, he took it as an invitation. He kissed her again only deeper this time... when they broke apart Ginny was heaving and so was he. "Good bye!" he smiled then apparated.

She brought her hand to her lips. 'What's wrong with me? You're a great guy William but you are not Draco…' she thought. William's kiss was nothing like Draco's. She didn't feel any butterflies in her stomach and she hated herself for comparing him with Draco.

She silently made her way to her room. As she was about o turn the corner, someone grabbed her out of nowhere. "What the hell are you doing?"

She didn't need any light to recognize his voice. She would recognize it anywhere. "I'm not doing anything wrong. What are _YOU_ doing?"

"I know you saw Therese flirt with me. It took you a while to return to the table… What are you doing with William?" he asked furiously and approached her. The room was not lit but he could sense where she was. He pinned her on the wall and placed his hands on both sides of her face.

Ginny's breathing was going out of control. "What's it to you? You aren't my boyfriend or husband for that matter. I can do anything I please… why? Are you jealous?"

"Are you?" he answered her question with a question.

"Me? Jealous? You have got to be kidding me!" She lied. In truth, she was so jealous. She won't let him know but damn! Her body was betraying her. He stood so close to her. Their things touched and little space was left between them.

"IS that why you kissed William? Madam, if your plan was to make it jealous… you have succeeded greatly." He backed away and left the room.

Ginny thought she misheard him. He was jealous of William. She somehow felt sad and happy at the same time… at least she knows he feels something for her. Why else would he feel jealous? Deep inside her heart she hoped she isn't wrong…

**-#-#-#-#-**

"Jealousy runs in the family huh?" Leah scribbled her notes on the paper.

Draco grunted.

"You know, I think this was the start of the appearance of her sickness."

Draco sadly nodded. He stood after a few minutes.

"You are going?"

"Yes. Let's just say that that would be a story for some other time. Thanks Leah."


	28. When will you stop fighting?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**CHAPTER 26: WHEN WILL YOU STOP FIGHTING?**

"You are late." Leah looked up from what she was reading.

"Sorry. I had to drop the twins to school."

Leah grabbed her pen and notebook and sat at the usual spot. "When you are ready."

Draco sighed. "What is love Leah?"

**-#-#-#-#-**

**OCTOBER 28th **

Ginny woke up feeling miserable. Last night wasn't at all wonderful, it was in fact a dreadful night, and after having the talk with Draco she felt even more miserable. It wasn't her intention to kiss William to make Draco jealous. It just happened but she has doubts as to if he'll listen or not to her explanation.

She came down the stairs feeling very heavy. She was having a very bad headache. Along her way to the kitchens, she met Giles. "Morning Giles…" she mumbled as he walked past her.

"Are you alright, Miss? You seem a little distracted." Giles asked with concern.

"No, I'm not alright! I have a fucking headache…" When she realized what she had said she quickly apologized to Giles. "I'm sorry Giles. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed… would you mind directing me to the room where you place the potions?"

"I understand Miss. If you would follow me." He led the way. Ginny discovered that the potions room was separated from the Malfoy Manor. It was a few meters away from the manor. Giles opened the room for her and she quickly murmured a thank you and asked to be alone.

She immediately took out the ingredients needed. She worked swiftly and neatly. Her headache is really killing her. She waited an hour or so before the potion was ready. As soon as she took a big gulp on the potion, she became fine.

She didn't notice the room that well since she was in a hurry but now that she was glancing about in the room, her mouth fell open. She looked from top to bottom and it was filled with ingredients and potions. "Wow!"

"Amazing isn't it? He never did want to go to a hospital that's why he asked the best mediwitches to supply him with every single ingredient." Narcissa leaned against the door frame with a smile on her face.

Ginny turned. "Who?"

"Lucius. He was really a stubborn man. I believe Draco inherited that personality of his." Narcissa chuckled.

"Even I don't want to be admitted in a hospital. There is too much fuss but look where I'm working? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was getting myself a Pepper-up Potion like the one you drank."

"You have a headache too?"

"No but Draco has. He started having this aches last month… although he doesn't say it, I keep a stack of them in his study."

"I'll bring it to him. Why don't you take a rest?" Ginny smiled weakly.

"Thank you."

Ginny made another batch of the Pepper-up Potion and walked back to the manor. She breathed deeply as she neared his study. She silently prayed that he wasn't there. She knocked lightly and when she heard no answer, she took it as an affirmation and went inside.

The room was dark and smelled of cigar. "Hello? Malfoy you in here?" she strode the room quietly. "Malfoy?" she called again but still there was no answer. So she decided to place the potions in a cabinet below his desk.

"So smooth." She ran a finger across his desk. She took a seat on his big chair and twirled herself around. She giggled. "Let's see what's inside your desk Malfoy…" she had a smirk on her face almost identical to that of Draco's. She opened the first drawer to her right and found parchments and inks. She opened the first drawer to her left and found papers in completed disarray. Curiosity got to her and she proceeded with the rest of the drawers. When she reached the last of the left drawers, she paused and looked.

"WIZARDZ?" she mentally asked herself. 'I thought he threw this away.' She thought. The magazine was turned to her profile, her page, her picture. It was her solo. 'Why would-?' she turned the next page and saw group pictures and duo pictures but one picture caught her eye.

It was the picture of her and Draco in formal attire. The one event she won't ever forget. She ran a finger on it and thought how wonderful the moment was. She turned to the next page and saw his profile. "Draco Malfoy: handsome, gorgeous and SINGLE" she read the title. Ginny forgot all her thoughts as she stared down at his picture. His white polo was open and she saw his bare chest and the first few buttons of his black pants were not buttoned.

His, oh so, muscular body would make any woman drool especially her. She was so engrossed by his picture that she didn't hear the door open.

Draco just came from the bathroom. He had a towel draped over his shoulder and obviously not wearing his shirt. He wanted to get an early start on his work so he decided to proceed directly to his study. To his surprise he saw the one person he was trying to avoid. "Aw Hell!" he mumbled.

He thought that that would get her attention but it obviously didn't. He wondered what she was staring at that made her forget everything around her. He quietly strode to where she was and peered behind her shoulder. A smirk was planted on his lips when he saw his picture.

"Like what you see?" he folded his arms on his chest and leaned against the wall.

"Ahh! Malfoy! You scared me. What are you doing here?" she asked.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at her. "I should be asking you that since this is my study and mind if I ask you what you are doing with my magazine which surprisingly is turned to my page. I do look handsome in there."

Ginny blushed and quickly threw the magazine aside. She stood up and slowly backed away from him. "I was just… nothing. I-, I-" she planted her fingers to her lips as to not make the situation worst. She was already stammering and it is one of her characteristics when she knows she'd been caught on the act.

She was giving him a smile as she made her way to the door. She turned the knob but it was locked. She turned around and saw Draco with his wand in his hand. "Shit!" she murmured to herself.

"Why are you in a hurry, Ginny? Don't tell me my presence scares you." This time he sat in front of his desk which was directly in front of Ginny.

Ginny avoided his eyes. "No. I'm just in a hurry and I really need to go."

"You weren't in a hurry when you were staring at my picture. Tell me was it worth it?" he asked and slowly walked towards her. She slowly moved away from him.

"Please Draco. I'm in a hurry and I need to go now…" she pleaded. She didn't want to get stuck in a room with him alone. Not after what happened between them before.

"So it's Draco again? This means you forgive me?"

"NO! I meant Malfoy. C'mon stop playing games and let me out." Ginny was walking circles in his study. Everytime he took a step towards her, she would back away and be in the other side of the room far away from him.

"Okay but I want something from you… one kiss Ginny." this time he stood by the door.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh no! The last time that you asked for a kiss something else happened."

"Then you aren't going anywhere…"

"Fine!" she stood before him.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked. He was going to make her initiate the kiss.

'The nerve!' she thought as she tip-toed and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheeks. "Happy?" she started for the door but it was still locked. "Oh alright!" she went back and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Big mistake! As soon as her lips touched his, she forgot about the door. His arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer. At this moment passion filled her; she ached for the feel of his hands on her body. Excitement took over when he explored her mouth with his tongue.

He kissed her with great care as if he's afraid to break a fragile thing he held. Ginny forgot how his kissed were like but now all she could think was: AMAZING! She felt disappointed when he pulled away from the kiss and released her. Her cheeks were flushed and lips swollen from the kiss.

"Does William kiss as well as me? Does he make you crave for his touch? Does he make you tremble like I do?" he asked her.

Ginny couldn't believe he was asking her this. Before Draco could react, a hand landed on his left cheek. She stalked out of the room, her legs kind of wobbly.

"Damn! She has a strong hand." He touched his cheek which he felt falling but he was smiling.

**GINNY**

'The nerve of that guy! Who does he think he is?' she felt angry to herself for allowing him to kiss her like that. "You want to play dirty? Let's play dirty." She had a wicked grin on her face and was heading towards Draco's room.

Once there she barged in without knocking. "Aahhhh!" Therese grabbed the covers to cover her nude self.

Ginny stood there open-mouthed. "Good Morning!"

"What are you doing here? This is Draco's room is it not?" Therese flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

Ginny bit her lower lip and held back any rude remarks she might say to Therese. "Good day…" she quickly went out of the room. Her heart was pounding so hard. She walked to her room slowly and when she reached there she knelt down.

'How dare he sleep with her? My God! I need to get out of this house!' she quickly grabbed her handbag. She walked briskly downstairs and grabbed her coat.

"Is Miss going out?" Giles asked.

"I'll be back. I don't know when…" she said and apparated.

**AFTER 1 HOUR**

"Where is it?" she has been searching for the street where **THE PUB **was located for an hour.

"Are you lost Miss?" a gentleman asked her.

"I think. Can you tell me where THE PUB is?" Ginny asked. The gentleman looked at her oddly. "No, I'm visiting a friend there."

"Go straight through this alley and turn right. You'll see the sign from there."

"Thank you, Sir" she followed the stranger's instructions and finally found THE PUB. She crossed the street and entered. "Thank God!" she sat at the nearest chair she found in the bar.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Give me something strong." Ginny murmured.

"Hey, aren't you Ginny? Remember me? Chantal? It's a bit early for you to be here. I mean its still 8:00 am. You must have a big problem." Chantal handed Ginny her drink.

"Why does he have to bring her home? I don't understand why he's doing this to me although I'm partially to be blamed." Ginny drank her drink straight and asked for another one.

"It's okay sweetie. Let it all out but be careful on those drinks."

"Why Therese? Why did he have to bring her of all the women he encountered with?" Ginny rambled.

"Honey, you're jealous." Chantal said and watched Ginny drink to her heart's content.

"Dammit! I'm not jealous! Why would I even get jealous with a woman who almost has everything? Who has a beautiful face, big breasts?" Ginny emphasized the breasts word and continued "Why would I get jealous to a woman who made love to him last night? Why would I be jealous to the woman who captured his heart?" Ginny was starting to cry now but she quickly wiped it away.

Chantal just looked at the woman before her. 'Poor Ginny! What have you done Draco?' Chantal knew that this was about Draco especially when Ginny mentioned Therese.

"Fuck! I'm jealous! I had no intention of making him jealous though. I'm just seeing this guy to keep him off my mind… I never meant to make him jealous." Ginny asked for another drink.

"Honey, it wasn't your intention but at the back of your head you were hoping that he'd get jealous. Right?" Chantal gave her a much lighter drink than before.

Ginny found herself agreeing with Chantal. "Why is love this hard? It hurts too!" when she looked at Chantal she had the questioning look in her face. Ginny smiled. "Oh yes! I love him Chantal for a while now but he doesn't know it and let's keep it that way. Shall we? Cheers!" she drank straight again.

"I also slept with him. Do you know he's very good in bed? When he touches me he makes me feel like I'm going crazy. You know what I mean?" Ginny remembered those nights they spent together.

"I know what you mean. My fiancé Alex does that to me too…" Chantal said dreamily.

"Just this morning he kissed me and it drove my adrenaline to the maximum but he destroyed the moment when he asked me if William kissed the way he did. It really irked me so I slapped him. I went to his room after and guess who I saw?" Ginny threw her hands in the air.

"Therese naked under the sheets…" Chantal guessed but she was sure she guessed right.

Ginny held her drink in the air and drank it in one big gulp. "YES! I would never go that far to make him jealous but knowing Malfoy, he'll probably sleep with every woman he meets."

"Honey, you are underestimating Draco. He's a good man if you know him that well. Why don't you ask Blaise? I believe he can tell you more of Draco than any other person. As of the moment, why don't we stop on those drinks shall we?" Chantal said.

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE MANOR…**

"I see you are awake." Draco entered his room and saw Therese wearing her make-up.

"You're "friend" saw me in here earlier and you were right. She was shocked to see me in your bed… naked!" Therese smiled sweetly.

"You know Therese… I owe you so much!" Draco scratched his head. "How much do I owe you?"

Therese shook her head. "Draco darling… keep your money. I don't need it! Just promise me you will get her back. Okay? In case you need me just give me a ring. Bye!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you make it as real as if we really had sex even if we didn't?" he asked.

"Oh yeah but she doesn't know that." she gave him a wink..

"One more thing… Did you think she got jealous?"

Therese smiled again. "That is what you have to find out for yourself. Bye darling!" and before Draco could ask any more questions she apparated.

"I just hope she was." Draco took out a shirt and went out of the room.

**KATHRIN**

"Do you think our plan worked?" Kathrin asked as she sipped her tea.

Narcissa just smiled. "Have faith Kathy. I see my son coming. Don't act so jumpy." She warned Kathrin. She's always jumpy whenever she and Narcissa planned something fishy. Narcissa wasn't about to risk that. "Hey darling!" her tone changed into that of a cheerful one.

Draco kissed her cheek. "Hey Mother! Good Morning Aunt! When do my lovely cousins arrive?" he took a seat beside his mother.

"In about a week or so, no doubt they are all enlightening their fathers of my affairs. To hell with them! How is work favoring you?" Kathrin quickly changed the subject.

"Work is good. Blaise is helping me a great deal and I still owe him that much… he works in the office while I work here."

"But I thought Ginny is a mediwitch. She could take care of your Mother…" Kathrin was hoping she'll stir some reactions or emotions from him and she was glad she did. His happy-happy face turned into something else.

"He tends to worry too much. I told him that Ginny could take care of me but he doesn't trust her much… I understand since Aerys-" she brought her hand to her lips. "Oh dear! I'm sorry Draco. Never mind"

Draco didn't speak a word. Damn! He didn't want to be reminded of _**HER**_. He tried to keep a straight face and shook his head. "It's okay Mother." Draco was glad when he saw Giles carrying the phone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Master but you have a phone call."

"Tell that somebody I'll call them back later."

Giles didn't move. "It's Chantal Sir and she mentioned Miss Ginny."

As soon as Giles mentioned Ginny's name, he bolted from his seat and stalked out of the room. He didn't even bother to answer Chantal's call and went straight to THE PUB. 'What the hell is she doing there?' he was feeling angry to her and to him.

When he reached there, he found Ginny sitting on the bar with Chantal refusing to give her anymore drinks. He gave Chantal a brief nod and grabbed Ginny's arm. "We are leaving!"

Ginny, irritated, jerked her arm free. "NO! I want to stay here! You go back to hell!"

"Fine, be like that. I'll give you two choices. First, you come with me and we go home peacefully or I'll make you. Either way I will have you home… so what's it going to be?" Draco had a threatening voice. He hated women who drown themselves in alcohol but he couldn't blame her. He knew that he's the reason why she's here.

"NO! Leave me alone! Damn you! Go back to Therese! Fuck her all you want!" she gritted her teeth as she said this.

Draco sighed. "Fine. Thank you Chantal…" he gave her a few galleons. Ginny thought he was leaving her to her misery. Boy, she thought wrong. When he was done paying Chantal, he held her by her waist, lifted her and carried her by his shoulder.

"Damn you Malfoy! Put me down!" She hit him on his back but that didn't seem to have any effect on him. He was starting for the door and Ginny panicked. "Malfoy put me down! I will willingly go with you!

But Draco refused to hear her or put her down. Her hands flew to her face to cover her embarrassment. She should have known that he'll get his way no matter what. She has absolutely no idea where he was taking her but she was certain it wasn't to the manor.

He brutally released her and she landed on something soft. He walked over to the far side of the room and didn't look at her. His handsome features were turned into dark ones. She could tell that he was furious but she could care less. She wasn't that drunk to not know what's going on. She still had her wits about.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING THERE!?" he finally turned around to speak with her.

"Wouldn't you like to know? It's none of your business!" she stubbornly folded her arms in her chest and ignored the glare Draco gave her.

He wanted to wring her neck for going to THE PUB but he refrained himself. "You are not to go back there!" his voice firm.

She held her chin up. "I told you it's none of your concern. You don't tell me what to do with my life Draco, that's my mother's job. Tell me… why do you concern yourself with my life? I don't need anybody to tell me what to do; I don't want to take any advice from someone on how to run my life especially from you!"

Draco clenched his fist at his sides and with long strides he was towering Ginny. He grabbed her by the shoulders and violently shook her. "You could have gotten hurt…" his voice was warm and gentle and his eyes softened. He leaned against her forehead and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

Ginny thought he would hit her or something but to her utter surprise he didn't. His grip on her shoulder loosened and leaned his forehead on hers and she jumped slightly when his lips lightly brushed her own. She heard him sigh and hugged her. She hadn't expected him to act like this.

"I wouldn't know what to do if I heard that one bloke, just even one, touched you. I don't know what to do if I'd lost you…It's too much for me to bear." He crushed her to him.

"I'm fine! I don't want to add to your burden. Go now! You can still live without me…" she pushed him away even though it hurt her to do it.

"Don't do this Ginny…" he pleaded.

"Don't do what? I'm not doing anything! What do you want me to say Draco? That it's alright for you to bed with any woman you want?" she fumed.

"It's not alright?" he asked but on the inside he was smirking.

"Damn it! Don't turn the tables on me! But no it's not alright! You know what, I didn't mean to make you jealous yesterday. I kissed William because I wanted to know how he kissed… if- if he kissed like you did." She paused a moment, knowing very well that blood was creeping into her cheeks. "I wasn't expecting that it would backfire. Hell I wasn't expecting to see Therese in your bed this morning…"

"You're jealous?" he tried to be serious talking to her but knowing that she was thinking of him when she kissed William made him happy.

"Damn it! Yes I am! There you heard me… You sound happy. Why?" she placed her hands on her hips. 'He has some nerve to be happy now!'

It was only now that Draco had the urge to smile. "Actually I am. You sound like you don't want any other woman to be with me and yet you say I can bed any woman I want. You sound like… you're in love with me. Are you?" he crossed his fingers behind him and silently hoping to get the answer he wanted.

Ginny refused to look at him. She didn't want him to know how she felt… she would be laughed by people because poor Ginny's love wasn't accepted by the Great Draco Malfoy. She had enough humiliation with Harry and now this! "Good bye Draco!" she whispered and started for the door.

Draco's eyes flew to the door. He won't allow her to go until she answers him. His hands blocked her passage and she was forced to look at him. "Answer my question."

She bowed her head and when she looked up, tears streamed down her face. "More than you can imagine Draco but that's where the problem comes in. I should not be in love with you… I can't! It wouldn't work between us and you know it."

Draco moved to touch her cheek but she walked away. "You don't know that. We could try and work things out."

Ginny chuckled but hurt was evident in her voice. "To make a relationship work it has to have both parties participating. Now you know that I love you… but do you love me? I can sense that you lose yourself when you touch me and you wonder how that can be since you make women lose their control over you. You want me as much as I want you… you haven't said a thing about love Draco."

Draco's jaw tightened at the word _**LOVE. **_"Love? What do you know about love Ginny? It's fucking evil. Couples break up because of too much love. Wives get battered because their husbands so called "LOVE" for them. Children are on the streets begging saying their mothers love them but didn't have the money to support them. Jealous husbands kill their wives lovers because of love. People commit suicide because of love… my own fucking mother suffered because of love. I was… hurt by love."

"Is that it? Because of one heart breaking relationship you loathe love? You don't believe in it? Let me tell you something Malfoy… I know more what love means, more than you claim to know. How would you feel knowing that a person you love just stayed with you out of pity? How would you feel if you have been forgotten by your own goddamn family, left walking outside a rainy day, because they were too busy taking care of your brothers? How would you feel?

You didn't experience living poorly… you hardships are nothing compared to ours. You talk about love like its some evil thing that's need to be destroyed but in fact you don't know anything about love so don't talk to me about that!" Ginny's tears dried a moment ago and she was fuming with anger now.

Draco shook his head. "You don't know what you are talking about Ginny. You are asking me to do the impossible…"

Ginny chuckled and fought back her tears. "No matter what you do Draco you can't keep running from love. You used to…still are a mystery to me. When will you stop fighting and just admit it?"

Draco didn't answer her. He stared at the blank eyes of Ginny Weasley which used to be the most captivating amethyst eyes he had ever seen. He just watched her as tears came down from her eyes.

"I hope that when you find the answer it won't be too late…" she hugged herself, waiting for him to say something but when he didn't her quietly left the room.

He stared at the retreating form of Ginny Weasley. The last time he loved he was hurt badly and he promised himself he wouldn't go into that ordeal again. But would he risk losing the woman who made him remember how to feel because of one heart breaking relationship?

"Never… Aerys… never again." He just hopes that when he does find the answer it won't be too late. 'Too late for what?' he thought as he saw droplets of rain fall.


	29. We can never change the past

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**TO MY READERS: Thank you! You really give me the inspiration to write more… I hope I meet your expectations and please continue to support my story... Please review. Help me advertise my story please… THANK YOU!**

**CHAPTER 27: WE CAN NEVER CHANGE THE PAST**

Draco entered the manor soaked. He wondered if Ginny had arrived but quickly erased the thought from his mind. Giles quickly took his coat and Draco immediately went to his room and changed clothes. He was on his way to eat lunch with Narcissa and Kathrin.

"How is your head?" Narcissa asked Ginny, who sat there with an ice pack on her head.

"It's fine. I'm fine…" Ginny forced a smile. She looked sideways to see who was coming and when she saw it was Draco, she dipped her head down again.

"Draco you are just in time. Giles was about to serve lunch." Narcissa called and beckoned Draco to join them.

"You should rest Ginny. Liquor is not good especially in broad daylight." Kathrin looked at Ginny with pity.

Ginny managed to smile at Kathrin. "I was confused… good thing Draco came to get me."

"But you didn't arrive together. How can this be?" Narcissa asked, having sensed the tension between the two.

Ginny open her mouth but nothing came out so she closed it again. What reason could she give Narcissa?

Draco didn't pay attention much to what his mother and Ginny were saying but he suddenly became alert as she mentioned his name. He became more attentive as Narcissa asked why they didn't go back to the manor together. He glanced at Ginny who seem to have no answer. 'Think!' he told himself. He had to come up with something.

"Mother, I told Ginny to go ahead. I had some business to attend to in the office..." Draco calmly said which made Ginny look his way.

"But all by herself? Didn't I teach you to be a gentleman, Draco? You should've left Ginny to wander all alone. You should have gone with her home before going to that meeting. Gods Draco!" Narcissa ranted until Draco raised his hand and that was the time she stopped.

"Mother… I ushered Ginny back to the manor before going back to the office." Draco calmly said, trying to gain control over his anger.

"Oh! Alright then… let's eat." Narcissa chirped. She was surely in a good mood.

They ate in the usual manner. Narcissa and Kathrin were happily chatting about their good old days while Ginny and Draco listened. Neither of them said anything to each other. Draco, from time to time, glanced at Ginny's direction and when he'd look away, she would glance at him.

When they were finished eating, Ginny excused herself as Narcissa announced that they were to have tea in the parlor. Draco noticed that Ginny was standing up so excused himself too. He followed her out of the dining room and just when she was about to ascend the stairs, he caught her by her arm. "Ginny…"

"Yes? Do you want something Draco?" she sounded exhausted.

"About what happened…-" he was cut off as Ginny placed a hand on his arm.

Ginny smiled at him but she was close to tears. "Please Draco… to bring that conversation up just hurts. Let's not talk about it okay? Please for my sake."

"I-" Draco started but Ginny placed a finger on his lips.

She knew what was about to come after "I". "Please…" she turned to leave for her room and tears started falling.

Draco stared at her and cursed at himself. What was he supposed to do now? Everytime he sees Ginny, he remembers their conversation. 'What are you going to do now Draco? You made a mess again…'

**BLAISE**

"Look, I'm sorry if I dragged you into this mess." Blaise said trying to calm the hellion before him.

"How could you lie to me Blaise? What did I do to get sucked in this mess? I understand you are helping them but why didn't you tell me? I would have understood." Luna was in a fit. It had been two days since Blaise "kidnapped" her to leave the manor in the dead of the night. He could have just asked her and she would have gladly go with him.

"I thought you wouldn't see it my way." He said.

Luna laughed. "How can I not see it your way? Of course I would see it your way. Were helping those two get together, right?"

Blaise walked towards her, levelled his eyes with her and held her chin. "Would you have gone with me if I told you that this kidnapping thing had nothing to do with Ginny and Draco? Would you have gone with me if I told you that I wanted to spend time with you…_Alone_?" it was Blaise turn to laugh, a seductive laugh in fact, because Luna wasn't able to answer.

His gaze went to her mouth. He slowly walked over to her and she and she had no choice but to retreat a few steps but her back hit the wall and she wanted to run to the other side of the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you… I would still get you, you know." He said huskily, trapping her inside his strong arms.

Luna dared not look into his eyes. "Damn it Blaise! What do you want, now that you have my attention?"

"Would you have gone with me?" he asked as he gently nipped on her earlobe which he found to be sensitive.

A moan escaped from Luna's lips. 'Damn body!' she cursed. Her pulse was beating faster and the heaving of her chest proved that she was controlling herself not to do anything she might regret.

"Answer me Luna…" he trailed kissed down her neck and with each kiss, he sucked a little.

Luna's mind was twirling… now she knew how Ginny must've felt about Draco. "Can't… think…" her body was growing accustomed to his touch.

"Would you like me to help you?" he stopped and looked at her directly in the eyes. With no more words left to say, he guided her to the bedroom.

**GINNY**

She wiped the tears that streamed down her face. She brought her knees to her chin and washed the soap from her legs. She was curled up like an infant in the big brass tub.

"_Love? What do you know about love Ginny? It's fucking evil. Couples break up because of too much love. Wives get battered because their husbands so called "LOVE" for them. Children are on the streets begging saying their mothers love them but didn't have the money to support them. Jealous husbands kill their wives lovers because of love. People commit suicide because of love… my own fucking mother suffered because of love. I was… hurt by love."_

His words echoed in her mind. 'How can he turn his back on love? Did he think he could change me? Draco… I hope you find your answer…' she held herself more tightly as tears continued to flow from her eyes. 'Before it's too late…'

"_You don't know what you are talking about Ginny. You are asking me to do the impossible…"_

"Am I? Am I really asking you for the impossible Draco?" she heard herself ask. At this moment, she wanted to die. Just drown herself in the tub… 'Maybe that would make me feel better… better than feeling like an utter fool. Here you are telling him you love him but did he return your love the way you wanted to? No...'

She forced herself to stand up and convince herself that everything is okay. She wrapped the towel around her slender body and walked over to the mirror. She looked at her pathetic face and dreaded the things she said that morning. "Who is she Draco? Who is the person that prevents you from loving any person?" she asked.

She looked away. She hated her pathetic life… but as mush as she hates it she has got to continue on living it. Even if living it means forgetting her past…

**DRACO**

"Mother! I have gifts for you!" Draco heard Shatila's voice from his study. His cousins have arrived from their father's monthly visit.

"I have so much to tell you! Dad was giving me all these stuff although he spends his time with his other family. He tries to spare me some of his time…" Shatila enthusiastically said.

Draco made his way to the living room. Many bags filled the room. It was as if they just newly moved. "Hey!"

Shatila grinned and gave Draco a hug. "I have something to tell you later…"

"Shatty dear, come beside me." Kathrin patted the seat next to hers. Among her three children she trusted Shatila the most, being the responsible one.

Shatila obeyed. "Mom, Dad told me to give you this. He said he never kept you off his mind and he still thinks of you once in a while. He wanted you to have this…" she handed her mother a music box.

Kathrin smiled. "He remembers!" she opened the box and music filled the room. "Our wedding song… truth be told, he never wanted us to separate."

"Hey, you're tying your hair already… and new hair cut too! Who is he?" Draco teasingly said and he laughed when he saw Shatila blush.

"Friend of Daddy's. He's actually nice. I would like to invite him one day here… Where's Ginny? We bought her so many gifts!" she excitedly said.

"She did. I just watched as she almost bought the whole store… you should have seen her Mother." Jan kissed her mother's cheek.

"Where Marie?" Shatila asked. At the mention of her name, Marigold appeared behind Jan and leapt in Shatila's open arms. "Shopping is good rather than flirting with all the men you see…"

"At least I have something to flaunt about. You're just lucky I was in a good mood." Jan said.

Marigold struggled to get loose of Shatila's grip and ran for the stairs. "Oh! You're back! How have you been, little one?" Ginny carried Marie in her arms and went to be with the others.

"Ginny!" Shatila jumped at her feet and hugged her. "We missed you. Come, we have bought gifts for you."

Ginny smiled. "You were only gone two days and you already bought the whole store? You shouldn't have…"

"But we wanted too. Marie picked some too… are you alright? Your eyes seem kind of puffy. Did something happen while were gone?"

Ginny glanced at Draco and back to Shatila. "Nothing. Stress and all… you know work. C'mon let's see those gifts you have."

Shatila spent the next four hours unwrapping gifts she bought and talking about her experience in her two-day vacation. Ginny, Narcissa, and Kathrin listened intently while Jan snorted and went up to her room, Marie slept in Ginny's arms and Draco just looking at Ginny.

"So that's it! It was fun… at least this time Daddy took the initiative to talk to me. Oh dear… I believe I've taken up all of our time. It's almost dinner." Shatila chuckled.

"I guess we better freshen up Cissy…" Kathrin helped Narcissa up and together they went up to their rooms.

"I'll take Marie to her room." Ginny volunteered.

When Ginny was out of sight, Shatila turned to Draco and sat in the loveseat chair. "What happened? Why is Ginny acting so weird? Why don't you go and talk to your girlfriend?"

Draco poured himself brandy and sat opposite Shatila. "She's not my girlfriend… anymore."

"I see. Guess who I saw today on my way back here." Shatila said.

"Who?"

"I said guess Draco…" Shatila rolled her eyes.

"You might as well tell me because we are going to be here until dawn…" He sipped on his brandy and cringed at the burning sensation in his throat.

"Aerys Nolan." She waited for his reaction.

He stilled his movements, looked at the fire which has just appeared and then to Shatila. "You did? Good for her. How does this concern me?"

"She had the guts to approach me. She asked how you are doing. She asked if you are married. She practically asked every question that concerns you. She's back in town Draco and she's planning on coming here."

"She can't come here. She doesn't have the guts…" Draco drained the last of his brandy and stood up. The muscles in his jaw tightened and he clenched his fists at his side.

"Don't underestimate her Draco. She almost fooled me that she still cares for you… be careful." She watched as Draco disappeared in sight. She had no choice but to tell him or Aerys would have marched in the manor without any of his knowledge.

**OCTOBER 29th **

"Good Morning! Where's Draco?" Narcissa came down to have breakfast and found one seat vacant.

"He said he wanted to get some air." Shatila said mouth filled with food.

"Disgusting!" Jan made a face but her expression soon changed as a piece of mashed potato landed on her blouse. "That's my favourite blouse you idiot!" she ran towards the bathroom.

Shatila laughed. "Just so you know… the stain won't come off!"

"Shatila, what did I tell you about fighting with your sister?" Kathrin warned her.

"Yes mother but it was so funny. Besides she always starts the fight… right Marie?" Shatila smiled at her younger sister.

"Don't drag your sister along. You are setting a bad example here." Kathrin reminded Shatila, who nodded in return.

"Cissa, you better eat or you'll lose nourishment." Ginny beckoned her to sit on her chair.

Narcissa smiled and took a seat. She may be in the living room but her mind was elsewhere. 'Draco what's the problem?'

**DRACO**

'This isn't happening now! Merlin!' he buried his face in his hands. He didn't get any sleep last night with so many thoughts running his mind. He slipped out of the house early morning to get his mind cleared. He ended up at THE PUB and it was a good thing THE PUB was 24/7.

"Another one of your problems?" Chantal handed Ogden's Firewhiskey.

Draco let out a grunt. "A very big one. First was Ginny and now someone from my past."

"Tsk tsk… you have one confusing life Draco Malfoy." Chantal went to serve another customer.

"Well, cheers to that!" he finished his drink, tossed a galleon or two into the table and bid his goodbye. Now his head was hurting. "Damn! Where was Pepper-up potion when you need it?" he cursed and decided to have some coffee at Three Broomsticks.

"What can we get you Sir?" a lady asked as he gave him the menu.

He shook his head and muttered "Coffee will do." When the waitress scooted off, he buried his face again in his hands. 'What the hell is happening with my life?' he thought. While waiting for his coffee he thought about the happenings these past few days.

'She loves me?' he mentally asked himself. 'How can she still love me after what I did? How can she love a man like me?' his thoughts were mostly about Ginny. His coffee arrived some minutes ago and he noticed that it was growing cold. He slowly stirred it and added sugar.

He was about to sip on his coffee when an oddly familiar scent invaded his nostrils. He placed his coffee down and looked around. 'That scent!' he stood up and looked from left to right. 'If I think that's Escada Rockin' Rio then it must be true… she must be here'

His thoughts were confirmed when he saw _**HER**_. She was sitting on the table a little farther on his left… alone. He could only say one word "Aerys…" he walked over to where she was and stopped right in front of her. "Aerys…"

The silver haired woman looked at him and gasped. "Draco?"

Silver met Brown. He realized that her chocolate brown eyes still captivated him. She was still the same Aerys he knew. The same beautiful Aerys… "I didn't believe it when Shatila told me you were back in town… with your husband I presume?" his silver eyes darkened.

"She's a wonderful cousin Draco…" she breathed deeply. "Take a seat…" her heart thumped loudly and when he sat down, it calmed down. "It's been a long time Draco…" she looked at him.

Draco wore the expression of I'll-tear-you-apart-Bitch and Start-talking-or-I'll-send-you-back-to-Hell. The muscles in his jaw tightened. "It has been indeed."

**BLAISE**

"Stop that Blaise! There are people around…" Luna playfully pushed him away but he still pressed his muscular body against hers.

Blaise nipped on her earlobe and his hand caressed her thigh. "But you don't want me to stop…right Luna?" her moan was the answer he got.

She was having a wonderful time with Blaise and her wits came back to her when his hand was going higher on her thighs. "BLAISE!" she shrieked. "Not here…" she giggled when Blaise pouted.

Blaise sighed. "All right! Should we have breakfast first?"

Luna nodded and ordered. "Take your time Lucy…" she smiled at the owner whom she and Ginny got acquainted to because of their constant eating there. While Blaise ordered his food, she took her time looking out the street. Hogsmeade had been unusually quiet, maybe because winter was fast approaching. They were on their way back to the manor and decided to take a break in Lucy's Corner.

She felt strong arms wrap around her shoulder which signalled that Blaise was done. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing… Just people passing bye, here and there." She replied. She carefully eyed the people who went in the Three Broomsticks. She saw Rosa entertain some of her customers and she quickly took note of her blooming business. She has to write about it…

She continued observing the people inside when she saw blonde. "Honey, is that Draco? What is he doing with that silver haired woman?"

Blaise looked at the direction where Luna pointed. His face hardened and cursed. "Shit! She's back in town…"

"Who? Who's back in town?" Luna asked.

"Aerys Nolan…" those two words were the most loathed word he ever said.

"Oh! Some old acquaintance maybe…" she smiled but it turned into a frown when she saw Aerys reach out to Draco's hand across the table. "Who is Aerys Nolan, Blaise?" she turned her head and looked at Blaise.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I love you Draco" Aerys snaked her arms around Draco's neck._

"_And I love you Aerys…" he planted a kiss on her lips._

"_WHOA! Go get a room guys! It's still morning you know…" Blaise sat across the two lovebirds._

_Draco sighed and Aerys giggled. "Go get your own Woman, Blaise. Can't you see we are in the middle of a conversation?"_

"_Oh! Do continue. Don't let my presence bother you Draco…" he smirk formed on his lips and he bit down on the apple he held._

_Aerys giggled more. "It's okay baby. We weren't talking about anything important anyway…"_

_Blaise laughed. "See, I told you! Why don't you believe me when I tell you that she'll take my side?"_

"_Why you!" Draco lunged at him and they ended up sprawled on the grass. The farther they went, the more Aerys laughed._

"_By the way Aerys… Will you, Aerys Nolan, marry me?" Draco asked as Blaise playfully choked him._

_Aerys bit her lip and shouted to the top of her lungs "Of course I will!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"No one important." Blaise averted his gaze back to her face. "Where were we?" he glanced down at her lip.

"I believe you were going to kiss me" She bit her bottom lip and within a matter of seconds they were locked-lip.

**GINNY**

"Shatila be careful! Hogsmeade is a dangerous place for Marigold!" Ginny shouted as Shatila ran after the giggling Marigold.

"Gotcha! Come here Marie. Let's not worry Ginny…" Shatila carried her back to where Ginny patiently stood.

Ginny smiled at the two siblings. "Looks like she's getting hungry." She motioned for Marie and saw her nip on her shirt.

"Oohh! Let's go to Three Broomsticks! I want to taste those scrumptious toasts of Madam Rosa. I'll race you Marie." Shatila ran and Marie followed behind.

Ginny shook her head and smiled. She has grown a certain attachment to those two and they always make her smile. She leisurely followed behind them. Shatila and Marie were beckoning her to go faster as they wait for her across the street.

She carefully crossed the street and Marie ran to meet her. She carried the little girl into her arms and, laughing, she went to where Shatila was. Shatila was telling her about his joke when she stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Shatila asked. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw Ginny's face. She looked at where she was looking at and gasped.

"Oh my God! Weird Sisters are playing here this Saturday. Isn't this great Ginny?" Shatila grabbed the pamphlet on the post. Ginny didn't respond. "Can we eat somewhere else? I lost my appetite for toasts today…"

Ginny was frozen. She couldn't move…she couldn't speak. When Shatila touched her arm, she looked at her and she was close to tears. "Let's go home Shatty…" she walked away before he saw her.

Draco didn't know what caused him to look outside but when he did… he sorely wished he didn't. He saw Ginny cross the street and all his thoughts were confirmed when Shatila looked back and gave him a nod. "Damn!"

**-#-#-#-#-**

"At that time I distanced myself to the one woman who was willing to love me despite of my differences just because of Aerys. Back at Hogwarts I was known to be this cold and womanizer then I met Aerys and everything changed. I just never thought I'd find somebody else who'd love me truly."

"I understand. Hold on for a sec. I'm kind of in my limits here.. too much sadness." Leah breathed in and out slowly. "Damn Drake. Don't give off too much!"

Draco chuckled. "I'm sorry but its what I am feeling right now."

"So that's it? What happened next?"

"My time is up Leah."

"Damn it! Next time I'm going to have to schedule you for a whole day."


	30. Memories, Confusion and Pride

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**TO MY READERS: Thanks for waiting. I'm sorry if it took me so long to update. I was still adjusting to college life and I had no time to write. :D thank you so much… it's a little bit confusing but I would still love to hear your thoughts.**

**CHAPTER 28: MEMORIES, CONFUSION, AND PRIDE**

"Hi Drake.. and Blaise" Leah greeted with a slight shock.

"Hi! Its bring a friend to session therapy day! Didn't you know?" Blaise beamed.

Draco snorted. "You just didn't want to be the one taking care of Baby Joastine. He freaks out when the baby comes near him."

"I do not! I'm just not used to it that's all."

"Alright, alright. Enough of that. So what are you going to tell me today?"

**-#-#-#-#-**

"_Where are we going?" she said between her giggles._

_He held her hand tightly. He checked if the blurred spell worked. "Trust me…"_

"_Okay" she squeezed his hand a bit. "Are we there yet?" she asked as she took note of the flight of stairs they passed. All she could see was little lights twinkling._

"_Almost… okay… you ready?" he asked as he placed himself behind her. He took out his wand and muttered "Se dissiper"_

"_Oh!" she clasped his arm behind her. Before her is a table for two, a candlelit dinner beside the lake. She spun around and saw him grin._

_His arms hugged her waist protectively and pulled her closer. "I thought you would like this spot. Don't worry I've placed a warming charm and Anti Charm to keep us warm and away from flies." He said before placing a kiss on her lips. He heard her sigh and relax in his arms._

_They had a romantic dinner together, laughing over memories and enjoying sweet caresses from each other. Their bodies come into a perfect harmony as they danced the night away. They sat under the moon just enjoying each others company._

_She sighed. "I wish it would be like this forever"_

_He smiled and gently caressed her hair. "I wanna show you something…" he stood up and offered his hand to her which she took instantly. He reached for his pockets and stood in front of her. "I wasn't able to propose to you romantically…"_

"_But I already have a ring. You don't have to propose romantically…"_

_He reached for her hand and placed the small box in her palm. "Open it."_

_She eyed him skeptically. She slowly opened the box and pyre flies flew out of it. "WOW!" they slowly positioned themselves in the sky. "OH!" she gasped. The pyre flies twinkled brightly forming 'Will you marry me, Aerys?'_

"_So what do you think?"_

"_I... I… Draco…you weren't kidding? Oh! This is so romantic!" Tears started to dwell on her eyes._

_Draco rolled his eyes and smiled. "I know... no don't cry... Shh…"_

_Aerys smiled and gave him a hug... "Of course. I will marry you!" she leaned back a bit and looked deeply into the silver-grey orbs that seemed to melt her worries away before planting a kiss on his lips._

"Whoa!" Draco woke up with beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. He clenched his fists and cursed. "Damn it! Why does she have to come back?" he glanced at his watch only to find out it was only 4 o' clock in the morning.

"Fuck!" he went out of bed and went to retrieve a sleeping potion in his office. He grabbed his robe which he tied firmly around his waist. "Where the hell is it!" he rummaged through his cabinets but found nothing.

"What are you looking for?" He turned around at the sound of her voice. "It's late and you are still up…" she sounded tired but it didn't show in her face.

"I should ask you the same question. I can't sleep…" he stared at her carefully. "You should get some sleep too…"

She smiled. "I just came from your mother's room… yeah try telling that to my body. You don't know how much I want to go to sleep right now." She placed the lit candle she was holding on the desk and sat at one of his couches.

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled and sat beside her. He noticed that she had her eyes closed.

"Well… I'm an insomniac Draco. I can't sleep early and I can't tell my body it's time for sleep. Sometimes I have to tire myself just so I could sleep." She said.

'Beautiful…' he watched as her chest rose and fell every time she breaths. She looked so peaceful. He inched closer careful not to disturb her. He came face to face with her and he saw the most beautiful creature on earth. Her rosy lips parted a bit, her nose shaped in an aristocratic way but not intimidating. Her cheeks are slightly flushed and those eyes… he could spend eternity watching her amethyst eyes that hold some sort of power that draws him to her. 'Please open them Ginny...'

As if she was reading his mind, she slowly opened her eyes and met his. They stared at each other for about a few minutes before Ginny moved. Draco thought that he had done something wrong but… her fingers lightly brushed his hair back and landed gently on his cheek.

"There… you have beautiful eyes Draco. Don't hide them…" she sighed before saying "C'mon… I'll give you a potion." She stood, got the candle and waited for him to catch up.

'My eyes…beautiful?' he thought as he watched her stood before him. A smile curved on his lips and he too stood and followed her. When he reached her side, she slid her hand on his and started for her room. "Are we going to your room?"

"Uhh… no… we are just taking a tour of your home. What does it look like?" she rolled her eyes.

Draco halted and since she was holding his hand, she too stopped. "What?" she asked.

He was silent for a moment. "Are you trying to have sex with me?"

She hit him playfully with her free hand. "NO! Lucky for you I'm not in a bad mood else I would take that you are a pervert." She laughed and pulled him inside.

'Oh God! Just to hear her laugh…' he smiled. "I was just playing with you." He watched as she opened her box and handed him a smaller box.

"Here. This contains 10 potions… if you are asking how come it's small…well; you don't need a lot of it. That should help you sleep again." She smiled.

He took it out of her hands. 'Something is wrong…' he looked at her smiling and saw something that she was desperately trying to hide from him. HURT. "Thanks Ginny…about earlier today…"

She shook her head and turned her back to him. "You don't have to explain… she's a beautiful woman… anyway, it's time for you to go. Thanks for the walk back…" she kept her back to him and listened as the door closed gently. "I hope you are happy Draco…" she said as tears streamed down her face.

**8 O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING**

The Malfoy manor was, for the first time, loud as it could get. Narcissa and Kathrin were out on the gardens and playing Exploding Chess. Fits of laughter can be heard meters away… Shatila had her stereo turned full blast and she danced with Marigold, Jan was at the living room talking rather arguing with a friend on her phone, Giles managed to keep everything in check despite the loud noise and mess.

Ginny watched as Kathrin beat Narcissa. She was actually awoken by the fits of laughter coming from the gardens and the slightly booming stereo of Shatila. 'What a wonderful sight to look at! I will miss this…' she thought. It's not going to be forever that she'll stay there.

The thought haven't really come to her mind. She was trying to make the best out of it and she was not doing so well. Just seeing Draco with another woman yesterday really had her at a low state… she heavily sighed as she grabbed her bathrobe and headed for the bathroom.

This time she knocked before barging in. "Oh good!" she whispered. The water seemed to calm her nerves down… seemed to wash away all her worries. She finished her bath in less than 30 minutes and then Jan came barging in.

"Are you done yet?" Jan tapped her fingers on her arm.

"Yes actually… you can have it all to yourself." Ginny didn't mean to sound mean but if a person was bitching her and she aint do nothing then bitching is what the person will get. She continuously rubbed her hair with a towel as she slowly walked back to her room.

"You think you won? The game isn't over BI-"

"DON'T! Don't even think of finishing that word… let me tell you something. You think I asked for all of this? You think I purposely drugged your cousin just so I could be his girlfriend? Well guess what? I didn't! I really don't get what's your problem. You are one lucky lady. You have an ecstatic mother out there who is looking forward to a wonderful wedding, two lovely sisters who care for you if you just let them in." Ginny was frustrated with her.

Jan stared at Ginny with her arms crossed over her chest. "You don't know anything about me… don't act like my mother and start preaching me now."

"I may not be a mother but I can help. Why do you throw yourself to a person whom you know doesn't feel the same way for you? No, don't tell me Draco has this feelings for you… you know that he doesn't. You're still young. You have so much to give… so many to love. Why?"

Jan avoided Ginny's gaze. "You don't understand. I know he doesn't have that "feelings" for me… I guess I just wanted attention. Ever since my mom and dad separated, Mum can't look at me without feeling disgust because of what my father did until Brad Albaño came and changed her life. Shatila popped in and uhm.. The attention that was supposed to be mine was now hers…" she paused as she looked out the window.

"Then another mishap happened… we were abandoned but I guess Mum fell in love easily. She met Lloyd Romero, Marigold's father, whom, for the third time, she married." She chuckled but continued on. "Funny how life works… wait a minute why am I saying this to you!" she looked around and saw Ginny looking back at her.

Ginny smiled. "One piece of advice… Live your life the way you want it. Do the things you always wanted to do. To hell with what people think… hey it's not their life. Do it before you ran out of time and say I should have done this and I should have done that." She turned to leave.

"I don't need your advice you know!" Jan said loud enough for Ginny to hear.

**DRACO**

"Good Morning Sir!" Giles happily chirped as Draco passed by him.

"Giles… stop that! Your happiness is quite contagious. I can see that the manor is not what it used to be." He sat near the window where he could get a perfect view of her mother.

Giles placed tea in front of Draco. "I believe so. Does the master complain?"

"Huh? No. it's just new to me…"

_DING! DONG!_

"Excuse me Sir." Giles did a curtsy and hurried to open the door. "Good Morning! Yes.. Do come in Mr. Vanderbilt. Is Miss Ginny expecting you?"

Draco ears sharpened when Giles mentioned the name "VANDERBILT". He wasn't sure if he heard Giles correct but just to make sure he went to check it out. His ears weren't wrong, standing before him is William Vanderbilt.

"Yes, I believe she is expecting me…" William smiled a bit.

"Well, well, well… look who we have here." Draco crossed his arms on his chest.

William did a curtsy. "Morning! I'm here to see Ginny… if you don't mind."

Draco approached William slowly until he was right in front of him. "I'm going to say this once… if ever, in any way, you hurt Ginny… you will answer to me. That is not a threat! You know I can do anything..."

"What's it to you Malfoy? It's her life and I don't have to answer to you… what are you in love with her or something?" William added a little humor in what he said.

Draco had a smirk on his face. "You have no idea do you? I guess its better that way." He wasn't able to continue as he saw Ginny descended in the corner of his eye.

"Hey! Oh! Am I disturbing?" Ginny stood beside Draco.

Draco looked sideways and pecked a kiss on Ginny's cheek. "No, we were just talking. Have fun today."

Ginny was taken aback with that kiss… she lightly touched her cheek and her eyes followed Draco as he ascended the stairs with him staring back at her.

William looked at Ginny and saw something in her eyes that he knows he could never have… her love. He sighed and smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

She snapped out of her trance and smiled. "I'm sorry… let me just get my purse."

**HOGSMEADE**

Ginny licked her ice cream cone with delight. "This is so good! Hey why aren't you eating yours?"

William just smiled. "You love him do you?"

"Excuse me?" Ginny wiped the ice cream stain on her cheeks.

"You know who I'm talking about…" William dubbed a piece of napkin in a glass of water and inched Ginny closer for him to wipe the ice cream stain.

Ginny chuckled. "Thanks… uh… who are you talking about?" she pretended not to know anything about what William was talking about. It was hard enough for her to accept what she saw yesterday and she doesn't want to even remember.

"Ginny… you don't have to pretend. I can see it in your eyes. I'm not just a lawyer you know. I also work in a psychiatric ward on weekends"

She almost chocked on her ice cream. "Excuse me. You didn't mention about that, If you hadn't mentioned now then I never would have known… so all this time you have been reading my movements and analyzing me?"

William lay back on his chair and half-smiled. He just stared at Ginny saying nothing.

"So… all this time… from the moment of our date to the moment we kiss-" she stopped. _Oh my God! So he knew… he knew that our kiss wasn't real and he knows that I…_ she didn't want to continue what she was thinking. She brought her fingers to her mouth to conceal her soft "oh".

William reached out and gripped Ginny's other hand. "Tell him how you feel. Don't keep it inside…"

She withdrew her hand and placed them both in her lap. She dipped her head and shame and her face was covered with her hair. She slowly said "He already knows William… and that makes the situation worst and… and…"

Next thing William knew, Ginny was gripping her skirt so tight and he saw stains of her tears on her fists. He moved his chair closer to hers and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Shh… it's alright. Let it out! If you would allow it… I have a suggestion."

Ginny looked at him skeptically but heard him out anyway. "So… this is my plan……" William told Ginny his plan and he was so sure it would work.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked as she made a sniff sound. "I am so pathetic Will. I mean… I know he feels something for me but when I saw her… it's like... Argh! I don't know!"

"Don't worry about it Gin." He smiled. "If it won't work, I'm still here right?"

Ginny smiled. "Nice try Will but I don't think I want anybody else."

"That's my girl! See… you're smiling now. Look at the time. I promised Narcissa I will return you home by 7. Shall we, Madam?" he extended his arm to her and she gladly accepted it.

With a pop, they arrived at the manor. "Whoa! Will!" Ginny broke into laughter and was clutching her stomach.

"What? I'm not doing anything wrong Gin! He too had a smile on and continued to tickle Ginny.

"Okay okay! Stop it! Pick me up tomorrow? Is 7:30 good?" she asked.

William nodded and was about to apparate when Draco appeared. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah… I was just saying goodbye to Ginny. Bye sweetheart! I'll pick you up tomorrow okay?" he hugged Ginny and he covered her shriek with his lips. "Good Evening to you Malfoy!" then he apparated.

"He sure loves being around you" Draco had a serious face.

Ginny managed a smile. "He's such a sweet guy… what more would I ask? Where is your mother?" she acted as if what happened was something normal.

Draco was bewildered for a moment. "In the drawing room…"

"Okay thanks!" she smiled and walked to the drawing room.

He stood there still bewildered. '_How can she allow him to kiss her? Are they a couple? Why is this bothering me?'_ He thought. It disturbed him greatly. He didn't know what to feel towards the issue at hand… he didn't know what to feel towards Ginny now that….. She's back.

God knows how much he hates HER but he can't help the feelings he felt when he saw her again. Joy. Anger. Excitement. She still looked as beautiful as ever and when he comes home… he sees Ginny whom he wants so bad but cannot have.

He placed his hands on his pockets and went to his study room, prepared himself a drink and sat behind his desk. The silence of the night did not help him think at all. He was so sure of his decision lately but when SHE came back… he isn't that sure anymore. All the problems arise just when his life was about to get oh-so-perfect.

He massaged his fingers unto his temples. '_Think Draco! What are you suppose to do right now? You can't just go back to your past as if nothing happened… you can't just also continue pursuing the one person whom you have recently fallen in love with because she has… she has William! Why of all people would she want William? He can have some other guy whom she can like…' _he thought. _You know there isn't some other guy whom you think she's supposed to like but you, _his conscience finally said.

"This is killing me! I need to talk to someone and fast." He walked over to his fireplace, threw some floo powder and called out the first person whom he could think of. "Blaise Zabini". Five minutes passed and there was no answer. He thought that maybe nobody was there but someone responded, someone who sounded feminine. "Blaise?"

"Draco? Hi!" Luna smiled.

"Luna? How come you're there?" Draco rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming or not.

Luna looked down in embarrassment. "It's pretty obvious Draco… he is taking a shower now. He said what is it you need?"

Draco crooked one eyebrow at Luna. "So Blaise has a new secretary now, eh? This is nothing! Besides I don't want to disturb you guys on whatever you're doing." He was about to end the conversation and go back to his thinking when Blaise appeared.

"Oi mate! What can my handsome self be of service to you?" Blaise planted a kiss on Luna's lips.

Draco looked away. "Eew! C'mon Blaise… not in front of me!"

Blaise grinned. "You destroyed our wonderful bath. That should be punishment enough. Now, what is this matter you want to discuss that you had to interrupt our HOT bath?" he received a playful slap from Luna.

Draco made a face then his expression turned serious. "Very serious and important matter."

"Hmm.. How about baking some of that scrumptious apple pie, Darling?" Blaise said to Luna.

Luna understood that what they were about to talk about was really something serious. She simply smiled and nodded, within seconds she was out of the room.

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

Draco sighed deeply. "I'm sure you know that Aerys is back." By the look Blaise he gave him he knew he was right. "Anyway… I need your advice being my best friend and all… she wants to be friends again and I thought I was completely over her but…"

"Wait!" Blaise held up his hand. "Don't tell me! Please don't tell me you still have feelings for her. Something is fishy! I can sense it. Why else would she come back? Now that your life is going well"

"I don't know! I'm confused myself… and I still have to deal with-" he was about to say THE WOMAN I HAVE FALLEN HELPLESSLY IN LOVE WITH but thankfully he was able to stop himself and say a simple "Ginny."

"I see… Draco? Are you falling in love with Ginny?" Blaise asked just out of the blue.

Draco stiffened and masked his face right away before Blaise saw anything. "What?"

"I mean with the _BET _and all because by the way you are acting, one would think otherwise."

"Hell no! I do not intend on losing this bet…" he said without thinking. He straightened in his seat and cleared his throat.

Blaise looked at him for a moment before sighing slowly. "You know… I'm having second thoughts with this bet. I mean… I think we should stop."

Draco's heart skipped a beat. _'He was calling the bet off? That means I can fall in love with Ginny… wait! I'm already in love with her…' _His heart was jumping for joy but then… he didn't back out of any bet at all and if he starts now… what would Blaise think of him?

"Oh no! No! Just because you're seeing Ginny's best friend now you change your mind? The bet is still on and I'm not backing out. Somehow I will manage with Aerys around. Tsk tsk tsk… Blaise, you are growing soft. Be careful. Sooner or later you'll be under her spell. I have to go… Thanks for hearing me out!" Draco ended the conversation and slumped on the nearest chair he sat upon.

'_What did I just do? It was my one chance in breaking the bet but… argh! I mess up big time.' _His problems were not going near the happy ending. He could actually see his doom now. He sighed and looked up the ceiling.

**BLAISE**

"Draco, Draco… Do not let your pride get in the way. We may not be blood relatives but did you forget we are brothers by blood? What are you planning to do?" Blaise was talking to himself in the room. He gave him a chance to back out, hoping he would, but he didn't. It was also a chance for him to get away.

He didn't want to go back to his old ways. He was contented with his life now… what will happen of it when Luna finds out he was the one who initiated the bet? Would she still love him the way she loves him now? Or would she turn her back from all this happiness?

He too has questions which he could not answer like Draco.

"Honey, would you mind giving me a hand here?" he heard Luna call from downstairs.

He smiled. _'Right now I'm going to bake apple pie and nothing is going to stop me!'_ he suppose he'll deal with his problems when they come but right now, he just wants to spend time with his loved one. "Coming!"


	31. Journey to the past

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**TO MY READERS: Thanks for waiting. I'm sorry if it took me so long to update. I was in a WB (Writer's block) and I was thinking of ideas that could hopefully add color to my story because it has gone quite dry.. I'm sorry… Pls. review…**

**CHAPTER 29: JOURNEY TO THE PAST**

"Cissy, I told you to take this medicine." Ginny was sitting beside Narcissa's bed.

"And I told you I don't want to… Ginny, just tell me the truth… Is there any chance that I would survive this?"

Ginny looked at Narcissa and reached out for her hand. "Narcissa… Why are you losing hope? Where is the woman whom I've met few months ago? We are going to fight this. I promised you remember?"

Narcissa was teary-eyed by what Ginny said. She took the vial from Ginny and with one big gulp she drank it. After five minutes, she fell asleep.

Ginny rested her head on Narcissa's bed as tears began to fall from her eyes. She honestly didn't know what to answer Narcissa anymore. She had no answers for her with her current situation… she didn't know what to do. She took out her handkerchief and patted her tears dry.

She took out her cellphone and dialled William's number.

_RING! RING_

A manly man answered with a "Yes, darling?"

Ginny smiled at the endearment. "Will, are you busy?"

"Uhm… I just need to finish things here. Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I just need you to go with me to St. Mungo's Hospital. Is that okay?" Ginny asked as she looked Narcissa's sleeping form.

"No problem. Anything for you darling…" he laughed and added "Say thank you Darling Ginny… maybe somebody is listening"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, thank you darling. See you later. Bye"

"So, you and Will huh?" Draco stood at the door.

Ginny smiled, not surprised to see him. "Yeah… I know you think of him as a bad guy but he treats me well and besides he's there when I need him the most."

"Does he know about us?" The question came out of his mouth before he could think.

She turned around and looked at him. "He doesn't need to know, Draco."

"Why? Are you afraid he'll think less of you?" he asked clenching his jaw.

Ginny shook her head. "No, no… it's not that. It wouldn't matter anyway. It was just a one time thing right? We just got carried away." She looked out the window, afraid that he might sense her lie.

The words stabbed him in the heart. _How can she say that it was a one time thing? _"Riiigghhttt… we just got carried away… TWICE. Aren't you going somewhere? You better prepare." He strode beside his mother and kept his gaze there.

Ginny's face was crimson when she went out of the room. She hurried her steps and in seconds she reached the bathroom. She quickly entered and locked the door. There, she broke down and cried. She loved Draco so much but it is as if destiny is playing with them. As mush as she wanted to be with Draco… she can't.

Outside the bathroom, she didn't know that someone was listening. She forgot to place a silencing charm. "Poor Miss Weasley… I have to do something" Giles wanted to comfort her but his guess is that he would feel awkward so he'll let the subject pass for the moment.

30 minutes passed and she was ready. When she came down, she met Draco, who was going to the kitchens. "William is one lucky guy." He abruptly said.

"What did you say?" she looked at him.

He waved his hand in the air and said "I said Giles is a happy guy. Really Gin… are you deaf or what?"

"Sorry... I thought you said… Never mind." She smiled.

"You wanna grab a bite to eat?" he asked her.

"Sure… Will isn't here yet." Draco extended his arm to her and she took it. Draco seated her next to him, which was to the right of the head chair. As he seated himself, Giles appeared beside him.

"What will you be having Sir?"

"Her first"

"Miss?"

"Uhm… I like an apple pie."

"Apple pie? You are very weird Ginny… apple pie for breakfast." Draco chuckled.

"I can't eat any other…" Ginny said.

"Okay… French toast would be good Giles. Thank you. So any news about your best friend?"

"Which one? Colin or Luna?"

"Luna. She has been quite busy these days, hasn't she?" Draco had a smile on his face that says I know something you don't.

"I think so… besides I also didn't have the time to check up on her."

"I see… uhm Ginny… about Aerys." He started but Ginny wasn't sure she wanted to hear this so she changed the subject quickly.

"I was told that you were resuming office in your office."

"Yes, I am but its still next week. Blaise is a mess without me…" he smiled. Minutes later the food arrived.

When the apple pie was placed in front of Ginny, she just stared at it. "Aren't you going to eat it?" Draco asked as Giles stood in the near back of the room.

Ginny clutched her stomach and gulped. "I suddenly lost my appetite…"

Draco looked at her worriedly. "You have to eat… else you'd faint.. and-"

_DING! DONG!_

"That must be Will. I better get going… and don't worry about me. I will grab a bite to eat on our way." She hurriedly went to answer the door.

Draco suddenly lost his appetite too. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to tell Ginny about Aerys but she keeps on changing the subject. Everyday he's getting more and more confused. He definitely didn't like the feeling…

**HOGSMEADE**

"Luv, why didn't you eat? You look real pale… are you sure you still want to go? We can go back to the manor now…" William looked at the almost fainting Ginny.

"No, I have to go on... C'mon we don't have much time." They continued on. As they passed by a café, Ginny saw her reflection in the glass and William was right. She did look pale.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the hospital. "Good morning! We would like to-" that's when Ginny saw her surroundings turn white and then she fainted.

Ginny opened her eyes and she felt her body ache. Her mouth was dry and she needed water. "Water" she whispered.

"Gin! What do you need? Water? Here." Will was beside her in a second with a glass of water. "Are you alright?"

Ginny took a gulp and rested her head back. "I'm fine…what happened?"

"You fainted, that's what happened. Could you give us a moment Mr. Vanderbilt?" Amanda stood with her clipboard clasped at her side. William gave Ginny a smile before moving out of the room. Once the door was securely locked, Amanda placed a silencing charm.

For a moment Amanda just stood there and watched Ginny then she proceeded to fix her heart monitor. "What did I tell you few months ago?"

"I know. I know…" Ginny sighed.

"It was a risk sending you to Malfoy Manor and I feel guilty now that I pushed you into taking the job. And now… you're here!" Amanda sat beside her.

Ginny tried to sit up and Amanda helped her. "It was not your fault. I thank you for sending me to them. I have experienced a lot and about my condition… you have no fault in it in any way. I guess I've been having trouble sleeping and eating."

"I ran a test on you while you lost consciousness and I'm afraid of the results Ginny. When your mom told me about it, I thought it was just a sickness that's all but why didn't you tell me this before?"

Ginny looked out the window. "They say suffering is a pain with the thousand teeth. Do you believe that? When I was a kid, I was diagnosed to have _**Cardiac Milenas**_. The mediwitches were surprised to find that a mere kid like me has this kind of disease; which was rare."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_My poor baby… are you alright?" Molly Weasley rushed to the hospital as soon as she got the news._

"_Mum… I" Ginny tried to speak._

"_Shh… don't speak. Rest well." Molly stroked her daughter's hair._

"_Mrs. Weasley? Can I have a word?" Christine Salcedo, the doctor of Ginny, said. Molly nodded and they went to the doctor's office. "Have a seat Mrs. Weasley"_

"_Please call me Molly. Doctor, what is happening to my baby?" she asked worriedly._

"_Molly she's very ill and when I mean ill… I mean she has a disease." The doctor heard Molly gasp. "This disease doesn't normally occur to a mere 9-year old so we were shocked ourselves to discover that she has it."_

"_Just tell me Doc."_

"_Molly, Ginny has a weak heart…__** Cardiac Milenas**____is what we call it."_

_Molly broke down to tears. "Oh no! Cure her Doc… please"_

_Dr. Salcedo was silent for a moment as she stared at the weeping mother in front of her. "Molly… there is no cure as of yet."_

_Molly's head snapped up. "What? That can't be! What kind of hospital are you if you don't have any cure for my baby? No!" she buried her face in her hands again. __NO! That can't be! It's impossible… my baby..._

_Christine stood up and laid a hand on Molly's shoulder. "Molly, I am sorry but believe me when I say I will find a cure for her. I ask for your patience…"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Funny isn't it? The things we are most afraid of happen to us. During that time, I knew there was something wrong with me but I never really put it to mind that it was that serious until the disease triggered at Hogwarts." Ginny smothered the sheets. "While I was still in school, the disease triggered. I fainted during classes and my heart hurt real badly."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Thank you dear…" Madam Pince said._

"_Not a problem Madam… I had nothing to do anyway." Ginny smiled at the older woman before continuing to arrange the books again._

"_I'll be right over the counter okay?" The older woman disappeared from her view._

"_Whew! These books are older than my parents!" she said as she arranged them alphabetically._

"_Of course they are Weaslette…" a voice said from behind her._

'_Oh it's that GIT again'__. She thought. "What do you want Ferret?" she asked as she spun around to look at him._

"_What makes you think I want something from you Weaslette?" a 13-year old Draco Malfoy leaned over the shelf while wearing his trademark smirk._

_Ginny's boiling point was beyond her limits. "Then why don't you pick someone else to taunt on… if my company is so filthy for you then go aw-… go a-" she didn't get to finish as she lost her grip on the ladder and her surroundings turned black._

_Draco panicked as he saw the youngest Weasley about to fall to the ground. Thankful for his training for seeker, he was able to break her fall. "Ow! Weasley you are heavy!" he waited for her to wake up._

"_Oi! Weaslette! Wake up…" he shook her body but it stayed limp. "Oh bloody hell!" he carried her towards the counter._

_Madam Pince was busy placing charms on the book that she didn't see Draco approach._

"_Ehem! Madam Pince… erm… Weasley fainted."_

"_Oh dear! Come with me…" Madam Pince beckoned Draco to follow._

_Draco rolled his eyes and followed Madam Pince out. When they reached the Wing, he placed her on a nearby bed for Madam Pomfrey to take a look at._

"_Thank you Mister Malfoy for bringing her here." Madam Pomfrey said._

"_If you don't mind… don't tell her it was me." He left the Hospital Wing._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Come to think of it… I met the love of my life during that time… but I don't remember what happened after I fainted. I woke up at the Hospital Wing." Ginny managed a weak smile. "Mum didn't tell me about my sickness until after Ron graduated."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_How could you not tell me? I had the right to know!" Ginny clenched her hands at her side._

"_Baby, we were only trying to protect you." Molly was trying to calm her down._

"_Protect me! It didn't protect me Mum! It didn't!" she broke down into tears. "That's why I was always fainting…"_

_Molly looked at Arthur before approaching their daughter. "Gin baby.. We are sorry. We thought we were doing the right thing."_

"_We only wanted what was best for you Poppet." Arthur was on the other side of Ginny._

"_I can't go back to school… they would think I am a freak!"_

"_We are going to fight this Gin. I promise you… don't lose hope. We are here to help you." Molly hugged Ginny._

"_People will treat me differently because of this." She continued to cry._

"_Well, if it makes you feel better… we won't treat you any differently." Arthur smiled at their daughter._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Anyway it took me a year to recover and that was the time when I enrolled in a mediwitch school. Aside from the idea of helping people…I wanted to find a cure for me but sad to say there isn't any yet."

Amanda felt sorry for Ginny. "Gin, there is something else you need to know."

"Don't feel sorry for me Mandy… I have accepted the fact that I'm not going to live long. To make matters worse, Narcissa has the same kind of disease as I have and I promised her that I would find a cure. I was kind of hoping that by now that the hospital would find a cure." Ginny breathed deeply.

"We contacted Mr. Malfoy a while ago. He's on his way here as we speak… do you wish me to tell him about your condition?" Amanda asked.

She shook her head and weakly smiled at Amanda. "You have to promise me never to tell anyone about this… please Amanda?"

"As you wish dear but if your condition gets worse, I'm afraid I would ask you to quit your job."

"Fair enough" Ginny leaned to hug Amanda. "Thank you for everything"

_POP!_

"Ginny, are you alright?" Draco strode to her side.

"I better go…" Amanda left the room quickly. As she walked towards her office, she felt guilty for not telling Ginny something "Oh Ginny… I can't bring myself to tell you… I know it will make your condition worse. I'm sorry."

**BACK TO THE ROOM**

Draco instantly hugged her and she welcomed the familiar warmth. "What happened? Are you alright? Were you hurt?"

Ginny smiled at the way he panicked. She cupped his face and stared at those silver-grey eyes "Draco, I'm fine."

And without any further word, he kissed her and she didn't dare protest. He kissed her gently and slowly. He was afraid he's hurt her… he loved her too much to see her hurt.

Ginny slowly pulled away. "Thank you for coming here… but you know we can't do this."

"Why? Because William is there outside? Gin, don't deny that you don't have feelings for me because I can feel that you have."

"I'm not denying but I am trying to move on…"

Draco sighed. "You know this is the second time in my life that I heard you fainted…"

"Second? When was the first?" she asked.

"Your second year… Library…"

Ginny's mouth was gaped open. "You? You were the one who saved me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to talk to you… not that it is a bad thing but… I was afraid I would fall for you. I better go. Will is waiting outside" he gave Ginny a smile before apparating.

_I was afraid I would fall for you_… the words repeated in her head like a song. "He was…"

That statement left her stunned for the rest of the day and everytime she remembers anything about him… her heart would ache. She had no clue that Draco's heart was doing just the same.

**SOMEWHERE…**

"What exactly do you want from me?" Aerys struggled.

"My dear… you don't know how valuable you are to me…" the hooded man smiled evilly as he performed the Imperius Curse on Aerys.

**-#-#-#-#-**

"Wait. You mean to tell me Ginny had the same disease as your mother?"

"Yeah and you didn't know this because?" Draco asked.

"We weren't allowed to snoop into other mediwitches files and what about Aerys?"

"Aerys is fine now by the way…" Blaise asked. "Don't give me that look Drake. Aerys is just the type of person to be easily" manipulated. Twice."


	32. Not all truth hurts

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER.**

**TO MY READERS: Yes! I finally have my inspiration back! I'm sorry for the very late update.. Finally I was able to put my thoughts together. Thank you for waiting! Please continue to support my story… Thank you..**

**CHAPTER 30: NOT ALL TRUTH HURTS**

"Your life is like a drama!" Leah said.

"I cant help it. Drama loves me and so I love drama." Draco smirked.

**-#-#-#-#-**

"Are you sure you're going to be alright now?" Will asked her. They have just arrived from the hospital and t'was Narcissa who greeted the couple with Draco nowhere to be found.

"Thank you for everything Will. I'm going to be fine." Giles took her from William's grasp and ushered Ginny to her room.

William watched as she disappeared and sighed. He noticed that Narcissa still stood there, eyes fixed on him. "Good day Madam"

"Sir Vanderbilt, am I right? I want to talk to you for a brief moment. Please follow me." She went inside the study room. "Please take a seat."

Will didn't hesitate to sit down. "What is it that you want to talk to me about Madam?"

Narcissa just looked at him for a while before sitting next to him, a worried look evident in her eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong with Ginny…"

William released the breath he didn't even knew he held. "Ma'am, I do not know anything. The nurse who talked to Ginny did not tell me anything."

"I see. Thank you, Vanderbilt. Giles will see you out." She sounded disappointed.

William stood up, hat in his hand. "Your son loves her Ma'am."

Narcissa looked up and merely smiled. "I know"

**GINNY**

She slowly opened her eyes and found her visions hazy. She felt drained from her energy then suddenly she felt it. The same tugging feeling she felt in her stomach before leaving the manor yesterday morning. She quickly ran over to the bathroom.

"Oh lord!" Ginny felt her world twirl beneath her. She didn't hear someone knock.

"Oh gods Ginny! What are you doing in the bathroom?" Narcissa was checking up on Ginny.

Ginny was wiping her mouth from the mess she made. "I felt nauseous."

"Come now dear… let me help you. Draco won't be home for about an hour. Up, here we go!" Narcissa carefully lead Ginny back to bed. "You shouldn't be walking alone dear. The hospital just phoned and told me that you're still fragile. Any physical activity must be prohibited."

Ginny managed a chuckle. "Really I'm fine."

"Pish posh. We will be dining here tonight in your quarters and I won't hear any buts about it!" Cissa cut a hand through the air.

Ginny remained silent and thank gods Narcissa was a kind woman. She looked down in embarrassment just to be lifted up again by Narcissa.

"Please do be careful my child. Your welfare is important to me too… imagine if you were my daughter-in-law! Hahaha"

Ginny gasped. "Cissa!" she looked at her hands on her lap and blushed to her roots.

Narcissa smiled. "I'm not teasing my dear. You would make a wonderful Malfoy. Now, how about we take nibbles?"

"That would be lovely."

"The sun is cooperating with us today so I think nibbles in the gardens will be good. Come dear… I will help you." Narcissa held out her hand for Ginny.

**DRACO**

He entered the office real quiet. He summoned a glass of brandy and drank it in one gulp. "Ginny… I don't want to lose you. Gods please be alright"

"Hey man, what happened?" Blaise said as he entered the room.

"Ginny fainted on the street. She was rushed to St. Mungos earlier."

"Well did you talk to the doctor? What did they say?" Blaise asked in a worried tone.

"I didn't talk to the doctor. I don't know what's wrong… after I talked to Ginny I left." Draco stared out the window, focusing his gaze in the afternoon horizon.

"I'm sorry. You want to have a drink at THE PUB? My treat" Blaise offered in hopes to get Draco to feel better.

"Yeah sure." Draco said.

**NARCISSA**

"Are you feeling better Ginny?" Narcissa asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yes. I feel much better. These nibbles are calming my nerves. By the way how are you doing in your medication?"

"Everything is fine. No complications. Stop worrying about me Ginny. As you can see I am stronger now compared to before." Narcissa sipped on her tea. "Why don't you try this apple pie?"

As soon as Ginny saw the pie, she immediately made a dive to the nearest rose bush. "Oh my! Ginny, are you alright?"

Ginny breathed deeply and returned back to her seat. "I'm sorry Cissa. My stomach is just not feeling good."

"Here have some tea and nibblers."

Ginny sat there silently and sipped her tea. _Damn it! Why now? And in front of Narcissa.. I'm such a bloody idiot!_

Narcissa looked at her warily. "Care to explain what happened just now Ginny?"

Ginny smiled and looked at Narcissa. "It was nothing."

"Are you hiding something from me? You know you could talk to me." Narcissa persisted on.

Ginny played with her hands. "It was really nothing Narcissa. My stomach is just upset."

Narcissa went silent for a moment and gasped. "Could it be!"

**DRACO**

He didn't need the company now but he could use a drink. "Yo Chantal!"

A pink colored haired woman turned to their direction. "Draco! Blaise! I missed you guys here. So, what can I get you?"

"Well we really have no reason to be here lately but now we do. What's new?" Blaise smiled and took a seat in the bar, Draco in tow.

"Well… Samurai Sundown is quite popular now and there's Black and Blue." She proudly said.

"We will take both... make it extra strong." Draco said and ate peanuts.

"Okay…" she replied and when she was sure she was a fair distance from Draco, she whispered to Blaise "What's his problem?"

"Ginny… long story Chantal."

"Oh." One word was all she had to hear.

A few hours later…

"You guys have the stomach of an octopus!" Chantal shrieked when she noticed her two customers wasn't close to being drunk.

Blaise chuckled. "It takes years of practice Chantal. Draco, you ready to go?"

"You go an ahead." He stared at his 12th drink.

"Okay. You be careful." Blaise patted his best friend's back.

Chantal shook her head. It was past 2 in the morning and few people were left in her bar. "Poor Draco"

"Who's the guy?" her newly hired waitress asked.

"He is my really good friend… it's the usual problem: Women problems. Why don't you clean up the glasses over there." She pointed over to where Blaise sat.

"Alright. Hey mister… would you mind if I take these glasses?" the waitress asked.

"Take them away…" Draco was still staring at his drink. He noticed that the waitress was still standing at his side. "What are you still doing here?"

She gasped. "Draco?"

"What!" he said and turned to her. His eyes widened. "Aerys! What are you doing here?"

"I work here." She simply replied.

Draco grunted. "As if you need it!"

"I do need it. Now are you going to drink that?" she sounded hurt.

Draco just looked at her and after 5 minutes he spoke "Why are you back?"

She sighed and pulled a chair. "I wanted to fix my life, correct my mistakes… that stuff. Look Draco, I didn't come back to ruin your life. I just needed to see how you were doing after-"

"After you stood me up at our wedding?" his eyes turned cold.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Blaise, are you ready?" Draco asked his best man._

_Blaise laughed. "I'm supposed to be asking you that Groom. You sure are a lucky man Draco"_

"_I know"_

_Meanwhile…_

_She gasped and gripped the nearest chair for support. "NO!"_

"_It has to be done Aerys or else… your brother dies."_

_Tears streamed down her face. "But I love him!"_

_The man laughed. "Foolish child! Love doesn't exist anymore… you have five minutes to decide. I warned you before and you just won't listen! I am just taking matters into my own hands dear"_

_She looked at him with contempt. "You are sick you know that!"_

"_The clock is ticking my dear. If you have nothing more to say then I believe I have important matters to do…" he turned to leave._

"_You would kill your own flesh and blood for this! Have you no pity?" Aerys whispered and bit her lip._

"_I could care less about that retched brother of yours. He should never have been born. Now what say you daughter?"_

_She bowed her head in resignation. "I will do it…"_

"_That's a good girl. Now come." He took a key outside his pocket._

_She took one last look. "Goodbye Draco… I'm sorry" she held the key and they disappeared._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Aerys shook her head. "You don't understand"

Draco laughed out loud. "I don't understand! That's bullshit Aerys. I gave you everything that I had and you left me there looking like a bloody idiot!" his face turned serious.

"It wasn't my fault! I told you from the very beginning he would come for us." Aerys was at the verge of crying.

"You would rather be with that bastard then fight for what we had? He tricked you Aerys!" Draco shouted at her.

Aerys felt her anger build up. "How could you say such thing! Would you rather have me walk down that aisle while my brother was being killed by my own father?"

"You don't know do you? Your brother was safe with the Aurors… I made sure of that."

Her world stopped. She was tricked! And she believed. "Tell me you are lying…"

Draco didn't speak. He just looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"It was supposed to be a surprise…" he sighed.

Aerys was speechless. She felt terrible… soon she felt her tears drop. "I don't know what to say… I'm sorry."

Draco's breathing calmed. "It doesn't matter now Aerys. I was thankful you left me…"

She wiped her tears away. "I really am sorry. I guess I'll leave now."

Draco watched her retreating form and deeply sighed. He remembered how pathetic he was after she left… it was the first time he met Chantal in a bar. Somehow he felt sorry for Aerys… maybe he didn't have to shout the way he did but she needed to hear it.

"The truth always hurts! Cheers!" he said to no one in particular.

**GINNY**

"It's not what you think Narcissa"

"You need not hide it from me... you forget I once had those symptoms. Why didn't I think of it before?" Narcissa smiled, ignoring Ginny's comments.

Ginny laughed nervously. "It's really not what you think… I just have an upset stomach."

"Don't tell me you have an upset stomach for weeks? Giles told me about your little trip in the bathroom every morning."

'_Giles you traitor! I thought you were on my side…'_ Ginny thought.

"How long are you?" Narcissa asked, breaking Ginny's thoughts.

Ginny sighed. "A month now"

"That's wonderful!" Narcissa almost did a dance.

Ginny smiled at her rejoice. '_At least someone is happy of my pregnancy_' she thought. Color drained from her face when she realized what she had done. _"Oh gods! No one has to know'_. Ginny weighed her options. She couldn't perform an oblivion to Narcissa…

"Listen Cissa... Could you keep this a secret? I'm not ready to tell anybody yet."

"Why? You should be happy about this."

"I'll tell the world when I'm ready.." Ginny smiled.

Narcissa just smiled. "Okay… the father is one lucky guy." She let out a disappointed sigh and here she was planning on how to get her son and Ginny together.

Ginny remained silent and continued to sip her tea. _'Oh Narcissa… if only you knew.'_

**MEANWHILE**

"_Is that so? My dear Ginevra is pregnant? Well rejoice while you can…"_ a dark hooded man laughed evilly.


	33. We have some questions for you

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**CHAPTER 31: WE HAVE SOME QUESTIONS FOR YOU**

She sat nervously waiting for Amanda. '_Merlin please don't let her notice' _Ginny thought. Her heart started to pound faster as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Ginny! It's been a long time!" Amanda said with a big smile on her face. She went over to Ginny and gave her a tight hug.

Ginny managed a smile. "Not so tight Amanda."

"Oh, I'm sorry. So… what brings you to my humble office?" Amanda sat behind her desk and motioned Ginny to take the seat in front of her.

Ginny fiddled with her hands nervously. "I came here to tell you something very important. Uhm… Amanda can I be reassigned?"

"What? Reassigned?"

Ginny looked down at her hands. "I can't work for the Malfoys any longer."

"You know that I can't reassign you without a valid reason." Amanda said. "And I thought you were doing fine working for them. By the way-"

She was cut off when Ginny said "I'm pregnant."

Amanda halted and gasped. "Did I hear you right?"

Ginny broke into tears. "Please Amanda. Don't make this hard for me."

"But, but… I don't understand. Who is the father?" Upon hearing her question, Ginny cried even harder. "Merlin, is it Draco?"

Ginny never got the chance to say anything because someone came in. "Good morning Aunt!"

"Draco! What brings you here?" Amanda asked, still in shock.

"I came to tell you…. Ginny. What are you doing here?" he asked.

Ginny wiped her cheeks and stood up. "Please do consider what I said Amanda. See you soon. Bye Draco." She hurriedly walked out of the room.

"I will be right back Aunt" he followed Ginny but the door closed before he could go out. He looked at his Aunt who was holding her wand.

'"I think it is best to leave her alone for now. What brings you here my dear?" Amanda stuffed her wand in her front pocket.

**GINNY**

'_Great! Why did he have to show up?'_ She took out her handkerchief and wiped her tears. She walked out of the hospital as fast as she can, afraid that Draco might go after her.

She wanted to talk to somebody. She thought of going to THE PUB but decided not to. She muffled a sniff as she decided on to call Luna.

"Hey Sweetie.. what can I do for you?" Luna's happy-go-lucky voice answered.

"Hey… I need you" that was all Ginny said as she let the tears fall.

**SOME MOMENTS LATER…**

"Sshh.. tell me what's wrong Gin." Luna hugged her best friend. A while ago she hurriedly picked up Ginny in Diagon Alley and together they went to her house.

"I… don't… know..what.. to.. do Luna." Ginny kept crying.

"Sshh... everything will be alright. I promise." Luna assured her.

Ginny just shook her head and she took deep breaths. "No. it won't be alright. Everything is a mess. I don't know how to fix any of this.."

"What exactly can't you fix?"

"I'm pregnant Luna" Ginny wanted to cry again.

Luna's jaw dropped. "What??! Who is the father Gin? Is it Draco??"

At the mention of his name, Ginny cried again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It took a while for me to digest the idea that I am really pregnant. I don't know what to do Luna. I need you."

Luna dismissed the idea of questioning Ginny about the details. She decided she would do that when the time is right. "How are you going to tell your family?"

"That's just it! I don't know how to tell them. I don't even want to tell them who the father is. I don't even know how to tell the _FATHER!_"

"Who else knows?"

"Amanda, the doctor who diagnosed me and Narcissa…" Ginny said. "Narcissa saw me throwing up on the bathroom and in her rose bush." She added when Luna gave her the questioning look.

"What are you planning to do now?"

"Well, this morning I went to see Amanda and asked to be re-aasigned. While she was interrogating me, Draco came in. Apparently Amanda and him are relatives. Oh Luna, I'm doomed!"

Luna smiled a little. "It can't be that bad. We just have to see this in a very optimistic way and besides you have always wanted kids" she joked.

"Ha Ha… very funny Lu! I need your help in telling Colin. He'll freak out for sure."

**COLIN**

"Uhm Sir, there are two young ladies who want to see you."

"I'm busy Zenia!" Colin barked at his secretary, who hurriedly scooted herself out. A minute after, his door was banged open. "WHAT THE HELL??!!"

"Too busy to see an old friend?" Luna and Ginny stood on the doorway.

"Damn it Zenia! Why didn't you tell me it was Luna and Ginny?!?" he yelled as he got up from his chair. Zenia could be seen bowing her head, constantly apologizing. "Next time do your job appropriately! Jeez, what does it take to get a good secretary these days?" he said, closing the door.

"Riiigghht Col! You just blamed Zenia for your own mistake. Real nice.. Look at the poor thing. And to think she lasted this long being patient with you!" Luna laughed.

"Are you here because you miss me or to scrutinize me?" he had his hands on his hips and the women laughed.

"C'mon Col! You know there aren't any other people who can tell you that. Only best friends can. Right Lu?" Ginny winked at Colin.

He stuck out his tongue at them and gave them a hug. "So, to what pleasure do I owe your visit today?" he motioned for them to sit.

Ginny sighed. "We came because I have something to tell you. I don't know how else I'm going to say this. I'm pregnant Col."

Colin fell silent and laughed. "Haha very funny Gin. C'mon tell me already." When he noticed that Ginny was not laughing, his smile began to fade.

"You're joking right? Tell me she's joking Lu."

"She isn't." Luna replied.

"I'm sorry Col but I only just found out last week."

Colin looked at Luna. "Hey don't look at me like that! She just told me this morning." Luna said defensively.

Colin remained silent and Ginny felt guilt washing over her. "Please say something Col.."

He continued to look at her for a few more seconds then said "I am going to be the Godfather right?"

Ginny laughed as she held back her tears. "Of course! Now, I need your help in telling my parents"

**AFTER FOUR MONTHS**

"Ginny! Dinner is ready!" Molly bellowed from the kitchen.

"I'm coming! Jeez, somebody help me please! I can't see the stairs." Ginny sighed irritated.

Ron jogged from the kitchen and helped Ginny climb down the stairs. "Honestly Gin, you're getting heavier as each month passes by!"

Ginny hit her brother in the head. "I'm pregnant Ron! I'm supposed to gain weight to accommodate for my baby. Duh!"

He made a disgusted look on her stomach. "If only you weren't my sister I would have smashed his face for knocking you up."

"It can't be that bad Ronnikins. Look on the bright side… you're going to be an uncle." She beamed at Ron, who couldn't help but give his sister a hug.

"C'mon c'mon! We don't have all day. Hurry and sit Ginny Ron and do be careful with her!" Molly said eyeing Ron. "Now that Ginny is here, let's eat!"

**RON**

"You know Gin, I still can't get over it. I mean I know we have talked about his a million times but… you do understand what I'm trying to say right?" Ron asked.

Ginny smile and nodded her head. "I know Ron. I can sense that. I know it's hard for you to look at me everyday."

"Ron's just being a drama king Ginny" Hermione said as she took a seat across them dragging Harry along.

"I am not!!" Ron sulked and folded his arms on his chest.

Harry chuckled. "Yes you are. We all understand you Ron. We feel the same way but look at Ginny…" he paused and the three of them looked at Ginny, who was stuffing the strawberries in her mouth, and laughed. "She is still the Ginny we know. She may be pregnant but you are going to be an Uncle Ron."

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Ginny said.

Ron gave his sister a smile and hugged her. "I love you my dear sister. Up to bed with you brat"

"I am not a brat! You are the brat Ronald." Ginny could be heard as Ron dragged her upstairs.

When the two were out of sight, Hermione sighed. "It wouldn't be this hard if we all didn't know who the father was. I must admit Ginny has good taste." She felt Harry stiffen. "I'm a woman Harry. I also check out men…"

"So are you saying I'm not good enough??!!" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm not saying that.." Hermione laughed and kissed her fiancé. "I'm only saying Malfoy isn't that bad."

"Well yeah but he is still Malfoy Mione… The arrogant Malfoy."

"The Malfoy whom Ginny loves." Hermione smiled.

**IN GINNY'S ROOM**

Ginny hummed slowly while touching her belly. She smiled when she remembered the family's reaction when she told them she's pregnant.

**FLASHBACK**

"_You might be all wondering why I called for a family meeting today." She nervously played with her hands. Her whole family was there. Bill and Charlie came home as well as Fred and George. Luna and Colin were also present._

"_What is it Gin?" Bill asked._

_Ginny wanted to cry now. "Well…I'm pregnant"_

_Everyone stopped what they were doing. Fred and George stopped fooling around. Charlie looked up from his book. The rest of them were rooted to their chairs. It was Molly who broke the silence with her sobbing._

"_Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Ginny's voice was shaky._

"_Who is the father?" Arthur asked._

_Ginny paled. There it was. Her father had asked her the question she was not prepared to answer. _

"_Ginny, dad asked you a question. Who is the father?" it was Charlie this time who spoke._

_She looked at her best friends who were giving her a small smile. She then looked at her father before softly whispering "D..Dra-… Draco Malfoy"_

_Ron's eyes widen. "How could you Ginny??!!"_

_Molly cried even harder upon hearing Ginny's answer. Arthur looked away but he continuously hugged his wife. Harry and Hermione were staring at Ginny with disbelief. Ron fisted his hands and went straight for the door but before he could go out, it was shut._

"_No one leaves this room until you all come to an understanding." Colin had has wand pointed at Ron. "I know this is all hard for you but please work something out. You claim to be family oriented. Well, its time you show it."_

"_Who do you think you are?! You have no right!" Ron yelled._

"_You know I envy you people. You still have something to call a family. I lost everyone when I was still an infant… I don't have people caring for me. I don't have what you all have. If you let something like this break this family apart then you don't know how lucky you are in the first place. Yes, he may be Draco Malfoy but its Ginny's too. If you really love her, then you will forgive her and start over."_

_Ron was silent. "I just don't understand Gin. Why did you do this to us?"_

"_I'm sorry Ron.. I'm sorry everyone but I love him. I'll accept whatever your stand in this" Ginny was in tears._

"_We stand as a family. No one leaves." Molly stood and went over to Ginny._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Remind me to thank Colin again my little darlings." She continued her humming until one of the twins kicked and she smiled.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Mum, do you have a minute?" Ginny's head popped in the kitchen._

"_Sure honey. I'm baking apple pie." Molly beamed at her daughter. "What did you want to talk about?"_

_Ginny nervously smiled. "I'm having twins"_

"_Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Molly shouted._

_Footsteps could be heard from all over the house as they all ran to the kitchen. "What happened??" Arthur rushed to Molly. A few minute after Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the kitchen._

"_Twins darling. Ginny has twins." Molly was now in tears. "My baby girl has twins!"_

"_Hahahaha hush now Molly. Our baby is all grown up now." Arthur hugged his wife._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

She sighed deeply. "What will I do my darlings? Your father doesn't know and maybe he won't ever know." And the tears began to fall.

Every night. She would cry herself to sleep as she hugged her unborn children.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Good morning Mrs. Carlton. How are you today?" Ginny delightfully greeted.

The 28-year old woman smiled. "Good morning. I'm here for my monthly check-up."

"Alright. If you could just lie back and relax please. So you are 8 months pregnant right?"

"Yes. Daniel is so excited for the baby. He insists on following me everywhere I go." Mrs. Carlton chuckled. "In fact he is just outside this room right now with his ears pressed on the door."

"I certainly am not!" a man could be heard from outside.

Ginny laughed softly. "Every expectant father is always like that Mrs. Carlton."

"Please call me Melissa. Ah, may I ask where the father is?" Melissa motioned Ginny's belly.

"Oh. The father is not worth mentioning." Ginny fell silent.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"Mediwitch Weasley, Amanda told me to tell you that she needs you in her office." A younger looking mediwitch came in the room and informed Ginny.

Ginny gave her thanks and continued to examine Melissa. "Uhm excuse me… but are you Ginny Weasley??"

"Yes, I am."

Melissa beamed. "You're THE Ginny Weasley who made the cover of WIZARDZ right?"

Ginny panicked. "Well yes.."

"Oh my God! I cant believe it. Sweetheart, look who is my mediwitch!! Come inside!"

"Melissa, I don't think that a good idea."

"OH!! My wife is a big fan Miss Weasley." Daniel was beside Melissa.

Ginny smiled. "Thank you.. By the way your baby is doing fine. If there isn't anything else I would go now." When the couple didn't reply, she quickly exited the room.

**AT THE END OF THE DAY**

Ginny was ready to go home. She bid her farewell to her co-workers and hurriedly went to meet William.

"Hi" she waved at him at the lobby.

"Ready to go?" William asked and offered his hand.

"Sure." Ginny took the offered hand and they went out.

"There she is!! Miss Weasley! Miss Weasley! We would like for you to answer some of our questions!!"

REPORTERS!! They were everywhere. 'Shit!' Ginny thought as she kept on saying "No comment" she walked briskly with William, trying to get out from the chaos of reporters.

"Is it true that you are pregnant? And the father is Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny paled and her eyes widened.

**-#-#-#-#-**

"When you found out about the news, how did you take it?"

"Scared and Hopeful. A part of me knew it was mine but a greater part of me was scared because it might be someone else."

"If I was there I would have smacked you both. You made your situation difficult than it already is."


	34. You have no idea

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**AN: Thank you to all my readers! And happy new year to all! Mwah!**

**CHAPTER 32: YOU HAVE NO IDEA**

Draco stared at the newspaper article that hangs on Leah's wall.

"Oh you noticed that." Leah came and stood beside him.

"Why do you have this posted here?"

Leah sighed. "I was really fond of Ginny and seeing that makes me smile."

**-#-#-#-#-**

"_Is it true that you are pregnant? And the father is Draco Malfoy?"_

_Ginny paled and her eyes widened. She panicked. "I have no comment!" she and William rushed to the nearest hotel._

The wizavision was turned off. "It's all over the news Ginny! I'll bet that you will see this in the front covers of the Daily Prophet tomorrow." Colin commented. Earlier that night Ginny phoned him and asked if he could meet her at the hotel.

Ginny, who had her hands on her face the whole time, looked up at her best friend. "It was not on purpose! Who would have thought that blasted woman would inform the reporters!"

Just then the door opened and Luna came in. "I saw the news. What happened? Everyone has been asking me questions about it. GAH!"

"That's why we are hiding here." Colin wore a bored face.

"What happened?" Luna took a seat across Ginny.

Ginny sighed. "Well, this afternoon I had a patient right? While I was examining her, a mediwitch came in and mentioned my surname; she suddenly asked if I was really THE Ginny Weasley. When I confirmed she started getting excited and called her husband in. After that encounter, I quickly finished up and went back to work. All went fine until it was time to go home. William was there to pick me up and when we went outside… reporters were all over us!"

"You know... This really isn't a problem." Colin voiced out who was tossing a ball up in the air with his legs dangling from the arm chair he was sitting in. Ginny and Luna disbelievingly looked at him. "What? Look here's the deal. The issue here is not that everyone knows you're pregnant. The issue here is the father and when he knocked you up."

"Get to the point" Luna said, folding her arms on her chest and Ginny cringed.

"You see..." he straightened in his seat and leaned in front "Draco doesn't have to know that he's the father plus they wont believe Ginny if she tells them so. Why? Because someone else is around. Someone who picks up Ginny from work everyday and someone who is always seen with her in public."

Luna had a smile on her face. "You are a genius Colin!"

"What are you talking about?!" Ginny exclaimed. "Oh no! No! Absolutely not!" she suddenly said when Colin's words finally sank in her mind.

"Why Ginny? This is the best option we have." Luna said.

"You just have to explain it to him carefully. I'm sure he's willing to help you or if you want we can floo Draco right now and tell him the truth." Colin added.

Ginny grunted.

He laughed. "Are you serious??"

Ginny nodded. "I will understand if you can't help me."

"Let me get this straight… you want me to pretend to be your fiancé and pretend to be the father of your unborn children???"

"Oh for Merlin's sake! It's really simple. Either you want to help Ginny out or not! C'mon lover boy.. What would it be?!" Colin tapped his foot as he waited for William's answer.

"Whoa! Calm down. Okay, I'll do it."

Ginny looked at William. "You don't have to. This was a stupid idea in the first place."

William smiled and took hold of Ginny's trembling hands. "I will do it. I expect nothing in return Gin."

"Liam…" Ginny felt guilty.

"In time Virginia you'll learn to love me." He gently smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I think its time we go home." He took her hand and started walking out of the hotel. Luna and Colin followed silently.

Ginny could only nod. When William mentioned her given name, she was silently wishing it was Draco's voice who had said it. She bit her lip as tears threaten to come out of her eyes. It's been four months and she was still in love with him. _'Draco…forgive me'_

They looked at the pair who was walking ahead before them and Colin shook his head. "As much as I hate to say this but they don't look good together."

"Your biased Col. Deep down you want Ginny to end up with Draco." Luna said.

"Oh c'mon. You know I'm right. Ginny's personality is too strong for William. He'll end up giving Ginny anything she wants and she doesn't like that. She wants someone who goes against her beliefs… someone who's not afraid to tell her the truth."

Luna snorted. "And you think Draco is that guy?"

"Of course. He fits the description very well and Ginny would not have fallen in love with him if he wasn't THE guy." Colin shrugged his shoulder.

"At this point we don't know what's going to happen next. For now, let's be the spectators." Luna stated.

**LUNA**

"Baby, I'm home." Luna called from the front door. The house was pitch dark and the only light she could see was from the fireplace in the living room.

"Baby?" There was no response.

"Hmm.. guess he's asleep already." She was about to go up to their room when the staircase vanished. "What the??" she was about to take out her wand when she heard him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaise slowly became visible in one of the corners of the room, his eyes staring intently at Luna. Her body relaxed and she slowly turned to look at him.

Shi sighed and sat down at the couch. "Who would you choose? Your family or me?"

"You haven't answered me yet."

"Answer me first dammit!" she rubbed her forehead with her index finger.

Blaise, who was in no mood for playing, responded quickly. "You already know the answer Lu. My family is important to me."

Luna smiled weakly. "You can't be mad at me for not telling you. I did what I had to do to protect my family. She's the only one left Blaise. She is my family."

He suddenly felt guilty and slowly made his way to sit beside Luna. He hugged her tight and said "I'm sorry baby. I guess I was just overreacting. I felt bad that you didn't tell me and… I just felt bad."

Luna relaxed in his hug and snuggled closer to him. "I'm sorry too. You can't tell him Blaise."

"He has the right to know"

"In time he will know…Draco will know."

**THE NEXT DAY**

_**GINNY WEASLEY PREGNANT WITH DRACO MALFOY'S BABY???? OR WILLIAM VANDERBILT'S??**_

_Yesterday Ginny Weasley, the ex-girlfriend of Harry Potter, was seen coming out at St. Mungo's Hospital pregnant. Many are curiously interested as to who the father is but Ginny has not yet reveled anything._

_A few months ago she worked as a private mediwitch to Narcissa Malfoy. It has been rumored then that Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy, son of Narcissa Malfoy and the late death eater Lucius Mafloy, were lovers and witnesses has seen them both in public before._

_Today she is seen together with William Vanderbilt, a well known Psychiatrist and lawyer in the Wizarding World. The couple has been rumored to be engaged and to be married this coming December. No one knows the exact date of the said wedding._

_What does this say about Ginny Weasley? Could it be that she cheated on Draco with William? Or she is simply pregnant with William's baby???_

He irritably tapped his foot while waiting for her. "We are going to be late!"

"Jeez… I'm coming. I was still reading the Daily Prophet." She said calmly, a smile on her lips.

He rolled his eyes. "There is nothing interesting in that rubbish."

She pursed her lips together and gently shoved the papers into his hand. "Oh but I think there is Draco."

Draco gave in and unfolded the Daily Prophet. His eyes widened in shock as he read the front covers of the papers. He suddenly found himself unable to move. _Ginny is pregnant?_ He thought. Then he felt a tightening in his chest.

"Read something interesting Draco?" she asked him.

"Let's go Aerys. I don't want to be late. I'll finish reading at the office" He kept his cool as he stuffed the papers in his bag.

Aerys sighed deeply and grabbed his arm. "Why can't you talk about it? Why won't you let me in??"

"Four months isn't enough to forget." He gritted his teeth and walked out of the manor, leaving a sorrowful Aerys behind.

**GINNY**

"What the hell??!!!" Ginny chocked on her coffee. "This is absurd!"

"What's wrong Gin?" Harry asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Have you read the papers yet??" she asked irritably.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "No. I was about to get it from you. Why? Read something interesting??"

Ginny just ignored him and tossed the papers to him. "I'm going out." She quickly grabbed her cloak and purse and apparated straight to Colin's place.

_POP!_

"Ginny! What are you doing here luv?" he looked up from his work. He was answered with a hmph. "What has upset you now?"

Just then there was a _POP_ again. "Oh Gin… don't believe them." Luna immediately hugged her friend.

"What happened here?" Colin asked again.

Luna gave Ginny a sympathetic look. "Have you read the Daily Prophet yet?"

"Hmm… wait a sec." he disappeared from the room only to return after a second or two. "What in the world?" he scanned the front page.

"Dammit! People are so nosey. Why can't they mind their own business? Shit!" Ginny cursed. She didn't need this.

**DRACO**

All he wanted was to have a quiet breakfast with Aerys unfortunately his morning didn't quite go well according to his plans. He stared blankly at the Daily Prophet on his desk.

**FOUR MONTHS AGO…**

"_Firewhiskey!" he banged on the counter._

_Chantal sighed. "I think you had enough Draco. Go home."_

"_No! Give me my drink. I can't believe she left! She left!" he hissed. "I don't know her reasons Chantal but she left. She left…me"_

_She looked at Draco with pity. This was no new news to her. She has heard them all… but never has she felt so pained to see one of her friends drown himself to numbness. "I think you should go home."_

"_Bloody hell woman! Stop telling me what to do. Seeing as you won't give me any drink, I'll go elsewhere!" he bellowed and dropped a few galleons on the counter. He strutted his way towards the door but just before he reached open the door his vision blurred and all he saw was darkness._

_**NEXT DAY**_

"_Draco? Are you awake?"_

_He heard someone ask. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a flash of red. "Ginny?" he sat up eagerly._

_The blonde woman before him shook his head. "It's me Drake."_

_He felt dismayed after realizing that it was not indeed Ginny sitting before him. He groaned as he felt his head about to explode anytime. "What am I doing here Aerys?"_

_She smiled and offered him a pepper-up potion to which he gladly accepted. "You lost consciousness on your way out last night. Chantal was really busy so I offered my help. What were you doing there anyway?" when he didn't answer the question she moved her hand to his forehead. "Hey, are you okay?"_

_He flinched. "Don't touch me and it's none of your business why I was there in the first place." He threw back the covers and stood up. _

"_I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean to pry."_

_He closed his eyes for a moment. 'Ginny, why did you leave?' He thought. "I appreciate your hospitality but I have to go." He was about to leave but Aerys gabbed his wrist._

"_Please don't go yet. I really am sorry for everything. What more do you want from me?" she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Please forgive me. Please"_

_He may hate her right now but as of the moment he couldn't stand women crying. He searched his pocket for his handkerchief and handed it to her. "I have to think about it."_

_She stopped crying. "Are you serious?"_

"_Look, I'm grateful for last night but do you honestly think that I'll just forget everything? I forgave you a long time ago but I could never forget about that."_

"_I just wanted to be friends with you. That's all" she said._

"_I'll think about it. Now can I leave?" he didn't want to stay any longer. She gave a weak nod and he was out of her door._

"_Draco!"_

_He looked up at the relieved face of his mother. He offered her a weak smile before meeting her halfway the staircase. "Hello mother."_

_She hugged him tight. "Where have you been? I was so worried!"_

"_I was.. uh.. out. I'm sorry I was not able to tell you."_

_She caressed his cheek gently. "I was so worried you left me. You are the only one left I have since Ginny…" and then he heard a sob._

_Draco hugged Narcissa back. "Sshh. It's going to be alright mother. We can't be selfish."_

"_I thought she was happy" she cried even harder. _

_He couldn't breath. He felt as if his heart was being crushed. 'Ginny…'_

_It took a few more minutes before Narcissa regained control of her crying. "You are right. We can't be selfish but I was wishing she'd stay forever you know."_

_He had to chuckle at what his mother said. "Come now. She is not ours to be kept here forever."_

"_I know. I know. Oh by the way… while you were OUT during the night, St. Mungo's sent a new Ginny." She wrinkled her nose indicating her dislike. _

_She turned to Giles and said "Can you please tell Leah to proceed to the sitting room? Thank you. Draco lets go. We will have our breakfast there." She slipped her arm to Draco's._

_Narcissa was quietly sipping her morning tea when Leah appeared. _

"_Good morning my lady. I see the master of the house has arrived, good morning to you too Sir" Leah slightly bowed her head._

"_This is my son, Draco and this is Leah, my new Ginny."_

"_You don't have to call her your 'New Ginny' mother. Mediwitch will do just fine."_

"_Hmpf.. she is my new Ginny." She said stubbornly._

"_Such sadness. So many hurt." Leah suddenly said. Draco looked at her oddly and then she looked at him with pity. "Pain. You are feeling pain."_

_His eyes bulged out. "Bloodly Hell! What are you talking about?" he demanded somewhat ashamed._

"_And anger." She felt a sudden pain in her chest. It was like having a knife in your heart that was pressed deeper and deeper. "Your pain… is great. I can feel it."_

"_Mother what is the meaning of this?" he hissed and Narcissa just shrugged._

_Then after a moment of silence, Leah sank to her knees. "I'm sorry. I have never felt so much pain coming from a person before. To answer your question earlier… I am an empath."_

"_Empath eh? Learn to keep your mouth shut around here at the manor and keep your damn thoughts to yourself!" he stormed out of the room._

_Leah slightly jumoped. "Is he always like that?"_

_Narcissa shook his head. "No. If I were you I would take his advice and stay away from him."_

**PRESENT…**

"Draco!"

He broke out of his blanked expression and sternly focused his gaze on his best friend. "What?" Draco hissed.

Blaise had the Daily Prophet in his hands. "I see what has gotten you disturbed. Why not talk to her Draco?"

"And tell her what exactly? That I'm miserable without her? That I spend my nights just thinking about her? That I think of her every goddamn minute of every fucking day??!" he said angrily.

Blaise, who seemed unaffected by his best friend's behavior, looked at him. "Well… that is what you do mate. Don't think we don't notice it."

Draco slumped back in his chair. "I suppose you are right! Damn it! Wait a minute by 'we' who do you mean?"

His best friend raised an eyebrow at him.

Draco sighed again. "I can't believe she's carrying William's child."

"Are you sure mate?"

"What do you mean by that? Of course I am sure!"

"You have no idea…" Blaise whispered to himself.

Draco looked at him warily. "You said something?"

Blaise shook his head and smiled. "I have to go. Luna is waiting for me."

Hearing Blaise close the door on his office, he lay down on his couch. 'You have no idea? I have no idea? What did he mean?'

He was left with his thoughts for a minute or two until realization hit him. "Or it could be mine! Think Draco! Think!... Shit. I have no time for this. I have to pick up mother" He hurriedly got his cloak and apparated in a blink of an eye.

**A FEW HOURS LATE AT ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL**

Amanda eyed Narcissa carefully. "Are you sure?"

Narcissa nodded weakly. "I think it is for the best."

_POP! _Draco stood before them. "Am I late?"

"No. In fact you are just in time." Amanda gestured for the seat beside Narcissa. "Your mother was just telling me about her plan."

"Oh? And you are okay with this?" he asked.

"Yes of course. I was just-" Amanda didn't get to finish her sentence because someone barged in her office.

"Oops! Did I come in a bad time?" Ginny guiltily bit her lip.

"Ginny?" Narcissa turned to look at the witch who just interrupted their meeting.

"Narcissa! How are you? What are you doing here?" Ginny chirped happily. She walked over to wehre Narcissa was and hugged her. "I'm sorry about my tummy. It grows larger everyday you know." She said when she noticed it bumped Narcissa.

Narcissa just waved her hand in front of her face. "Nonsense. You seem more glowing the last time I saw you. Oh by the way I'm getting admitted here in the hospital."

Ginny frowned a bit. "Why? Was Leah not good?"

"Don't get me wrong. She was great but I wanted you Ginny." Narcissa squeezed her hand lightly and smiled which Ginny returned.

"Ahem… you seem lost in your own worlds." Amanda adjusted her glasses on her nose. "Aren't you going to say hi Draco?"

At hearing Draco's name, Ginny stiffened. She slowly but hesitantly looked up and saw him looking straight back at her. "Good Morning Mr. Malfoy."

"Forgive me. I forgot my manners. Good morning to you too Ms. Weasley. Please take a seat." He stood up and offered his chair for her.

"Tha-thank you." She reluctantly sat down. Her heart was pounding very hard. She was not ready to meet him and yet he was here… standing behind her. She closed her eyes for a bit knowing very well that he was staring at her.

Amanda did not miss this. 'My my… it seems he doesn't know yet' she thought. "Well now that we are all here… let's talk business."

Ginny snapped her eyes open. "I just came here to tell you we are running out of supplies and we need it as soon as possible. I'm sorry I interrupted."

"I'm putting you in charge of Narcissa Gin. From now on your top priority is Narcissa. Is that understood?"

"Sure. I guess I'll be working with you Cissy. I hope you are not-" she stopped.

_POP! _"I guess I arrived on time! You forgot your cloak love…" William glided over to where Ginny was, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Is there something wrong?" Narcissa asked.

"My babies are awake now.. Would you like to feel them?" she gently took Narcissa's hand and placed it above her belly.

"My! They are really awake now." Narcissa almost squealed in delight. "You are one lucky father." She told William.

William just smiled and placed his arms around Ginny drawing her close to him.

Unbeknownst to them all Draco was now gritting his teeth and had his fists balled in jealousy. When he saw William draw Ginny close, he almost jumped from where he was to tell him to stay away from her. It took all his willpower to refrain himself from doing so.

He watched them.. wishing it was him beside Ginny.

"I best be going now. Don't forget your cloak love… its almost December you know. We don't want you getting sick. Be safe." Willaiam kissed her cheek again and apparated away.

"I have to get going to. I'll be seeing you later Narcissa. Good day Draco." Ginny hurriedly walked past Draco and out the door.

Draco took this as an opportunity and decided to follow Ginny out. "It was nice seeing you Aunt Mandy. I have to get going as well." He gave his mother a peck and was out of the door.

"Wait-" Narcissa shook her head. "William is sure a lucky guy."

"You don't know what you are talking about Cissy…"

"What do you mean? Were you just not here where the cute couple was? They seem very much in love and here I thought William wasn't in love with Ginny."

Amanda could only smile. "Oh but he is. It's so sad seeing unrequited love eh?" Narcissa eyed Amanda carefully. "I'm surprised you did not know. Four months ago you had Ginny under your home and she was not dating William back then… oh by the way did I tell you that Ginny is just four months pregnant?" Amanda knew she was entering a danger zone right now but she needed as much help as she could get to have Draco and Ginny back together again.

Narcissa looked confused at the moment. "What are you saying? Do you mean to tell me that- Oh! You mean Draco..??"

Amanda remained silent and let Narcissa come to her own conclusions. This at least she was sure… William and Ginny are not a couple.


	35. Trip to Hawaii?

**AN: Konnichiwa! Hihi First, I'd like to say thank you for still reading my fanfic! Second, I am so sorry if it is written grammatically wrong. Third, I hope you I'm speeding things up a bit so please review after! Arigatou! Xoxo- aLottaFaGina**

**CHAPTER 33: TRIP TO HAWAII?**

'I need to get out of here… need air' Ginny thought as she hurriedly walked the hallways of St. Mungo's Hospital. She dismissed anyone who comes up to her to converse. She needed air and she needed it fast! "Angelie when somebody asks I am not here and don't even think about letting someone in!" she hissed as she passed Angelie's desk.

"Someone's in a cranky mood today?" Angelie said to herself.

"I heard that." Ginny told her secretary and proceeded to her office. She shut the door and went to sit at a near by chair.

'Why of all places and time now? I can't do this yet. Not yet.' She thought as she rubbed her stomach.

"Ginny? Open up. I know you are there."

'Speaking of the devil.' She grunted. She slowly stood up and went to stand before the door. She heard him sigh.

"Virginia. We need to talk and I would prefer it if it was you I was talking to and not the door." He said. "If you don't want to talk to me then I'm going to assume that I am indeed the father of the child you are carrying."

The door was yanked open and revealed a very flushed Virginia Weasley. "You are just so full of yourself you know that?"

He gave her a weak smile. "May I come in?"

She rolled her eyes and beckoned him inside. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Are you not worried about what the papers said today?" he finally asked. He watched as she went to sit behind her desk. "Did you hear me?"

She waved a hand in front of her face. "Could you be silent for a moment? I am trying to think here."

Draco shut his mouth at what she said. 'Women! I will never understand them.' He thought as he observed his Ginny. Yes his Ginny. She sat there just across from him in deep thought and he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. He won't admit it to her though. He still had his pride to keep.

"Sickle for your thoughts Ginny?" he couldn't keep his mouth shut after all.

She looked up into his inquisitive gaze. "The whole bloody wizarding world has gone mad. We need to clear things up by tomorrow. I don't know how I'll be able to keep going under this stress."

Draco frowned. "I wanted to know who the father is." For a moment he thought he saw her stiffen but dismissed the thought right away.

"O-of course it's William. Do you actually believe in that rubbish they wrote?" she absentmindedly played with the buttons of her dress, a habit of hers when she was nervous.

He was silent for a moment. "I see."

"You sound disappointed." She blurted out and wish she hadn't when she saw Draco frown.

"Yes I am. I just wish for one second you'd stop pretending and just be honest with your feelings."

Ginny looked away. "I am being honest Draco. Why would I lie?"

"Then look at me. Merlin Virginia… I'm really lost here. I just can't stop thinking that maybe this is mine."

"It doesn't matter who the father is Draco. Please stop talking to me about this."

"Why don't you let me love you? Am I that hard to love? Just say it Gin and my God I'll do anything for you. This is stupid. I'm sorry I barged in on you like this." He sighed and went out of the room.

She suddenly felt like crying. Oh how she waited to hear those words from him. She needed to go see him tomorrow. She needed to make things right.

**NEXT DAY**

"Hi. Is Mr. Malfoy inside?" Ginny asked the woman behind the big wooden desk.

"Yes he is. Would you like me to inform him of your presence?"

She shook her head. "No. Is he busy? Can I go in?"

"Sure. It's the door at the end of the hallway."

"Okay. Thanks." Ginny walked towards Draco's office. She almost wanted to skip with her excitement. Today she was going to tell him the truth.

She noticed that his door was ajar so she walked slowly until she was centimeters away. The sound of voiced stopped her from suddenly barging in.

"Why did you call for me?" This she recognized as Blaise's voice.

"I wanted to tell you something very important." This time she heard Draco. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but it also is rude to interrupt.

"Important? Like business important or life important?" Blaise asked.

"Life important. I've been thinking a lot lately."

Blaise stilled his movements. "No! Are you telling me you are marrying Aerys? Goddamn it Drake! It's bad enough as it is that you are seeing her again."

"NO! I am not that stupid Blaise and we are not dating. This is just a friendly date. I wanted to talk to you about Ginny."

At the mention of her name, she leaned in more to hear.

"Hmm.. what about her?"

Draco took a deep sigh. "I want to call it off."

Blaise laughed. "What?"

He glared at Blaise. "You heard me."

"Say it Draco. Say it and the deed is done."

"I want to call off the bet to make Virginia Weasley fall in love with me."

'_Bet? I was just a bet?' _Ginny thought feeling betrayed.

_CRASH!_

She accidentally dropped the flower vase she was carrying. "A bet? I am just a fucking bet?!"

"Wha-? Ginny?!" Blaise exclaimed.

"No Ginny listen-" Blaise started but was greeted with a death glare.

"You shut up Blaise. You are a part of this as much as he is! Now tell me about this bet of yours huh? Tell me how much I am worth to you filthy bastards!!" She clenched her fists together.

Never has Draco feared for his life but today, now.. Oh how he wanted to crawl back into his mother's womb. "Ginny listen to me… it was a joke you see."

"A joke? I am no fool Malfoy. And why should I listen to you?! All this time you were playing me? Haha this is sooo fun! And here I am falling in love with you… now tell me just how much I am worth. No I think Blaise should answer that. C'mon Blaise."

Blaise backed away when he saw Ginny approaching them. "Ginny please listen."

"Blaise!"

"An all expense pay trip to Hawaii and 5,000 galleons." Blaise gulped.

Ginny started to chuckle and soon she began to laugh. "An all expense pay trip to Hawaii and 5,000 fucking galleons?? Wow!"

Blaise started to chuckle a bit and regretted it at once when he saw Ginny getting her wand from her robes.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! And you!" she pointed her wand to Draco "How I pity you. Giving me this whole speech about love! Ha! And about not letting you love me??! I came here to surprise you with my little speech to tell you that I am willing to work things out but I was the one who was surprised here! Haha Merlin! So stupid of me to think that even for a second that you love me! You will regret this. You both will regret ever making that bet about me." She turned to leave.

"Ginny please!"

"Stupefy! Stupefy!" Then she silently murmured a body bind spell and left.

**LUNA**

"Yes Mrs. Weasley. I will tell her to take it easy. Don't worry about it."

DING! DONG!

"Ah speaking of which. She just arrived." She opened the door to see a disheveled and stained face Ginny. "Oh! My mistake Mrs. Weasley it was just the postman. I'll call you back as soon as she arrives. Bye! Ginny?"

Ginny's tears began to drop again. She instantly ran to Luna's arms.

"What happened?"

"Lu! It hurts! It really hurts. Make it stop. Please I am begging you"

Luna half dragged her into the house. Something bad has happened and she'll find out as soon as Ginny has calmed down. She watched as Ginny cried harder on her sofa.

_RING! RING!_

Luna glanced at her cellphone and saw _'Blaise' _onthe caller ID. "I'm going to have to call you back." And without any hesitation, she dropped the call. "Hun, are you okay? No wait what a stupid question. What happened?"

"Take me away from here Lu. Far far away." Ginny said in between sobs.

"Okay just let me inform your mother." Luna made a move to grab her phone but the sudden grip on her arm made her stop.

"No. Please don't do that. No one must know. Please Lu." Tears continued to fall from her eyes and Luna couldn't even nod her head in confirmation. She instead sat beside Ginny and hugged her.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The morning sun hit Luna's face. She flinched and turned the other way. "Blast it." She supposedly wanted to go back to sleep but the events of the previous night instantly made her awake. "Gin?"

She stood up from the sofa and looked for Ginny. She found Ginny standing in the veranda with a blanket around her. "Gin?"

"You always had the best view… even in Hogwarts." Ginny said.

Luna chuckled. "Just a coincidence. I knew you'd like it here in Paris. Hey, are you okay?" she asked when she saw Ginny in a trance.

Ginny shook her head. "I'll never be okay Lu. I'm tired of crying but the tears wont stop." When she looked at Luna, tears are again falling from her eyes.

Luna moved to hug her. "I'm sorry. Whatever it is, I'm sorry."

Ginny again cried harder and held on to Luna.

**DR****aco**

"_Please contact this number again later" _

"Damn!" he threw his phone on the wall.

"Reparo! Accio Cellphone." Blaise held Draco's phone. "Nothing will happen if you throw things around."

"Have you contacted Luna yet?"

Blaise shook his head. "She won't answer my calls. She keeps on texting me to call her later. Nobody was even at her house."

There was a pregnant pause before Draco sighed. "Fuck! She was in love with me. She fell in love with me! I had the chance to make things right."

Blaise just looked at him. He was not in a position where he can advice him. He was part of this as much as Draco was. He stared down at the brandy in his hand.

"Draco? Are you here?" Narcissa's voice echoed.

He moved near his fireplace. "Yes?"

Narcissa frowned. "You look like..nevermind. Is Ginny with you? Kathrin and the kids are going and they wanted to say goodbye."

"No she isn't with me. Please extend my apologies mother if I cannot be there today. I am quite busy with work."

"Oh alright." Her head vanished and he was left again to think.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Ginny would eat a bit and then stare off into space as if she were hypnotized. She and Luna managed to hide away from others and she still hadn't told her what happened.

"Ginny eat some more!" Luna cried out when Ginny barely touched her food.

"Maybe later."

Luna sighed. "No Ginny. This isn't good for the babies. Please eat something."

"I'll eat something later."

"No. I think its time we talk Ginny. Tell me what happened." Luna asked again for the umpteenth time.

"They made a bet about me: To make me fall in love. A trip to Hawaii and 5,000 galleons."

"What? Who made a bet about you?"

"Draco and Blaise. A month ago Draco and Narcissa went to the hospital. It was on the same day when he and I talked. He asked about the newspaper article and he told me why I wouldn't let him love me. He left after that. I realized then that I was waiting for that moment for so long. So I decided to surprise visit him the next day."

Luna listened intently. She couldn't even imagine how Ginny felt. She clenched her fingers

"And it was a surprise visit indeed. I was the one surprised." Her eyes were starting to water again.

"Ginny stop. I don't need to hear no more. Oh baby I am so sorry. If you had told me earlier I would have paid somebody to kill him."

Ginny looked at her odd. "You'll pay?"

"Well yeah. I can dirty my nails you know."

Ginny chuckled a little and Luna smiled. "I can't do this Lu. I can't raise two kids alone. I really can't."

Luna moved to the chair beside Ginny and reached for Ginny's hand. She lightly squeezed it and said "You still have me and your family. You can get through this that I promise you Gin. We will get through this. Alright?"

All Ginny could do was nod. "I love him Lu and that's what hurts. I really love him."

**BLAISE**

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?"

"How dare you? Were you trying to get close to me for your stupid bet???"

"Lu- Luna?" Blaise chocked out.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking Blaise?! I hate Draco for doing this to Ginny…"

He sighed. "Babe let me explain."

"It's over. I hate you!"

The phone line went dead leaving Blaise rooted to where he stood.

Draco came into view and stared at his best friend. "Hey, why are you standing here staring into space?"

"This is your entire fault!" Blaise charged at Draco and punched him in the face. Draco was knocked back and Blaise kept on charging to him, on an instinct he also punched Blaise in the face. Both were at each other's throat, punching here and there.

Draco, with his beat up face, had Blaise's head locked on his arm. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You are!" Blaise,with his beat up face too, tried to break free but it only made Draco tighten his hold.

"I won't release you until you have calm down." He waited for a few minutes before he released Blaise.

Blaise dusted off his suit and limped to the couch. "I hate you right now mate. Luna and I are over."

"What?"

"She called and told me she hated your guts and now we are over. Damn it!"

Draco sat beside him. "I'm sorry. This is all messed up. Ow! You punch really hard mate."

"You deserved it."

_Ring! Ring!_

Blaise sighed again and fished for his cell phone. "What? No I don't know where neither is. Aren't they with you? No? Okay. Bye" he hung up the phone. "That was Colin. He asked if I knew where Luna and Ginny were. Apparently he hasn't been able to contact both of them. Ginny's family is looking for her."

"Merlin. Where could they be?"

"Wherever the two are, they made sure there were not easily found. I hope they are safe." Blaise ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

**GINNY**

"My dear ju are not eating properly. Ju need the nutrition fer the bebes ju know." Kara Trina, a obygnecologist, said.

"I know Doctor and I will eat properly." Ginny lain restlessly in te examine room with Luna standing near the bed.

"Vhat is theez? Ju se ju have twins yah?"

Ginny looked bewildered. "Yes I am. Why? Is there anything wrong with my babies?"

"No no. In fact ju are having four bebes. Quadroplets." Kara showed the number four on her fingers.

"Pardon?" Ginny asked, looking at the monitor.

The next thing they heard was a loud blag. Ginny looked at Luna only to find her on the floor. "She fainted. Doctor please help her." she then looked at the other side to where the doctor and saw her head on the bed. "Doctor?"

"Hello Ginny. Draco sure knows how to protect you but need not worry this is the last barrier." He waved his wand and Ginny felt a slight tug.

"What are you talking about?" she said in fright.

"They were in the way Gin. I had to do something."

"What?"

"I'm sorry." He muttered a spell and she felt her eyes getting heavier.

"He-help.. Help.. Some--body" and the last thing she saw was him approaching her.


	36. Old Friends

**AN: Hello! I am now updating..haha im soooo sorry for the late update.. I will try to update more.. hehehe chiao! Please review! ^_^ Xoxo - aLottaFaGiNa**

**CHAPTER 34: OLD FRIENDS**

"Draco? I haven't seen Ginny for a while. Did something happen?" Narcissa asked her son.

He sighed. "All these years I wanted to become different from him but I am just the same."

"What are you talking about?"

"Months ago I made a bet with Blaise that I could make Ginny fall in love with me."

"You what?!"

He again sighed. "I know. It was wrong… really wrong. A month ago I told Blaise to call off the bet. I didn't know Ginny was there and she heard it all. She left and I never saw her again. She completely turned off her phone and disappeared with Luna."

"I am disappointed in you Draco. I have always thought that I taught you better than that. You are right, you are just like father but at least he had the decency to do everything that he can and not just sit here and do nothing." Narcissa sipped her tea.

"Mother, it is not that easy."

"I never said it was easy Draconius." He cringed at the mention of his Latin name which only happened if his mother is angry at him. "Nothing is easy in this world."

"I know I made a mistake but I am left with no ideas as to how I can remedy this all. I don't care if she is pregnant with William's children… I just want to be with her." He clenched his fist as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"You absolutely don't care who the father is?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't care. I just want to be with Ginny and if she will still have me, I would want to be with her children too."

Narcissa sighed. "You are stupid. You are really stupid son. But I will help you. I want to see my grandchildren safe too."

"Your-" Draco looked at his mother.

"You are a smart boy. I'm sure it won't be hard." She hid a smile.

Draco still had a bewildered expression on his face when Blaise barged in.

"Heads up mate. Weasley Clan are here for your head." Blaise stride beside Narcissa and not a second later, the whole Weasley clan appeared. Draco stood up to greet them.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER?!" Ron marched up to Draco and punched him in the face.

"Ronald!" Molly exclaimed. "Hold your brother George. I am sorry Cissy but Ginny has been gone for a month now. The last time we heard from her was when she was reassigned at St. Mungo's again. Please tell me you have my baby girl here." She held her handkerchief closer to her.

Narcissa stood up and walked towards Molly. "Molly, she hasn't visited me for a month now. I was supposed to be admitted to St. Mungo's with Ginny as my mediwitch but the next day she disappeared. It seems that she and my son had a huge fight."

"No!" Molly broke down in tears.

"You bastard! What did you do to my sister?!" Ron struggled to break free from the twins' grasp.

"You can all beat me up; curse me or anything that you want. That much I deserve for what I did. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I am truly sorry. I am the cause of all this. I made a stupid bet that I could make your daughter fall in love with me."

"YOU FUCKER!" Ron shouted as considering that was the only thing he could do.

He sighed. "I am sorry. It was stupid and wrong but I'm thankful it happened. During the course of the bet I fell in love with her. I doubt that you'll believe me but it is really the truth. I am willing to drink Veristasum to answer all your questions."

Arthur Weasley approached Draco. "You boy are a fucker as what my son said but I also respect you for telling us the truth. You are not off the hook yet."

"Dad! Is that all you have to say to that fucker? He should be avadad for that!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald. Calm down. Do you think that by doing that we can find your sister?" Arthur asked.

"We don't need his help. We have Harry. He can help us." Ron yanked his arms from the twins.

Arthur smiled. "My son, do you intend to risk Harry's life again? Hasn't he done enough saving for us? He is your best friend, yes we understand, but that is enough."

Ron calmed down and whispered "I just want Ginny home. I have so many things to tell my nephew or niece."

Arthur patted his son's back and looked at his other sons who had the same expression as Ron did. "We all feel the same but we have to stay calm if we want to find her." He turned to face Draco. "You boy, what do you intend to do?"

"Whatever it takes… I will find your daughter."

"And if you don't?"

Draco sighed painfully. "Then you can do whatever you want with me."

**LUNA**

Luna groaned. "What a dream. Gin I had the most weird dream." She looked up and saw an empty bed. "Ginny?"

"Call.. for.. help.." the doctor said.

"Doctor! What happened?" Luna hastily went to her side and helped her up.

"Sumvody cem in and put us to sleep. Good looking man, avout 5'8 mayve… I dun no."

"Thank you." Luna quickly apparated to her apartment. Tears ran down her face as she tried to search for Ginny. "Ginny please be here.. Please." She cried even harder when no one was in her room.

"I have to do something.." she grabbed her wand and apparated to the only place she could think of.

**DRACO**

_POP!_

Luna appeared in the middle of the room where the Weasley and Malfoy are present. "Need help.." she uttered the words before collapsing on the floor.

"Luna!" Blaise made a move forward but Draco gripped him on the arm and shook his head.

He moved forward and gently scooped Luna up and placed her upright on the sofa. "Luna, its Draco. Tell me what happened."

Tears continuously left Luna's eyes as she recalled what happened and slowly told them what happened. "Draco I don't know what to do. I should have hired somebody to look after us. This is my entire fault. I am so sorry Mrs. Weasley.. Please find Ginny. Please."

"Sshh.. Lu listen to me. Tell me again what the doctor said?" Draco gently gripped her hands to give her support.

"She said… he was a good looking man. He was about 5"8 but she was not quite sure. Draco please you have to find her."

"I promise that I will bring her back. In the meantime why don't you lie down to the guestroom? Blaise can take you there." Her eyes gave a look of alarm but she complied nevertheless.

Blaise ushered her to a standing position and placed his hand at the small of her back. With a last scared look at Draco, Luna allowed Blaise to assist her.

"It is almost dark. Why don't you stay here for the night? It would be best if everyone is here." Narcissa said.

Arthur just nodded. "Thank you."

**MEANWHILE**

Ginny groaned. Her back was killing her. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up. There were two things she concluded right away: one is that she was on the floor and two, she was held captive some place she has yet to know.

The room was quite dark and the only opening Ginny saw was a small window offering the moon's light to her cell. "Damn! What happened?" she asked out loud.

The last thing she remembered was the doctor telling her she was having quadruplets. Her hand instantly flew to her stomach. She let out a sigh when she knew her babies were okay.

A rattling sound caught her attention and she eyed the door warily. The sound grew stronger as each second passed by and she held her breath. She then heard the faint clicking of the door and saw a man being shoved rather harshly. The door was then again locked.

She made no move and was looking at the man.

"Shit." The man cursed loudly and Ginny gasped. He looked up and the moon's light showed his profile. "Who is there?"

Ginny's eyes bulged out as she came face to face with Neville Longbottom. "Neville?"

"Who are you?"

She came forward instantly. "It's me Ginny."

"Ginny? What are you doing here??"

"Merlin I thought you were dead! We all thought." She clasped his hands tightly.

Neville shook his head. "I am not dead. I'm being held captive here for years. You don't know how lovely it is to see a familiar face. How are you Gin?" he gave her a hands a gently squeeze.

Ginny tried to smile but she could only make a whimper. Tears then ran down her face as she pulled Neville for a tight hug. "Oh Neville. I was so scared."

"Gin.. You are choking me.." and when Ginny didn't release him, he gripped her arm. "For the love of Merlin woman, I can barely hug you with your stomach bulging right in front of me."

This made Ginny instantly retract her arms. "I am sorry Nev. I forget sometimes that I am pregnant."

His eyes softened and his hand gently reached out and touched her cheek. "What had they done to you?"

"Nothing.. The last thing I remembered is that I was having my monthly check up with my doctor and her saying that I am having quadruplets. After that I woke up and here I am. Neville where are we?"

He sighed. "I don't know Gin. For years I have been trying to escape here but I still don't know where I am."

"Where have you been?" she indicated the door where he was shoved in harshly.

"He summoned me. I don't know who he is. He acts just like Voldemort or maybe he is Voldemort. I don't know. I stopped resisting the guards after a few months. I still rebel from time to time." He paused and continued to look at her. "You look really good Gin."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself. Is anyone else here besides you?"

He shook his head. "No one. I am really glad to see you. Come, let us talk. Our time is limited here so best spend it with great care."

**DRACO**

"Colin."

Colin stood firmly with his arms crossed across his chest. He sternly looked at Draco. "How could you?"

Draco took a deep breath and ran his hand through this hair. "Please. I am sorry it turned out this way but please I need your help right now."

"My fists tells me to punch you until you spill blood but I won't do that. Not yet anyway. For Ginny's sake I will keep you alive." Colin glared at him.

"Thank you." He gave Colin a small smile.

"What did you come here for?"

"Back in Hogwarts, aside from being the best in taking photographs, you were the best in tracking people down."

Colin sighed. "When was she last located? Who was she with?"

"France and she was with Luna."

Colin quickly strode to his cabinet and took out a map. He then held out a crystal and pointed his wand at it. He murmured a spell and suddenly the crystal was now pointing to France and images now began to pop out. "There!"

The image stopped at Luna and Ginny going inside a clinic. "The crystal here is a tracking device. It came from the dwarves and it is said to capture still images of events that have happened. It seems like they were going to see a doctor."

Then another image flashed and this time they are looking at Ginny being carried by a man out of the clinic. "Damn! This event has been tampered with."

"Tampered?" Draco asked.

"Yes. It seems that this person knows what he is doing." Colin turned the crystal clockwise and a series of black images were projected and then he suddenly let go. "The succeeding events have been erased Draco. There is nothing more I can do."

Draco clenched his jaw. 'Who would want to hurt Ginny?' he thought.

"And for the record.. She loved you from the very start." Colin said breaking Draco's thoughts.

"What?"

Colin shrugged his shoulder. "I know you heard me. It was all pretend. I'm gay so it can't work out between us."

Draco was surprised. He didn't expect that Colin would tell him this. "You're gay?"

Colin chuckled. "I'm surprised you did not notice. Look Draco I have watched a lot of stories in life. It has a beginning and it has an end. I hope your end will be a happy one. She deserves to be happy and though I think that you don't deserve her for what you did, she loves you and you love her. Make this right please."

"Thank you Colin. I promise to do whatever it takes. I'm going now. Luna will keep you updated. Again thanks a lot." He gave Colin a nod before disapparating.

**-#-#-#-#-**

"Wow."

Draco chuckled. "Wow why?"

"You are giving off a very powerful emotion Drake. Hence the 'wow'… now I need you to calm down before my head bursts."

"You still feed on emotions?"

Leah shook her head. "No. sometimes there are emotions which I cannot block. Anyway, thanks for calming down. Your life is an interesting adventure you know. Whatever happened to Aerys?"

Draco stood. "That would be for next time."

"Damn it! Remind me to extend your time to three hours. Don't be late tomorrow. I have an appointment after our session."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you Leah. See you tomorrow."


	37. I never thought

**AN: Waaa! Haha I'm updating again! I promised a friend that I would finish this story before I graduate and hopefully I'll graduate next year. Please pray for me.. haha so here I am updating to you. Don't hate me okay? Hihihi Please enjoy! Xoxo - aLottaFaGiNa**

**CHAPTER 35: I NEVER THOUGHT**

They stared at each other for about 30 minutes. He opened his mouth hesitantly to speak but shut it right after.

"I don't have all day Draco." She watched him with anticipated eyes. She felt that whatever he was going to tell her was going to be the most hardest of all. He was emitting a very strong emotion and she couldn't wait to hear what he has to say.

Draco sighed. "I don't know where to begin. Can I just show you?" He placed his wand on his hand and pulled out a memory.

"Okay if it is easier for you." She never thought she would be able to use a penseive on Draco. She pulled out the penseive from her drawer and ushered Draco to place the memory in.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle it? It might be intense." He placed the memory in.

Leah smiled and nodded. "I don't want to miss this. It is too juicy!"

Draco laughed. "Just tell me if it gets too hard."

He held out his arm for her to take and they both entered the memory.

**-#-#-#-#-**

"Draco!"

He surveyed the crowd and his eyes settled on a waving Aerys. He watched as she approached him from across the street.

"Hey. I haven't seen you around."

"I have been busy." He muttered while sliding his hands on his pockets.

Aerys looked at him warily. "You seem to be avoiding me."

Draco sighed. "Look Aerys. Let me just get this straight: I love Ginny and I never intended to go back to what we used to be. It was only a friendly date so if you thought that we could be something more again then you are mistaken."

"I know. I also know you only dated me again because you wanted to get back at Ginny. I can see it in your eyes that you love her so."

"I'm sorry. I really have to go." Draco gave her an apologetic look and continued to walk.

Aerys looked around before grabbing him by the arm. "You can't find her that easily Draco."

He turned to look at Aerys with shocking eyes. "How-?"

"I can help you."

Then suddenly she was being hauled to a dark alley, Draco's wand pointing and hand gripping at her throat. "Where is she and where have you taken her?"

She choked for air and struggled to talk. "I- can.. you!"

His grip tightened on her throat as she struggled for air. He waited for a few minutes before releasing her. Her body dropped to the floor and she was catching her breath.

He stood with a menacing look on his eyes and wand still pointed at Aerys. "I could you right now but I want some answers and you are going to give it to me. Do you understand?" All Aerys could do was nod. Suddenly a white rope-like was encircling Aerys's neck and the other hand to Draco's left hand. He evilly gave her a smirk and tugged her so that she was now at his feet.

"We are going to go on a little trip." Then he apparated.

_THUD!_

Ronald Weasley jumped at the sight of Draco beside him. "Bloody hell! You scared the life out of me Malfoy and who is that with you?" he peered to the side of Draco and saw Aerys holding something on the air. "What are you doing Malfoy?!"

Draco stood calmly and tugged on something and Aerys was now beside his feet. "Pity won't be necessary Weasley. She knows information about your sister's whereabouts."

At the mention of Ginny, Ron eyes immediately darken. "Then proceed to whatever it is you are doing."

"You are welcome to join me." Draco shrugged.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." For the first time he and Draco shared a smile.

**MEANWHILE**

Blaise watched Luna like a hawk. His job was simple: watch over Luna and make sure she does not freak out. She was now staring out the window with a blank expression on her face. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

It has been days since this routine of hers started and he was now getting worried. She sleeps less. She talks less. She even eats less.

"The snarggles tell me that you'll soon explode if you don't stop rubbing your temples."

He looked up and she was looking at him. "I- I-" then she went back into staring at the window. '_Get a grip! She now talks to you and you stammer! Merlin!' _he thought.

"The hymulos also said that talking to yourself will make your feet grow as large as a frying pan."

He gave her a small smile and realized that he was muttering to himself.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm only the messenger so don't think that I am talking to you out of my own free will. I don't want my ears to be turned into jelly and they threatened to do so if I don't tell you. Stupid creatures."

He chuckled and for the first time accepted the relaxing silence Luna gave. He decided to have a proper talk with her after Ginny has been saved.

**DRACO**

Ron stood right beside Draco as he performed spells on Aerys so that she was now sitting with her hands and feet bound to the chair. He then took out a tiny bottle.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Veristasum." Draco replied and he held the bottle in front of Aerys. "Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Aerys slowly opened her mouth. "Good." He emptied the contents on her mouth and watched as she gulped it.

"Shall I do the honors or shall you?" Ron asked and Draco urged him to go on.

"Do you know where Ginny is?" Ron asked.

"No. That information is classified and has not been shared with me." Aerys weakly said.

"Are you under an Imperio right now?" Draco asked.

She opened her mouth to answer but her body started to convulse and she screamed in pain. Ron instantly took out his wand and muttered "Silencio! Relfus!"

Draco looked at him and Ron shrugged. "We don't want her dying now, would we? Now... Did she know who kidnapped her?"

"Yes. I beg you please don't ask me questions that are related to my master. He knew that this would come and he was prepared for it. If i say something that would give out any information about him then I would die just like what you have seen earlier." She pleaded with them.

"Fair enough. Do we know the person who kidnapped her?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Look Draco I will tell you everything that I know even if I'll die trying. It is the least I could do for you and for all the pain I have caused you, Ginny and her family. In my pocket there is a potion that would lift me from the Imperius curse." She cringed as she slowly started to convulse. She breathed deeply and continued to speak. "My brother made it for me."

"Alex? He is alive and well?"

"Yes very much so. Please take out the potion and I'll tell you everything."

Draco made a move to get it but Ron beat him up to it. "I'll do it. We- I still need you to find Ginny for me." He approached Aerys. He gulped and slowly reached inside her pocket. He let out his breath as he instantly felt the bottle. He grabbed it and held it in front of him. With Draco's nod, he proceeded to give Aerys the potion.

Her body now started to convulse and green smoke was emitted from her body. After a few minutes she weakly lifted her head. "I'll never get used to that. Where were we?"

Ron looked at Draco. "Maybe we should let her rest a bit?"

Draco shook his head. "No not until she answers our questions. Why are you doing this?"

"In exchange for my freedom, I have to seduce you so that Ginny would be vulnerable."

"Why Ginny?" Ron asked.

She took a deep breath and turned to look at him. "He wanted her for the reason I don't know. Information given to me has been limited due to my mission now."

"How long have you been working for your _master_?" Draco emphasized the work and said it like it was poison. _'Why Ginny?? They could have taken me instead.'_

"Ever since then. Though he did not mention it, Master was not only after Ginny. I believe he is after you too."

"He better be prepared. I swear I'll cut off his throat when I see him."

**GINNY**

"Ginny! Ginny! Wake up!" she was shook lightly and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Nev? Is there something wrong?" Ginny carefully sat up and unconsciously rubbed her protruding belly.

Neville flashed her a smile. "It is time to eat." He carefully carried the tray towards her. On the tray were two hot porridges and 2 glasses of water.

"Thank you. You have been kind Nev. I am so glad you are here." She smiled and began eating. She noticed that Neville was staring at her. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I am sorry for staring. You just looked so beautiful." He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear.

She blushed and muttered her thanks. "You know it's quite rude to let me eat alone."

He chuckled. "Okay okay. I'll eat now. I too am glad that you are here."

_BANG!_

The sudden noise made Ginny jump and spill her porridge. Neville came closer to her and reached for her hand.

"What do we have here? You have been a naughty boy!" The intruder held out his wand and instantly Neville was beside him with his face touching the floor. "Flirting like you are not prisoners! Stupid, stupid boy!"

"Leave him alone!" Ginny yelled.

The intruder, whose face was still covered in the darkness, laughed. "And what can a pregnant woman do? What are you willing to sacrifice in order to save your lover? Hm?"

She clenched her fists at her side and was about to retort when she heard Neville's voice.

"Don't Gin. He'll hurt you. It's okay if it's me. Just stay there."

Again the intruder laughed. "Foolish boy! Crucio!"

Ginny took a step back until she had her back against the wall. She slowly slid to the floor as she watched Neville being punished. She felt her tears flowing from her cheeks and she placed her hands to her ears to block Neville's screams. "Please stop already. Please!"

The man made a move to summon Ginny but he was halted by Neville's strong grip on his foot. "Punish me all you want. Just leave her alone!"

The man crouched beside Neville and took his chin so that Neville was looking at him. "You are stupid. Why would you ever want to sacrifice yourself for that bitch?" he turned to look at where Ginny was.

Ginny gasped. "Liam?"

William Vanderbilt wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Hello Ginny."


	38. All I see is YOU

**AN: O_o okay so i know i have not updated in a very looonnng time. I'm sorry but here it is.. I am trying to think of things that will be interesting for you guys to read. =) I'm sorry for my wrong grammar and all guys.. hehehe I'm not a good writer so I just try to write whatever comes to me.. Hope you enjoy this chapter and since I graduated and all I'll be able to finally put all my efforts into finishing this story. I promise more will come next week. ;P Please review and tell me what you think.. I love you all!**

**-aLottaFaGiNa xoxo**

**CHAPTER 36: ALL I SEE IS YOU**

"Don't be so shocked. You had been warned before to stay away from me right?" William smirked. He grabbed Neville's head and lifted it up.

Ginny gasped as she saw Neville's face with blood. "Neville."

William laughed. "Here take him. You both are just the same. Pathetic." He let go of Neville's head and kicked him at the side. "You know Gin.. my dear sweet Gin, we could have made a beautiful couple. I am doing you a favour you know. He'll just throw you away like he did my sister."

Ginny was now slightly trembling. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah. I see he hasn't told you yet. That information is not important now. Rest if you must Gin-luv. You will have a very very long day tomorrow."

**DRACO**

He watched Aerys like a hawk.

"Stop it Draco. I promised you didn't I? I will help you." Aerys sighed as she poked the fire with a stick.

"I don't know if i should trust you. Not after everything."

"I know but i am really sorry."

Draco placed his head between his hands. "Where are we?" he was tired from all the apparitions and walking they had made. He peered at the snoring Ron sprawled on the ground sleeping.

"We are somewhere in Scotland."

"I see. How do I know you are not tricking me? And that when I wake up, you would be gone."

Aerys looked at him. "Take out your wand. Cast a locator spell on me. Know that whatever happens, you will know where to locate me."

Draco nodded and casted the spell. "G'night."

_The Next Day..._

"Draco! Draco! Aerys is gone!" Ron shook him with all his might that Draco felt he was in a roller coaster.

Draco grunted and sat up. "Calm down Ron."

"Calm down? Calm down? How should I calm down when the person who can save Ginny has gone?" Ron's face was now turning red.

Draco approached him and took him by the shoulders. "Ron listen to me. Aerys isn't gone. She promised me."

"And you believed her?!" Ron was now turning from red to purple in anger.

"You should trust Draco here. I gave you my word didn't I?" Aerys stood behind Ron with a deer on her back. "Besides... Draco placed a locator spell on me." She placed the deer beside the now extinguished fire and began a new fire to cook the deer with.

Ron eyes almost bulged out. "You dolt!" He pushed Draco's arms away from him. "You could have told me that!"

Draco laughed and patted Ron's back. "I tried to tell you mate but your face turning purple was quite priceless." He followed to where Aerys is.

"Shut up!" He gave him a glare but later on smiled at his stupidity.

They each sliced up a piece of meat and cooked it on the fire. "Okay we are almost there. A few more walking and we'll be there."

"How far exactly?" Ron asked.

"Not that far. Once inside the castle please be extra careful. There may be things that would make you feel things so suddenly or see things that are beyond humane. I won't guarantee that I'd still be with you by then. I will lead you to as far as the dungeons go. I feel it in my bones that something bad will happen to me so if you follow my instructions then you will be fine."

Draco poked the fire with a stick. "Thanks for helping us."

Aerys shrugged her shoulders. "Oh please.. This isn't even enough to compensate for the things I have done to you and to others as well. This isn't just about Ginny too. I want to save Alex from that man. He has been corrupted so much that sometimes all I see is evil."

Draco nodded and took his meat from the fire. "I'll go eat over there." He sat a few feet away from them. _'Ginny... I hope you are okay. There is so much I need to tell you.. Please be safe'_

"Have you known Draco long?" Ron asked.

"You can say that. We were even engaged once." She managed a small laugh.

"What happened? I mean... If it is alight with you to talk about it... That is." Ron mumbled nervously.

"Summary? Well my family was a servant of Voldemort before. So obsessed with dark magic that my father threatened to kill my brother, whom I love dearly, if I don't break up with Draco. The threat was made on our wedding day." She paused and looked to where Draco is. "He told me that he would protect me and Alex but I doubted that promise when a death threat was made. I left him standing on the altar with my brother. I didn't know at that time that Alex was already with Draco. Foolish of me to even doubt him."

Ron gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

She smiled in return. "After that, I was coerced into doing things that are against my will but forever regretting the things that i did to Draco. Then I later found out that Alex took the dark mark and when he knew I am constantly placed on the Imperio Curse then he made me a potion to which he let me drink every after I get whatever job done. He's a good kid but also greedy for power."

Then out of the blue she was grabbed on her arms and warm lips were on her own. It was a brief smack on the lips. To say she was shocked was an understatement. "I'm sorry. I don't know that came over me. I just.. I wanted you to stop hurting and.."

"So you thought kissing me was a good idea? Look mister.. I don't need your pity. Leave me alone." She grabbed the cooked meat and stayed a few trees away from Ron. She couldn't stop the blush that crept through her cheeks. _'Stupid Weasley!'_

**LUNA **

She constantly tapped her index finger on the wooden chair she sat on. She was so frustrated that she was helpless in finding Ginny. It also didn't help that Blaise was watching her like a hawk.

"You don't have to be here always, you know." She said.

Blaise smiled. "I know but I want to be here."

She sighed and looked at him. "Look I am not ready to talk things out with you. Your presence unnerves me and I can't deal with that right now. What you did hurt me and I'm not sure if I'll ever forgive you for that."

"I see. Tell you what? I'll stop watching you" She raised her left brow to him and he held his hands up in defence. "I'm not finished. I'll stop only if you promise to eat three times a day and sleep at least five hours."

"I can't promise that!" She stopped the tapping on her finger and gave him her full attention.

He sat down right across from her. "Then I'll still be here watching your every move as if the world depended on it."

She gave him a glare and closed her eyes to think. _'Stupid! I fucking hate him right now. I guess I have no choice then.' _ She opened her eyes and said "Fine. I promise. Now could you please go?"

Blaise stood up and approached her. Her body instantly stiffened but he didn't care. He stood before her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Thank you." He gave her a smile then turned to leave the room.

"Argh! Merlin! Why did he have to do that?" she grumpily turned to look outside the window but couldn't stop the smile that was on her lips.

**GINNY**

"Ginny!" Neville sat up with heaving breaths.

"Neville what is it? I'm here. It's a dream Nev. I'm here." She lightly touched his arm and she recoiled when he hissed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?"

She snorted. "I should be the one asking you that. I'm sorry about your wounds and all. I'm bad at healing without my wand or medical supplies."

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I would do it all over again just for you." He reached out for her hand and kissed the back of it. "Listen Gin, I'll get us out of here. I have been working on a plan ever since I got here and with you here it will be the perfect plan."

She frowned at him. Whatever he plans to do gave her a feeling that she shouldn't trust him. _'But this is Neville Gin! He couldn't possibly harm you. He did save your life the other day' _ "Go on."

"Well all you have to do is pretend that you are in labour then the guards will come in and I'll attack them from behind. Once we are out I can guide us to the exit."

"It sounds dangerous Nev." She rubbed her belly to help her relax.

"Would you rather stay here or try to escape? We have to do it tonight."

_That night..._

"Are you ready Gin?"

"I don't think I can do this Nev." She was beginning to panic.

Neville approached her with a worried look. "You have to understand Gin that if it were only me in this cell it would be fine but with you being pregnant is all and keeping you here... It's just not right."

Ginny felt a little more assured by what he said. She took his hand in his. "Thank you for the concern Nev but can we do it tomorrow? I just feel that tonight would be a bad night to do it. Please."

"Okay. You know that I'd go to the ends of the earth with you right?" he flashed a sincere smile which made her heart flip.

"Stop teasing me Nev. We have to get some rest if we plan to escape here. Good night Nev." And before she could turn to her side, Neville grabbed her neck and planted a kiss on her lips. A kiss that was far from friendly.

"I would never tease you Gin. You should already know how I feel by now. I love you."

Ginny stared at him with a confused look. "I'm sorry I can't deal with this now." She turned to her side and before she could stop herself, she was crying. She felt really annoyed and selfish because when Neville professed his love for her, she saw Draco. _'The words that I so badly wanted to hear from him were uttered by another. How pathetic can I be but please if there is a God out there.. I'd be more than willing to be pathetic just to have his love.'_


	39. Will this never end?

**CHAPTER 37: WILL THIS EVER END?**

"What's wrong with you and Weasley over there?" Draco asked when he caught up with Aerys.

She just shrugged her shoulder. "Nothing."

Draco frowned. For the past two hours or so they have walked in complete silence. He would ask something from either Ron or Aerys and they would both give him short responses. He went to Ron this time hoping to get a clear answer. "Weasley, what's wrong between you and Aerys? I can feel the tension a mile from here. So spill."

Ron shrugged. "I fail to understand why any of this is your problem."

Draco glared at him. "Believe it or not this is also my problem. I don't want to be the scorer of whatever it is you have going on between Aerys. If we are to save Ginny then I suggest you clear the air and put it aside for a while. None of us will think clearly with this. Aerys I'm camping here whether you like it or not. I'm off to gather woods." And before anybody could object, he was nowhere to be found.

Ron cleared his throat which gave him Aerys's attention.

She glared at him and sat with her back to him. She gave a shriek when Ron took hold of her wrists and pinned her thighs to the ground with his leg. "I thought we agreed that you would stay away from me." She gritted between her teeth.

"Technically it was you who agreed. I did not however agree. Look just listen to what I have to say then decide from then on. Alright?"

Aerys turned her head to the side, avoiding looking into Ron's eyes. "Fine. Just get on with it."

"Malfoy suggested that we clear things up in order to save Ginny and he is right. None of us will be thinking clearly if we have problems of our own. I get that you're angry with me and I'm sorry it had to happen that way but I am not sorry for what happened."

The last statement made her look at him and she suppressed the shiver that she was about to feel. He was looking straight at her. "Fine. I will try to be civil to you." With that, Ron released her and got up. He muttered his thanks before running off to where Draco went.

Later that evening, the three were gathered on the fire. Though Ron and Aerys "cleared" things up, the two were obviously still trying to avoid each other.

"Okay its obviously clear that you two have something going on. Look i'm usually not the peacemaker guy but I'm desperate to find Ginny. So why don't you guys shake on this and put it aside for a while, yeah?" Draco said.

Ron looked at Aerys with uncertain eyes. He sighed as he extended his hand to her. "Truce for now?"

Aerys muttered something under her breath. "Truce." As soon as she took his hand, she felt a shock of electricity. She retracted her hand as if she was getting burnt. "What was that sh-?" she covered her mouth as she heard a deep baritone voice come out from her mouth.

"What the hell?" She heard Ron shriek in a very girly voice. She looked over to where Ron is and gasped as she saw her body.

Ron whose eyes almost bulged out upon seeing him in front of him stood up and within seconds he grabbed Draco's shirt. "You! What did you do?" he said in his girly voice.

Draco smirked. "I think this settles our problem. The only way for the spell to where off is if both of you will stop bickering and glaring and actually become friends. I think I'm off to bed now. Have fun guys!"

Ron let go of his shirt and was left in a trance. His hands immediately landed on his chest.

"What are you doing?! Stop touching those!" Aerys, now Ron, hissed. "I will kill Draco for this. Look we just have to try this friendship thing Draco has been talking about but in the meantime don't and I emphasize the DONT touch anything on my body. Understood?"

She walked away to go to her side of the camp. "I said no touching!" she said without even turning back.

Meanwhile Ron was looking guiltily as he has just touched yet again her boobs. "And and and don't touch anything too!" and he felt disgusted as he saw himself walk, no make that sway... his way towards the sleeping cot.

"As if I'd touch anything from your dirty body." She snorted and tried to sleep her way from this nightmare.

**GINNY**

"No! Please stop it William!" Tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall. She watched as William beat Neville again.

William laughed and approached her, took her chin so that she was looking directly at him. "Alex. My name is Alex. Stop calling me William. Say it. Say my name."

She held her tongue but the iron grip he had on her chin grew tighter and she was forced to whisper his name. "Alex."

Alex smirked. "Very good. For that I will leave you... for now." On his way to the door he kicked Neville. "Sleep well my dear Ginny."

New set of tears began to flow. "Neville! Neville!" she hurriedly crawled beside him and took his head and lay it on her lap.

Neville managed a small smile before coughing blood. "Don't worry. For you. I will go through all this again for you." And he fainted.

She did the best that she could to clean his wounds. His face is swollen with all the beatings Alex did to him. She lay him down on the hay of rice straws she prepared and as she brushed off the hair from his forehead, she rubbed her belly. She sat beside him and rest her head on the wall.

Her heart constricted as she thought of her babies. She felt absolutely horrible that her children would be born into this kind of world: full of despair, sadness and cruelty. She cradled her head in her hands. _'Merlin please let this end.'_

**NARCISSA**

"Rea, I'm not all too sure what you are doing here but if you say that it was Ginny who suggested this then let's do it." Narcissa was as always as polite and prim as she is. She sat across Amanda Alonzo, the Head Mediwitch in St. Mungos.

Amanda gave her a reassuring smile. "Before all of this terrible things happened, she was experimenting on other patients similar with what you have. Well I can say that it worked wonderfully but we are still observing the after effects of the process."

Narcissa fell silent for a moment before giving her best smile to Amanda. "Let's do it."

"Let me explain the process. To put it simplify the Electro Cardia is just pumping raw energy into your heart by means of transferring one's chi into your body."

Narcissa nodded. "I know how it works. This is not the first time I have heard this process Amanda. I might even be the first ones to know before anybody did."

"That's odd. This process has never gone to public."

"My husband was the first test subject ever to undergo Electro Cardio. It was not even called by that name. It was simply COE." She gave Amanda a shaky smile.

"Forgive me if I sound suspicious but-"

Narcissa cut her off with the wave of her hand. "I understand but you also have to understand that this is important to me."

Amanda still gave her the unsure look which made Narcissa sigh. "Ginny was more than a mediwitch to me. I'm sure you have noticed my ardent demand of her care. After the dementors were found to be harsh guards in Azkaban, aurors were sent to guard that place. New guards. New rules. Prisoners were given a choice: to wallow in death or to make amends before death. For some unbeknownst reason he chose the latter. To make the story short, Ginny Weasley was assigned to my husband."

"Pardon my interruption... doesn't the Malfoys and Weasleys have a feud?"

Narcissa laughed. "We did. Believe me when I say that they fought a lot. Up until now I do not know what Ginny said to him to get him to cooperate. Then one day I received a missive from Azkaban saying my husband wants to see me. My heart stopped. You see i have not seen my husband for how many years and that missive gave my heart a jump start. I eagerly dressed in my elegant dress robes and apparated."

_FLASHBACK_

_Narcissa gasped as she saw her husband waiting for her, smiling. "Lucius?"_

_He offered her his hand and beckoned for her to come to him._

_She took his hand and she was immediately pulled into a searing yet gentle kiss. "Oh Lucius! I missed you so." She sobbed against his chest._

_He chuckled. "I missed you too. Come let's talk. You have been well."_

"_Draco always makes sure I eat every day."_

_He nodded. "He grew up well."_

"_And you! You look different." And that's when she noticed. Her husband, who snarled at anybody who dared cut his hair, had his hair cut in a business man's cut. His beard shaven and was even wearing Muggle clothing. "What in Merlin's name happened?"_

_He gave Narcissa a reassuring hug. "I wanted to look my best when my lovely wife came to see me so I asked help from my mediwitch."_

_On cue, Ginny appeared with a small smile. "Good morning Mrs. Malfoy. My name-"_

"_I know who you are." Narcissa hissed and clutched on to Lucius's vest._

"_Calm down Issa. Be nice to her okay? Promise me?"_

_Unwillingly she nodded her head and gave Ginny a glare. "As long as she doesn't steal you away from me."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Back then I was so jealous that I could scratch her eyes out. Then as two months went by I became more and more civil to her. I understood what she was doing for him to be better. Mind you they were not on "Best friends" relationship. They were in the civil type of relationship. They even managed to throw a joke or two into their conversation. My husband was getting better and better. One day she approached us and told us about his condition **Cardiac Milenas****is, **a condition similar to mine. Needless to say I threw a tantrum and refused to visit him for weeks. When I finally regained my senses I visited him again and this was when she introduced the COE. I thought it was absurd. I refused to let her near Lucius within a ten feet pole but yet again she managed to convince us to at least try it out."

She paused for a moment and looked out the window. With a shaky voice she continued "The process was semi-successful. It was like he looked ten years younger. He looked better and I knew Ginny did it. I didn't know at that time that the reason she was so interested in finding a cure for this sickness was that she had it too. Lucius never got to say it but he loved her not the love like mine. He loved her like a daughter. He was so grateful that she managed to make him want to live again. So you see Mandy... it is important for me to do this. I believe he would have wanted it too."

Amanda stood up and sat beside Narcissa. She took her hands into hers and gave her a squeeze. "You do understand that this is not a cure. It will be just a temporary thing."

Narcissa nodded. "I figured as much. If you don't mind I would like to start as soon as possible. I want to greet my son and daughter in law in perfect health."

"Aren't you thinking ahead of yourself?"

"No. If she's not then she will be. That I am sure of. Now let's start this thing."

**-#-#-#-#-**

"Let's take a break." She slumped on her chair when they arrived. "This is draining me."

"I told you. This session was not only about me and Ginny. My father was not the best father a kid could have but I regretted not patching up things with him. I was envious of Ginny when I found that this story. I wouldn't talk to her for weeks. It was my mother who finally managed to convince me that I was mad at her because I was jealous."

Leah took a deep breath. "Will there be more of this emotionally draining experience?"

Draco laughed. "Yes. Let's continue tomorrow."

"Yeah lets. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For sharing this information with me."

He gave her a smile. "The pleasure is mine."


	40. Between I Love You's and Sacrifices

**AN: Update! ^_^ I am sorry for my sloooow update. I am currently sick right now and I can't think properly. Anyway, I am trying real hard to update weekly for you guys. =) I Hope you like it! Love lots!**

**-aLottaFaGiNa xoxo**

**CHAPTER** **38: BETWEEN I LOVE YOU'S AND SACRIFICES**

"Draco! You are here early. It's still 8:00." Leah said as the familiar blonde man took a seat across from her.

He smiled. "I know. I'm going to show you the interesting parts."

"I was going over my files and all and I have one question, what happened to Ron and Aerys with their switched bodies and all?"

Draco gave a hearty laugh. "I tell you those moments really made my day. You should have seen Aerys's face when Ron touched her breasts."

Leah also gave a chuckle. "What was the reason for casting the spell?"

"Haha that's why I am here early. I'll show them all."

She shook her and noted down that Draco was slowly showing signs of happiness.

**-#-#-#-#-**

**DRACO**

Draco woke up with a soft scream. He looked at his watch and it read 11:30 in the evening. He cursed as he went to Ron who apparently is wriggling in pain on the ground while clutching his arm.

"Damn it! What the hell is this?!" Ron balled his tiny fists at his side.

Aerys, who still inhabits Ron's body, directly rushed to Ron's side. "Hold still Weasley. Come on take deep breaths. Draco a little help would be good here."

"Tempo Pan." He muttered under his breath and Ron instantly stopped wriggling and was now taking deep breaths.

Ron gave Aerys a glare which isn't very successful in Aerys's body. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"I apologize. My brother and I are placed with this band on our arm and of we ever need some contacting then we just touch the band. A slight touch can send a painful shock throughout the body. We don't have much time Draco. We need to move tonight." Aerys said to Draco.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked while he struggled to sit without touching Aerys's private parts.

"Well Ron would now have to apparate to where my brother is which leaves me and Draco to find Ginny."

"Oh no! I am not going in there as you! What am I supposed to say when he starts asking questions? Do you want to die early or what?" Ron exclaimed.

Aerys looked at Draco then to Ron. "We don't have much choice. The first thing he'll ask is "How did it go?" and he means my progress with my mission. I'm not that much on details so monosyllabic answers would be fine. He'll also want to check if there are injuries anywhere. Just feign sickness or something that would get him really worried. That would get his mind off of other things."

Ron wore a horrified expression on his face.

"Weasley listen carefully just buy us time... can you do that? We'll come after you once we find Ginny."

Draco said.

Ron was now arguing with himself. "C'mon Ron you can do this! Merlin don't get yourself killed. Oh but what if you don't deliver well? All hope would be lost!"

"Weasley!" Draco shook him out of his trance and held him firmly on the shoulders once Ron fixed his gaze on him. "You can do this. Do it for Ginny. She'll be so proud of you."

"My family is important to me Malfoy especially Ginny. I wouldn't know what I would do if something were to happen to her. One mistake I make in this blasted mission could kill her on a second. It only takes one mistake." Ron fell to the ground and fear was evident in his eyes.

Draco bent down to Ron's eye level and when he managed to gain his attention, he placed one hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I know and I promise no harm will come to her." He managed a small smile before whispering "I love her too you know."

"You really mean that?" Ron asked.

Draco nodded and stood up. He immediately offered his hand to Ron. "Shall we?"

Ron took his hand and stood in a calmer stature. He turned to Aerys and in a commanding voice he said "Aerys tell me all I need to know."

She almost shivered when she stared at him. "Of course."

'_You may not be so bad after all Ron...' _she thought before giving them all the details they need to know.

**NARCISSA**

"Cissy?" Molly peered through the door.

"Molly! Come in come in." Narcissa cheerfully said as she sat up to greet her friend.

Molly rushed in and gave her a warm hug. "Are you alright?"

Narcissa smiled. "Never better. How is the family holding up?"

"I suppose they have calm a bit now. When I informed Bill and Charlie they instantly flooed and it took them a while to calm down. I managed to convince them that they have to work and I will just send word."

"Is there any word?"

Molly shook her head. "It's been a few days and I am worried Cissy. I can't stop cleaning the Burrow. I hope they are alright."

Narcissa reached out for Molly's hand. "Let's hope they are alright."

Molly sighed and accepted Narcissa's hand. "Amanda told me about all this. How are you doing?"

"Molly, wouldn't it be dangerous for Ginny, with her heart condition and all, to give birth? Her condition is much more advance than mine is you know."

"I too have thought about that but I believe that... she's strong. She'll make it through. She's a lot stronger than you think, too strong for her own good if you ask me."

Narcissa laughed. "That is true. She is very much like my Draco."

"Speaking of, I am guessing you already know the father of the children Ginny is carrying?" Molly inquired in a very subtle tone.

"Yes I do know. Amanda said as much. I'm looking forward to being families with you Molly. You are like a sister to me already you know."

Molly smiled excitedly. "If Draco asks her hand in marriage that is."

"Oh he will. I don't need to push him in that direction. Maybe when everything is over..."

**LUNA**

With Blaise not watching her like an eagle, Luna was able to breathe but she won't deny that she is missing the man. She loves him after all. As promised she ate all her meals and slept at least 8 hours a day. She sighed as she wondered how Ginny and the others are doing.

_POP!_

Colin with his radiant blond hair stood before Luna with a frown on his face. "How are you doing luv?"

"Worried as hell. You?" She raked a hand through her golden locks.

Colin sat beside her. "Same. I'm declaring a no work day for me. I'm telling you I have been receiving threats and demands from fans telling me they want more stories and pictures from you lot."

Luna snorted. "People should mind their own business."

"I heard what happened with Blaise. Still not talking to him?"

"He visits every day. He even sometimes brings his work here at the manor. I feel so bad at times because I know he makes time to come and check up on me."

"He seems to care for you sincerely."

Luna again sighed. "I love him Col but what he did... the worst thing a guy could do to me was make me feel like I'm an idiot. I know the problem does not centre on our relationship but I really felt that he used me into coaxing Ginny about her feelings towards Draco. I guess I blame myself to what happened to Ginny now."

Colin gave him a hug. "I don't understand why my two best friends are unlucky in love. You want me to stay with you through the day? I can't do work anyways from worrying about Ginny."

"Thanks Col. I love you, you know. I would probably die if something happened to you too."

Colin kissed her cheek. "I'm the last person to ever get hurt Luna. No harm will come to this gorgeous body!" he gestured to his manly packs and figure which earned a soft slap on his cheek.

"Oh please!"

"Where is Mrs. Malfoy anyway?"

Luna again gave a sad smile. "She is getting treated in St. Mungos for her heart condition. You know the one Ginny has too."

"Oh! In times like these I want to have powers that could eliminate any sadness and pain in the world you know." He played with her soft locks.

She laid her head on Colin's lap as he played with her hair. "I would like that Col. Take my pain away too... "

**GINNY**

She awoke by the gentle shake Neville gave her. "Nev?" she said and as soon as she realized that he was bending in front of her, she struggled to get up with Neville's help. "What are you doing Nev? You can't just stand up with all your wounds!"

Neville gave her a toothy grin. "Don't worry Gin. I am going to be fine."

She frowned at him.

"Don't give me that look Gin. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"It's alright just as long as you won't move too much."

"We have to move tonight Gin."

Ginny looked over to him and saw his serious expression. "But your wounds!"

Neville shook his head. "I can't afford anymore delay. I have to get you out of here. Now!"

She took deep breaths to calm her down. She was not expecting any of this to happen so suddenly and the urgency in his voice made her all the more scared.

"Just fake that you are in labor and I'll call the guards and wait for them behind the door. Be careful okay? Ready?"

She gave a short nod and positioned herself in the straw mat, hands on her stomach.

"HELP! Somebody! She's giving birth!" Neville shouted at the top of his lungs. "HELP!" he said one last time before positioning himself behind the door.

Rustling sounds can be heard from the outside and Ginny tried to act as if she is really in labor. Two guards peered through the bar window and hurriedly rattled with the key as soon as they saw her in labor. Both guards rushed to her side and she gripped both their arms to keep them in place.

As they were assisting her, Neville struck them down with a huge club. They fell to the floor in an instant. "Where did you get that?" Ginny pointed to the club.

"I have been keeping when the time comes. Come on!" He held her hand and guided her towards the dungeon's exit. There were a lot of turns and Ginny was starting to get a bit dizzy. "Ginny we don't have much time. Promise me that when I say run, you will run okay?"

"What are you saying Colin?" She peered over his shoulder and saw a dozen of soldiers coming towards them. She gasped as they stopped.

A few spells came their way and Neville hugged Ginny to him. "Good! This smoke will be good. Stay close to me!" More spells were coming and they managed to dodge them, hitting the walls around them which created a diversion for their escape.

They managed to elude the guards and went on their way. She heard him gave a triumph cry when she saw the exit door. "Gin, there is a secret passage that i would lead you. Just go forward okay? Don't ever look back. Promise?"

"Your'e as if saying you are not coming with me?" and before he even got to reply, Neville pushed her inside the passage door.

"RUN!" he shouted and without looking back he lunged himself to the coming guards keeping them away from her.

"Neville!" she cried as soon as she saw Neville getting hit with a Crutiatus Curse. He mouthed for her to run and with tear stained face she closed her eyes and turned her back against Neville, running to wherever the passage led her.

**MEANWHILE**

He drummed his fingers on the oak table in impatience.

_POP!_

He smiled and turned around. "Sister! I am so glad you are safe!" He almost broke into a run to give her a warm hug. When he noticed that she immediately stiffened he looked at her. "Is there something wrong?"

She gave him a smile and hugged him. "I am fine Alex. Just scared that's all."

He hugged her even tighter. "Everything is going to plan Aerys. Soon all this will be over and then you and I can go away far away. I love you my beloved sister..."

'Merlin Draco owes me a lot!' Ron thought as he returned Alex's hug.


	41. Let the party begin

**AN: Hi! =) I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a little hard for me to write since this story is almost finished. I hate to end it but I have to. I'll also be posting previews of the next stories that I will be soon writing.. =) please also tell me what you think... Xiao!**

**-aLottaFaGiNa xoxo**

**CHAPTER 39: LET THE PARTY BEGIN**

Aerys carefully led Draco to the back exit. "We only use this passage when we want no one to see us."

"I still can't believe that your brother fancies you." Draco smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh do shut up. Just imagine my surprise when he cornered me and declared his love for me. Mind you at that time I just smiled at him and thought of it as if it were a joke."

"That's sick, you know."

"I assure you I do not give him false hope. Hopefully we can use that advantage tonight. I do hope Weasley follows my exact instructions." Aerys slowly looked from left to right before leading Draco to a turn which led to a very narrow path.

Draco chuckled. "Worried are you? Don't worry your lover boy will do whatever you said. Merlin! Why does this place have to be so narrow?"

"Only Alex and I know of this passage. He made it for us to escape when the chance presents itself. He told me one time that he has a plan for us to escape. The thought of escaping was far from his mind actually but he said that he only thought of that idea because he saw how miserable I was in the castle."

"It's sounds to me that he cared for you a lot." Draco replied trying to keep the conversation going as they walked still.

Aerys sighed. "He does care for me. I just think his declaration of love for me is somewhat absurd. I wonder how Weasley is doing now."

Draco pressed his lips together as the laughter crawled from his throat. "I never thought that my exchanging you of bodies made you like him." He managed to say with a controlled voice.

She gave him a glare. "I do not like him! I just.. Oh never mind! Wipe that smirk off your face Draco."

**RON**

"Is something on your mind? You seem awfully quiet." Alex asked.

Ron managed a small smile. "I was just thinking. By the way Alex, you never did discuss with me in full detail about the masters plan."

Alex's brow furrowed. "Why do you ask?"

"You always discuss these things with me."

"No I don't."

He was starting to panic now. Earlier Aerys told him the questions he needed to ask to Alex without arising suspicion but he did not expect Alex's answer just now. So he calmed himself down and thought of only Ginny. Ron sighed loudly and silently hoped that Alex won't notice his act. He stood and went to look out the window. "Why are you always like this?"

"Like what?" Alex also stood and was behind "Aerys" in a flash.

"Keeping secrets from me. I've always thought that we were on the same team here Alex. Sometimes I feel like I'm just a tool you are using to get what you want." Bile was making its way up Ron's throat as he tried to sound disappointed. Aerys also mentioned her brother's infatuation with her and advised Ron to use it as an advantage.

Alex hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry. I never thought of it that way but why don't we dine first before I explain everything to you?"

Ron shrugged from his embrace. "No. You always say that. You know perfectly well that after we eat you tend to do something important that would hinder me from asking you questions." He clenched his hand at his sides as if to act angry. He prays to Merlin that his acting skills will get him through this.

He heard Alex sigh behind him. "I guess that is my fault but you have to understand that I do not want you to be involved in this. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Ron turned to look at him with this sad face. "I know. I get that but what you also have to understand is that you are my brother. I love you and I can't just stand along the side and see you bringing the entire burden."

Alex placed his hands on both sides of her arm and pulled her to him. "Gods! I am sorry. And I promise I will tell you after you have eaten. Okay?"

Ron eyed him for a long time before nodding his head in agreement. He sat on the loveseat couch beside him. When he saw Alex make his way to the door he remembered what Aerys told him. _'Keep him in the room always. That way he won't have any excuses'_. "Uhm Alex, where are you going?"

He turned to look at his dear sister. "To get something to eat."

Ron frowned and held his hand to him. "No. You stay here with me. Let the guard bring us food."

Alex smiled and nodded. He beckoned a guard to bring them food. He turned and went to sit beside Aerys. He grabbed her hand and cradled it in his lap. "What's wrong? You look so frightened that you are afraid that I might not come back."

"Just making sure you keep your promise. Why don't you start telling me while we wait for our food?"

**AFTER A WHILE...**

"So that's the plan." Alex took a bite from his apple.

"Thats it? He rules the world and he makes you second in command?" Ron inquired not feeling satisfied with the story Alex is telling him.

Alex nodded.

"Don't you think that's suspicious? He never tells you any of his real plans? And me? What happens to me after he RULES the world?"

Alex didn't miss the stress he gave to the word RULES. He reached out for Aerys's hand. "Aerys why do you have doubts? Isn't it enough that we trust him in return for the shelter and food he has given us? And you will still be here close to the master when the time comes. I will make sure of that."

Ron retracted his hand and gave him a small smile. His small smile instantly faded as a searing pain was felt all over his body. He gritted his teeth to fight off the pain. He looked at Alex and he noticed his lips pursed together.

"It's time dear sister. The master is calling us now." He extended his hand to her and Ron took it seeing as there was no other way.

**GINNY**

She felt her lungs filled with dust as she took a deep breath. Her feet were aching to be soaked in hot water and her belly felt like it was about to pop any minute now. She wanted to stop and rest for a while but she knew if she did than she probably won't have the energy to go on any further.

She wondered now how long must she walk in order to be free of this place. This wasn't exactly how she planned her vacation with Luna. She was supposed to be in a spa right now and relaxing not trying to stay alive in a place she does not even know how to escape. Her thoughts suddenly went to Neville. She bit her lip as her tears threatened to fall. His caring attitude did not go unnoticed by Ginny. It was clear enough that he wanted to be the man that she loved. She knew it was unfair for Neville but she loves Draco and only him. He may not know her feelings yet but he will soon. She will make sure that he will know after all of this.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice a tiny light ahead of her. When she almost tripped on a pile of rubble, she grabbed hold of the walls beside her and that's when she noticed. Joy and excitement filled her as she rushed to that tiny light to which she assumes is the exit.

'_Almost there Gin. Soon this will be all over.' _ She smiled at the thought. She continued as the tiny light became bigger and bigger. Then finally she gripped the wall that separated her from the tunnel and stepped into the light. She closed her eyes for a bit to give it time to adjust. She slid to the ground and took deep breaths. _'Almost over.'_

"See this is your problem Ginny. You trust people so easily..."

Ginny stiffened at the voice and she slowly opened her eyes. "You!"

"Me! He was right to use your trusting abilities. Anybody could have you fooled my dear Ginny."

"I do not know you so you don't get to call me by my name." Ginny hissed as she slowly stood up.

Alex smirked at her. "Tsk tsk tsk.. so feisty aren't we? Tell me what did you think you will find once your out that tunnel? The exit? Freedom?"

Ginny just eyed him, refusing to believe that she fell for a trap.

"I can see it in your eyes Gin-Gin. So transparent." He moved a few steps closer to her and she made to go inside the tunnel. "Not a good choice. Admit it you don't have anywhere else to go and poor Neville's sacrifice would have been for nothing."

"Don't! Don't you dare mention his name!" Tears were again in the brink of falling. Instead of going back to the tunnel she opted to go as far away from him.

Alex laughed. "Or what? You kill me? You are so adorable Gin-Gin. Your fear and trying to act all brave really turns me on."

"Bastard!" Ginny said through her clenched teeth.

"I assure you that I am no bastard. My parents are of noble birth mind you. It's sure disappointing these days that ladies of our generation use that kind of language. Tsk tsk tsk. Someone ought to teach you some manners Gin-Gin." He gave her a malicious smile.

Ginny walked around making sure it was close enough to the wall. "What do you really want?"

"Your babies and a very obedient you." He remained standing at the center of the room.

"There is no way in hell you're taking my children." She hissed and placed a protective arm around her swollen belly. She suddenly stopped walking around in circles as she felt a sudden contraction.

He turned around to where she currently stood. "No no. I will not take them away from you silly girl. You will give them to me. You see my master wants to perform a spell and he needs your babies to do that but apparently the spell protection Draco cast upon you was not the only thing protecting you."

"I do not have time for your silly games. Just get to the damn point!" Ginny irritably said as she took deep breaths. _'Darlings please do not come out now. Please.'_ She silently pleaded to her children. This was certainly not the time to give birth.

He slowly walked towards her taking full advantage of her situation. He took her chin between his fingers and tilted her face to face him. "Your babies are protecting you Gin-Gin and they won't put it off unless you tell them so."

"That's insane. They are not even born yet and you are telling me that they can do magic?" She hissed. What she really wanted to do right now is spit on his revolting face.

He caressed her check and smiled. "Your babies, Draco and yours, are very powerful Gin-Gin. They are both pureblood of ancient families. They can do great a many things."

"That's still impossible."

"No. You see these children do not only come from the purest bloods but they were also conceived out of love and please do not deny it. I can see it in your face." He smirked as he searched her eyes.

"Your revelation still has nothing to do with why you need my children." She stubbornly said and gave him a glare.

He let go of her chin and sauntered back to the center of the room. "I do not have to explain to you. Now tell your children it is safe and that no harm will come to them."

"And what if I don't? Why would I let the only thing protecting me from death be put off?"

"Easy question! Then your family and your precious Draco die." He chirpily replied.

She gasped and bit her lower lip. "No. You are lying. They are safe. My children say so."

He stared at her long and hard before taking out his wand and pointing it directly at her. "Take it off or so help me God you will die."

**DRACO**

He was stopped by the death grip on his arm. "Let me go Aerys." He hissed as he again attempted to move away from their hiding place.

"No! Wait a little while longer. You will be risking everything we have planned if you go out now. Alex's words are merely threats Draco. He cannot hurt Ginny." She whispered. They were hidden in an alcove near to where Ginny stood.

Draco clenched his hands so hard and stood his ground. "I have to do something. I cannot bear to lose her." he said as he prevented a choke from his throat.

Aerys's heart clenched. The expression Draco showed just now was the same expression he had when he knew she had betrayed him. "You will not lose her Drake. Trust me please. Wait a little while longer. I do not see Ron yet anywhere. When he appears, the master also will appear. He will not be alone. For now please just stay still and control yourself."

He barely nodded.

**GINNY**

"Your threats are of no use. You cannot hurt me." She was obviously bluffing. She was using the knowledge he just shared to her now.

"Argh! You are not being very obedient right now!" He said frustratingly and approached Ginny. "If no spell can hurt you than physical attack just might." He took her roughly by the throat and pressed her against the wall.

She gasped as she clutched his hand. "You... cannot.. kill... me." She said in short breaths. Her vision was starting to get clouded and she was almost close to fainting when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Step away from her."

Alex instantly released Ginny and held his hands up. Ginny was now gasping for air as she thanked the stars Neville was alright. "Nev!"

"Are you alright Gin?"He pointed a wand on his head as he hurriedly went to Ginny's side.

"Yes. Nev don't kill him. Let us just leave. Please." She begged.

Neville shook his head. "Only he knows the password out Gin."

"Are you serious? Then what do we do?"

"I think it is best to take him up on his offer. I'll protect you I promise."

She eyed him suspiciously. She cannot believe Neville would even suggest such a thing. Something was not right here but she just could not put her finger on it. "I do not trust him Nev. He might double cross us."

"Don't you trust me?" He softly said. Hurt evident in his face.

"Of course I trust you. I just feel this isn't right."

Neville sighed and put down the wand. "Why are you so being difficult Gin?"

Ginny looked alarmed. "What are you doing Nev?"

Neville crooked his neck to face her. "Insente." He catched her gently as she fell to the ground. "That was not so hard now is it?"

"Master! I could've done the job. You need not interfere." Alex huffed behind.

Neville now approached Alex and stood before him. "You were getting all flustered and I just couldn't help but get turned on. You know I do not want something bad to happen to you." He said before taking Alex's lips with his own.

"Neville."

He broke the kiss at the sound of his name then turned around with a smirk on his face. "I was wondering when you'd show up Draco. I mean this party could not start without you. Shall we begin?"


	42. It is over

**AN: Whew! I'm sorry if I don't go too much on details. I didn't want the chapter to be draggy and boring. Hope you like it though... =)**

**-xoxo aLottaFaGiNa**

**CHAPTER 40: IT IS OVER**

**DRACO**

He tightly held his wand at his side, ready at the moment he senses something wrong. For the love of Merlin his mind was utterly confused at the moment. Everything does not make sense anymore. "What is the meaning of this?"

Neville gave him an ear to ear smile. "You know Draco I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up. I almost gave up on you but yet again you surprise me. You make me want to ravish you senseless." Neville heard a growl behind him and he turned around to face Alex. "Don't be jealous sweetheart. It does not suit you."

"I'll ask you one more time Neville. What is the meaning of this?" Draco was not a man of patience. He was already at his limit.

"Tsk tsk tsk very impatient. I'll get to the point. You could say that all of this is your fault. Ginny's predicament? It's still your fault. The whole wizarding world's that is about to be destroyed? It will be on your hands Draco. Everything... is and will be your fault." He moved to sit at the chair located at the very back of the room. Neville almost looked like a god.

"What happened to you Nev?" Draco had to ask.

Neville suddenly had a serious expression on his face and looked at Draco squarely in the eye. "You happened to me. You and that vile family of yours. You must be so proud with your life right now aren't you? Draco Malfoy living the life and loving it. You honestly have no idea?"

"Would I ask if I knew? C'mon Nev all of this is pointless. Please let Ginny go. If it's me you want then by all means keep me prisoner here but set Ginny free." Draco said calmly.

Neville shook his head. "You primarily is the key in all of this but Ginny has to play a small part too. Only a tiny weeny bit. She just has to give birth to your children. You do know that you are thee father right?"

Draco clutched the wand even tighter. He gave Neville a sarcastic smile as the only indication that he knew in fact that he was the father.

"Ah. So you know. Now you on the other hand plays a very big part. You are to convince Ginny here to take off the protection ward that your children have placed around her."

"What do you plan to do with them?" Draco asked.

Neville feigned to be hurt. "Don't you trust me Draco? I'll take good care of them and I'll raise them as if they were my own. I'll even tell them how brave and helpful daddy was in helping me execute the "Destroy the World" mission." He grunted at how ridiculous he had just been. "Now I will revive Ginny and be a good daddy and assure her that everything is alright. Enervate!"

Ginny gasped as she felt her lungs fill with air. She slowly sat up and looked around. Her eyes instantly fell on the blonde hair that stood a few feet away from her. Her heart soared as hope began to come back to her. _'Drake.'_ She thought as relief washed over her.

Draco snapped his head in her direction and searched for her eyes. He must have heard it wrong. A minute ago he thought he heard Ginny call his name. _'Drake I have so much to tell you.'_ There it was again. He frowned when he realized Ginny didn't utter a word. She was just staring at him with those amethyst eyes. He was not sure what is was but he had the sudden urge to say her name in his mind. 'Ginny.'

Her eyes widened as she heard a faint voice that she distinctively knew to be Draco's. _'Can you hear me?'_

He fought the smirk that was about to surface. _'Loud and clear sweetheart. Did you do this?'_ he answered.

'_No.'_ She replied.

'_Listen... Neville asked me to convince you to put off the protection ward on you but we are not going to do that. Now luv we will play his game and I need you to bring out your acting skills today. We will let him think that you will take off the wards. I'm sure your babies can hear your thoughts so I am hoping no harm will be done.'_ He quickly explained as he sensed Neville eyeing the both of them with interest. He was no fool to instantly claim the babies of his own. He decided to fully trust in Ginny the moment he set off to rescue her.

_Your babies._ She stiffened as the two words echoed in her mind. She had completely forgot that she has not told Draco about the truth.

"Oh my god. Are you two done staring at each other?" Neville smirked and waved his hand.

Alex was behind Ginny in an instant, gripping her upper arms to pull her in a standing position. Ginny hissed as Alex's grip tightened. "Don't struggle luv. It would only hurt more."

"Draco I believe you have something to say to Ginny." Neville gestured for him to go closer to Ginny.

'It's time luv.' He conveyed to Ginny before pointing his wand at her. "I am surprised you are still alive."

Ginny's eyes widened and hissed "What are you doing?" 'What exactly are you doing?' she thought as she saw him take a step towards her.

Draco smirked. "You know I think it was a mistake that I came. I should just have left you here."

"You! Go to hell Malfoy! I didn't ask for you to come save me! Do us both a favour and go back to that hell hole of a place you call home." She gave him a glare. She was pissed at Draco for saying such things. He gave her no warning whatsoever of what his big plan is and she was close to hexing him into oblivion if she had her wand. 'Goddamn hormones!' she thought.

He neared Ginny, forcefully yanking her left arm from William and pointed his wand at her throat. "I am quite tired of playing. So just do what I tell you and this all will be over in a minute."

"What are you doing Malfoy? You are supposed to convince her! Use your charm and-" Neville cried.

"Did you think I came here to act all lovey-dovey to Ginny? No. I came here to talk to you actually." He turned his head and looked directly in Neville's eyes. "And to kill her."

Ginny gasped. "Bastard! You fucking liar! I can't believe I trusted you. I should have known better." She struggled in his grasp.

"Hmmm... this is getting interesting. I never would have thought that my guest of honour for tonight would want to kill my heroine. Tell me why I should give you any time of the day." Neville calmly said. He was one to be easily tricked. He was done with that.

Draco smirked. "I heard rumours that Lord Voldermort has come back. Let's just say that I was curious myself. The Malfoys are one of the most loyal servants of the late master so I wanted to come and ask him if he needed any assistance. I didn't think it'd be you."

Neville gave a hearty laugh. "Nice speech Malfoy but I am no fool." He pointed his wand at Draco. "The Malfoys are not the most loyal. The Malfoys are the first ones who turn their backs on the master when the first sign of trouble came. It is me Draco. I am the most loyal servant of em' all but I was greedy. What Harry did to him on the final battle weakened him a great deal so he taught me all he knew and then I killed him. Drop your wand Aerys."

Behind Neville Aerys appeared. Her wand pointed at his head. "You first."

Neville chuckled. "Your brother may have an infatuation for you but he is most loyal to me."

"Drop it Aerys." Alex was already behind Aerys his wand pointed to her. "What are you doing exactly? I always thought I was good enough for you but you go and risk your life to a man who once ruined you?"

"Stay out of this Alex."

"Drake call out your other friend. I can sense his presence a mile away." Neville said.

Draco hissed. "Damn! Weasley we're caught. Come out now!"

"My brother is here?" Ginny asked anxiously. Her question was answered as Ron slowly emerged from behind a rock. "Ron!"

_CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!_

Neville applauded and gave another laugh. "What a happy reunion." If he noticed the calm expression on Ron's face, he gave no indication. "Look Ginny, all of these people will die if you do not do what I say. Be reasonable. You don't want to be responsible for the whole world's death, don't you?"

Ginny gulped and yanked her arm from Draco. "Do you really think I care about the whole world? I won't be reasonable. I will not give up my children just to help you in your stupid plan."

"Goddamn woman! Can't you see that the man is not kidding? Just do what he says already!"

Then all hell broke loose. Aerys switched her attention to Alex and cast a quick Crucio on him and was about to turn to Neville when her wand was knocked out of her hand with a swift kick from Neville. Ron managed to run and tackle Neville to the ground. Draco quickly gave Ginny a shove and she took this opportunity to flee the scene. She hid to where Ron emerged earlier and drew her knees to her belly. She heard a few curses being cast and she flinched as a spell hit the wall just beside her head. She cursed at her helplessness. She needed to do something to help but her protruding belly made it hard for her to move.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Impedementa!"

"Immobulus Corpus!"

She was so busy thinking of ideas to help that she missed the nearing footsteps of Alex behind her. She broke out of her reverie when she heard "Avada-". 'This is it!' She shut her eyes and prepared for the worst. A few minutes and she still found herself alive. She opened one eye and saw Ron looked down at Alex's body.

"Ron!" Ginny cried and scrambled to go to Ron.

"Erm physically I am your brother but mentally I am Aerys. I will explain later. I have to get you out of here." Aerys clasped her hand and was about to drag her to safety when she felt a hard tug on her hand.

Ginny shook her head. "I can't leave. My brother and the man I love are fighting right out there. I can't leave."

"Bombardia!"

"Avada Kadevra!"

"Avada Kadevra!"

Aerys was about to argue when a big explosion was heard and then the ground started to shake. She moved to cover Ginny's body with her own. She felt her struggle but she held her firmly until masses of rocks started to fall down from the ceiling. Dust immediately filled the room and within minutes it was quiet.

"Ginny!" a woman called out. "Malfoy! Aerys!" Ron was beyond recognition. His face was covered with white debris and he looked like a zombie who just won't die.

Aerys was quick to emerge from the rubble with little white debris on her hair. It wasn't that hard considering she had more strength in a man's body. "We are here!" She coughed and waved to Ron. "What happened?"

Ron released his breath and came running towards Aerys and Ginny. "Later. Where is Ginny?"

"Here! Jeez Ron your girlfriend was very persistent in protecting me. She almost crushed me with your body!"

"I am not his girlfriend!"

"She is not my girlfriend!"

Both managed to say at the same time earning both of them a slight blush on their cheeks. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

Ron was the first one to break the awkward topic and held out his hand to Aerys and he felt an electric shock within seconds. He blinked and blinked and hooted loudly. "We have our bodies back!"

Aerys blinked too and continued to assist the siblings. She gave a small smile and retracted her hand immediately after checking both of them are fine.

"Draco?" Ginny called. No answer. "Draco!" She called again. "Oh no! Oh no! Ron, help me find him! Oh god! Goddamn it Draco! Answer me!" She started digging through from one rubble to another.

"Ginny I found him!" Ron called out as he hurriedly grabbed hold of Draco's shoulder and hauled him to the top.

She gasped as she saw Draco's limp body beside Ron. She swiftly ran towards Draco and knelt beside him. She then gently cradled his head on her lap. Tears continuously fell from her eyes as she tried to talk to him. "Please please be alive. There is so much to tell. Please!"

Ron's heart went out to his sister. Never has she seen her so distraught over a guy. He continued to observe his sister whisper words into Draco's ear, gently shaking him to wake up and cried when she received no response. He was about to tell Aerys that they needed to get some help but when he looked over to her, he saw her kneel beside his brother.

He silently walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He felt her jump at his touch. "I'm sorry."

She rubbed Alex's chest and shed a tear. "I loved my brother but I just can't let him kill Ginny."

Ron was about to give comforting words towards Aerys when Ginny called him. He gave Aerys a gentle squeeze on the shoulder before going to Ginny. "Gin are you alright?"

"My water just broke."

**-#-#-#-#-**

Draco and Leah emerged from the memory grasping for air. "Goddamn Drake. You fucked yourself big time with that one. Oh god I feel like the room is spinning!" Leah rubbed her temples and forced her body to sit at the sofa.

He on the other hand felt like vomiting. He cursed as he excused himself and went to empty his stomach on the bathroom. He emerged after ten minutes looking fresh and new.

Leah managed to calm herself down and looked over to Draco. "I don't know what to say."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "There is nothing to say."

Leah regarded him for a minute. "Right... I'll give my input tomorrow. For now leave me be. You drained me of everything today." She waved her hand to the door and watched Draco gave her a salute and disappear through the door. What she really wanted to say was _'How the hell did you manage to carry that burden for the longest time?' _. She can't even begin to describe the feeling she felt inside that memory. Anger. Pity. Love. Disgusted. For the first time in her life, she wished she wasn't an empath. It was too much for one person to carry.


	43. Love and Its Imperfections

**AN: Woot! Hello World! Again I apologize for not updating so long... I finally got around my schedule and set aside a time for my writing. **** Many thanks to all my readers who continuously support my story. I love you all! **

**CHAPTER 41: LOVE AND ITS IMPERFECTIONS**

"Ugh!" Ginny pushed for the tenth time that day.

Amanda gave her an encouraging smile. "It seems your babies are quite stubborn. Okay now what I want you to do is take five deep breaths and give me one big push. Can you do that?"

"As if I have any other choice." Ginny gritted through her teeth.

"There is always cesarian Darling." Amanda pointed out.

Ginny gave her a glare. "For crying out loud I'm doing this the natural way. I can't see why I can't do it while my mother managed to give birth to 7 children all the natural way."

Amanda placed her hands up defensively. "I'm just saying. Are you ready?"

Ginny was about to answer when Ron hurriedly came into the room. At the sight of Ginny in the bed, Ron managed to turn away and refused to even look at his baby sister until one of the mediwitch blocked his view. His face was all red by now as he managed to get to Ginny. "Hey, I brought Luna here."

"Tell her to come inside." Ginny instructed to one of the mediwitches. "You will stay!" she grabbed hold of Ron's arm as he made to leave.

As soon as Luna was inside the room, she was immediately beside Ginny in an instant. "How are you doing luv? Your family and Colin are right outside your door."

Ginny gave her a small smile. "Not good. Merlin why did I have to get pregnant?"

"Uhm Gin? Are you ready?" Amanda asked one more time.

She sighed and used her left hand to grip the bar beside her and used the other to grip Ron's hand. "Ron listen to me. I need you to use all your power in resisting my grip okay? I'm ready!" She took five deep breaths and calmed herself and without warning she gave one big push.

"Aaaahhhh! God damn you Draco! I hope you go to hell for doing this to me! Aaahhhhh!" Ginny screamed as she gripped her brother's hand as if it was the end of the world. Meanwhile Luna busied herself in dabbing Ginny's sweat from her forehead while occasionally giving Ron a pity look. Ron looked like he was about to faint when finally a child's cry could be heard.

"Nice job Gin! It's a girl." Amanda squeezed her knee and Ginny let out a breath. "Let's take a two minute break and be ready for round two."

Ron's eyed bulged out at the mention of round two. "Bloody hell!"

Ginny let go of her deathly grip with Ron and relaxed for a bit. "Ron."

He flinched away from her and tended to his now bruised hand. "You have an iron grip Gin. I swear you could have broken my bones."

"Give me your other hand." Ginny gestured for his stronger hand. She was already ready for round two. "I'm ready." She then took five deep breaths and one big push. "Arggghhhh! Goddamn it! Aaaahhhhh!"

Ginny slumped back in her bed as she felt really tired. She smiled at the sound of the baby's cry. "Thanks for the support Ron. Before you go can I ask you a favour?"

Ron looked like he was death. At the moment both his hands were immobilized from her deathly grip but he managed to nod.

"Check on Draco for me. Please.. He can't die.. There is a lot.. I need to tell-" she was not able to finish her sentence as sleep took over her body.

Ron smiled and kissed his sisters forehead. He gestured for Luna to leave with him and both agreed to let Ginny have her rest. Luna patted him on the back and stifled a laugh. He gave her a glare. "You try to hold her hand then. I'd like to see your reaction too."

"Don't worry Ron." Luna still laughed as both approached her family.

"Is my baby alright? Where is she? Are the babies alright?" Molly instantly fussed over Luna and Ron.

Ron grabbed his mom's shoulder to calm her down. "Mum, everything is alright. Ginny is taking a rest now. Boy and Girl mum. Ginny did well."

Relief washed over the family and Colin. "Thank Merlin!" Arthur said and hugged his wife. Then Amanda decided to make her presence known with a cough.

"Would you like to hold your grandchildren?" Amanda said as she held both babies in her arms.

Molly gasped and reached out for the girl. "Sshh." She cooed as she sensed the baby's alarm. Arthur then took the boy in his arms and resisted the urge to cry.

"Molly our baby did good. The babies are beautiful." Arthur looked over to his wife and gave her a big smile.

"Yes they are. Ron where are you going?" Molly asked as her son started to walk to the end of the hallway.

"To check up on somebody."

**BLAISE**

"Doc?" he asked as he saw a doctor come out of Draco's room.

The doctor wiped the sweat on his brow and gave him a shifty smile. "He'll be fine but he's in a coma right now. The Avada that he received managed to destroy some vital organs but we have managed to restore them all. I do not know when he will wake. How did he managed to survive an Avada curse?"

Blaise shrugged his shoulder and extended his hand to which the doctor took. He shook his hand firmly. "Thank you. Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded and gave him an apologetic smile before disappearing to another room to attend a patient. As soon as the doctor was out of sight. Blaise let out a curse.

"Alright mate?" Ron asked as he pushed himself from the wall he was leaning on.

"The doctor managed to restore his organs and all but he is in a coma. Ginny?" Ron nodded before showing his hand to Blaise all turning purplish in color. "Ouch! What did she do to you?"

Ron shrugged and pocketed his hands on his pants. "She made me her steel bar. She's resting right now. A boy and a girl. You should go see them. They are beautiful."

Blaise nodded. "Maybe later. I'm still waiting for Narcissa so that I can give her the news."

"Can I wait with you?" Ron gestured for the seat beside Blaise and took a seat when Blaise nodded.

Blaise buried his head on his hands. "Can you explain to me how the hell he managed to survive an Avada curse? I mean you were there. You saw the whole thing."

Ron pursed his lips tighter. He cannot really answer that question either. Yes he did see the whole thing but he cannot explain how Draco managed to survive. When he apparated to Malfoy Manor earlier, he quickly shouted for help. Everyone was awake in an instant and hurried to assist Ron. Blaise took Draco's limp body from Ron while Luna went over to Ginny who was with Aerys. When Ginny announced that her water had broke and Draco was currently lifeless they all apparated to St. Mungos and demanded the best medical team for the both of them. None of them had time to stop and ask what really happen. Ron decided that he would answer their questions later when all of them had a good rest.

"Is he alright?" Narcissa was rushing to Blaise and was catching her breath at the same time. "I just finished having my treatment."

Blaise gave the older woman a hug as if to convey his feelings to her. "He'll be fine but he's in a coma right now. The doctor doesn't know when he'll wake up." He felt Narcissa grip the back of his cloak and broke into tears. "I'm sorry."

"Draco my boy. Can I see him?" Narcissa pulled away from the hug with tear stained face. Blaise nodded and she moved to go inside the room. "Oh! Ron."

Ron smiled at Narcissa. "I came to check up on Draco."

"How is Ginny?" Narcissa was now dabbing her face with a tissue momentarily forgetting her worries for her son.

"She's resting right now. If you have time today you should visit the babies. They are very beautiful. They take after their parents."

Narcissa nodded and moved to give Ron a hug. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you for helping my son. Come visit anytime. Send my regards to the family. Excuse my departure. I have to go see me son now." She slowly opened the door and disappeared to his room.

"I better go Zabini. I'll come back later."

"Hey, is Luna alright?" Blaise just had to ask.

Ron eyed him for a moment. "I'd like for you to visit the babies later. I'm sure Luna will be there. You can use that excuse to see her." He nodded before turning to leave.

**GINNY**

She cooed her baby boy to sleep in her one arm and used the other to rock the crib where her baby girl lay. A few days have gone since her children's birth and she was now growing tired of being confined in the hospital. Ron has not given her news about Draco's condition and her feet itch to go where he is now currently resting.

The creaking of the door broke her thoughts as Ron crept in. "Are they asleep?" he whispered and watched as Ginny placed the boy beside the girl in the crib. "Don't you want to name them Gin?"

She shook her head and smiled at her brother. "Not yet. I'd like for Draco and I to name the babies. I think I owe that much to him. How is he Ron?"

Ron suddenly became nervous and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "About that."

She stood up and walked up to Ron. "What's wrong? Something is wrong. I knew it. Your avoidance to see me. Your shifting your weight from one foot to another and you only do that when you are nervous or something. You can't even look at me in the eye!" She exclaimed in one breath.

Ron held his sister's shoulder to keep her still. He looked at her squarely in the eye and sighed. "He is not well Gin. Somehow he managed to survive an Avada curse." He then heard her gasp. "I can't tell you a full detail report but the doctors said he is in a coma right now. To when he is going to wake up? Nobody knows."

"Oh God! This is all my fault. This is all my fault! God you are so stupid Ginny!"

"Ginny!" This made Ginny stop and look at Ron with teary eyes. "None of this is your fault. You hear me? None of this."

Then she threw her arms around his neck and poured her out. "He can't die Ron. I love him and he doesn't even know it. I love him so much."

**RON**

A few hours later Ron emerged from Ginny's room and was startled to find Aerys there. "Hey."

She gave a small smile. "Hey. How is she?"

"She gave birth to two healthy babies a few days ago. She might be able to go home the day after next though." He pocketed both his hands and leaned his back to the wall beside Ginny's door. "How are you?"

She leaned her back to the wall opposite him and bowed her head. "Relieved and Mourning."

Ron left the wall he as leaning on and walked over to where Aerys was at. She looked up and saw his piercing gaze. He suddenly grabbed her shoulders into a tight hug. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Wh-Why are you saying th-that?" She spoke in a shaky voice and was standing there as limp as a dead body.

He hugged her even tighter. "It's okay... Just cry if you want to. I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

Upon hearing those words, he felt hot liquid on his shoulder as she started to clutch Ron's shirt. He rubbed her back for a few minutes until he could only hear sobs coming from her. She slowly released him and took a step back. She turned sideways and wiped away her remaining tears.

"Merlin! This is so embarrassing. I'm sorry. It seems I ruined your shirt." Aerys said, embarrassed to look Ron in the eye.

Ron chuckled at this and held her chin so that she was facing him. "Silly girl. It doesn't matter. You can make it up by having dinner with me."

She blushed at this. "We can't. What would people think if they saw us all happy and they are mourning or worried. We can't."

"Well of course not now. When all this fuss is over. I would be very much happy if I could take you out to dinner. What do you say?" Ron gave her a big smile.

She blushed some more and could only nod.

**LUNA**

"Mrs. Weasley let me have her. You go home and take a good rest. I am sure Ginny would like it that way." Luna gestured for the baby girl Molly is currently holding.

Molly smiled and gently gave the baby to Luna. "Thank you dear. Please do owl me if anything happens. Oh Arthur there you are." She called out to her husband who just came inside the room. "Why don't we go home for a bit yeah?"

Arthur nodded. "Okay luv. Just let me give him to Blaise. Ron is quite busy now. Blaise my boy, could you hold him? My wife suggested we go home and since you just arrived maybe you could keep baby boy company?"

"Of course. I agree you should take some rest. Don't worry. I will take good care of him." Blaise took the baby boy from Arthur's arms and nestled it in his. "Have a good rest." The couple vanished with a pop and Blaise sighed.

"If you are going to sound so bored with it, then you shouldn't have accepted the responsibility." A cold voice said behind Blaise. He stiffened for a while before slowly turning to face a very annoyed Luna.

"Hey." He managed to choke out.

Luna just raised her eyebrows and proceeded to rock the baby in her arms. "Hey yourself. Take a seat if you want. Leave him on the crib if you have somewhere else to go. I'm pretty sure you are a busy man."

"Stop it Luna. I don't want us to fight. Can you at least let me explain?" He placed the baby boy down at their crib so as not to distress him. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I am not going to lie. Draco and I used to do those kinds of stuff all the time. As fucked up as it may sound I stopped playing the games we used to play when I started seeing you. You know me Luna... I never did once lie to you. For the record, I didn't go out with you so that I could get information about Ginny. If you noticed all we ever talk about was you and me. I am sorry it has come to this but I am not sorry that I fell in love with you. It wasn't a mistake for me." He was met with silence and it broke his heart. "Please say something?" After a few more silent minutes, he sighed. "I understand. I should leave now. I don't want to cause you any trouble. My feelings for you won't change Luna. I know I am not a perfect being but for you I'd be willing to risk it all. Goodbye." He left the room quietly.

As soon as she heard the door closing, she broke down and cried. She so wanted to say something to him but no words came out. As Merlin as her witness she still loved the man with all her heart. "You are already perfect in my eyes."

**-#-#-#-#-**

"Question if I may?" Leah asked. Draco nodded and she continued "How the hell did you know about all of this? I mean I thought these were your thoughts?"

Draco chuckled. "Ah now she asks. I was beginning when you started to wonder how I knew about all of these even when I am not there. Well to answer your question, they shared their memories to me for me to remember or keep me informed."

"Oh. You didn't take them out?"

Draco shook his head. "How could I? These are all precious memories to me. It seems I have taken a lot of your time. Would you mind if we continued this next week? The twins and I will be going on a vacation."

Leah nodded her head as an approval and scribbled some notes in her pad. "Next week I'll be cancelling all my appointment except for yours."

"Sure. Whatever you say. You are just afraid to admit that you are itching to know what happens next." He tipped his hat to her before moving to leave.

Leah huffed and secretly hid a smile. She won't ever admit it but what Draco said was true.


	44. All You Need Is Love

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you will enjoy this chapter.. Thanks for all the support. ^^ Love you all! -xoxo aLottaFaGiNa**

**CHAPTER 42: ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE**

Draco came bursting in Leah's office come Monday morning. "I'm sorry I am late."

"It's fine though it is a bit unusual of you to be late. You were always on time. I take it your vacation went well." Leah gave him a small smile.

Draco returned the smile. "Yes. Mum also said so."

"Mum? So Molly was there?"

"Didn't I tell you? It was a Malfoy-Weasley vacation." He shrugged off his coat and took off his hat. He then turned to face Leah with a let's-get-this-started look.

Leah chuckled and made herself comfortable. "I'm ready when you are."

**-#-#-#-#-**

"Cissy!" Molly hurriedly went to her friend's side and gave her a tight hug. "How is he?"

Narcissa smiled a bit and motioned Molly to sit beside her. "They say he is going to be fine."

Molly nodded. "Will he be discharged soon?"

Narcissa could only shake her head. "She is in there with him now. I wanted to give them privacy. I'm afraid Moll. What if he can't- I mean just what if?" She looked at Molly with fear in her eyes.

Molly took her hand and squeezed it tight. "Let's hope for the best Cissy."

**MEANWHILE...**

Ginny stood there beside Draco's bed immobilized. Machines. A lot of machines were connected to him and she found herself unable to look away. "Drake?" she choked out. She was not close to tears as she tries to form even a single line to say to him. Earlier that day the mediwitch informed her that she can be discharged and when she asked about Draco's condition, she instantly fled without saying a word.

She hurriedly barged into Amanda's office demanding an explanation as to why she was not informed. Her heart sank even more when Amanda informed her that Draco was in a coma and although they managed to restore his organs there was still a chance that he might not remember anything. She then immediately ran towards Draco's room.

Here she was standing before a motionless Draco and she can't even think of a single sentence to say to him. "Draco can you hear me? No of course not. I honestly don't know what to say... I mean I don't know where to start. This frustrates me so much. There is much I have to tell you and yet here you are." She buried her head in her hands for a minute then proceeded to grab a chair and haul it beside his bed.

She took his hand and held it. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Tears began to stream down her face. "If only I had told you from the beginning then none of this would have happened. I am so sorry Drake." She kissed his hand and placed it on her cheek. "I just gave birth last week you know and I know this might sound a bit sudden but ah... their twins and their our baby. Yes, yours and mine. God I am so stupid for not telling you but I was afraid. I still haven't named them yet. I refuse to do it without you but uhm... Mum said I have to name them soon because we can't keep calling them boy and girl." She chuckled a bit with what she said.

Her tears managed to cease while she was talking so now she felt at ease in talking with him more. She took out a piece of paper from her coat and unfolded it. "Uhm see I have here a list of the probable names that you know... and I know I sound pretty stupid now but I'd like for us to choose a name. Even if you are there lifeless I can still feel your smirk mister. Let's see.. I have been studying Astrology and yes we will name our children from an astrological being or something and no you don't have a say in it. You are just the sperm donor here. So okay let's start with the boy. How about Capricious? No? Yeah I thought so too. Sounds gay." She then took out her pen and scratched out the name. "Hmmm... Scorpius? Nah I didn't think so too."

She spent 10 more minutes mentioning names and yet somehow she could feel Draco's protests or comments at the back of her head. She paused for a second and sadly smiled at him. "You know luv it amazes me that I can hear your protests at the back of my head and don't think because I paused that this is over.. let's see.. How about Leo?" She peered over him before giving him a wide smile. "Yeah it's beautiful.. So Leo it is. See this isn't so hard. Now for the girl. I was thinking that since they are twins and all their names should be a little bit similar but different. I'll mention names and when you think its perfect gimme me a sign or something. Here goes: Andromeda, Caprica, Aries, Lyra, Gem- Lyra? Are you sure? Hmm Leo and Lyra." She tested it out on her tongue.

"Sounds perfect. Listen Drake... I am not giving up on you. I'll wait for you even if it takes me forever. I'll wait for you so you can't give up too okay? You can't. I love you so very much and I promise when you wake up I'll say it again so please.. Wake up soon. The kids and I need you." She lightly gave him a peck on the lips and then on his forehead. She released his hand and stood just in time for a mediwitch to come in.

"Oh excuse me I didn't know there was anybody here." The mediwitch made to go out of the room.

"No it's fine. I was just about to leave. May I ask if he's getting better?" Ginny hopefully asked.

The mediwitch gave her a small smile and said "Yes much better." Ginny sighed and gave her thanks. She gave one last longing look back to Draco before exiting the room.

Narcissa stood up and greeted Ginny. "Ginny... how did it go?"

Ginny shook her head. "No luck. We managed to find a name for our children. Leo and Lyra."

"That's beautiful. Will you be going now?"

"Yes since my condition is very fragile, I am advised to rest fully before doing my motherly duties. Cissy, I'm sorry if I have not told you about my pregnancy and all. I feel bad from keeping it from you." She gave Narcissa an apologetic look and to her suprise Narcissa engulfed her into a hug.

"Nothing to say sorry about Gin. I am glad that you are safe now. Don't worry... I knew all along. Now go and rest. I'll come by when I have the time." She kissed Ginny's forehead before releasing her.

**THREE MONTHS AFTER**

"Ginny!" Luna called out. "Where the hell are you?"

Ginny appeared from the kitchen looking like an albino. Traced of powder are on her face and arms. "I thought we agreed that no more using of bad words Lu."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Hello to you too! You look like an albino. What are you doing anyways?" She strolled inside the kitchen. "What in Merlin's name happened?"

Ginny giggled and patted Luna's back. "I was trying to bake but they got hold of the baking powder and I don't need to tell you the rest." The twins can be found on their cribs with a handful of flour happily throwing it on the air.

"And you call yourself a mother." Luna snorted.

"Whatevs. At least I am a fun Mom.. right my little devils?" she scooped Lyra up and Luna with Leo.

"Any word?" Luna asked.

The Draco topic was not a sensitive issue anymore not like the first few weeks. She would cry right then and there if she heard the word Draco or anything Draco related. She gave Luna a smile. "No. Still in a coma. I cut his hair last two weeks so he is quite neat now and I also asked the mediwitch to shave off his beard. I wonder if they did. Hmmmm."

Luna nodded and proceeded to rock Leo. "Won't you get tired of this routine?"

Ginny scowled at her. "Don't you think that I haven't been asked that? C'mon Lu and to answer your question.. No I don't find it tiresome. I will keep doing this for until he wakes up. People can say what they want to say."

"Look I'm sorry if you are offended right now but I keep on thinking that maybe you are doing this because you feel guilty or because he is your baby daddy. After all that he has done to you, you still do wait around for him to do it to you all over again."

"The only thing that I feel guilty about is not telling him that I love him and that I am pregnant with his child! I love him Luna! I love him! How could you even think that just because he is my baby daddy I'd dedicate my life for him? I'm doing all this because I love him. Do I need any other reason? Is that not enough reason?" Ginny placed Lyra down as the stress was starting to take an effect on her. "And don't you think your judgement is a little clouded right now? I mean I understand your hatred towards Blaise and all but why do you have to involve Draco in all of this? Blaise is not equal to Draco. Jeez! I don't need this crap." She was about to exit the kitchen when Luna blocked her way.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. It's just that this is all so frustrating to watch. You are my best friend and I'd like for you to be happy. Forgive me for thinking all those things Gin and you may be right. Maybe I am mad because he is Blaise's best friend. I'm sorry." Luna looked at her guiltily which made Ginny sigh.

She approached Luna and hugged her. "Thanks for the concern Lu. I am very happy with just this right now. Hey, don't you think it's time to forgive Blaise? Think about it."

"Yeah I will but I am still angry at Draco for leaving you like this."

She let go of Luna. "He didn't leave Lu. He is still alive." She then looked out to the window and watched as the sun set slowly. "Everyday seems like a battle for me. A part of my brain is telling me that I should hate him with every part of my being because of the things he has done to me but... the other part of me thought that if he had no feelings for me then he wouldn't be in that cave or whatever you call that place. He wouldn't have risked his life just to save me. I don't know... maybe I have my hopes up that he also feels the same way as I do. I just... "

"What if he doesn't remember you? What then?" Luna asked.

Ginny turned to Luna and wrapped her arms around herself. "Then he better prepare himself for a trip to hell and back." This earned a chuckle from Luna.

**A WEEK AFTER...**

"Ginny! You made it! C'mon give me Lyra." Molly took Lyra from Ginny's arms. "Arthur! Ginny is here!"

Ginny winced at her mum's excited shout. "Not so loud Mum. The whole neighbourhood can hear you. Where is everybody anyway?"

"In the backyard buttercup... waiting for you." Arthur said.

Ginny turned and was met with a smiling Arthur. She smiled back and threw herself into his arms. "Daddy!" She then heard Molly snort.

"I feel so special now Gin. You hug your daddy while I get a glare from you? What a daughter I have." Molly placed Lyra on the strollers beside Leo and grabbed the cookie tray from the oven and proceeded to go to where everybody was feeling somewhat hurt. She stopped as she felt someone hug her tight from behind. It took only a second before she felt her shirt getting wet. "Oh honey."

Arthur took the tray from his wife's hands. "You should talk. I'll take care of everybody." With his wife's nod, he took the stroller from Ginny's hands and left.

"Gin?" Molly held her daughters arms on her waist and waited for her to stop crying. They stood there for a couple of minutes before Ginny let go. She turned to face her daughter and her heart clenched as she saw a tear stained face 5-year old Ginny who had just lost her puppy. "Sweetheart I am sorry. I was just joking." She tilted her daughter's face upward and with her thumb wiped the remaining tears.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't want to cry today. I don't want to ruin the happy mood."

"Ssh... It's alright. You won't ruin the mood darling. We are here to cheer you up so don't worry about it. If anyone dares mention that you are ruining the mood then they would get a taste of my rolling pin."

Ginny smiled then. "Promise?"

"I promise." Molly fixed Ginny's hair and wiped any evidence that she has been crying. "Let's go."

Ginny sauntered behind Molly as they made their way to the lawn where everybody was waiting for them. As much as she didn't want to come, she was a bit glad that she had. Her family with their significant others, Harry, Hermione, Luna and Colin were there. _'Yeap, I'm glad I came.'_ She told herself.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY!" Everybody shouted as soon as they saw her. Each and everyone approached her and gave her warm hugs and kisses. Ginny placed her best foot forward and tried to enjoy the party they had organized for her. Truth be told she didn't want to celebrate her birthday this year. She felt it was not necessary but seeing everybody now made her be thankful that they did organize one.

Seeing her smile and interact with people gave everybody a relief. They started initiating small talks with her and soon it turned into long discussions about anything they could think of under the sun. Ginny didn't mind the talks much. It was something she felt she needed to do to keep her mind of Draco. It has been three months since his hospitalization and she really felt utterly helpless. She was also thankful that they didn't broach anything about Draco.

It was in the late afternoon where Ginny excused herself and went to a tree near their lake, her favourite place in the Burrow. She always goes there when she needed to breathe or think of something. Sure she enjoyed the company of her friends and family but sometimes she just needs time to be alone. She took a few deep breaths and just looked on ahead. Her thoughts immediately went to Draco. They were small thoughts at first and then more memories keep flooding in and now she's near to tears.

She was so engrossed with her thoughts that she didn't hear somebody call out her name. "Ginny?" she suddenly covered her ears as she imagined that Draco called out her name. She just missed him so much.

"Ginny?" a voice called out again.

"Stop it! Why are you in my head Drake?" she pleaded to nobody in particular and continued to cover her ears.

"I'm not in your head. I'm right behind you."

Ginny groaned. "You are not real! I'm just hearing your voice. I really am losing my mind." She then cursed. A few minutes passed by and she was met with silence. She sighed out a relief and uncovered her ears. "C'mon Gin... Keep yourself together. You can't lose your mind over a guy. You simply miss him and hence the imagination." She loudly told herself.

"I missed you too."

"Wha- what?" She swirled around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. Then everything turned black.


	45. An End to a Beginning

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you for all the support. If there is a beginning there is certainly an end. It is time my lovelies -xoxo aLottaFaGiNa**

**CHAPTER 43: AN END TO A BEGINNING**

**DRACO**

He stood near the lake with his arms crossed in his chest, staring at the running clear water as if it held all the answers.

"No matter what you do the water will not turn to ice Malfoy."

The blonde man glanced behind him and saw Ron Weasley walking towards him. "Are you up for a wager?"

Ron chuckled and stood beside Draco. "No. I reckon you can do it wandless. You look like shit."

"It's been two days." He continued to stare at the lake. "I thought she would be happy to see me."

"If you only knew. Don't give up now Malfoy. It doesn't suit. What's a few more days? Just think of it this way, the shock of seeing you made her really happy that she fainted from it."

Draco shook his head. "You really are something Weasley."

"Ron." Ron extended his hand towards Draco. When Draco looked at him as if he was mad, he said "My name is Ron."

After a few moments of silence, he took the extended hand Ron offered. "Draco."

"C'mon my mum is worried that you are out here alone. They might think I've killed your or something." He beamed him a smile and walked towards the Burrow.

Draco, too, smiled and followed suit_. 'Friends? They can't be too bad.'_ It was his last thought before jogging to catch up with Ron.

Both men went to hang their coats as soon as they went inside the room. Not a second passed when Molly came down. "Oh thank Merlin you are here."

"Did something happen?" Draco asked.

Molly nodded. "She is asking for you."

He instantly was running towards the staircase, taking two steps at a time. He almost destroyed Ginny's door when he opened it. The sight that greeted him almost made him break into tears.

Ginny was sitting up from her bed, blanket folded at her midsection with hands on top. Her hair was sideswept and her eyes looked very tired. "Hi."

He wanted to jump on her bed and hug her all day but Malfoys got to keep their cool. He cleared his throat before slowly approaching the chair beside her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"My mother tells me that you haven't slept a wink for two days. Is that true?"

"Ah... well yes."

"She also informed me that you have been taking care of me."

"You don't like it? Because I can leave if you want me to." He didn't bother looking into her eyes somewhat afraid that his suspicions are true. He made a move to stand up but was surprised when he saw Ginny's hand on top of his.

"Please stay. I only wanted to confirm it. I am quite embarrassed you know." She turned her head to watch the sunset and her grip on his hand was still there.

Draco turned slightly pink at what she said. He placed his other hand on top of hers to assure her that he was not going anywhere. "You did the same for me so..."

Ginny grew even redder at the mention of her taking care of him in the hospital. "How have you been?" she asked changing the topic. Her declaration of 'I love you' was still quite fresh from her mind. She has after all promised to say it to him face to face.

He squeezed her hand a little bit which made her look at him. "I'm all better... thanks to you. Thank you."

She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand back. Her smile faded away as she then remembered that she has yet to tell him about the twins. "Listen Draco.."

He smiled and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "They are beautiful."

"What?"

"The twins. They are beautiful. He looks just like me and she of you."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I am the one who should be sorry Gin. If only I had treated you better. This whole experience has taught me a lot of things and I am very blessed that despite the way I treated you, you still believed in me."

Ginny stared at him. "This isn't like you. Are you really Draco?"

He chuckled. "Yes. Is it hard to believe me Ginny? You want proof?"

Ginny nodded. "Well if you are really him then tell me what's the shape of my birthmark near my navel?" she blushed furiously at the question but it was the only way she would know that he wasn't lying.

He smirked. "You can't expect me to remember do you?"

She gave him a small smile that held disappointment. "Oh. I'll just have to take your word for it then."

Draco smiled and slowly approached Ginny. She looked at him with uncertainty. When she noticed that he kept on approaching her, she arched her back backwards until her head hit the pillows. He continued until his lips reached her ears. "You really think I'd forget something like that? It forms a cloud." He whispered and she blushed again. "There is a lot of blushing you are doing Miss Weasley."

"Ferret." She refused to look at him. '_So lame'_ she thought but it was the only thing she could say.

"Oi! Malfoy! Stop corrupting my sister!" Ron was standing on the doorway.

Draco gave Ginny a kiss on the forehead before standing up and facing Ron. "I was not."

"Narcissa is asking for you." Ron calmly replied.

"Right." He nodded and turned back to Ginny. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he left with a nod from her.

"Well you look like a blushing bride." Ron teased his sister. Next thing he knew a stuffed bear was coming his way.

"Blushing? yes. Bride? Definitely not. Did I miss something? You and Draco seem... calm around each other."

Ron shrugged. "Who knows."

**NEXT DAY**

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Ron cried out upon seeing his sister.

"I am here to eat breakfast Ron. Good Morning Mum." Ginny took a seat next to her brother.

"It's alright Ron. You know what they say.. a kiss or two can make a person heal faster." Molly winked at her daughter who was blushing.

"Mum! I think I lost my appetite!" Ron held his stomach.

"Oh posh!" Molly waved her hand in front of her face.

"Mum! Can I have some breakfast now please?" She ate listening to her mother and brother argue about her love life. Hearing them this loud made her feel nostalgic.

One by one her siblings apparated into their house to have some breakfast. Slowly their house was so noisy that it formed tears to Ginny's eyes.

"Say Gin-bug, where is that ferret of yours?" Fred asked and now everyone's attention was on her.

"Wha?" but before she could answer his question, she made a move to the living room.

"Oi Ginny! You didn't answer me!" he called her back. Minutes later, his sister was dragging two cradles into the kitchen.

"Sorry. Leo had to be changed." She patted the Leo's tummy as she now turned her attention to Lyra who was reaching for Ginny as soon as she came into view.

"How do you reckon she knows that? Mutts didn't cry did they?" George said.

"It's a mothers instinct boys." Molly gave them a smile before admiring how her daughter was now a mum.

Draco suddenly apparated in their kitchen. "Am I late?"

"Oh! Uhm no... Do you want to feed her?" Ginny offered him the bottle.

Draco hesitated for a bit before taking Lyra from her. "Come now Lyra. Let your Mummy eat first." He took the bottle from Ginny before placing it in his daughters waiting mouth.

"Well... aren't you a happy family?" The twins said in unison.

"Shush boys! I think it's time to open up your shop! Shoo!" Molly ushered them into the living room, leaving Ginny and Draco alone.

"You came." Ginny said, rocking Leo's cradle.

"I said I would."

"You didn't have to really..."

Draco sighed and sat down next to her. "Okay Ginny... what do you want to talk about?"

She bit her lip before speaking. "I don't want to get in your way. You are a busy man and I can't bear it that you are here instead of in the office."

"Oh! You are worried about that? Well I don't have work anymore." He placed the bottle on the table and turned Lyra into his shoulder and slowly patted her back.

"What?"

"Blaise is the new CEO of my company now." He said and continued to pat Lyra's back until he heard a burp. He handed her back to Ginny. "I figured to let him run the company since I'll be spending most of my time here."

"No. You can't do that! You can't just stop working because if that!" Ginny quickly placed Lyra on her cradle before turning back to Draco. "That will be in my conscience Draco. No!"

"I assumed you needed help." Draco looked confused.

"My mum can help me Draco. You don't have to come here." The words came out before she even began to process it.

Draco looked somewhat hurt and disappointed. "Oh. I just thought that maybe you needed an extra hand. Well call me when you need anything. I guess I'll just go home then." He stood up and was ready to apparate.

"Wait." She softly said. "I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. Sit down, please?"

He said nothing.

"Look this isn't easy for me. I don't want to force responsibilities to you. I don't want to be blamed for things that I cannot control. I just don't want to feel that you think I am using the twins to leech off your money and stuff." She pleadingly looked at him.

Draco sighed. "Ginny... I have enough money to last even in the next lifetime. I just... I want to help you take care of them. I want to be a part of their lives even if I am not part of yours."

"I am not saying that you won't be part of their lives Draco. I hope you believe me when I say that I want you in their lives as much as possible. Keeping the pregnancy from you was something I kind of regret and I vowed to somehow make it right. Draco..." she stood up before him and continued "you have to know that I feel something for you. I'm just not sure whether it is really mine or if it is because you are the father of my children."

When he still fell silent, she continued. "There is a two-storey loft that I bought in London. I plan to stay there after the baby stuff has been completely moved. If you'd like to come over and help then I'd like that very much... you can even stay there if you want." She shyly leaned into the counter where she stood.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yeah. I have been meaning to ask you but couldn't bring myself to burden you or something. Oh!" she felt her body being pulled.

He hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

**AFTER 6 MONTHS**

_Ding! Dong!_

Ginny opened the door to her loft. "Hello Ron! Nice to see you!"

He handed her a basket full of shrinked stuff. "Mum asked me to drop this off. How have you been doing Gin?"

Before she could answer, a man shouted from the second floor. "Gin, I can't find the new clothes we bought for the twins yesterday!"

"A boyfriend we don't know Ginny?" Ron looked like he was about to murder someone and was ready to jump in whomever was walking down the stairs. "Ferret?"

"Weasel? Nice to see you! Gin, do you remember where I placed them?" Draco, who had Leo behind him and Lyra at his front, asked Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Oh. Didn't Ginny tell you that I temporarily live here? Here take Lyra with you!" He handed his daughter to Ron.

Ron took her and looked at Draco and Ginny. "Are you dating?"

Draco stilled from taking Leo from his back and Ginny's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Er no! Don't be ridiculous Ron! Draco is helping me with the twins. They are a handful." Ginny said.

Ron just looked at his sister and saw Draco breathed out a deep breath. He ignored her statement and played with his niece. He can sense something is going on between them. The tension was enough to convince him but what baffled him is that both seem oblivious. He watched as both of them helped each other out and how they can read each other's mind. _'Something is definitely going on here.'_

"Hey Gin! Do you mind taking Lyra? I have to go to work now." He entered her kitchen and was surprised as he saw Draco with his apron and spatula.

"Here let me take her. Gin's in the bathroom. Come to Daddy Lyra and say bye-bye to Uncle Ron." Draco took Lyra from Ron and placed her on the pen where Leo is.

"I have to know. Do you love her?"

For the second time that day, Draco stilled. He slowly turned to Ron before answering "Yes."

"Does she love you back?"

"I-I don't know."

"Don't you think it's time to ask her about what she said to you in the hospital?"

"I heard everything she said."

"Then ask her."

"Is there something going on here?" Ginny emerged fresh from the shower.

Ron hugged his sister before kissing her cheek. "I was just telling Draco to bring the twins to the Ministry sometimes. Anyway, I have to go. See you Gin! See you mate!" he nodded in Draco's direction and went to see himself out.

"Mate? Since when are you mates with my brother?" she asked jokingly.

"Gin... there is something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it Drake?" she asked, her back to him as she rearranged the bottles in the kitchen.

"There is something that has been bugging me for a while. When I was hospitalized..."

Ginny turned to look at him with dread in her eyes. "Uhm...what about it?"

"Don't you have something to say to me?"

"I-I.. uhm.. I-I can't."

"Can't? You know when I was there in that vegetable state I thought I had died but your voice saved me. Hearing you made me fight to live on and I told myself that things will change when I wake up. You telling me that you can't say it make it kind of useless. I hope you know that my intentions are already quite clear. I wonder what's yours. I know you can sense it too. I want you Gin and hearing you say that now hurts me." He untied his apron and grabbed his coat. "The food is on the stove. Help yourself." He said before going out.

"Stupid! Why can't you say it? What are you going to do if he doesn't come back huh? Stupid! Fool!" she scolded herself as tears started to drop from her eyes.

He didn't come back to lunch and Ginny was starting to get worried. These past few months were not a joke. He was pretty clear with what he wanted to happen between them and she was the one who kept refusing him. Thinking back now, she felt that she took him for granted and totally became selfish. She loved him and she hated herself for not even saying it properly.

She spent the whole afternoon crying and thinking of what is going to happen to them now. It was half past five in the afternoon that she heard the door open and she rushed to see if he came back. There he was in the living room trying to build a fire for when evening comes.

"You are back?" she slowly made her way to him and as she heard him sigh, her tears came flooding back again.

"Hey! Why are you crying? I am sorry. I just went out to cool my head for a bit." Draco was instantly by her side, rubbing her back to soothe her.

"I am just so happy that you are back. Forgive me Drake. I was so caught up in my own little world that I take things for granted. I love you so much that it hurts." She gripped his jacket harder.

He took her face into his hands and lifted it. "One more time."

"I love you."

He smiled before taking her lips for a deep and passionate kiss. He then placed his hand at the small of her back and pressed her to him. She clung to him happily and kissed him back with as much passion as he had placed into the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity for them, they broke apart for air. "Marry me." Draco announced.

"What?"

"I said marry me."

"Bu-but this is happening too fast."

"I am serious Gin. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Are you willing to do the same?"

"Drake...I-I.. I can't." She gave him a sad smile before pushing him away.

"Why?"

Ginny felt her heart being squeezed. "You have to know that I can only hurt you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sick Draco and there is no cure. I am sorry but I can't marry you and I just can't-"

To her dismay, he pulled her to him and chuckled. "I know."

"Eh? What?"

"Professor Snape is on the process of finding a cure for you. I have known six months ago when you fainted."

"You do know what is going to happen right?" she bit her lip from crying.

"Yes. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

**-#-#-#-#-**

"Are you fond of this memory?"

Draco smiled. "Yes. The best memory I have."

"I believe that we are finished here Draco. You don't need therapy anymore." Leah gave him a smile.

"Why do you say that?"

"You are at ease now."

"Oh. Well I guess this is goodbye then. Thank you for everything Leah. I appreciate it." He stood and approached her. "May I hug you?"

She stood up and received his hug. "Ginny would have been so proud of you. I wish she could have been here to see the man that you have become."

"If she were here then things would have been different but still I thank you for saying that." Draco released her and went to retrieve his cloak.

"Are you visiting her grave today as well?"

"As always. Goodbye Leah." He nodded and went out.

One on the street, he breathed in deeply and turned to look at the sky. "Hello Luv, I'll come see you now."


	46. Epilogue: It Is Time

**AN: Thank you for all the support! I know my story is not consistent and I hope you guys forgive me for that _ I wanted to end this story so that I can start a new one. Hopefully the ending was alright with you guys! So here is a bit of an epilogue for you! Love you all! –xoxo aLottaFaGiNa**

**EPILOGUE : IT IS TIME**

She looked at herself in the mirror and smoothen her dress. She heard a faint knock and saw his head popped in. "It is time."

She gave him a small smile and went out of the room. "Sorry. I got carried away. Are we ready?"

He nodded. He offered his arm for her to take and guided her to a huge mahogany door. He noticed that she was playing with the sequins on her dress. He took her hands into his. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just nervous. Besides it is too late to back out now." With a nod, he pushed opened the door.

Everyone instantly turned to their direction. Taking a deep breath, they both slowly walked down the aisle. He nodded to familiar faces while she gave them a small smile. She squeezed his hand when they arrived at the altar.

The priest each gave them a nod before proceeding. "We are gathered here today..." he paused as he noticed the grip on her partner arm became obvious and when he was sure that she was okay, he continued "for the funeral of Draco Vincent E. Malfoy. Now I am not about to go on and blabber things that you might say I know nothing about so I will turn you over to the people who know him best." He left to take a seat together with the people.

"First of all I would like to thank everybody for coming here today. Knowing that you are here sets our hearts at ease. As most of you know, my name is Lyra and beside me is my twin brother Leo. Where do I begin? Well for starters my father was not the best man to ever be with. He was, forgive the word, a bastard one-fourth of his life as what my uncles have told me." She paused as she heard small chuckles from the crowd.

"But despite that... he was the most caring, loving, irritating father any child could have. It still amazes us how he could have managed to take care of the two of us and somehow still managed to survive the experience. He was a man I will forever look up to and I am sure my brother thinks the same. We love him very much and no words can really describe what we are going through right now. Having said that, it doesn't mean we love our mother less. How much we love our father is exactly the same as our mother. In our eyes not only do we see our father but we also see our mother as well, guiding him through things he can't comprehend. Actually if I told you every single good deed my father did, it will probably take us years to finish. Instead of doing that, we are here to read you something of my fathers." Leo took out a letter from his pants and handed it to Lyra.

"We think that instead of mourning him, we read this letter to you. The day my Uncle Ron found him dead, he was leaning against my mother's epitaph clutching this letter in his hand. Hopefully it will be how you remember my father and not the man that he was a long time ago. Here goes:

My Dear-dearest Ginny," her hands began to shake and tears formed in her eyes. "Sorry. Let me try that again."

The crowd was starting to get emotional seeing Lyra.

"My Dearest.." that was as far as she could go as tears streamed down her face.

"I'll do it Lyra." Leo took the letter from her and hugged her with his other arm.

"_October 28, 2089_

_My Dearest Ginny,_

_It has been a long time my love. Forty-six long years and I am still missing you every day. I still can't believe that you are gone. It seemed like it was just yesterday when you agreed to marry me. I feel my time has really come. I am really proud to say that our children are all grown up now. I wouldn't have done it without you guiding me. All these years I could feel you with me always._

_Ever since you died I felt like every day was hell for me. I was lonely. I felt like my heart was ripped out of me. I felt cheated that you were taken away from me. I can't help but feel that I deserved it and I know you'll just say that it was how it was from the beginning. That didn't stop me from hoping though but I never once blamed you. I am very blessed though that despite the way I treated you before, you chose to spend the remaining of your life with me. Thank you, my love. I am so lucky to have you love me._

_Sometime after your death I went to see a psychiatrist named Leah. I believe you know her from when you were a mediwitch. She helped me go through the ordeal of losing you. She made me think of the most painful memories I have of you but... she also made me remember the beautiful memories. She made me remember that I have to be strong for our twins. The sessions were supposed to help me move on but to be honest I never did or rather I chose not to. It wasn't that I was afraid but I couldn't stop loving you. It would be unfair of me to move on with someone else then in the end she'll find out that I haven't given myself completely to her. _

_Oh sweetheart. I just wish you were here with me. There are a lot of things that I want to tell you face to face. If you were here right now then I'd tell you that you made me into a better person. You made me into someone I can be proud of. You taught me how to be selfless, taught me how to care but most of all you taught and showed me how to love. Loving you is one of the things that I still proudly say until now. _

_God I miss you terribly. I miss your touch. I miss your beautiful smile that lights up the room. I miss holding you and kissing you. I miss the way your brows crease when I do something wrong. I miss the warmth that you give me. I miss how you tell me you love me when things go wrong... you made it seem that nothing matters anymore. I miss your sleeping face beside our perfect twins. I just miss you._

_I will continue to love you for eternity my darling. In our next life I promise to do everything I can... just to be with you. I love you Virginia. It is time for me to be home with you. I'll come see you now._

_Until we meet again._

_Forever yours,_

_Drake"_

Nobody said anything after that. They just offered their hugs to them as they slowly said their goodbyes to Draco before shutting the coffin. They walked silently to the grave yard and gathered beside Ginny's epitaph.

"Hi Mommy. Daddy is home." Lyra said which only made her want to cry.

"We love you both." Leo hugged his sister as he now felt his eyes water.

Each of them threw a rose as Draco was being buried. No one dare break the comfortable silence they were in. As they said their goodbyes, Leo and Lyra was left standing on the fresh mound on the ground.

Lyra squeezed Leo's hand. "Do you see it Leo?"

He watched at the horizon Lyra was looking at and smiled. "Yeah. Come on. Our families are waiting for us."

To anybody who looked to where they just did they would see a beautiful horizon about to be gone but to them they saw their father take in their mother's hand, looked back at them, smiled then waved goodbye.


End file.
